


Лотофаги

by Neitent



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slash, Survival, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 72,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitent/pseuds/Neitent
Summary: Кирк и Спок застряли на планете Сигма Нокс во время поисковой операции. Им предстоит выстоять против загадочной формы жизни. Капитан совсем не в порядке, и Споку понадобится вся его стойкость – даже выжить здесь не так просто, но когда появляется крошечный шанс сбежать, им понадобится вся их решительность. Вместе они должны бороться за выживание в самом сердце инопланетных джунглей и заодно разгадать тайну прошлого планеты.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Lotus Eaters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/277853) by [aldora89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldora89/pseuds/aldora89). 



> Безбожно затянутый перевод. Пять лет долгостроя! Начала Adangi, подхватила я.  
> В отбечивании участвовали Duches, Leksa87, SuspenS, Uko и читатели с Фикбука в ПБ, за что им огромное спасибо!  
> \-------------  
> Название фика в оригинале - The Lotus Eaters
> 
> Лотофаги (др.-греч. Λωτοφάγοι — «поедающие лотосы») — в древнегреческой мифологии — народ, живший на острове в Северной Африке и находившийся под властью лотоса. В переносном значении «лотофагами» называют людей, ищущих забвения.  
> Гомер в IX песне «Одиссеи» рассказывает, что они питались плодами лотоса, дававшими забвение тому, кто их отведает.  
> Остров лотофагов ассоциировался с препятствием в виде удовольствий, с которым сталкивались путешественники.

**Спок**

До Спока донёсся обрывок напряжённого разговора доктора Маккоя с капитаном. Тот хмурился, говорил несколько тише обычного, и это означало, что с казавшейся заурядной миссией возникли сложности.

— …не доложили?

— Какая разница? Им, скорее всего, не до этого было, Джим.

Они чуть задержались у входа — Маккой на миг положил руку на плечо Кирка. Поравнявшись с научной станцией, капитан кивнул, натянуто улыбнувшись. Спок не в первый раз задался вопросом, зачем люди имитируют чувства, которых не испытывают в действительности. Да, это помогало ввести в заблуждение, но казалось излишним, когда истинные чувства были очевидны.

Кирк сел на своё место и приказал Ниоте:

— Откройте канал.

— Да, сэр.

На экране изображение покрытой красной растительностью планеты сменилось лицом худощавой уставшей женщины лет пятидесяти.

— «Галапагос» — «Энтерпрайзу». Это капитан Гейтс. Вы себе даже не представляете, как мы вас ждали.

— Капитан Кирк на связи. К сожалению, мы не смогли прибыть раньше.

— Поверить не могу, в этой дыре всё же нашёлся корабль Флота, — она заметно расслабилась, и даже, казалось, воспряла духом. — И меньше всего я ожидала увидеть твой корабль, Ас.

На этот раз улыбка капитана была искренней.

— Ко мне или к вам, профессор Железные булки? — на мостике раздались неуверенные смешки, а Гейтс смерила Кирка взглядом, который сложно было трактовать однозначно. Скорее всего — нежный и предостерегающий одновременно.

— Лучше я к вам, — решила она. — У меня здесь как на похоронах, не до совещаний.

— Тогда я встречу вас в транспортаторной. Конец связи.

Экран погас, и капитан повернулся к замершему позади него Маккою:

— Ну, что скажешь?

— Сильнейшее утомление, это и без врача ясно.

— Осмотришь её?

— Осмотреть-то осмотрю, но что-то мне подсказывает, что она не согласится, чтобы я над ней трикодером размахивал. Как удачно, что я к такому привык.

Кирк, не обращая внимания на многозначительный взгляд доктора, поднялся на ноги и жестом велел Споку следовать за ним. Тот по привычке чуть не остановился у станции Ниоты. Раньше перед каждой миссией она подходила к нему и просила быть осторожнее, но с момента их расставания прошёл двадцать один целый и три десятых дня, и теперь это вряд ли было уместно. Но всё же она посмотрела ему в глаза, слегка улыбнулась и кивнула, прежде чем вернуться к своей станции. Ещё одна фальшивая улыбка. Но в этот раз Спок знал, что эта маска — его вина.

Он не хотел больше раздумывать об этом и предпочёл сосредоточиться на новой информации. Гейтс раньше преподавала биологию в Академии, но Спок не знал, что Кирк учился у неё. Интересно было бы узнать, откуда взялось это прозвище.

— Потому что я был великолепен, почему же ещё? — уверенно ответил Кирк, когда Спок всё же задал этот вопрос.

— А что скажешь насчёт «профессора Железные булки»? — фыркнул доктор Маккой.

— Разве не очевидно? — Кирк оглядел их и пожал плечами. — Сами увидите.

Прибытие Гейтс и лейтенанта Брэйди, офицера по науке «Галапагоса», прошло на редкость тихо. Перед официальной частью капитан обычно занимал посетителей «светской беседой», но сегодня он перешёл сразу к делу. Едва они вошли в конференц-зал, Кирк жестом попросил Гейтс начинать.

— На планете на ночь оставались трое, — начала она. — В первый раз они отчитались по регламенту в 13:00. После того, как они пропустили сеанс в 17:00, мы сами попытались выйти на связь, но ответа не было. Это было в пятницу, а сегодня…

— Понедельник, капитан, — подсказал Брэйди.

— Понедельник, — она скрестила руки и покачала головой. — Нам чертовски повезло, что вы оказались поблизости. По Уставу без специального снаряжения спасательные операции запрещены, — по её голосу было ясно, что она думает о таких правилах.

— Сканеры ничего не нашли? — нахмурился Кирк.

— Плотность биополя Сигмы Нокс слишком высока для орбитального сканирования, — ответила она. — Человека в таком шуме просто не найти.

Спок, задумавшись, чуть наклонился вперёд и сцепил руки.

— Они успели прислать какие-нибудь данные?

— Само собой, — ответил лейтенант Брэйди. — Стандартные отчёты, биосфера, описанные виды — ну, вы знаете, как это делается. Куча необычного, но ничего такого прям ужасного. И ничего, что объяснило бы, почему они с нами не разговаривают, — он сжал губы и опустил взгляд.

Две целые и четыре десятых секунды понадобилось Споку на то, чтобы понять избыточные человеческие конструкции.

— Могу я взглянуть?

— Конечно, — Брэйди тотчас же открыл соединение. Спок пробежал глазами список описанных видов, запоминая их. На удивление немного, учитывая температуру и количество осадков.

Оставшееся время люди обсуждали в основном то, как сложно поверить в происходящее, и повторяли известные факты, так что мысли Спока прервали лишь раз — группа безопасности, собирающаяся высадиться на планету, сообщила, что они выдвигаются в транспортаторную. Также его внимание привлёк неожиданный вопрос:

— Почему вы нам сразу не сообщили имена пропавших?

— Не думала, что это важно, — Гейтс перевела проницательный взгляд на Кирка. — А что? Вы знаете кого-то?

— Тейлор, — сказал он мрачно.

— Он жил через коридор от нас в Академии, — пояснил Маккой и чуть поморщился: — Тот ещё шутник.

Настроение Кирка же, напротив, казалось, улучшилось:

— Да. Отличный парень, — он резко встал и потёр руки. — Ну что ж, приступим. У нас есть пара часов до заката. Коммандер, мы готовы?

— Я получил подтверждение от группы три целых одну десятую минуты назад, — сказал Спок, отметив, что Кирк не заглянул даже в свой падд. — Они ждут нас в транспортаторной.

Гейтс кивнула и поднялась, так же решительно, как и Кирк:

— Дайте мне пять минут.

— Секундочку. Вам не кажется, что будет лучше, если вы останетесь? — Кирк преградил Гейтс путь к двери.

— Вам и правда стоило бы отдохнуть, — поддержал Маккой, обращаясь к ней мягко и аккуратно, словно она была испуганным злым зверем.

Гейтс прищурилась, скрестила руки на груди. Похоже, она была даже упрямей старейшин с Вулкана, с которыми Споку приходилось иметь дело в прошлом.

— Спасибо за беспокойство, но я отдохну только тогда, когда мои люди благополучно вернутся на корабль.

Маккой посмотрел на неё тем хорошо знакомым Споку взглядом, которым он награждал капитана перед медосмотрами.

— Когда вы в последний раз ели или спали, мэм? Два дня назад? Три?

Кирк поймал взгляд Спока и кивнул в сторону двери. Не дожидаясь ответа Гейтс, они покинули переговорную, предоставив всё Маккою. Уже у лифта их догнал сбежавший следом взвинченный Брэйди.

— На вашем месте я бы помолился за доктора, — он обернулся на двери конференц-зала, откуда доносились голоса, несмотря на внушительное расстояние. Спорящие перекрикивали друг друга и разобрать хоть слово стало практически невозможно.

Кирк только засмеялся:

— Он справится. Не всё же нам отдуваться.

— Как скажете, — Брэйди пожал плечами и покосился на Кирка. — С собой вы меня, наверное, не возьмёте?

— Сожалею, лейтенант, но вы не были на учениях для офицеров кораблей класса «Конституция».

— Учения? — Брэйди округлил глаза. — Вы же не думаете, что… В смысле, мы были там больше двенадцати часов, но не нашли ничего опасного. Там нет разумной жизни, нет опасных для нас ядов и крупных хищников …

— Мы должны быть готовы к любым вариантам, — прервал его Спок. Они уже зашли в лифт, но Кирк, придержав двери, повернулся к Брэйди.

— Поверьте мне, лейтенант, мы сделаем всё, что от нас зависит, чтобы вернуть их на корабль в целости и сохранности.

— Я знаю, — Брэйди перевёл взгляд на мыски своих ботинок, и голос его дрогнул. — Ладно. Просто… когда отыщите Келли Ломбард, не могли бы вы сразу же со мной связаться?

— Конечно, — стоило дверям турболифта закрыться, как Кирк тут же тяжело вздохнул, обмяк и устало потёр пальцами лоб. — Бьюсь об заклад, это какая-то ошибка. Они же только Академию закончили, совсем ещё зелёные.

— Приблизительно семнадцать процентов всех экипажей кораблей теперь состоит из недавних выпускников, — напомнил ему Спок. — Наш в том числе. После нападения «Нарады» многих повысили в звании.

— Знаешь, как это называется? Детишки серьёзно влипли. И я в том числе, — капитан едва заметно улыбнулся, хотя Спок не видел в своём последнем замечании повода для веселья.

— Сигнал бедствия не был отправлен. По статистике, это чаще всего означает отказ оборудования.

— Надеюсь. Пусть это будет какая-нибудь ерунда, как на Пси-2000. — Кирка заметно передёрнуло.

Спок помнил о том инциденте не так уж и много, по большей части — каюту Ниоты. Постыдные воспоминания: всепоглощающее горе, перемешанное с похотью, от которой оно становилось чуть легче. Ниота не дала ему уйти, да он сам не собирался, пусть даже капитан барабанил в дверь и кричал о формуле сыворотки.

На палубу G они спустились в неловком молчании.

В транспортаторной их ждали три успевших заскучать лейтенанта, полностью экипированные и готовые к телепортации.

— Где наш всем недовольный доктор? — Морган спрыгнула с панели управления и поправила фазер у себя на поясе.

— Он будет через минуту, — ответил Кирк, достав два комплекта обмундирования и бросив один Споку. — Только допилит кое-кого.

— Ещё одна жертва, — простонал Дэвис. — Будет ли конец этому террору?

Лотнер закатил глаза, продолжая проверять аптечку.

— Дейви, не всем дано превратить пятиминутный осмотр в получасовое испытание.

— Погодите-ка, капитан, у вас тут зацепилось, — Морган подошла к Кирку, который никак не мог справиться с застёжками на своём комплекте.

— А, так вот почему у меня руку клинит!

Спок слушал их разговор, одновременно фиксируя крепления на своих ремнях. Внезапная смена настроения Кирка всегда привлекала его внимание. Каким бы тяжким бременем не лежал на нём долг, он будто оживал, когда общался с экипажем и к нему возвращались его оптимизм и уверенность в себе.

Когда к ним присоединился довольный собой Маккой, Споку уже и самому не терпелось спуститься на Сигму Нокс, пусть он ничем не выдавал своё нетерпение — в отличие от капитана, расхаживавшего взад-вперёд и остановившегося, только когда Маккой велел не мельтешить перед глазами. Когда прибыл, наконец, Чехов, извиняясь за задержку — его эксперимент требовал личного присутствия, — Кирк отдал приказ транспортировать их, не дав даже опомниться.

Они материализовались на окружённой густой растительностью поляне около пятнадцати метров в диаметре — месте, откуда пропавший экипаж в последний раз выходил на связь. Всё вокруг отсвечивало насыщенным оранжевым цветом — растения здесь тяготели к красной части спектра. И от этого создавалась иллюзия вечного заката, хотя небо над головой не сильно отличалось от полуденного земного.

Плотный ковёр красного губчатого мха покрывал почву, а древовидные папоротники были увиты лианами.

— Ладно, рассредоточиться, — махнул Кирк. — Схема стандартная, выход на связь каждые десять минут. Увидите что-то необычное — сообщаете мне.

Что-то с дребезжащим свистом пронеслось у них над головой и, прежде чем Спок смог это «что-то» рассмотреть, оно скрылось за деревьями. Единственное, что он успел отметить — объект был красным, как будто внезапно ожившая часть листвы.

— Отставить. Сообщать только о том, что хочет вас съесть.

Спок было усомнился в целесообразности такого критерия оценки опасности, но услышав тихий смех остальных понял, что не стоит воспринимать сказанное буквально.

— Фазеры на оглушение, — напомнила Морган. — Уверена, мистер Спок не очень-то обрадуется, если мы поджарим какую-нибудь зверушку, — она улыбнулась и подмигнула Споку, который только кивнул в ответ, не зная, как ещё реагировать. Группа рассредоточилась, и на этот раз яркая форма помогла слиться с местностью.

— Ты ей нравишься, — беззаботно шепнул Кирк, когда они отошли подальше. К удивлению Спока, капитан смотрел на него.

— Похоже на то, — пробормотал Маккой, беспокойно оглядываясь по сторонам. — Может, мне стоит ей назначить психиатрическую экспертизу?

— Вы имеете в виду лейтенанта Морган?

— Скажи ещё, что не заметил. На твоём месте, я бы уже набросился на неё, как триббл на…

— Джим, — резко одёрнул его Маккой, и глаза Кирка тут же округлились.

— Ой, я не это имел в виду... Что ты так сразу…

Спок поднял руку, заставляя Кирка замолчать.

— Всё в порядке.

Он привык, что люди в его присутствии говорили обо всём, что хоть как-то касалось Ниоты, с излишним тактом. Но постоянно принимать извинения за простую человеческую забывчивость становилось утомительно.

К счастью, Кирк удовлетворился ответом, и Спок вернулся к изучению местности. Трикодер он настроил на здешние исходные данные, а Маккой с Кирком выискивали под ногами следы хоть какой-то активности, но мох был настолько плотным, что вряд ли удалось бы что-то обнаружить.

Капитан коснулся перистого листа ближайшего папоротника. Он слегка нахмурился — морщина пересекла его лоб, — напряжённо что-то вспоминая.

— Антоциан? Или это скорее родофилл?

— У этой звезды схожий с Солнцем спектр, поэтому я бы предположил пигмент, заменяющий хлорофилл. Возможно, для лучшей защиты от ультрафиолетовых лучей, — сказал Спок, сверяя показания трикодера с данными пропавшей команды. — Но это только догадка, — уточнил он.

— Дай угадаю. Нужны дополнительные исследования? — Кирк весело ему улыбнулся.

— Именно.

За последнюю одну целую одну десятую года Спок привык к сюрпризам. Ещё до личной встречи он знал экзаменационные баллы Кирка, но поначалу не мог увязать это знание с нахальством и самоуверенностью, которые тот излучал. Постепенно Спок убедился, что первое впечатление было обманчиво: капитана по-настоящему тянуло к знаниям. Уже то, что он знал о родофилле* — веществе, открытом всего два месяца назад, — свидетельствовало о его интересе к науке.

— Надеюсь, это всё же родофилл, — Кирк встал и хлопнул Спока по плечу. — Для твоих подчинённых это будет как подарок на Рождество.

Кирк совершенно игнорировал всякое понятие о личном пространстве — в своё время это тоже оказалось неожиданностью.

Вряд ли он делал это намеренно. В конце концов, Спок никогда вслух не говорил о том, что для него приемлемо, а что — нет. Прежде языка тела было вполне достаточно, чтобы предотвратить любые нежелательные прикосновения — пока он не познакомился с капитаном. Тонких намёков Кирку, похоже, было недостаточно. С тех пор, как он хлопнул Спока по плечу во время событий на «Нараде», он всегда касался его так же, как и остальных членов экипажа — дотрагивался до плеча, хлопал по спине, а однажды обнял с такой силой, что человеку на месте Спока могло бы даже стать больно.

Трикодер в руках Спока замолчал и выдал новые результаты.

— Ну что там? — К ним подошёл Маккой. — Мой сканер показывает, что они здесь были, больше ничего нового.

— Изменение температуры и освещённости в пределах нормы, но концентрация заряженных частиц в нижних слоях атмосферы уже другая, — произнёс Спок. — Она гораздо ниже, чем вчера вечером.

— И что это значит? — нахмурился Кирк.

— Как правило, это связано с электромагнитными бурями. — Спока самого не устраивало такое объяснение, но других версий у него пока не было.

— И они настолько слабые, что «Галапагосу» не удалось их распознать? — поднял бровь Маккой.

— Скорее всего, их сканеры не настроены на такие параметры.

— Что-нибудь ещё? — Кирк скрестил руки на груди. — Если никто ничего не нашёл, от чего нам отталкиваться?

Спок ещё раз изучил данные отчётов «Галапагоса» и решил, что может выдвинуть хотя бы одно обоснованное предположение, хотя связь между фактами могла быть просто апофенией.

— Основываясь на их последних сигналах, могу предположить, что, по крайней мере, один направился на восток.

— Так, хорошо, — Кирк открыл свой коммуникатор. — Всем двигаться в сторону сектора пять, держать дистанцию. Подтвердите, — он дождался сигналов от остальных членов группы и только потом направился вглубь джунглей.

Когда листва накрыла их сплошным куполом, клаустрофобия стала казаться Споку не таким уж и нелогичным состоянием. С ограниченным полем зрения и простором для манёвра бдительность естественным образом обострялась. И хотя между высокими стволами папоротников было относительно легко перемещаться, густая поросль вынуждала наклоняться или искать обходные пути. То и дело приходилось огибать идеально круглые чаши, наполненные водой — выросты неизученных лиан.

— Бьюсь об заклад, Сулу бы многое дал, чтобы это увидеть, — сказал Кирк, когда они прошли через заросли «пухошаров», чьи высокие тонкие стебли и огромные бледно-оранжевые верхушки придавали этой части леса нематериальный вид.

— Я отправлю ему данные, когда вернёмся, — сказал Спок.

Маккой усмехнулся:

— Вы видели оранжерею в его комнате? Он даже берилоидские орхидеи вырастил, а это о многом говорит.

Споку уже доводилось слышать выражение, из которого следовало, что выращивание этих орхидей зависит от семейного положения.

— Возможно, мне следует привлечь его к будущим экспериментам.

Он проверил маршрут по трикодеру, сравнивая показания с данными команды «Галапагоса».

— Мы скоро увидим единственный на планете аналог покрытосеменных. Судя по отчётам, этот вид заслуживает внимания.

Кирк и Маккой обменялись многозначительными взглядами, показывая, что находят реакцию Спока чрезмерно эмоциональной. Он предпочёл оставить это без внимания.

Их цель была заметна издалека среди оранжевых и алых красок леса. Вся её поверхность переливалась пятнами зелёного, синего и всех оттенков жёлтого, перемешивающихся сочетаниях, которые Спок затруднялся назвать. Когда древовидные папоротники расступились, открывая вид на широкую прогалину, лоскутное одеяло из разноцветных бликов стало, наконец, цельным.

То, что предстало перед ними, было необычайно больших размеров — примерно пять метров в высоту, семь метров в диаметре, — приземистым и в форме капли. Судя по изгибу ствола, можно было предположить, что его стороны сходятся к вершине, но проверить это было невозможно. Масштабы впечатляли, но в сочетании с причудливым пёстрым узором и окраской растение было почти пугающим.

— Чёрт, вот это да! — Кирк остановился как вкопанный.

— Не то слово, — добавил Маккой, также замерев.

— Они назвали этот вид Pseudoarum colossus, — сказал Спок, подходя к необычному растению. — Также его называют «пузырником».

— Как будто Ван Гог нанюхался цветов с Альтаира, — пробормотал Кирк.

— Необычное суждение, хотя, как ни странно, подходящее, — вынужден был согласиться Спок. В этом случае человеческая пословица «лучше один раз увидеть, чем сто раз услышать» казалась уместной. И хотя Спок считал, что не вправе судить об эстетических достоинствах человеческого искусства, этот экземпляр вполне мог соперничать с произведениями искусства.

Он подходил всё ближе к дереву, заинтригованный тем, как огромные листья, закручиваясь, формируют ствол растения. Кирк осторожно последовал за ним, оглядываясь по сторонам, в то время как Маккой предпочёл остаться на краю поляны. Кирк ускорил шаг ровно настолько, чтобы оказаться у дерева прежде Спока. Коснувшись растения, он тут же резко отдёрнул руку.

— Капитан? — Спок успокоил внезапно ускорившееся сердце.

— Я в порядке, — Джим немного помедлил и вновь потянулся к стволу, на этот раз осторожней касаясь разноцветной поверхности. Он дважды провёл по нему кончиками пальцев, двигаясь всё медленнее, и, наконец, прижал ладонь.

— Оно тёплое. В самом деле тёплое.

Спок сверился с трикодером, и только потом коснулся, следуя примеру капитана. «Тридцать шесть целых и пять десятых градусов Цельсия».

— Чёрт возьми! С ума сошёл, руками лезть?! — возмутился Маккой со стороны леса.

— Да ладно, ничего страшного! — крикнул Джим в ответ.

— Откуда тебе было знать?

— Ну да, — пожал плечами Джим. — Бросай свои инструменты и проверь сам.

— Спасибо, я лучше отсюда посмотрю. Не нравится мне эта штука.

— И это говорит человек, который помогал мне разделывать денебианского склизкого дьявола, — сказал Джим негромко, чтобы услышал только Спок, и снова повернулся к дереву. Покачав с изумлением головой, он чуть отступил назад и только тогда связался с остальными членами высадки.

— Лейтенант Лотнер на связи. Чисто.

— Докладывает лейтенант Дэвис. Пока ничего необычного.

Третий ответ пришёл с задержкой.

— Лейтенант Морган. Кажется, я кого-то вижу, сэр. Примите координаты.

Падд капитана просигналил, подтверждая. Спок заглянул Кирку через плечо. Судя по координатам, новая цель была примерно в ста метрах от них.

— Мне посмотреть, кто это?

— Действуйте по ситуации, лейтенант. Мы скоро будем.

Они поторопились к Морган, идя так быстро, как только позволял всё сгущавшийся подлесок. Ветви, корни и лужи на тропах то и дело задерживали их, и Кирк со Споком, не сговариваясь, пошли первыми, раздвигая ветви и прокладывая дорогу Маккою, который нёс самое громоздкое оборудование и хуже всех ориентировался в лесу.

Спок пытался оценить, сможет ли доктор беспрепятственно поднырнуть под очередной оранжевой лианой, когда что-то мелькнуло за деревьями слева. Что-то большое. Движение, которое заставило его инстинктивно напрячься и развернуться к нему. Но в пробившихся сквозь густой лесной полог лучах закатного света мало что удавалось разглядеть.

— Да-да, для тебя все эти растения просто очаровательны, Спок, — отвлёк его голос Маккоя. — Но я буду чертовски благодарен, если ты перестанешь любоваться красотами и всё-таки соизволишь нам помочь.

Действительно, его напарники застряли в густой сети корней, скрытых толстым слоем перегноя. Узкие провалы между ними стали отличной ловушкой, в которую запросто можно было провалиться по щиколотку. Когда все выбрались, Споку уже казалось, что он видел лишь игру света. Через две целых и восемь десятых минуты лес снова поредел, и они увидели, наконец, лейтенанта Морган, затаившуюся за раскидистым папоротником. Её взгляд то и дело возвращался к человеку, лежащему на земле.

— Я… я не знала, как поступить, сэр, — она запнулась. — Я подумала, возможно, тут что-то есть, или он…

— Вы всё правильно сделали, лейтенант, — заверил её Кирк, пропуская Маккоя вперёд. — Прикройте нас.

Когда Маккой подошёл, Кирк уже успел перевернуть лежащего. Быстро оглядев окрестности, подошёл и Спок вместе с Морган, которая ещё не пришла толком в себя. Офицер с «Галапагоса» неподвижно лежал на земле, распахнув глаза и ни на что не реагируя. Двигались только глазные яблоки, но взгляд не фокусировался, а зрачки оставались огромными, хоть света на поляне было достаточно.

На его изодранной и грязной форме уцелели полосы, обозначающие ранг.

— Лейтенант Филлипс, — предположил Спок.

Кирк кивнул и попытался позвать мужчину по имени, надеясь, что он отзовётся.

Безрезультатно.

— Он совсем плох, Джим, — мрачно заключил Маккой, роясь в аптечке. — Тахикардия. Слабое дыхание. Судорожная активность головного мозга.

— Причина?

Доктор прижал гипоспрей к шее Филлипса.

— Понятия не имею, но это системные повреждения. Я заберу его на корабль. Его показатели слишком низкие.

Кирк кивнул.

— Иди. Дашь знать, что там.

Маккой связался с «Энтерпрайз» и исчез с Филлипсом в лучах транспортатора. Капитан же замер на месте, пусто глядя куда-то перед собой. Когда пару мгновений спустя он поднял глаза, то, казалось, удивился тому, что Спок и лейтенант никуда не делись, но тут же опомнился и вызвал остальных.

Пока он передавал им новости, Спок осмотрелся внимательнее, ища что-нибудь, что дало бы ключ к пониманию того, что здесь произошло. При Филлипсе не было ни его приборов, ни аварийно-спасательного комплекта, ни фазера — ничего. Почему квалифицированный биолог Звёздного Флота всё бросил?

— Не нравится мне это, сэр, — сказала Морган, когда Кирк захлопнул коммуникатор.

— Мне тоже, лейтенант.

— Здесь творится какая-то чертовщина. Вдруг мы даже не успеем понять, что что-то не так? Филлипс не успел.

— Согласен. Поэтому будем держаться вместе, — они немного помолчали, размышляя. — Давайте-ка пойдём навстречу остальным. Чем раньше, тем лучше, верно?

Там, где лежал Филлипс, листья были оборваны и блестели от влаги. Спок наклонился проверить, и трикодер подтвердил наличие амилазы. Слюна или что-то близкое. Но Спок не успел обдумать эту информацию: Кирк ушёл вперёд, и велел не задерживаться.

Они прочесали лес вокруг, но обнаружили только смутные признаки того, что здесь были люди: отпечаток ботинка, клочки униформы, обломанные ветви. Ни единого отчётливого следа или признака борьбы. Как и говорила Гейтс, трикодеры здесь были бесполезны. Спок и сам за время высадки успел отметить три вида летающих рептилий, семнадцать различных видов «насекомых» и живущее на дереве существо, напоминающее головоногого моллюска. В целом же наблюдения команды «Галапагоса» подтверждались: видовое разнообразие было чрезвычайно низким, не свойственным тропическому лесу. Некоторые животные боялись их, другие же не обращали на них ни малейшего внимания.

Примером последнего были макро-инсектоиды с сегментированным телом, названные Repens lentus. Их называли быкожуками за равнодушие ко всему, кроме еды. Спок чуть не споткнулся об одного такого, почти по колено в высоту, — и тот словно не заметил этого. Споку вспомнились слова Брэйди о том, что жизнь на этой планете крайне миролюбива, и решил, что это яркий тому пример.

На связь вышел Маккой, и все тут же обступили Кирка, чтобы не упустить ни слова.

— Его рецепторы не реагируют на ацетилхолин, — объяснял Маккой. — Они изменили форму, и молекула не может к ним присоединиться. Ещё одно соединение закоротило его лимбическую систему.

Спок наклонился ближе к коммуникатору:

— Доктор, как вы полагаете, что послужило причиной его состояния?

— Ну, пищевод у него раздражён кислотой. Похоже, его сильно рвало. Плюс ушибы и порезы. Если бы не все эти симптомы, я бы сказал, что он просто вчера перебрал, — последовала пауза и громкий вздох. — Пока мы его стабилизировали, но нужно больше данных.

— Держи нас в курсе, — сказал Кирк. — И удачи там.

— Джим, ещё кое-что. Возвращайтесь на корабль до захода солнца. Именно тогда «Галапагос» потерял связь с командой.

— Буду иметь в виду. Конец связи, — капитан закатил глаза, закрепляя коммуникатор на поясе. — Мамочка, — добавил он негромко. Остальные изо всех сил старались сделать вид, что не расслышали последнее замечание.

— Беспокойство доктора Маккоя вполне логично, капитан, — сказал Спок.

— Возможно. Но команда «Галапагоса» здесь уже больше суток, и то, в каком состоянии мы нашли Филлипса… В общем, по-моему, у нас и так мало времени, — Кирк провёл рукой по волосам. — Уже почти закат. Думаю, вам троим лучше вернуться на корабль.

Лейтенантам приказ не пришёлся по духу, и Спок отступил назад, чтобы не мешать.

— Капитан?

— Вы это не всерьёз?

— Сэр, вы же не можете…

Кирк заставил их замолчать движением руки.

— Успокойтесь. Никто не останется на ночь. Я просто хочу задержаться ненадолго. Может, кто-то из пропавших вернётся сюда.

— Но, сэр, если это нам опасно, то вам тем более, — запротестовала Морган. — Мистер Спок, скажите ему?

Что Спок мог бы сказать? Он имел на Кирка не больше влияния, чем карликовая планета на своё солнце.

— Лейтенант, я давно понял, что если капитан принял решение, почти ничто во Вселенной не способно заставить его передумать.

Кирк улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, мистер Спок. Это много для меня значит.

Спок, озадаченный тем, что указание на недостаток может быть принято за комплимент, решил не говорить больше ничего.

Наконец, Кирку надоели разговоры, он просто отдал приказ и группе пришлось неохотно вернуться на корабль. И велев им напоследок не показываться на глаза Маккою по крайней мере часа два, Кирк вызвал транспортаторную. Лейтенанты исчезли — до последнего осуждающе глядя на капитана, — и только тогда он расслабился.

— Одной проблемой меньше, — пробормотал он.

Спок подошёл к нему.

— Сэр, почему вы не приказали мне вернуться на корабль?

— Я могу командовать другими офицерами, но противостоять тебе? Ни за что, — Кирк вздохнул и загадочно улыбнулся. — Я давным-давно понял, что если ты принял решение, ничто во Вселенной тебя не остановит.

Не дав Споку ответить, Кирк прошёл к восточной стороне поляны, вглядываясь в лес. Спок вспомнил слова Маккоя на последней миссии: «упрямые как ослы», — и решил, что доктор, возможно, был отчасти прав.

Темнело очень быстро, как и везде вблизи экватора. В меркнущем красноватом свете капитан мерил шагами опушку леса, а Спок тем временем вновь и вновь сканировал окрестности со всеми возможными настройками.

Но всё было тщетно. Этот лес ничего не отличало от обычного тропического леса: листва шелестела, странные звуки отдавались эхом, и тени от деревьев расчерчивали поляну. Спустя десять целых и восемь десятых секунд после того, как солнце скрылось за деревьями, трикодер предупреждающе замигал, но его показания только сбивали с толку.

— Капитан, трикодер зафиксировал необычные электромагнитные возмущения, — сказал он. — Пока слабые, но сигнал возрастает, — он не получил ответа, и решил, что капитан захотел убедиться в этом сам. — Полагаю, из космоса этот сигнал отследить невозможно, — продолжил он, но снова не получил никакого отклика.

Резко развернувшись, он увидел лишь пустую поляну.

Кирк пропал.


	2. Chapter 2

**Спок**

— Капитан? — Спок обернулся и окинул взглядом поляну. — Капитан! — крикнул он в сгущающуюся темноту и прислушался. Но, увы, различить одного-единственного человека в гомоне джунглей было почти невозможно.

Это противоречило здравому смыслу. Зачем бы капитану внезапно исчезать, не предупредив?

Спок убрал трикодер в рюкзак, вытащил коммуникатор и фонарь.

— Спок капитану Кирку. Ответьте, приём.

Тишина. Он попытался ещё раз, но ответа всё не было. Стоило подойти к проблеме с другой стороны.

— Спок вызывает Энтерпрайз.

— Ухура на связи. Что случилось, сэр?

— Капитан… — Спок замешкался, водя лучом света между деревьями вокруг. Он не знал, как обозначить ситуацию: — Мы разделились. Попробуйте связаться с ним.

Должно быть, она поняла, что имел в виду Спок на самом деле, но уточнять не стала.

— Да, сэр.

Десять целых и семь десятых секунд спустя она ответила, отбросив формальности:

— Спок, что происходит? Он не отвечает.

— Скорее всего, он дезориентирован в незнакомой обстановке.

— Полный бред. Что у вас там творится?

— Я не могу определить его местонахождение, лейтенант. Он был рядом со мной, но через двадцать секунд исчез, — Спок на секунду допустил, что ему это снится. Вулканцы не видят снов, но, учитывая нереальность всей ситуации, это не казалось таким уж невероятным.

— Подожди. Он может не отвечать, но коммуникатор должен работать. Я могу отследить.

И снова тишина. Спок в нетерпении переступил с ноги на ногу и вздрогнул от странного, пробирающего звука. Что, если это был хищник, которого команда «Галапагоса» просто не успела описать? Что, если именно он утащил капитана?

Взволнованный голос Ниоты прервал его размышления:

— Азимут два-девять-два. Где-то в полутора километрах от тебя, быстро отдаляется.

Спок бросился в лес.

Лианы, листья, ветки хлестали по лицу, не давая бежать достаточно быстро. Что-то острое вспороло рукав рубашки, но он всё равно держал темп. Луч фонаря то и дело терялся в ветках поваленных деревьев и густом подлеске. Если бы не вулканские рефлексы, он бы, скорее всего, упал. Исходя из пройденного расстояния и максимальной скорости капитана, он полагал, что увидит его уже через восемь целых и три десятых секунды.

— Коммандер! — Ниота ждала ответа. — Спок, ты здесь?

Спок, не останавливаясь, отстегнул с пояса коммуникатор — как оказалось, это не самая простая задача.

— Что случилось?

— Сигнал пропал.

Он тревожно замер:

— Поясните.

— Просто пропал. Я пыталась связаться с ним, но сейчас коммуникатор вне сети.

— Пришлите мне последние координаты и доложите мистеру Скотту о случившемся.

— Будет сделано. И уже сообщила, — сказала Ниота и добавила после паузы: — Он хочет с тобой поговорить.

Динамик негромко щёлкнул, когда она переключила канал.

— Спок! Что у вас там за чертовщина?

— Я уже сообщил лейтенанту всё, что знаю, — он изучил координаты и в уме оценил дистанцию. — Я выйду на связь, как только найду капитана.

— Спок, подождите. Мы засекли ионные помехи в атмосфере. Пока что они незначительные, но несколько минут назад было чисто… — Скотт замолк.

Сверяться с трикодером было некогда, но Спок был уверен, что замеченная им ионная активность нарастает.

— Вас понял. Конец связи.

К счастью, его больше ни о чём не спрашивали, и он смог двигаться дальше, туда, где был зафиксирован последний сигнал комма капитана. Это было немногим лучше, чем идти наугад, но выбора у него не было. В кромешной темноте леса единственным источником света были звёзды. Спок не мог не заметить, что любое существо, обладающее ночным зрением, будет иметь над ним преимущество. Он постарался отбросить эту мысль и тут заметил нечто неожиданное.

С низкой ветки папоротника свисала полоска золотистой ткани, и под ней на земле валялся коммуникатор — серебряный блик на фоне тёмно-красного ковра листвы под ногами. Выключенный — понял Спок, когда взял его в руки. Это объясняло, почему Ниота так резко потеряла сигнал. Кирк просто отключил свой коммуникатор. Нереальность происходящего заставил сердце Спока заколотиться ещё быстрее.

— Коммандер Спок, — раздался голос Скотта. — Коммандер, ответьте.

— Слушаю.

— Ничего?

Он посмотрел на коммуникатор капитана, который держал в другой руке.

— Пока ничего.

Скотт досадливо выдохнул, и добавил, уже тише.

— У меня тоже плохие новости. Помехи, о которых мы говорили, усиливаются. Если мы не поднимем вас сейчас, потом, скорее всего, и не сможем.

У Спока и так времени было в обрез.

В любой другой ситуации он бы хорошо подумал перед принятием решения, но не сейчас.

— Я остаюсь, пока не найду капитана.

Последовала тяжёлая пауза.

— Хорошо, коммандер. Мы постараемся быть на связи до последнего.

Спок пошёл дальше, хоть и всё больше сомневался в том, что выбрал направление правильно. Капитану достаточно было бы повернуть всего на десять градусов — и потеряться окончательно. Но восемь целых и одну десятую секунды спустя впереди что-то промелькнуло.

Это был капитан, быстро и уверенно уходивший прочь. Конечно, в изодранной рубашке и без коммуникатора, но хотя бы рюкзак с аварийным комплектом по-прежнему был при нём.

— Капитан! — позвал Спок. Между ними было не больше трёх метров, но тот будто не услышал крика, не обернулся, не замедлил шага.

Спок схватил его за плечо и развернул к себе. Лицо Кирка было пустым, а взгляд — остекленевшим. Он покачнулся, и Спок поймал его за руки, ожидая, что он сейчас потеряет равновесие. И тут же Кирк моргнул и его взгляд вновь стал осмысленным, а на лице отразилось недоумение.

— Что… Что происходит?

— Немедленно объясните свои действия. — Спок пытался уверить себя, что злость в его голосе была лишь естественной реакцией, попыткой привлечь рассеянное внимание капитана.

— Я не знаю, — Кирк перевёл взгляд на подлесок, пытаясь, видимо, что-то вспомнить. Спок посмотрел в том же направлении, но не увидел ничего примечательного.

— Думаю, мне нужно… Сделать кое-что.

— То, что вам следует сделать, капитан, так это воздержаться от выхода за пределы изученной территории без причины, не игнорировать вызовы и не выбрасывать свой коммуникатор.

Капитан, сбитый с толку, похлопал себя по поясу и посмотрел с недоумением на Спока:

— Коммуникатор?

Спок протянул ему.

— О, Ухура вызывала, а я не хотел… Он отвлекал меня.

— От чего?

Беспокойство капитана сменилось раздражением:

— Я не знаю!

В нескольких метрах от них резко хрустнула ветка, так громко, что они оба вздрогнули. Спок достал фазер и направил свет фонаря туда, откуда пришёл звук.

— Энсин Ломбард, — сказал Кирк.

Одежда на ней была разорвана, лицо покрыто слоем грязи, но белокурые волосы исключали ошибку: это была она. Она стояла в рваной тени деревьев и пошатывалась, глядя прямо на них. Кирк шагнул ей навстречу, щурясь от яркого света.

— Энсин Ломбард? Келли?

— Капитан, подождите…

Энсин качнулась и заковыляла в их сторону, и в её походке было что-то ужасно неправильное. Спок почувствовал резкий запах мёртвой плоти за мгновение до того, как Кирк до неё дотронулся. А через секунду и капитан замер с нечитаемым выражением лица.

Спок подошёл к нему и присмотрелся к упрямо надвигающейся на них энсин Ломбард. Вероятнее всего, она не видела их вовсе. Она ступала одной ногой, подволакивая другую в жуткой пародии на походку: голень была поражена гангреной, примерно три дюйма малоберцовой кости белели на фоне почерневшей плоти.

Спок посветил фонариком в её пустое лицо, но зрачки не сузились. Кирк замер на месте, и тогда Спок сам шагнул вперёд и коснулся её плеча. Не заметив этого, она продолжала ковылять дальше.

На его руке осталось что-то липкое и шероховатое, будто клей с песком.

— Что с ней? — шоковая ситуация, казалось, прояснила голову капитана. — Она идёт туда же, куда я хочу пойти. Хотел пойти, — поправился он, подумав.

— Может быть, она поможет нам узнать, что являлось источником вашего временного помешательства, — негромко предположил Спок.

Энсин успела запнуться о плотный клубок корней и упала, даже не попытавшись удержать равновесие. Она даже не поморщилась и не вскрикнула, хоть и упала на повреждённую ногу, а тут же заскреблась, цепляясь за корни и дёрн, пытаясь выбраться. Кирк опустился рядом с ней на колени и попытался успокоить, одновременно судорожно роясь в своём аварийном комплекте в поисках аптечки. Спок тоже присел рядом. У Кирка дрожали руки.

Он хотел было спросить, в чём дело, но тут подал голос коммуникатор:

— «Энтерпрайз» вызывает коммандера Спока, приём. У нас тут небольшая проблема.

— Мистер Скотт, — сказал Спок. — Я нашёл капитана и энсина Ломбард.

— Капитана, говорите? Слава Богу! С ними всё в порядке?

Спок приблизил коммуникатор к уху Кирка, руки которого были заняты гипоспреем.

— Я… Я в порядке. Но она — нет. Поднимай троих, Скотти, быстрее!

Но Скотт только подтвердил опасения Спока.

— У меня плохие новости, сэр. Мы не сможем поднять вас сейчас. Даже связь едва держится. Весь участок… — Голос Скотта затих, потерялся в шипении и Спок спешно перенастроил приёмник. –…что совсем уж странно. Прямо на нас летит чей-то корабль. Он не отвечает на вызов.

Кирк обменялся со Споком ошеломлённым взглядом.

— Корабль? Он проявляет агрессию?

— Пока нет, до него ещё несколько тысяч километров…

И снова помехи.

— Спок «Энтерпрайз». Ответьте, — ничего, кроме помех, и на этот раз перенастройка ничего не дала. — Спок «Энтерпрайз». Ответьте, «Энтерпрайз».

— Ну-ка, давай поменяемся, — Кирк забрал свой коммуникатор с пояса Спока и сунул ему аптечку. Он отошёл на пару шагов и снова попробовал вызвать корабль, пока Спок оценивал невероятно быстрый пульс Ломбард.

— Фазеры, — надломлено выдохнул Кирк. — Они стреляют из фазеров.

Спок тут же посмотрел наверх. Сквозь прорехи в густой листве можно было увидеть… Да, небо вдалеке расчертила тонкая красная линия.

Когда за ней последовала слабая вспышка янтарного цвета, Спок от удивления даже выпустил из рук запястье Ломбард.

— Фотонные торпеды, — сказал он, не веря своим глазам.

Цель фазеров вспыхнула электрически-голубыми искрами, прошившими всё небо как молния.

Все следы недавнего состояния Кирка исчезли, сметённые волной бешеной активности. Он уставился на небо, рванул было вперёд, стремясь быть ближе к своему кораблю.

— «Энтерпрайз»! «Энтерпрайз», это капитан! Ответьте! — закричал он в коммуникатор, пытаясь поймать сигнал. — Чёрт, одни помехи! «Энтерпрайз», вы меня слышите? Ну же! Должен же быть хоть один канал!

Энсин Ломбард едва слышно застонала. Не приходя в себя, она заметалась, рискуя ещё больше пораниться. Спок зарядил было гипоспрей траквилизатором, но подумал и вернул на место — он знал слишком мало о причинах её состояния. Он хотел подобрать что-нибудь нейтральное, но его коммуникатор вдруг ожил, и он услышал отчётливую фразу:

— «Галапагос» выведен из строя. Мы отступаем.

Он поднял голову, чтобы узнать, получил ли Кирк такое же сообщение, и только благодаря недюжинной выдержке смог подавить острую вспышку раздражения. Капитана опять нигде не было видно.

Будь Спок человеком, он бы позволил себе выругаться, или, возможно, обвинил бы во всём себя, но тратить на это время было бы нелогично.

Спок решил, что Ломбард уже не помочь, но была вероятность, что она сможет помочь капитану. Он разорвал корни, которые её удерживали, помог ей подняться, и после секундной заминки она возобновила свой прерванный путь. Если она была под тем же воздействием, у Спока был шанс найти капитана.

Мимо прополз огромный быкожук, клацая панцирем. Он двигался намного быстрее всех встреченных прежде. Но потом появился и второй, такой же быстрый. И третий. Чем дальше, тем больше их появлялось, и все они продирались сквозь лес в одном направлении. Решив, что их цель совпадает, Спок пошёл следом за жуками: так было быстрее.

Совсем скоро он выбрался к поляне пухошаров. Странное свечение пробивалось сквозь деревья, тусклое, но уже различимое. Спок боролся с желанием проверить падд и убедиться в верности своей догадки. Почти наверняка он здесь уже был.

Свечение только росло. Когда он обогнул последние стволы папоротников, ему открылась невиданное прежде зрелище.

Фонарь был больше не нужен. Поверхность дерева мерцала неясными узорами, яркие пятна вспыхивали и исчезали как пиксели на мониторе антикварного компьютера. Листья, составлявшие ствол, ожили и расходились рябью, открывая проход. Даже воздух вокруг этого организма неровно светился, и от этой необычайной биолюминесценции по поляне расходились длинные тени, словно от прутьев клетки. Спока окатила волна пульсирующего жара, такого плотного и сырого, что он казался почти осязаемым. Низкий вибрирующий гул отдавался в груди тяжёлым эхо.

Почва у него под ногами шевелилась.

Быкожуки сотнями, тысячами выливались из джунглей и обступали со всех сторон этот организм — море панцирей и шевелящихся конечностей. Одни были некрупными, приблизительно с кулак Спока, другие по размеру сопоставимы с человеком. Они бились волнами прибоя о пузырник, затекали в открывшийся проход и исчезали в его глубинах.

Над всей этой суетой возвышалась фигура, совершенно выбивающаяся из общей картины, остановившаяся в паре шагов от заветной цели.

Спок пришёл в себя ровно за две целых и четыре десятых секунды. Кирк шатаясь, шаг за шагом подошёл к раскрытому проходу и полез в образовавшееся отверстие, цепляясь за края, чтобы не упасть.

А затем края начали смыкаться.

Спок отбросил свою сумку и кинулся через поляну, выхватывая фазер из кобуры. Быкожуки были повсюду, живая масса сдавливала его ноги; их было столько, что он шёл словно по колено в воде. Время, казалось, замедлилось, и это дало ему сосредоточиться и устоять в живом потоке, прицелиться и сделать выстрел.

От пузырника повалил густой дым, резкая вонь заставила Спока отшатнуться. Запах не удавалось распознать — он был едкий и сладкий одновременно, и бил в нос, будто подожжённая резина или разлагающаяся плоть. Настолько мерзкий, что находиться вблизи было трудно. Спок прищурился и начал лучом фазера вырезать тонкую линию в стволе, так близко к недавнему входу, как только смог.

Но не прошло и двух секунд, как яркая вспышка опалила фазер и обожгла его руку. Только тогда он заметил, что волоски по всему телу стоят дыбом, а от статического электричества в воздухе кожу неприятно покалывает. Он вернул фазер в кобуру. Разреза, который он успел сделать, должно было хватить.

Он продирался к растению, теперь уже забыв про аккуратность и ступая по быкожукам. Их было столько, что создавалось впечатление, что он идёт по битому стеклу.

Но только он коснулся разреза, как его тело прошило бледно-голубым разрядом тока. Мышцы тут же свело, и пришлось приложить колоссальное усилие, чтобы вернуть контроль над своим телом, схватиться за края и рвануть вдоль линии реза. Поначалу это казалось бесполезным: как пытаться расколоть огромный валун, надеясь, что в этом поможет крошечная трещинка, — но, к счастью, растение поддалось прежде, чем у него закончились силы. Надрез стал шире, и наружу вырвалась гнилая, удушающая вонь.

Внутри стояла непроглядная темнота. Гул стоял просто ужасный, а от копошения множество насекомых вокруг становилось не по себе. Свой фонарик он в спешке оставил у края поляны, и поэтому ощупывал всё, до чего только мог дотянуться, и не находил ничего, кроме прохладных панцирей быкожуков. Кончиками пальцев он задел что-то, похожее на ткань, но не смог схватить. Он вжался в ствол, пытаясь залезть глубже, но один из быкожуков, пробивая себе путь наружу, сбил его с ног. Рука Спока скользнула по ткани и ударилась о мягкое липкое дно. Он поймал ткань в кулак и потащил на себя против всё растущего потока животных.

Наконец ему удалось перехватить Джима за руку и потянуть его наружу. Нога зацепилась за что-то — Спок высвободил её и наконец-то вытащил капитана наружу. Тот осел на землю. Он оставался без сознания, глаза у него закатились, но Спок не мог сейчас оценивать состояние капитана из-за новой надвигающейся опасности.

Движения быкожуков вокруг них изменились, становясь запутанными и бессистемными. Спок не ожидал, что они могут иметь какую-то цель — и тут один из жуков напал на него.

Рефлекторно он закрыл лицо левой рукой, и острые жвала впились в предплечье, но боли не было — то ли из-за человеческого адреналина, то ли из-за вулканского контроля. Спок, стряхнув оцепенение, схватил бесполезный уже фазер и ударил наотмашь быкожука рукояткой по голове. Тот пронзительно заскрежетал и отпустил его.

Но стоило первому жуку отпустить их, остальные тотчас же заняли его место, и Спок изо всех сил пытался держать голову капитана выше, вне досягаемости. Он пинал жуков в сторону, давил их ногами, наносил удар за ударом — всё, что мог сделать с единственной свободной рукой. Некоторые из нападавших были настолько маленькими, что даже не могли прокусить одежду. Но большинство — достаточно большими и могли серьёзно ранить. У них был хрупкий панцирь и самоубийственная настойчивость, и ещё их было слишком много. Они могли разгромить их, оставить истекать кровью из сотен укусов, погрести под бесчисленным множеством своих тел.

Весь окружающий мир потерял значение. Звуки стали просто фоном. В своём сосредоточенном спокойствии, ведомый инстинктами, он перестал замечать тошнотворный запах. Всё его внимание сфокусировалось на простых приёмах защиты и отступления, а техники Суус Махна помогли найти самый эффективный путь к бегству.

Он перебросил Кирка через плечо и бросился к краю поляны, отбрасывая быкожуков, перешагивая через них. Один раз он споткнулся, не рассчитав шаг, и чуть не уронил капитана. Он свернул в сторону за своей сумкой, освещённой включённым фонарём. Это было ошибкой: армия агрессивных существ тут же окружила его, и только километр спустя быкожуки сдались, отстали и разбрелись кто куда.

Спок почти не помнил, как и где он бежал. Его нога вымокла по колено, но как и когда это произошло, вспомнить не удалось. Он перешёл на шаг, стряхнул с одежды маленьких настойчивых жучков, раздавил самых цепких, и продолжал упорно двигаться вперёд.

Наконец он нашёл невысокий древовидный папоротник, который мог сгодиться как временное убежище. Как только Спок позволил себе заключить, что опасность миновала, ноги подвели его, и он схватился за ветку, чтобы не упасть.

Кирк, едва оказавшись на земле, свернулся в позу эмбриона. Спок опустился на колени возле него. Руки капитана были в красных потёках, но Спок не нашёл никаких серьёзных травм — должно быть, это была кровь раздавленных быкожуков.

Разряд, похоже, повредил датчики трикодера: когда Спок попробовал просканировать капитана, он получил только бессмысленный набор цифр. Пришлось прибегнуть к более примитивной технологии, просто положив руку Кирку на лоб. Тот был влажным от пота и, вероятно, ненормально горячим для человека. Пульс был учащённым, дыхание — неровным, а выражение лица — на удивление расслабленным. Спок развернул капитана к себе, приподнял ему веки и посветил фонариком, но зрачок не отреагировал на свет.

Как и трикодер, гипоспрей оказался повреждён, но лекарства можно было ввести и в ручном режиме. Препараты могли вызвать нежелательную реакцию, но всё-таки Спок решился дать Кирку жаропонижающее и триоксидную смесь. Больше сделать он ничего не мог. Оставалось только ждать, когда Кирк очнётся от безумной смеси феромонов.

Если, конечно, допустить, что это состояние временное.

Спок едва ли смог бы сейчас сосредоточиться для медитации или сколько-нибудь сложного анализа, и вместо этого решил проверить, что у них осталось из припасов. Единственный набор для выживания с самыми простыми медикаментами, трёхдневный запас еды, очиститель воды, пара запасных блоков питания и радиомаяк — также перегоревшие от разряда, — гипоспрей и нерабочий фазер.

Падд и коммуникатор тоже можно было списывать со счетов. Фонарик ещё горел, но если его выключить, то включить, вероятно, больше бы не получилось. Всё. Кроме самого рюкзака, больше у них ничего не было. Вещи капитана остались где-то в джунглях. В любом случае, пытаться их найти сейчас не имело смысла.

Раз за разом он пытался если не привести Кирка в чувство, хотя бы заставить его выпить воды, но тот по-прежнему ни на что не реагировал. Порой он ворочался и издавал странные звуки, как если бы собирался очнуться, но после снова проваливался в забытье. Его глазные яблоки непрерывно двигались под веками как в быстрой фазе сна, но болезненно напряжённое тело говорило о том, что это состояние едва ли можно было назвать сном.

Обрабатывая раны, Спок думал о Филлипсе и Ломбард, вспоминал их расширенные зрачки, безразличие ко всему. А потом в сознании всплыли слова доктора Маккоя: «Тахикардия. Слабое дыхание. Судорожная активность головного мозга». Когда он прогнал из головы голос Маккоя, вспомнились слова мистера Скотта, отдающего приказ к отступлению. Корабль, скорее всего, был уже в нескольких световых годах от планеты, но это было лучшей из альтернатив.

Спок всегда полагал независимость одним из главных своих преимуществ, хоть она и была порождена необходимостью. Большую часть жизни он был один, не найдя общего языка ни с людьми, ни с вулканцами. Один, но всё же не отделённый ото всех, он всегда мог найти совет или поддержку. Но теперь из-за его неосторожности капитан серьёзно болен, и они застряли без какого-либо снаряжения на недружелюбной планете.

Сейчас эта независимость была бесполезна. Как бы мог разрешить эту дилемму Сурак? Мудрецы Нового Вулкана были сейчас слишком далеко и не могли дать ответ.

Стемнело окончательно. Спок устроился под папоротником и стал ждать рассвета.


	3. Chapter 3

**Кирк**

Был один только запах. Нужно было как-то назвать его, найти подходящее слово, но он был ни на что не похож. Как запах свежескошенной травы или выхлоп Корвета, неуловимо навязчивый, вызывающий головокружение. Название дать не получалось, не получалось ни с чем сравнить, но чем дальше, тем меньше его это волновало. Жар окутывал его, как шерстяное одеяло во время болезни — плотный, влажный, удушающий. Он парализовал, тащил в тёмное тропическое море, где лениво плавали большие рыбы, щекоча своими хвостами.

Тяжело, слишком тяжело. Голова запрокинулась, а затем упала вперёд, и позвоночник словно прошило током, когда он рухнул на колени. По крайней мере, ему показалось, что рухнул — он не чувствовал боли, удар что-то смягчило, а из-за темноты вокруг ничего невозможно было разглядеть. Но слух его не подводил: он слышал непрерывный гул, щёлканье и копошение. И он всё ещё чувствовал рыб, по нему били их плавники. Рыбы, точно, ведь он действительно тонул.

Его пробила дрожь. Он чувствовал биение сердца в тончайших венках на руках, прикосновение каждого волоска к одежде, напряжение каждой связки в каждом движении. Это должно было пугать его — так твердила слабая часть сознания, но он не был напуган. Его мозг расширялся вместе со Вселенной, раскрываясь подобно цветку, и мир казался необъяснимо правильным.

Его волокло потоком, ставшим таким сильным, что ему уже нельзя было сопротивляться, но это не имело значения. Ничего не имело значения.

Потом был отвратительно яркий свет сквозь полуприкрытые веки, пронзительный звук в ушах и густой, сладкий воздух. Видения ускользали, и он не мог вернуть их, не получалось даже пошевелиться. Рыбы вокруг него впали в настоящее безумство и тащили его за собой, били хвостами, тысячами острых зубов вгрызались в кожу. Долгие часы всё вокруг дрожало как от землетрясения. А потом он погрузился обратно в океан, проваливаясь в тревожную темноту, плывя, утопая, плывя снова.

Плавая во время редких отгулов между миссиями, вечерами, под светом мириадов звёзд — как постыдные мысли, которые он почти озвучил в безумстве эмоций, когда он смотрел — на лицо женщины, которая требовала невозможного, но в чьих глазах горел тот же огонь — как его сердце, когда он поборол своего соперника в сверкающей пыли — было талисманом, который должен был его освободить, и это была его вина — ему нужно было бежать при первом же признаке этого безумия, а теперь всё рушилось.

Падение. Джим упал, но так и не коснулся земли.

Всё болело. Всё ощущалось неправильно. Сознание ненадолго возвращалось, дразня щекочущим ощущением в кончиках пальцев. Он понятия не имел, сколько прошло времени, но казалось — чуть ли не вечность.

Тактильные ощущения вернулись первыми. Он находился в каком-то неприятно тёплом месте. Или, может быть, оно было неприятно холодным. В любом случае, кожа была липкой, и он не чувствовал рук и ног. Он ещё немного задержался в убаюкивающих волнах. Потом вернулся слух, хоть и слушать в общем-то было нечего. Хруст и шелест листьев, редкие крики животных, знакомый голос, который то исчезал, то появлялся.

Когда зрение, наконец, вернулось, ему показалось, что вспыхнуло солнце — и всё равно всё оставалось как в тумане. Наверное, он просто ошибался, потому что всё вокруг было красным; должно быть, он видел дневной свет сквозь веки. Но постепенно свет становился ярче, изображение — чётче, и красное соединилось в линии и формы, окружённые бледным оттенком серого. Он сморгнул слёзы: в глаза словно насыпали песка.

— Капитан? — рука на его предплечье. — Вы пришли в себя?

Джим хотел сказать что-то, прохрипеть ответ, но во рту было слишком сухо, и слова застревали в горле. Так что он просто кивнул, почувствовав, как затекла шея, и ему почудилось, что он услышал слабый вздох.

— Сможете выпить воды?

Он кивнул снова, и расплывчатый образ Спока навис над ним, поднося соломку к его губам. Электролиты и искусственные ароматизаторы никогда ещё не казались такими вкусными и смогли немного отбить острый несвежий вкус во рту, хоть и не утолили голод. Он не останавливался, пока Спок не забрал у него воду — не стоило сразу пить слишком много.

Ну и ладно. Похоже, дело было серьёзное, и он как капитан не должен отлёживаться. Стиснув зубы, он опёрся ладонями о землю и рывком сел.

Мутило так, словно он прокатился на бешеной карусели и одновременно получил чем-то тяжёлым по голове. Столько всего было «не так» — не ясно даже, что хуже всего.

— Капитан? Вы в порядке?

Спок придерживал его, но голова просто раскалывалась, и пришлось улечься вновь. Джим сражался с этой болью — и когда он почти готов был сдаться, напряжение отпустило. Он удерживал внимание на нагрудном значке Спока, а мир вокруг кренило как шлюпку в шторм.

Наконец Спок помог ему сесть, прислонив спиной к стволу дерева.

— Как бы вы описали своё текущее физическое состояние?

— Как будто меня переехал погрузчик, — прохрипел Джим и сам не узнал свой голос.

— А ваше психическое состояние? — Спок не сводил с него взгляда. — Что вы помните?

— Сейчас… — воспоминания возвращались к нему бессвязными фрагментами. Откинувшись назад, он ждал, пока они встанут на свои места. И всё никак не удавалось отдышаться, словно что-то стискивало ему грудную клетку.

— Мы искали пропавшую команду. Нашли одного, — это он помнил чётко, но потом всё начало расплываться. — Мы с тобой остались, а остальная часть команды… вернулась?

— Всё верно.

После этого было только тёмное, тёплое море и рыба, хотя теперь это уже казалось неправильным: если он правильно помнил карту, на сотню миль вокруг не было никаких морей. Мешанина образов: скелет, неспешно подбирающийся к нему, небесные боги, сражающиеся между звёзд. В этом был какой-то смысл, но сейчас он от него ускользал.

Что ещё? Взошло солнце, например. Должно быть, он был в отключке очень долго. Они были одни. Только теперь он заметил, что Спок выглядит так, словно его волокли через все джунгли. Порванная форма на нём была заляпана чем-то тёмно-зелёным, а правая рука забинтована куском нижней майки.

Так что у Джима были все основания предположить:

— Мы здесь застряли, да?

— Похоже, так оно и есть.

— И мы понятия не имеем, что с кораблём?

— Кроме того, что на них напали и им пришлось отступить — нет.

Разумеется. Если они всё ещё на этой планете, то «Энтерпрайз» мог быть где-то далеко. Джим и не думал, что будет так горько услышать подтверждение своих догадок.

— «Галапагос», надо думать, тоже отступил?

— Команда покинула «Галапагос».

— Вот как, — Джим запустил в волосы пятерню и нахмурился, когда почувствовал, что рука измазалась в какой-то слизи с песком. Он попытался вытереть её об одежду, но вляпался в толстый слой такой же грязи.

— Чёрт, в чём это я… Ладно, неважно. Я умираю от голода. Пожалуйста, скажи, что у нас есть еда.

Не надо спешить, всему своё время. Может, еда поможет ему привести голову в относительный порядок, и тогда он сможет покапитанствовать.

Спок присел рядом и протянул батончик из пайка. Джим хотел бы взять его сам, но руки дрожали и пальцы не слушались. Он постарался не расстраиваться от того, что Споку пришлось разорвать упаковку и раздробить для него батончик на мелкие кусочки, которые получалось удержать в руках.

Джим жевал, наблюдая за Споком, который сидел неподалёку и вглядывался в пустоту. Не в первый раз он так глубоко погружался в размышления, но сейчас всё выглядело как-то иначе, словно Спок был не совсем здесь.

— Давай посмотрим, правильно ли я понял, — сказал Джим, отчасти чтобы разобраться самому, отчасти чтобы отвлечь Спока. — Мы застряли здесь, моя сумка осталась в лесу, и я понятия не имею, что со мной произошло этой ночью…

— Вас заманил в себя экземпляр Pseudoarum Colossus, который мы наблюдали днём, — сухо уточнил Спок.

— Что?

— Вы вошли внутрь пузырника.

— Я вошёл в…

— Пузырник.

Джим уставился на него, пытаясь вникнуть в сказанное.

— Зачем?

— Думаю, причина в изменяющем сознание феромоне, — сказал Спок, и его взгляд вновь стал отчуждённым. — Вы были не в себе.

Это объясняло либо всё, либо ничего.

— Значит, мы застряли тут, какой-то бутон-переросток пытался превратить мои мозги в кашу, а тебя так отделали… — он обвёл рукой потрёпанного Спока.

— Быкожуки.

В этот раз Джиму точно послышалось.

— Кто?

— Быкожуки.

Эти трилобиты, которые не сдвинутся с места, даже если под ними развести костёр?

— Да ты шутишь!

— Нет.

— Так они опасны?

— Полагаю, только тогда, когда пузырнику угрожает опасность, — сказал Спок. — Они сосуществуют с ним в симбиозе, как я понимаю.

— То есть, из-за тебя этому пузырнику… угрожала опасность?

— Мне пришлось повредить растение, чтобы достать вас.

В голове не укладывалось! С ним якобы произошли невероятные вещи — но он ничего не помнил. Словно было два Джима: Джим из истории Спока и Джим с адской головной болью, — и существовали они независимо друг от друга.

— Ладно. Думаю, суть я уловил, — солгал он, устало потирая глаза. — Что теперь?

— Разрешите осмотреть окрестности, капитан, — без малейшей заминки ответил Спок, словно только и ждал этого вопроса. Ему явно не сиделось на месте.

— Давай. Я всё равно по большей части был не в себе. Думаю, сейчас ты за главного.

Спок кивнул и бросил внимательный взгляд на окружающий их лес.

— Я поищу еду и воду. Того, что у нас есть, хватит на день.

Сердце Джима упало.

— Думаешь, мы задержимся здесь надолго?

— В любом случае, логично подготовиться.

Спок едва заметно нахмурился — это значило, что плохие новости ещё не закончились:

— Если вражеский корабль вынудил «Энтерпрайз» отступить, им может понадобиться время, чтобы вернуться за нами.

Сама мысль о корабле, мощном настолько, чтобы Серебряной леди пришлось бежать, куда глаза глядят, как минимум вызывала беспокойство.

— Наверное, ты прав. Но я не хочу, чтобы ты шёл один. И не хочу тут скучать всё это время.

— Если хотите, можете пока проверить электронику, — предложил Спок. — Я был слишком занят вчера и не мог заняться неполадками.

— Неполадки, — пробормотал Джим. — Только не говори мне, что всё сломано.

— По предварительной оценке, так оно и есть, за исключением фонарика. В активной фазе пузырник оказался способен произвести мощный электрический импульс.

— Прекрасно, — Джим помассировал лоб, словно это могло утихомирить орду клингонов с топорами, долбящих по черепу. — Хорошо, я посмотрю, что там.

Спока такой ответ устроил, и он вывернул сумку, из которой на землю вывалилась гора устройств. Шум металла отозвался эхом в голове, прекрасно дополняя старательных клингонов. Джим поморщился и от этого грохота, и от масштабов задачи. Опустошив сумку, Спок перебросил её через плечо и собрался уходить.

— Будь осторожен, — крикнул Джим.

Спок заметно напрягся.

— Я не пойду далеко. — Он ускорил шаг и скрылся за чёрными и тёмно-красными стволами деревьев, в последний раз мелькнув синей формой. Джим сказал что-то не то? В любом случае, расстраиваться он из-за этого не собирался.

«Джим, будь осторожен».

Это был голос Спока. Джим поднял голову, но Спок уже ушёл. Должно быть, просто показалось. Наверное, что-то такое было на последней миссии. Но когда в последний раз Спок звал его по имени? Точно до увольнительной на Новый Вулкан, куда Спок ушёл через пару месяцев после «Нарады» и вернулся с настолько твёрдым намерением стать сверхвулканцем, что смотреть было больно. Наверное, просто усталость. Джим потянулся к первому устройству.

Трикодер работал. Хотя бы относительно. Он включался, шумел, моргал всеми индикаторами, но казалось сомнительным, что воздух был нагрет до 340 градусов Цельсия. А ведь из всего, что у них было, трикодеры считались самыми надёжными устройствами. Если сломались они, то всё остальное наверняка выгорело намертво.

Для очистки совести он покрутил в руках падд, который сдох как последняя собака с Тарсуса. Хотя не так уж он и разбирался в этих собаках: после скандала с Фрэнком мать отменила поездку. А через два дня началось нашествие грибка. Тогда каждый говорил, что малыш Кирк просто счастливчик.

Может, удача всё ещё на его стороне? Он рискнул кое-как подключить падд к трикодеру — и похоже было, что у него полетел только экран. И, наверное, память тоже — всё, что там хранилось, стёрлось подчистую.

На остальное можно было даже не смотреть. Пространственная антенна выгорела. Фонарик действительно было лучше не выключать, но заряда хватило бы разве что на пару дней. С полчаса он расчленял фазер, но внутри оказалась только оплавленная мешанина проводов. Аккумулятор протёк из-за перегрузки — проблема, которую вроде как исправили две модели назад.

Это стало последней каплей, и Джим, потеряв терпение, выдирал с корнем ошмётки повреждённого оптоволокна и расплавленные предохранители, кляня полетевшие конденсаторы, свою слабость и всю Вселенную сразу.

Он потратил едва ли не целую вечность, пытаясь разобраться, дело ли в том, что он себя погано чувствует и туго соображает, или в том, что здесь и вправду чинить уже нечего.

И наконец он решил, что если не займётся чем-нибудь, то просто сойдёт с ума. Уцепившись за ветку и судорожно хватаясь за ствол папоротника, он смог поднять себя на ноги. Спок искал еду и воду, так что Джим был просто обязан позаботиться об огне и укрытии.

Работа продвигалась чертовски медленно. За раз удавалось унести разве что жалкую охапку хвороста или приволочь единственную ветку. К тому же он пообещал себе не уходить далеко от места, где оставил его Спок, да и жара была просто тропическая. Но растущая гора хвороста вдохновляла его на ещё один десятиметровый марафон.

На четвёртом круге он чуть не споткнулся о быкожука: те были слишком похожи на валяющиеся тут и там камни, и Джим просто не ожидал, что у этих камней есть ноги. Пару секунд он приходил в себя, поудобнее перехватывая хворост руками. Если бы у мокрицы, паука-сенокосца и черепахи родился ребёнок, то получившийся уродец вполне мог бы быть похож на быкожука. Как такое существо могло навредить Споку? Джим обогнул его и побрёл дальше.

Чем дольше он ходил, тем сильнее хотелось есть, но хоть желудок и начинало сводить от голода, он не стал бы трогать запасы. Он допил воду, но легче не стало. Искушение стало настолько сильным, что он даже попробовал пожевать листья. Ужасная идея на самом деле, даже если они и нравились быкожукам. Удивительно, но это сработало.

Понемногу головная боль утихла, и у него появились хоть какие-то силы. Из частей коммуникатора он сделал нож, котором можно было срезать папоротниковые листья для крыши будущего навеса. Сплёл несколько лоз солнценики в довольно прочную верёвку. Соорудил зажигалку, потому что какой-то идиот в командовании решил, что кроме фазеров для разведения огня ничего не нужно, а фазеры, конечно, никогда не ломаются. Вымотанный, но безмерно довольный собой, он секунду подумал о том — безумная фантазия — что так можно и пушку сделать из подручных материалов.

Он оглядел плоды своих трудов. Отдых он точно заслужил, да и глаза уже слипались. Во сне он хотя бы отвлечётся от мыслей о еде. И пусть даже думать не хотелось о том, чтобы остаться одному в бессознательном состоянии, едва ли что-то на самом деле ему угрожало. За эти несколько часов ему повстречалась только пара птеродактилей — сухопарых ящериц с кожистыми крыльями, — а вдалеке показался древесный кальмар, но все они были совсем не опасны. Оценка лейтенанта Брейди казалась верной, даже если взять в расчёт уточнения Спока. Найдя поросшее мхом местечко в тени, Джим закрыл глаза.

Теперь, когда он был ничем не занят, мысли, которые всё утро блуждали где-то на задворках его сознания, выплыли на поверхность. Он всё ещё не мог вспомнить своё пребывание внутри пузырника, но вспомнил, что тогда чувствовал.

Не удовольствие, нет, то ощущение было куда примитивнее. Он просто чувствовал себя невероятно живым. Настолько живым, что всё остальное не имело значения.

Вдох-выдох, сопричастный и отстранённый. Абсолютно равнодушен, совершенно спокоен. Ничто не могло его потревожить. Это походило разве что на мгновение торжества над смертью — когда он мальчишкой выпрыгнул из машины за секунду до того, как та полетела в пропасть; ту же самую бесконечную невесомость он ощущал и сейчас.

Может быть, так чувствовали себя неразумные существа всегда, не знающие ни прошлого, ни будущего — только то, что перед ними сейчас. Было в этом какое-то умиротворение — как экстаз, только гораздо глубже — что-то скрытое среди тех простейших инстинктов, которые уже миллионы лет как пустили корни в сложных рефлексах человека.

Он мог дрейфовать в том тёплом море вечно…

Звук чего-то большого, приближающегося к нему, выдернул его из дремоты. Тени стали длиннее — должно быть, он всё же заснул, но отдохнувшим себя не чувствовал. Его полусонный разум не успел породить чудовищ — Спок появился в поле зрения раньше.

— Ты вернулся.

Спок огляделся и сказал:

— Вы были активнее, чем я ожидал, — он старался казаться строгим и осуждающим, но Джим-то видел, что он впечатлён.

— Техника вся сдохла. А мне нужно было чем-то себя занять, — пожал плечами Джим. — Нашёл что-нибудь?

— Вот, — Спок открыл сумку и достал оттуда пару гроздей маленьких оранжевых ягод. — Разговорное название «солнценика». По данным «Галапагоса», они не должны быть ядовитыми.

— Не должны быть? — нахмурился Джим. — А поточнее?

— Токсичен с вероятностью одиннадцать целых и три десятых процента.

Джим покосился на ягоды.

— В нашем положении жаловаться неприлично, конечно, но что-то уж больно много.

— Без сканирования всё равно не узнать наверняка. В любом случае, выбор у нас невелик.

Джим согласно хмыкнул.

— Уже проверял их?

— Прошло три часа, заметного раздражения нет, — Спок поднял свой рукав, показывая оранжевое пятно высохшего сока на руке. — Вам стоит проверить на себе. Вполне возможно, что там есть вещества, токсичные для человека.

— Хорошо.

Ещё Спок достал три бурдюка — водяные пузыри лиан, выкопанные из земли.

— Скорее всего, это часть их репродуктивной системы. Я вылил содержимое и наполнил водой из ручья.

— Ну хоть что-то, — в бурдюки умещался литр с лишним воды, а в аптечке была целая пачка очищающих таблеток.

Из другого отделения сумки Спок вытащил большой комок жёлто-оранжевой жижи.

— Это Pseudoectoprocta photolapsis, полуподвижный детритофаг…

— Слизевик, — оборвал его Джим. Он был не в настроении ломать язык о псевдолатинские названия.

Спок внимательно посмотрел на него:

— Да, признаю, оно похоже на плесневый грибок, но на самом деле…

— Если не заморачиваться с терминами, это — слизевик, Спок.

Спок продолжил, не скрывая своего недовольства:

— Слизевик является потенциальным источником легкоусвояемых аминокислот, и…

— Ты ведь шутишь, да? — Джим покосился на массу, которая стала казаться ещё отвратительнее от того, что Спок назвал её съедобной. Отголоски прошлой ночи не делали задачу проще.

— Нет.

— Может, мы сначала хотя бы приготовим её? — Джим понятия не имел, изменит ли это что-то, но попытаться стоило.

— Не вижу причин, почему бы нам не попробовать.

— Хорошо. Я думал, что всё совсем плохо.

Спок почти приподнял бровь, но передумал на середине пути. Джим мог представить себе каждый шаг этого мыслительного процесса: поднятие брови выразило бы эмоцию. А эмоции и логика не стыкуются. Значит, возвращаемся к стандартному выражению лица. Новый Вулкан сидел в Споке глубже, чем тому казалось.

Когда они достроили хижину и Спок развёл огонь в очаге, солнце уже опустилось к горизонту. Раздражения на коже не появилось, и они решили поесть засветло и не тратить хворост на большой костёр.

Джим потянулся к солнценике первым, даже рот наполнился слюной от предвкушения. Но одного укуса оказалось достаточно: рот наполнился такой кислятиной, что сложно оказалось не скривиться.

— Кисловато, — выдавил он.

— Они богаты витамином C, — пояснил Спок, прожевал целую горсть и даже не поморщился.

Слизевик после готовки превращался в резину, что бы они не старались с ним сделать. После пары неудачных попыток Джим решил, что слизь может или быть мерзкой массой, застревающей в горле, или превращаться в подмётку, которую невозможно прожевать. Спок казался расстроенным, но Джим пока был вполне доволен батончиком и солнценикой. Он перетирал их в кашицу — так удалось чуть сбить кислоту ягод.

Спок доел первым и осторожно размотал повязку, под которой оказался ожог, тянущийся с руки через всю спину. Кожа там шла зеленоватыми пятнами, переходящими в пузыри. Что-то в этой ране беспокоило Джима сверх меры. Отчего-то казалось, что он уже видел подобное.

— Точно всё в порядке?

— Это поверхностная рана. Я уже обработал её регенерирующим гипоспреем.

Кожных регенераторов у них не было, но даже если бы и были — ими было не так-то просто правильно воспользоваться. Тем не менее Джим добавил ещё один пункт в свой всё растущий список того, о чём стоит подать рапорт. Спок оторвал на повязку ещё один кусок ткани от нижней майки. Бинт бы тоже не помешал. Прошлый век, но лучше, чем ничего.

Молчание вышло не слишком уютным. Свободное время на корабле он коротал в основном с Боунсом, иногда со Скотти и Сулу, а вот Спок никогда не соглашался посидеть с ними после смены. А Джим продолжал надеяться, что они станут «старыми друзьями», той идеальной командой, какой их все считали. Но даже во время первой их встречи Спок не был таким отчуждённым. Где-то на Новом Вулкане среди миллиона дел по благоустройству Спок растерял все свои «я логичнее тебя», и Джиму это не нравилось. Чёрт, да даже Боунсу это не нравилось!

— Ты всегда был таким надменным, — сердился доктор на прошлой неделе, когда ему не удалось втянуть Спока в какой-то спор о человеческой глупости. — И куда всё подевалось?

Джим тоже предпочитал надменность этому ледяному безразличию.

— Что ещё случилось вчера вечером? Я вошёл в пузырник, ты меня оттуда вытащил, быкожуки напали на тебя… Что ещё?

Спок неспешно завязал повязку на руке и только после этого ответил:

— Я оценивал вероятность вашей смерти в сорок шесть целых и восемь десятых процента.

— Да ладно! — Джим попытался скрыть свой шок за напускной бравадой. — Я не сдамся так просто.

— Может быть.

Он уставился на Спока, не зная, обижаться ему или чувствовать себя польщённым. Мир вокруг него качнулся и закрутился чуть быстрее. Он вспомнил беседу, шахматную доску, то, как он чудом избежал шаха. Размытый, призрачный отпечаток растворившегося к утру сна.

Джим потёр подбородок, чувствуя себя всё более странно. Конечно, это мог быть побочный эффект пузырника. Мало ли, как на него подействовали инопланетные выделения? Возможно, постепенно эти видения пропадут.

Может быть, он слишком устал и оттого мир плыл перед глазами? Но только это не объясняло, почему же его взгляд всё время устремлялся вдаль.


	4. Chapter 4

**Спок**

Порывы ветра чуть разогнали давящий зной. Спок сосредоточил всё своё внимание на лице Кирка — эксперимент должен был вот-вот начаться. Он был не совсем этичен, ведь Спок не получил информированного согласия; не было у него и контроля над происходящим. Он оставался лишь наблюдателем, от которого ничего не зависело.

Симптомы определённо начали проявлялиться. Глаза Кирка остекленели, и он уставился в темнеющий лес, туда, куда не доставал свет костра.

— Капитан? — никакого ответа. — Капитан? Что-то не так?

Кирк моргнул и покачал головой. Его взгляд беспокойно метнулся к Споку и затем вернулся к огню.

— Я не знаю.

Спок напрягся. Без сомнения, пузырник уже выпустил в воздух феромоны, и теперь можно было наблюдать их действие от начала и до конца.

— Поясните.

— Такое чувство, будто… Будто что-то есть… — внезапно Кирк напрягся, а его глаза широко распахнулись. — Нет!..

В один миг всё переменилось. Ветер вдруг изменил направление — и Кирк тут же поднялся на ноги и нетвёрдо побрёл в самую гущу леса. Спок бросился за ним. К счастью, Кирк был ещё слишком слаб, и прежде чем он скрылся из виду, его удалось догнать.

Со странным животным воем он пытался вырваться из захвата. Он не пытался ранить — лишь освободиться любой ценой от дурацкого препятствия, не дающего двигаться к цели. Спок не стал отвлекаться на удары, которые всё равно не могли ему помешать, хотя, конечно, ярость, с которой Кирк бился в захвате, беспокоила.

Постепенно Кирк более или менее пришёл в себя и бессвязно забормотал:

— Отпусти меня, ты должен отпустить меня, я умру, если не пойду туда, отстань от меня!

Он вновь так отчаянно дёрнулся, что Спок едва удержался на ногах.

Что-то щёлкнуло, Кирк вскрикнул, его ноги подкосились — и он взвыл от боли, когда Спок попытался удержать его. Правая рука его больше не двигалась — вывих, как стало ясно после осмотра.

Кирк всё ещё пытался сбежать, умолял, ругался, приказывал. Он бы даже уполз, если бы Спок не держал его.

— Капитан, прекратите вырываться. У вас вывихнуто плечо.

— Отпусти меня! Мне нужно идти!

К сожалению, гипоспрей с транквилизатором остался в нескольких метрах от них, и Спок воспользовался единственным доступным ему средством. Он прижал Кирка коленями к земле, и надавил пальцами у основания шеи со стороны здорового плеча. Кирк тут же потерял сознание, а Спок опустился на землю рядом с ним.

Он позволил себе почти неприемлемые пять целых и три десятых секунды повторять мысленно результаты эксперимента и только потом занялся делами куда более срочными. Осторожно разогнув правую руку Кирка, он плавно тянул его плечо на себя, пока то не встало на место.

Его гипотезы были не точны. Он не ожидал такого мощного сопротивления. Все данные говорили, что единственной реакцией капитана будет та странная покорность, которую он наблюдал прежде.

Но всё оказалось не так просто. Эта зависимость оказалась тяжелее и коварнее, мощнее всего, с чем Спок сталкивался прежде. Прогрессирующая, если судить по Ломбард и Филлипсу. При длительном воздействии организмы с определённой биохимией полностью попадали под влияние растений и забывали обо всём.

Кирка, который по-прежнему оставался без сознания, начала бить дрожь, а лоб покрылся испариной. Спок отнёс его обратно в лагерь и уложил на груду листьев. Без сомнения, он наблюдал классические симптомы абстинентного синдрома, которые он пытался сгладить как мог, учитывая скудный набор медикаментов в его распоряжении.

На небе становились видны звёзды, образующие незнакомые созвездия на фоне Млечного пути. Спок начал приводить в порядок их временное укрытие, заново оценивая всё уменьшающиеся шансы на выживание.

***

Спок занимался стрелами, когда Кирк развернулся на земляном полу, открыл глаза, щурясь от яркого утреннего света, и что-то недовольно проворчал.

— Доброе утро, — автоматически сказал Спок.

Девять дней назад капитан пожаловался, что ему надоели допросы с самого утра, так что Спок теперь не пренебрегал человеческими условностями.

— Не очень-то оно доброе, — хрипло ответил Джим. Почти минуту он молчал, уставившись на крышу их укрытия и приходя в себя. — А я так надеялся, что всё это закончилось, — пробормотал он. — Похоже, я должен был благодарить дожди.

— Мои наблюдения также подтверждают этот вывод. — События последних нескольких часов промелькнули перед глазами, и Спок успел почувствовать острую тревогу до того, как очистил свой разум.

Порой ночами Джим то метался в забытьи, то засыпал. Он сопротивлялся влиянию пузырника, но порой притяжение становилось слишком сильным, и тогда он беспрерывно пытался уйти. Отчасти всё зависело от погоды: ветер, температура, дождь. Единственная бессонная ночь свела на нет всю положительную динамику. В любом случае, наутро они оба остались без сил.

— Вы хотите пить?

Джим кивнул и потянулся к бурдюку с водой, но не смог — его руки и ноги удерживали путы из лозы. Он моргнул и нахмурился, осматриваясь.

— Я прошу прощения, капитан. Вы были особенно агрессивны прошлой ночью.

— Понятно. Который уже раз, третий? — Хитрая ухмылка скользнула по уставшему лицу Джима. Он запрокинул голову, словно подставляя горло для укуса. — Знаешь, у людей как-то принято сначала сводить пару раз на свидание, а уже потом связывать.

— Капитан, — нерешительно начал Спок, — ваше психическое состояние…

— Расслабься, Спок. Просто шутка, — Джим закатил глаза, и этот странный блеск пропал. — Если даже я умудряюсь смеяться, то тебе тем более нельзя быть таким серьёзным. А теперь, будь добр… — он протянул руки, и Спок освободил его, тщательно игнорируя красные следы.

Спок вышел из хижины на просеку, расчищенную ими — отчасти специально, отчасти случайно. Джим выбрался следом, ругая вполголоса «сияющее растение-убийцу». Пока Спок укладывал стрелы в колчан и проверял тетиву, Джим с кряхтением и недовольным ворчанием пытался делать утреннюю зарядку. Как и всегда после таких ночей, голова у него болела особенно сильно, а лицо оставалось постоянно напряжённым.

Спок украдкой оглядел Джима, разминавшего ноги. Тот уже начал терять в весе, а под глазами залегли густые тени. Тот факт, что стресс не повлиял на ясность его ума, являл собой неисчерпаемый источник удивления. Люди были известны своей стойкостью, но сейчас в сочетании с очевидной физической слабостью это действительно впечатляло.

— Уже пошёл? — Джим было развернулся к нему, но зашипел и вернулся в прежнее положение, схватившись за затылок.

— Да, — Спок закрепил последний ремень на колчане и повесил на плечо моток верёвки. — Вернусь в течение четырёх часов.

— Удачи, — сказал Джим. — Если получится, набери ещё слизи, — он кивнул в сторону сушилок, в которых слизевики превращались в плотную искусственную кожу, из которой они шили одежду.

Спок кивнул и направился по своему ежедневному маршруту.

Поначалу капитан считал необходимым сопровождать Спока в этих вылазках, но ночи его слишком выматывали. В первый раз он потерял сознание от переутомления. Во второй раз — отстал, и Спок нашёл его безучастно стоящим на кромке поляны пузырника. И в любом случае днём ему приходилось отсыпаться за ночи, проведённые в полусне и бреду.

Спок обошёл пузырник и проверил силки. За эти тринадцать дней он убедился, что эти крупные растения встречаются здесь повсеместно, держась примерно на одинаковом расстоянии.

Он неделю внимательно исследовал их, но так до конца и не понял. Днём быкожуки апатично паслись в лесу, ночью же их неумолимо тянуло к ближайшему пузырнику, где они оставляли значительную часть содержимого желудков. Выползали они только утром, и всё повторялось. От понимания Спока ускользала выгода от этого симбиоза для быкожуков. Он не мог себе представить, как мог возникнуть такой странный и неравный союз. Правильнее было назвать эти отношения паразитизмом, в котором крупное растение питалось от многочисленных некрупных организмов.

Как бы там ни было, он запоминал раскраску каждого найденного пузырника и использовал их как ориентиры. У этого экземпляра было больше синих пятен, а это значило, что Спок ушёл далеко на север.

В ловушки, установленные два дня назад, забрело несколько игольников. Их длинные красные шипы были хороши для стрел и копий, но их было припасено и так более чем достаточно. Спок выпустил животных на свободу и не успел убрать руку: испуганные игольники увеличивались почти в три раза, и определять безопасное расстояние было проблематично.

Спок перепроверил тетиву. То, что в ловушку не попалось ничего съедобного, означало, что ему придётся охотиться. Спок мог бы прожить на корнях, плодах и листьях достаточно долго, но организм Джима не мог синтезировать все аминокислоты. Споку пришлось нарушить вулканские принципы ненасилия и вегетарианства, чтобы обеспечить их наиболее богатой питательными веществами и доступной пищей: мясом. Он и не нарушал законов — Сурак указывал, что необходимость выживания может логически оправдывать насилие, — но от вкуса мяса ему самому неизменно становилось дурно.

Выбор дичи был невелик. Быкожуки были пропитаны феромонами пузырника, огромные жукозавры — попросту опасны, и только крупные виды птеродактилей стоили энергии, затраченной на охоту. Один раз Споку даже удалось поймать древесного кальмара, но больше те не попадались. По интеллекту они были близки к обезьянам и успешно его избегали.

Всё осложнялось тем, что и сам Спок себя чувствовал не слишком комфортно. Это были не исконные охотничьи угодья его народа, и вулканская физиология показывала себя в этом климате не лучшим образом. Сырой воздух затруднял дыхание, регулировать температуру тела становилось всё сложнее. От этого пульс был постоянно учащён, и не хотелось даже задумываться, чем это обернётся для него в долгосрочной перспективе.

Взгляд Спока рефлекторно отслеживал активность среди песка и камня, но всё вокруг находилось в движении: листья шелестели на ветру, то и дело покачивались ветви, пробегали животные. Всё это только отвлекало его. Он закрыл глаза и сконцентрировался на главном. Темнота помогала очистить сознание и переключить внимание на другие, более тонкие ощущения. В не столь отдалённом прошлом вулканцы охотились, полагаясь не столько на зрение, сколько на слух. Спок вспомнил, как однажды отец взял его с собой в дипломатическую миссию к союзу M’дун — живому свидетельству жестокого прошлого Вулкана, народу, отвергающему технологии и живущему по принципам дореформенных времён. Они охотились на ле-матий ночью, и восемьдесят процентов успеха зависело от слуха, ведущего их по верному пути.

Есть! Гортанные щелчки и свисты взрослого птеродактиля, примерно в ста метрах на запад. Спок обошёл заросли лиан и начал подкрадываться.

Приблизившись, он вложил стрелу и дальше пробирался ещё осторожнее, стараясь не вспугнуть добычу. В большинстве своём птеродактили сливались с окружающей средой и не поднимались над листвой. Но все папоротники различались по оттенкам, и Кирк придумал названия для каждого вида ещё в первую неделю. Спок научился замечать малейшую разницу в цвете, и этим увеличил шансы заметить птеродактиля примерно на триста процентов.

Свист возобновился почти над головой. Вне досягаемости на высокой ветке папоротника сидела его цель — едва ли не самый большой из встреченных им птеродактилей. Его мясом они могли бы питаться несколько дней. Оставалось дождаться, пока он слетит ниже, но он оставался на месте, складывая и раскрывая крылья.

Прилетел ещё один птеродактиль, помельче. Он уселся на нижней ветках, и Спок рискнул — натянул тетиву, прицелился, медленно выдохнул. За те доли секунды, которые ему понадобилась на выстрел, его добыча успела подняться в воздух.

На девяносто шесть процентов Спок был уверен, что промахнулся, но птеродактиля закрутило в воздухе, и он рухнул вниз, треща так, словно кто-то вёл палкой по деревянному забору. Изначальная цель Спока зашипела и скрылась, и он поспешил к мечущемуся вороху крыльев и костлявых ног. Стрела только прошила хрупкую ткань крыла, и теперь круглые чёрные глаза рвущегося на свободу птеродактиля неотрывно следили за Споком.

Тот перехватил добычу поудобнее и свернул ей шею. Вздрогнув в последний раз, она обмякла в его руках.

Как и в прошлые три раза, в тот момент, когда добыча испустила последний вздох, Спока наполнила радость от победы, граничащая с восторгом. Как бы он ни пытался не обращать внимания, сколько бы ни медитировал, в нём неизменно пробуждалось это примитивное хищное чувство.

Незадолго до того, как их пути с Ниотой разошлись, между ними состоялся памятный разговор. Как обычно, он пришёл к ней в каюту после смены. Несмотря на поздний час, она ещё была в униформе и что-то читала. Она улыбнулась ему, но казалась задумчивой.

Когда их пальцы встретились в поцелуе, Спок инициировал телепатический контакт на одну четверть секунды, и то, что он обнаружил, встревожило его. Он замер, тут же пожалев об этом, но всё же не мог оставить этот вопрос без внимания:

— Ты по-прежнему обеспокоена моим эмоциональным состоянием.

Ниота опустила падд, но не отвела глаза от экрана.

— Мне не нравится, когда ты делаешь так без спроса.

— К этому заключению можно прийти по выражению твоего лица, — он знал, что Ниота поймёт его полуобман, но не хотел расстраивать её ещё больше.

— Можно, но ты пришёл к нему по-другому, — она выключила падд и отложила его в сторону, оставив руки на коленях. — Прости, Спок, но мне не нравится, что ты меня постоянно читаешь и сам остаёшься закрытым.

— Извини, я могу поделиться только мыслями, но не чувствами.

— Ты постоянно так говоришь. Не верю. Сейчас — тем более нет.

Её злость была видна по едва заметному изменению интонации, по тому, как резко она встала и направилась в ванную комнату.

— Ниота, земной календарный год — условный период, — в третий раз напомнил он, следуя за ней. — Он не имеет принципиального значения.

— Не когда ты наполовину человек, — возразила она. Со всё возрастающей яростью она искала что-то сначала в сумочке, а потом на полках. — Не тогда, когда все вокруг тебя думают об этом. Ты хоть представляешь, скольким сейчас нужна поддержка? А ведь у них погибли друзья или учителя, а у тебя… Да куда подевалась эта расчёска?!

Спок дотронулся до её плеча и протянул ей то, что она искала. Её лицо и тон тут же смягчились, а рука задержалась на его; мягкая ладонь и огрубевшие кончики пальцев.

— Я не прошу тебя стать человеком, — сказала она. — И не стала бы просить никогда. Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы всё было, как раньше, в Академии.

Эта просьба была новой и озадачивала:

— Поясни.

— Ты никогда не был эмоциональным, но всегда был тёплым. По крайней мере, со мной. Ты был открытым, чутким и просто… другим. Никто не знает тебя так, как я, и никто другой тебе этого не скажет, — она вздохнула и, сев на край кровати, начала расчёсывать волосы. Было время, когда он с удовольствием наблюдал за этим вечерним ритуалом, но теперь этот вид нисколько его не волновал.

— Я знаю, сколько сил ты вложил в колонию, — продолжила она, пока он размышлял об этой перемене, — но ты не можешь позволить им забрать себя. Пусть они становятся всё более консервативными — это не значит, что и тебе нужно стать таким же.

Спок связал птеродактиля и закинул его за спину. Конечно, Ниота желала ему лучшего, но она была неправа. В ярости он атаковал беззащитного человека. Он наслаждался гибелью разумного существа. В юности его безосновательно подвергали остракизму. Что ж, теперь для этого причин нашлось бы достаточно. Сильный стресс — и человеческая кровь превратила его в опасное существо с силой вулканца, помноженной на бушующие эмоции.

Или он приложит все усилия к тому, чтобы жить как вулканец, следуя заветам спасённых им же учителей, — или обратится в чудовище. Каждый день, прожитый на Сигма Нокс, подтверждал этот факт.

Он бродил по лесу ещё два часа, но добыть удалось только пару слизевиков, небольшую дыню и немного солнценики. Отчасти он был рад неудачной охоте, поскольку это означало, что ему не придётся убивать и снова сталкиваться с дилеммой, решения которой он не видел.

В лагере Джим трудился над новым копьём или, возможно, тростью. Зажав длинную палку плечом и коленями, он старательно счищал листья и кору. Спок повесил птеродактиля на крюк, и только тогда Джим поднял взгляд на добычу.

— Кожа да кости.

— Именно так. Вот ещё добыча, — сказал Спок и указал на тёмную дыню, лежащую в перевязи на плече.

— Другое дело! — настроение Джима сразу же поднялось, и он жестом подозвал Спока к костру. — Давай, разрезай. Я умираю от голода, — так он говорил перед каждым приёмом пищи, потому что у них никогда не было вдоволь еды.

Ножом, сделанным из корпуса фазера, Спок начал резать дыню, и, когда он уже заканчивал, Джим неожиданно заговорил. Он часто втягивал Спока в разговоры, хотел тот этого или нет.

— Какой у тебя любимый цвет?

— Капитан? — Слух не подводил Спока, но, возможно, капитан оговорился.

— Я просто убиваю время, — Джим пытался выдернуть нож, застрявший в древесине. — Я тут подумал, я знаю тебя, но ничего о тебе не знаю. Только поверхностно, в смысле, — примеряясь к лезвию, он замолчал ненадолго. — Так какой твой любимый цвет? И не смей говорить красный или оранжевый, я тебе в челюсть дам за такой ответ.

— Было бы нелогично отдавать предпочтение определённой длине электромагнитной волны в эстетических целях, — Спока почти удивило то, насколько автоматически он ответил на вопрос.

— Нет, ты не понял, — лезвие вышло из древесины. Джим хмыкнул и едва не упал, потеряв равновесие. Он поглядел на инструмент, на ветку, и, покачав головой, продолжил своё занятие.

— Тогда я начну первым. Мой любимый цвет — зелёный, потому что деревья должны быть именно такими. Мне нравился красный, но теперь — сам понимаешь, — он обвёл рукой окружающий их лес, и Спок, да, понимал его.

Но всё равно разговор оставался чрезвычайно бессмысленным.

— Я не понимаю цели…

— Мистер Спок, вы такой упрямец, — прервал его Джим, улыбнувшись. — Я это уважаю. Но я тоже упрямый, так что лучше сразу сдавайся. Если бы пришлось выбирать. Представь, что тебе к голове приставили фазер, может это вдохновит?

Спок решил не пытаться представить себе, как такое может произойти.

— Голубой, — сказал он, задумавшись и не отрывая глаза от дыни, которую нужно было дорезать.

— Тогда тебе повезло с формой, — хмыкнул Джим, и звук металла, режущего дерево, прекратился. — Почему?

Он никогда не задавался этим вопросом прежде, но ответ он знал. Им было не так просто поделиться, но он решил уступить капитану ради его душевного спокойствия.

— Когда я был ребёнком, моя мать много рассказывала о Земле. Она говорила, что небо и океаны там голубые. Учитывая, что Земля более чем на семьдесят процентов покрыта океанами, меня занимали мысли о планете преимущественно голубого цвета. На Вулкане этот цвет почти не встречался, — Спок запнулся. — Когда я впервые побывал на Земле, я обнаружил, что даже мамины описания не смогли меня подготовить к тому, что я увижу.

— Спок, — в голосе Джима прозвучало неверие, и когда Спок поднял глаза, он увидел, что капитан ему улыбается. — Хочешь сказать, у тебя была выраженная эмоциональная реакция на первое знакомство с нашим прекрасным голубым шаром?

Спок прочёл достаточно человеческих историй о космосе и мог понять отсылку.

— Не эмоциональная. Интеллектуальная.

— Не сомневаюсь. — Джим улыбнулся, коротко взглянув на него. Глаза его сияли в солнечном свете и были голубыми как земное небо. — Кстати, я тебе кое-что попозже покажу. Напомни мне в пять часов.

— Хорошо. — Спок передал ему ломтик дыни, который тот съел за впечатляюще короткий промежуток времени.

Этот день мало чем отличался от других. Как обычно, они экспериментировали с частями сгоревшей электроники, создавая более примитивные, но полезные инструменты. Иногда облагораживали своё жилище, которое стало теперь скорее хижиной, чем простым укрытием из папортниковых листьев. На днях они вырыли погреб для хранения еды, и сегодня Спок доплёл для неё дверь из побегов. Джим пытался размять высушенную слизь о камень, и это ему почти удалось. Ещё он залатал их одежду и пришил накрепко эмблему к форме Спока, болтавшуюся на нитке после того, как тот зацепился за кусты.

Днём они много отдыхали. Как правило, для нормального функционирования Споку требовалось значительно меньше сна, но в этом климате он утомлялся быстрее. Ночами он медитировал, поскольку не мог допустить, чтобы на вахте никого не было. Спать мог он только днём. К полудню Джим решил, что пришла очередь Спока отдыхать, и спорить тот не собирался.

Проснулся он от запаха обеда. Джим оказался на удивление изобретателен, придумывая интересные блюда из скудного набора ингредиентов. По его собственным словам, ему всё равно нечего было делать, кроме как смешивать всё подряд и поджаривать на костре. Еда получалась по большей части куда приятнее, чем исходные ингредиенты, хоть и была пара неприятных исключений.

К счастью, сегодняшний обед к этим исключениям не относился. Джим приготовил птеродактиля так, что Спок мог бы забыть, что именно они едят. Но хоть его вкусовые рецепторы всё полностью устраивало, желудочно-кишечный тракт ещё не до конца подстроился под рацион, настолько отличный от обычного. Но здешние растения были недостаточно питательны, и Спок собирался заставить своё тело адаптироваться.

— Хочешь пойти со мной покормить жуков? — спросил Джим, когда они закончили. Спок кивнул и последовал за ним, взяв корзину с листьями папоротника,

В пятнадцати метрах от лагеря в роще красных папоротников паслись три быкожука, накрепко привязанных к стволам верёвками из лоз. Двое поменьше лежали на лесной подстилке, спрятав ноги, и казались грудой коричневых блестящих камней; самый же большой натянул поводок до предела, видимо пытаясь достать до ближайших веток. Когда Джим протянул ему пучок листьев, тот потянулся к ним, ловко обгрызая острыми жвалами.

Этих особей они поймали только вчера, хотя «поймали» — не совсем точное определение: те даже не сопротивлялись. Изменилось всё ночью: насекомые скрипели, рвались на свободу и успокоились только ближе к рассвету. И хотя узлы были завязаны так, что жуки не могли повредить себе, стресс сделал своё дело. Спок не думал, что такое возможно, но быкожуки казались ещё более вялыми, чем прежде.

— Мне нравится вот этот, — Джим погладил самого крупного жука, и тот наклонил голову, ластясь и разрезая жвалами воздух. — Думаю, назову его Торчок, — он нахмурился и посмотрел на Спока. — Это ведь мальчик? Или девочка?

— Неясно.

Половых различий он так и нашёл. В джунглях водились быкожуки всевозможных размеров, но откуда они берутся, оставалось неясно. Возможно, они размножались вегетативно и были, по существу, клонами.

Джим протянул Споку охапку листьев, из которых тот отдал половину самому маленькому быкожуку.

— Мне начинает казаться, что это никогда не закончится, — сказал Джим вдруг.

— Что вы имеете в виду? — Спок посмотрел на капитана, отвлекаясь, и жук чуть не укусил его за пальцы.

Джим подождал, пока он не убрал руку от жвал и только тогда продолжил:

— Помешанность эта. Весь этот дурдом с феромонами. — Джим опустил взгляд. Он положил быкожуку оставшиеся листья, но больше не смотрел, как тот ест.

— Я считаю, что ещё рано что-то утверждать, — сказал Спок. Это было самое обнадёживающее, что он мог сообщить.

Джим переступил с ноги на ногу, немного склонив голову.

— Какая-то часть меня хочет этого, Спок, — хрипло признался он. — Не только ночью. Я никогда раньше такого не чувствовал. Я забыл… обо всём. Меня ничего не волновало, я ничего не хотел, мне было плевать на всё.

Он отдал последние листья жуку, погладил его и отряхнул руки.

— Я думаю, неведение — благо.

От капитана услышать такое было настолько нелепо, что Спок был действительно поражён.

— Должен признать, мне всегда было непонятно это нелогичное человеческое суждение.

— Я тоже раньше не понимал. Но, чёрт, если кто-то так и живёт, то я уж не знаю, кому повезло больше.

Спок расправил плечи и сложил руки за спину. Он отметил, что и прежде люди слушали его более внимательно, когда он принимал такую позу.

— Статистически говоря, IQ никак не влияет на счастье человека.

Едва заметная улыбка тронула уголки рта Джима.

— Надеюсь, что ты прав. Не хочу, чтобы ты был несчастен.

— Несчастье является эмоциональным состоянием. Отсутствие эмоций исключает это состояние.

— Конечно, — улыбка Джим стала шире. — Как я мог забыть.

Приближалось время, о котором просил напомнить Джим, и тот, поспешно вытряхнув оставшиеся листья папоротника, пошёл к лагерю. Что бы он ни задумал, это отвлекло его от мрачных мыслей, и Спок надеялся, что сегодняшний инцидент — исключение, одна из тех переходящих эмоций, которым подвержены люди.

Джим растянулся на траве прямо перед их лагерем и хлопнул по земле рядом с собой:

— Иди сюда. Смотри на восточную часть неба, рядом с деревом, похожим на слона.

Спок присел рядом с ним и посмотрел в указанную сторону:

— На слона?

— Ну да. Вот та одна большая ветка — хобот, а вот здесь ухо. Не видишь?

— Нет.

Джим вздохнул.

— Справа, шесть часов семнадцать минут, чёрт-знает-сколько секунд.

— Ясно, — там не было ничего похожего на слона, но в любом случае он знал, куда смотреть. — Что именно мы ищем?

— Увидишь.

Две минуты и тринадцать секунд прошли в молчании. За час до заката зелёный оттенок атмосферы Сигмы Нокс становился заметнее: любопытный оптический эффект. Вдали свистели птеродактили, высоко перекрикивались древесные кальмары, и их голоса казались чем-то средним между плачем ребёнка и воем сирены.

Спок сдвинулся и убрал ветку из-под спины.

— Капитан, вы уверены…

— Смотри. Сейчас всё будет.

Через десять секунд после его слов точка яркого света, сравнимая со звездой средней величины, показалась из-за деревьев, двигаясь по чёткой линейной траектории. Её было видно примерно минуту, пока она не скрылась за деревьями по другую сторону за лагерем.

— Я следил за ней три дня. У неё устойчивая орбита. А у этой планеты нет спутников, верно?

— Верно.

— И она отражает свет. Держу пари, эта штука искусственного происхождения.

— Полагаю, это логичная гипотеза.

— Итак…

Джим перевернулся набок, подпёр голову рукой и с самодовольной ухмылкой на лице сообщил:

— Огромная глыба на орбите. Что бы это могло быть?

Спок поднял бровь:

— «Галапагос».

— Дамы и господа, у нас есть победитель.

Спок пятнадцать целых и восемь десятых секунд рассматривал альтернативные гипотезы, но «Галапагос» в самом деле был наиболее вероятным кандидатом. Это вызывало множество вопросов, на которые он не мог ни ответить, ни хотя бы приблизиться к ответу. Увиденное было одновременно интересным и разочаровывающим открытием.

Джим вёл себя подозрительно тихо. Спок сел и посмотрел на него сверху вниз.

— Вы уже что-то чувствуете?

— Может быть, — Джим закрыл глаза на несколько секунд, явно концентрируясь. Его лицо помрачнело. — Да. Начинается.

Они поспешили в укрытие, и Спок загородил вход в хижину на случай, если Джима настигнет волна настолько сильная, что он будет пытаться сбежать. И хотя сомнительно, что у Джима останутся на это силы после прошлой ночи, но ведь капитан и раньше не раз удивлял его. Пока Спок разводил огонь в очаге, Джим устроился на лежанке из листьев. Его уже бил озноб.

— Когда-нибудь… я сделаю нам… гамаки, — выдавил Джим между вздохами. — Ты помнишь… Тарил? Они учили нас вязать узлы. Так скучно. Я… я не помню ни одного.

Странные гуманоиды, ткущие самые разные ткани. То совещание было примечательно храпом по крайней мере одного посла Федерации.

— Как и я, — признался Спок. — Однако я уверен, что вдвоём мы найдём приемлемое решение.

Джим хмыкнул в ответ и закрыл глаза. Спок пристально глядел на него ещё какое-то время, а потом принял медитативную позу. Он сконцентрировался на огне, успокаивая своё дыхание и пульс насколько это было возможно. Он анализировал чувства, которые тревожили его недавно, но теперь он их больше не понимал. Изучение воспоминаний было подобно наблюдению за событиями издалека или получению информации из вторых рук. Он пытался размышлять о «Галапагосе», но безрезультатно, так что он вернулся мыслями к планете и уникальным взаимоотношениям её животного мира, созданным безжалостной рукой эволюции.

Утром быкожуки были мертвы.


	5. Chapter 5

**Кирк**

— Журнал капитана, звёздная дата… — на всякий случай Джим пересчитал ещё раз едва ли не на пальцах. Голова пульсировала тупой болью и простейшие подсчёты давались с трудом. — Звёздная дата 3132.4. — Наверное. — Никаких изменений, но результаты нашего эксперимента не выходят у меня из головы.

Не сложно было бы заставить себя забыть о мёртвых быкожуках. Но заставить себя забыть о скорчившихся мёртвых быкожуках, истёкших алой кровью, оказалось гораздо сложнее.

Они хотели посмотреть, что произойдёт. Что ж, они получили ответ.

Но Джим был жив, почти здоров и поэтому старался не задумываться об этом.

Насколько они могли судить, вся жизнь быкожуков проходила под влиянием пузырника. Сам Джим провёл внутри пузырника минуты три (редкий случай, когда Спок не смог сказать, сколько именно). Похоже, смерть ему не грозила. По крайней мере, вот так сразу.

Он потёр подбородок и продолжил:

— Наши попытки починить коммуникаторы по-прежнему тщетны. Наверное, будет больше толку, если мы просто подожжём лес и подадим дымовой сигнал. Вчера я расспрашивал Спока о пошедших не по плану миссиях и могу сказать, что похожих случаев не было. Мне остаётся пока только вести журнал, — он остановил запись, попытался её воспроизвести — только чтобы убедиться, что этот нелепый гибрид трикодера и падда работает. Не работал. Джим отложил его в сторону.

Поджечь лес. Не такая уж и плохая мысль. Да и дрова почти кончились, так что Джим снял рубашку и пошёл на задний двор их стоянки пополнять запасы.

Спок валил огромные папоротники и притаскивал их сюда, а дальше дело было за Джимом. Волокна в стволе легко расходились под каменным колуном. Джим просто опускался на корточки и широко замахивался, нанося удар за ударом, как, наверное, когда-то делали пещерные люди.

Ему нравилось смотреть на узоры, которые становились видны на срезе стволов — тёмные фрактальные цветы на светлом фоне. Они были похожи на старые персидские ковры или туманности. Спок сказал, что это просто рисунок сосудистых тканей, но даже он признал, что они красивы. Точнее, он сказал, что они математически интригуют, но в словаре Спока это было почти синонимом.

Джим легко вошёл в медитативный ритм: полено за поленом. Он был рад работе, она отвлекала от назойливых мыслей. Если мысли текли сами по себе, они всегда неизменно сводились к темноте внутри пузырника и пустоте в центре груди, которую оставила после себя эта тьма.

Словно перелом ноги: с ним можно смириться, можно не замечать, но нога всё равно бесполезна. Ночами пузырник всегда был с ним, напевая ему из тёмной бездны. Когда-то от лейтенанта Десаль он услышал интересную фразу: L’appel du vide — безумное, но не суицидальное желание прыгнуть с высоты. Вот только с пузырником он не был уверен, что удержится.

Эту мысль он поймал за хвост и почти вышвырнул из головы, но тут полено соскользнуло. Джим потерял равновесие, и топор вошёл в землю, едва не задев голень. Резкий рывок с силой отдался в локоть.

С чувством выругавшись, он вытер пот со лба, поставил полено на землю и снова взялся за топор. Но полено всё валилось на бок, стоило только отпустить, и тут-то Джим наконец заметил, что земля здесь совсем не ровная — похоже, мешалась какая-то ветка или комок земли. Джим пошарил под листьями, и неожиданно нащупал там камень.

Джим решил, что покопаться тут будет интереснее, чем колоть дрова и отложил топор в сторону. Если камень окажется достаточно большим, может быть, его удастся к чему-то приспособить. Но чем больше Джим отгребал грязь и раскапывал, тем меньше понимал. Он начал рыть с удвоенной энергией. Под лесной подстилкой скрывался скошенный неровный камень не меньше метра в длину, будто попавший сюда с Марса — разве что он был скорее красным, чем оранжевым.

А почему бы и нет, в самом-то деле? Это же Сигма Нокс, здесь всё оказывалось красным.

Он покосился на груду наколотых дров. На ближайшее время — более чем достаточно.

Он расчистил ещё немного, и стало ясно, что камень скорее похож на зарытый в землю цилиндр, который уходит далеко от лагеря. Джим решил проследить, куда же он ведёт. Отгребая ногами листья и землю, он находил метры и метры того же странного камня. Неизменной формы, не меняющий направление и цвет. Джим больше не чувствовал себя разбитым, даже головная боль маячила где-то на задворках сознания.

Тропа закончилась у основания большого покатого холма. Джим примерялся к нему со всех сторон и вскоре раскопал другой минерал, чёрный и гладкий, скрытый тонким слоем земли. Где-то в плотном узле корней, под который так и не удалось подлезть, он сменял собой красный. Здесь пряталось что-то огромное, но до него было не добраться.

Чутьё подсказывало, что надо отступить. Он пошёл обратно по камню и, наконец, наткнулся на тот самый золотой Эльдорадо, мечту каждого исследователя.

К тому времени, как Спок вернулся в лагерь, Джим был готов взорваться от нетерпения как перегретое варп-ядро. Он и так убил кучу времени, сооружая на скорую руку факелы из папоротника, палок и затвердевшей слизи.

— Наконец-то! — воскликнул он, заметив издалека грязную синюю форму. — Иди сюда! Ты себе даже не представляешь, что я нашёл!

— И что же? — конечно, Спок не ожидал такой встречи. От этого Джим почувствовал себя восторженным щенком, но успокоиться было выше его сил. Он и так старался не расхаживать туда-сюда в нетерпении, дать Споку разложить добычу, не сорваться к куче дров, откуда всё началось.

— Так, ладно. Смотри, — Джим указал на камень под ногами, едва Спок поравнялся с ним. — Как думаешь, что это?

— Я бы предположил, что это минерал, содержащий оксид железа, — сказал Спок, быстро оглядев находку.

— Сначала я тоже так подумал. Но посмотри, — Джим опустился на колени и сбил кусочек породы топором. Нижний слой имел более глубокий оттенок. — Тут нет контакта с воздухом. Тем не менее он красный.

Спок наклонился поближе и поднял бровь.

— Очаровательно.

— Это ещё не всё, — торжествующе улыбнулся Джим. — Видишь вон тот холм?

— Разумеется, — мельком взглянув в указанном направлении, Спок перевёл взгляд на грязные руки и одежду Джима. — Почему вы весь в земле?..

— Неважно. Просто запомни холм.

Он привёл Спока туда, где заканчивалась линия камня, наполовину скрытая папортниковым валежником. Он несколько часов копал здесь яму — начал, как только нашёл это место, — и она получилась больше метра глубиной. Он спрыгнул туда и отступил в сторону, освобождая место Споку, который осторожно спустился следом.

Спок осматривался довольно долго, видимо, не зная, что сказать. Подойдя к началу туннеля, он протянул руку и коснулся сводчатого потолка. Потом опустился на колени, рассматривая плоский пол, но по-прежнему молчал, нахмурив брови и задумавшись.

— Я не хотел заходить без тебя, — пояснил он. — Ну, то есть, хотел, но вспомнил твои лекции о безопасности, здравом смысле, незнакомой ситуации и бла-бла-бла.

— Я… ценю вашу предусмотрительность, — рассеянно сказал Спок, словно ему было сложно переключиться со своих размышлений. Неплохо. В последний раз Джим слышал эти интонации в голосе Спока, когда тот три смены подряд не выходил из лабораторий, заканчивая эксперимент.

— Заметил, в какую сторону он ведёт? — нетерпеливо позвал Джим через несколько секунд.

Спок с тревогой глянул на него:

— У вас есть основания полагать, что под холмом что-то есть?

— Возможно, — хмыкнул Джим. — Давай узнаем наверняка.

Спок сразу же энергично кивнул, а Джим почувствовал почти забытое ощущение, которое он уже и не надеялся испытать: они со Споком действуют как одна команда. Жаль, он не мог в полной мере насладиться моментом, опасаясь, замешкавшись, пропустить самое интересное.

Джим сунул Споку половину факелов и передал огонь. Жестом он указал на туннели.

— На ваше усмотрение, коммандер.

Спок указал на крайний туннель, и Джим последовал за ним.

Ход был настолько низким, что они шли ссутулившись. Спине Джима это совсем не нравилось. Точнее, всему телу это не нравилось. Совсем скоро ему пришлось остановиться и опереться об бодряще-прохладную стену, чувствуя, как успокаиваются мышцы.

— Капитан, что-то не так?

— Отчасти, — Джим стиснул зубы и заставил себя идти дальше. — Не жди, — он смотрел на затылок Спока и надеялся, что ноги не подведут. Туннель вёл всё дальше вниз, и вскоре их путь освещал только свет факелов. Что, если в конце пути они упрутся в стену?

И только ему стало казаться, что больше он не выдержит, как тесный проход закончился. Опершись на плечо Спока, он выпрямился. Казалось, это сон.

Они стояли у входа в громадный каменный зал, дальний конец которого терялся в свете факелов. По обе стороны возвышались ряды толстых гладких колонн, стоящих одна к одной и сходящихся под потолком арками, как в старинных соборах Земли. По центру потолка между колоннами тянулась странная щербатая линия, едва видимая в свете факелов и уходящая вдаль.

— Чёрт возьми!

Спок едва заметно подвинулся и поднял факел выше.

— Я бы использовал иные выражения, но в целом согласен с вами, — сказал он едва слышно. Звуки их голосов разносились и отражались эхом, приглушёнными странными полутонами.

— Длина туннеля? — вышел из оцепенения Джим.

— Около ста двадцати метров.

— То есть мы сейчас под холмом, — Джим вздрогнул, сам не зная — из-за холодного воздуха или из-за вида, открывшегося перед ним. — И кто тут молодец?

— Ваш вопрос нелогичен.

— Оно заброшено? — помолчав, спросил Джим.

— Вероятнее всего. Судя по слою пыли, этим помещением не пользовались по меньшей мере десятилетие. — Спок сделал несколько шагов в зал и оглянулся. — Пойдёмте?

— Само собой, — сказал Джим. — Направо или налево?

— У меня нет предпочтений.

Джим кивнул и прошёл мимо Спока, держась правой стороны. Факел он нёс перед собой и свободной рукой касался стены, изучая неровную поверхность колонн кончиками пальцев. Тёмно-серый, почти чёрный камень, гладкий и прохладный на ощупь. Швов он не нашёл. Архитектура поражала простыми формами и в то же время монументальностью, впечатление от которой чуть смягчали мягкие изгибы.

Примерно на середине пути в сторону ответвлялся новый коридор, такой же, как тот, по которому они пришли.

— Капитан, здесь ещё один туннель, — из темноты донёсся до него голос Спока.

— Ага, и у меня тоже, — ему почти не пришлось повышать голос. Он видел силуэт Спока в свете факела у противоположной стены, вероятно, метрах в десяти, и тёмный провал рядом с ним. — Оставим на следующий раз.

— Да, капитан.

На их пути встретилось ещё несколько тоннелей. И когда дальний конец зала проступил в неверном свете факелов, Джим понял, что стены не прямые. А ещё — что здесь не было углов.

Он снова остановился и спросил у Спока:

— Что скажешь? Это же как купол, да?

— Полагаю, да.

Джим наблюдал, как Спок с замер с факелом у тоннеля и пошёл дальше. Похоже, что купол был не круглым, а скорее вытянутым в форме яйца, и Спок завис на анализе отклонений от какого-то геометрического идеала.

Новые детали появились ближе к темнеющему вдали концу зала. Пол здесь покрывали мелкие царапины, как неаккуратная штриховка. Колонны сменились гладкой стеной. И там, на стене впереди, из темноты проступили призрачные линии. Джим запнулся и пару раз моргнул, не веря своим глазам, а затем ускорил шаг.

Рисунок занимал всю стену, белым по чёрному, как резкие контуры заснеженных ветвей на тёмном зимнем небе. Линии от времени облупились и выцвели, но рисунок всё ещё отлично читался.

Над сценой возвышались тонкие двуногие фигуры, стоящие внутри вытянутого полукруга, напоминающего купол. Сотни грубо нарисованных, но узнаваемых быкожуков толпились в символическом лесу вокруг. Среди них тут и там стояли двуногие существа с посохами и выглядели чрезвычайно самоуверенно. Рисунок был очень простым, но сейчас казался интереснее знаменитейших картин мира.

— Спок?

— Да, капитан? — откликнулся Спок откуда-то сзади. Нужно было что-то сказать, и Джим не мог понять — что именно. — Капитан в чём дело?

Факел зачадил и почти погас. Джим, чертыхаясь, зажёг новый от ещё тлеющих углей.

— Капитан? — крикнул Спок. — Вы в порядке?

Звук голоса Спока разбил реальность паутиной трещин. «Джим? Джим!» Грохот камней, сужающийся туннель, затаившаяся опасность. Джим сосредоточился на том, чтобы зажечь, наконец, проклятый факел дрожащими руками. «Это неправда, — повторял он. — Это неправда».

— Всё хорошо, — крикнул он в ответ, и факел наконец занялся. Теперь он мог видеть, что Спок успел подбежать к нему. И неужели он запыхался?

Прежде чем Джим успел осознать эту маленькую странность, Спок взял себя в руки. Но тут же растерял всё своё хладнокровие. Распахнув глаза, он шагнул к рисунку. — Полагаю, поэтому вы не отвечали?

— Да, — взгляд Джима был прикован с фигурам с жезлами. — Похоже, «быкожуки» — верное название.

— В самом деле.

Спок внимательно разглядывал мазки, затем отступал назад и переходил к другой части сцены. Словно прибор, перестаивающийся из режима в режим.

— На стенах столько места, — Джим обернулся и хмуро посмотрел в темноту. — Интересно, почему это единственный рисунок?

— Возможно, это место служило религиозным целям, — Спок провёл факелом вдоль самого высокого края сцены. — Большинство наскальных рисунков на Земле и Вулкане изображают успешную охоту, своего рода шаманизм. Можно предположить, что художник с той же целью изобразил то, что было для него важно.

— Так это их идеал? — Джим задумчиво разглядывал рисунок. — Очень… пасторальный пейзаж.

— Не все виды имеют агрессивное прошлое, — легко согласился Спок. Джим развернулся к нему, пытаясь понять, пошутил тот или нет. Если так, то это первая шутка за полгода. Спок встретил его взгляд с совершенно нейтральным выражением. — Капитан?

— Вот оно что! Считаешь, что можешь смотреть на людей свысока, — усмехнулся Джим, шутливо толкнув плечом Спока, когда тот прошёл к противоположному краю рисунка. — Не слышал про бревно в своём глазу?

— Я не понимаю, о чём вы.

— Ну конечно, не понимаешь, — он повернулся и пристально посмотрел на Спока. — Как будто вулканцы всегда были безупречными образцами логики. Ваш Судок даст нашему Чингисхану сто очков вперёд.

Спок прищурился:

— Я не знал, что вы так хорошо разбираетесь в истории Вулкана.

Джима пробил холодный пот, когда он вдруг понял, что нет, не разбирается.

— Так, читал немного, — сказал он, стараясь казаться искренним, хоть это было и непросто, потому как он необъяснимо знал, что Судок был военачальником до времён Сурака, без жалости вырезавшим все захваченные им города.

К счастью, Спок был слишком увлечён исследованием и не стал расспрашивать дальше, а Джим заставил себя об этом не думать. Последнее время так делать приходилось слишком часто.

— Здесь очень любопытный пол, — сказал Спок, отвлёкшись от стены.

Это замечание Спока дало и Джиму повод переключиться на что-то другое:

— Помнишь узоры на потолке андорианского посольства? Наверное, они имитировали трещины на льду, — сказал он. — Очень похоже.

— Определённое сходство есть. Очень простой геометрический орнамент.

Джим с удовольствием отвлёкся на разговор о доисторических инструментах и художественных вкусах. Затем они занялись туннелями. Точнее, это Спок занялся туннелями, пока Джим изображал активную деятельность в центральном зале. Туннелей было шесть, идущих от центра, как спицы в колесе. Но все ходы, кроме самого первого, были завалены и закрыты корнями, и Спок пересмотрел свою оценку. Купол пустовал по крайней мере сто лет.

В итоге Спок решил, что двуногие вырезали купол из огромного камня, вынесенного сюда древним наводнением или отступающими ледниками. Его строило, вероятно, не одно поколение, но такое бывало и в земной истории. Чтобы узнать что-то ещё, нужны были инструменты, и исследование пришлось свернуть и неохотно направиться к выходу.

Когда они вылезли из туннеля и увидели последние выцветающие лучи солнечного света, Джим понял, почему он странно себя чувствовал на обратном пути. В голове всё начинало путаться. Не в первый раз ему захотелось, чтобы Спок просто каждую ночь применял нервный захват. Чёрт бы побрал эти «потенциальные долгосрочные последствия избыточного воздействия».

— Примитивная цивилизация, — заключил Спок по пути в лагерь. — На ранне-аграрной стадии развития. Возможно, катаклизм или постепенное вымирание, случившиеся, по крайней мере, сто лет назад. — Спок старался делать вид, что удовлетворён этими выводами, но ясно было, что его сжигает желание исследовать купол как следует. Но вопросы выживания стояли для него выше исследовательских интересов.

На следующий день пошёл дождь. Джим предложил укрыться в куполе, где было сухо, но Спок наотрез отказался, полагая, что они слишком мало о нём знают. Был он и против того, чтобы оставаться там надолго. И, хотя Спок никогда не говорил об этом, но ему было тяжело думать об исчезнувшей цивилизации. Он закрылся ещё больше, стал строже и формальнее.

Но Джим возвращался к куполу всякий раз, когда Спок уходил. Было там что-то такое, что удерживало его, вымотанного, больного. Что-то, что заставляло его добираться сюда из последних сил. Порой он сидел в центре зала, вслушиваясь в кромешную тьму и пытаясь представить себе обитателей. Он ходил вдоль каменных стен, пересчитывал колонны, касался путаницы узоров на полу.

Он никогда не чувствовал себя здесь потерянным и ничего не боялся. Вскоре он перестал брать с собой факелы и шёл, ориентируюсь только по прикосновениям и звуку. Странно, на самом деле: Джим не любил темноту с детства, с тех самых пор, когда Сэм после ссоры запер его в подвале — но темнота здесь ощущалась иначе. В ней не было ничего угрожающего, только тихая, спокойная и неосязаемая пустота.

Она начала затягивать. Он постоянно думал о ней. Возможно, он подсознательно искал замену пузырнику. Но и у этой сенсорной депривации были свои побочные эффекты.

На пятый или шестой визит, когда он опустился на колени в центре залы, он почувствовал, как что-то приближается к нему. К этому ощущению за несколько недель он успел привыкнуть. Несуществующий звук, волосы на загривке встают дыбом. Он не боролся с этим. Уже знал, что это бесполезно.

Строгий женский голос.

«Здесь он не найдёт ответ».

Стыд и страх охватили его. Он был на краю скалы, а кто-то разозлил его, и он сам был в этом виноват. Джим сжал сильнее кулаки, пытаясь удержаться в реальности.

«Вот это — весь я? Неужели это — всё?»

Его сковало всеобъемлющей тоской, вскоре окрасившейся сладостью от полученного откровения: нет радости без боли, нет смысла для одного. Всеобщее равновесие. И он мог получить его, наконец-то мог получить. Невероятный покой открылся Джиму, но не зная причин, он потерял его также быстро. Он чувствовал себя почти таким же обездоленным каждое утро, когда щупальца феромонов покидали его тело.

После этого случая он не возвращался к куполу.

Он пытался следовать примеру Спока и перестать думать в куполе, с головой зарывшись в рутину. Руины — это здорово, если есть довольно еды и кров над головой. Если всего этого нет, глупо растрачиваться по мелочам. Так что жизнь продолжалась. Он считал дни, но они смешивались и путались, и как знать, не сбился ли он? Спока он об этом не спрашивал, потому что на самом деле не хотел знать правду.

Тем более что у него и так было, чем себя занять. Он и так в последние дни забросил все дела, и удивительно было, что Спок ещё ничего не сказал о том, что он лодырничает. Крыша протекала, дрова заканчивались, а ножи давно пора было заточить. Слизяной кожи накопилось столько, что теперь можно было смастерить из неё что-то большое и страшное. К тому же, он так зарос, что мог сойти за городского сумасшедшего.

Наконец он добрался до кладовки, и там его ждал неприятный сюрприз.

Забытый два дня назад свежий слизевик переполз на корзину с фруктами и принялся за дыни. Джим вытащил одну из них, и в нос ударил резкий запах. Нахмурившись, он принюхался. Резкий, незабываемый — этот запах заставил его невольно расплыться в улыбке.

Когда ближе к вечеру Спок вернулся, Джим уже изобрёл полдюжины коктейлей и успел чуть захмелеть. Может быть даже чуть больше, чем чуть-чуть.

— От слизевиков всё моментально начинает бродить, — пояснил он, в ответ на скептический взгляд Спока. — Сорокоградусное что-то. Быстрее только грибок в клингонском вине работает, — он с гордостью показал Споку чашу, в которой почти перебродил оранжевый сок. — В общем, я напрасно называл её гадостью.

Спок его восторга не разделял:

— Вы это выпили, не проверив?

— Может быть, — сказал Джим. С каждым глотком становилось всё легче убедить себя, что ещё капелька не повредит. — Я, э-э… ещё не умер.

Несмотря на бесстрастное выражение лица, Спок казался не слишком довольным. Он с минуту разглядывал Джима.

— Как вы определили крепость?

— Количество рюмок, помноженное на головокружение, — пожал Джим плечами. Он хоть не запнулся? — О, а давай я тебе соображу тмн… дыневый мартини? — нет, всё же запнулся, потому что Спок уже взял одну из неразбавленных чаш. — Осторожно, это крепкая штука.

— Вулканцы усваивают алкоголь примерно на двести процентов быстрее, чем люди, — снисходительно сказал Спок и осторожно пригубил напиток. Джим подавил смешок, когда Спок изо всех сил попытался сохранить серьёзное выражение лица, сжав губы и делая вид, что пытается распробовать. И эти попытки сохранить лицо пошли прахом, когда он попытался что-то сказать, но только закашлялся.

Джим подал ему бурдюк и покачал головой: Спок глотал воду как умирающий в пустыне.

— Что я тебе говорил?

— Это… — Спок подбирал слово довольно долго, и Джим счёл это комплиментом своим винодельческим талантам, — нечто выдающееся.

— Думаю, пойдёт для дезинфекции. Гипоспреи кончились ещё на той неделе.

— Я надеюсь, он окажется достаточно эффективен в этой роли, — Спок приподнял бровь. Что-то в нём изменилось, в том, как он держался.

Джим понял, что было не так. Вот почему Спок был замкнут и отстранён с тех пор, как они нашли купол; вот почему Джим чувствовал себя брошенным и сбитым с толку. Если уж он сам запутался в себе и только блуждал по руинам, то Спок, разумеется, замкнулся в себе ещё быстрее. Джим должен увлекать, привносить новизну и удивлять нелепыми человеческими поступками. Иначе они оба тихо сойдут с ума.

В этот момент он осознал, что и дальше будет делать именно так. Пусть до «хорошо» оставался миллион световых лет, но он собирался бороться, пусть даже если единственный его корабль будет подбит и превратится в разваливающееся корыто, ползущее на половине импульсной скорости. Даже если он никогда больше не попадёт на «Энтерпрайз», надо двигаться вперёд. И если он перестанет вдохновлять своего старшего офицера, он станет тем Джеймсом Тиберием Кирком, которого существовать просто не может.

До захода солнца оставалось ещё несколько часов, а Джим говорил и говорил о своих алкогольных опытах, словно он собирался защитить диссертацию. Брага делала своё дело. Спок был готов беседовать с ним, чёрт возьми, даже если говорил по большей части сам Джим. Им пора было наверстать упущенное время.

Посреди ужина внезапный звук отвлёк Джима от рассказа о том, как он познакомился Боунзом. Пасмурное небо вспыхнуло жутковатым отсветом.

Конечно. Конечно это удивительное явление — галлюцинация, потому что только галлюцинаций ему и не хватало. Но потом и Спок вскочил на ноги, вглядываясь в небо. Значит, всё происходило на самом деле.

Джим тоже поднялся, хоть и неуверенно. Еле слышный рокот превратился в рёв. Тот, казалось, отзывался со всех сторон и становился всё громче и громче.

Вдруг вечернее небо вспыхнуло ярче, чем днём. Джим, прищурившись, смотрел сквозь листву. По небу падающей звездой летел светящийся шар. Оставив за собой шлейф из чёрного дыма, он прошил тяжёлое серое облако и исчез за деревьями, осветив край неба. Джим успел сгруппироваться, когда земля под ним начала ходить ходуном. На краю лагеря упал сухой ствол папоротника, чаши со слизью опрокинулись, а сорванные листья закружились в воздухе как хлопья снега. А когда толчки остановились, в тишине хрипло заскрежетали птеродактили.

Джим повернулся к Споку и по его лицу всё понял.

«Галапагос».

***

Джим, укладывая в сумку солнценику, не переставал удивляться тому, как быстро начинает казаться нормальной самая странная жизнь. Настолько нормальной, что малейшее изменение к лучшему уже выбивает из колеи. Они вложили в это место столько сил, что оказалось до странного грустно его оставлять.

Джим не был кочевником по духу, правда не был. Капитаны звёздных кораблей делали вид, что — великие и таинственные странники, которые скорее бы умерли, чем остались привязанными к одному месту, но правда была в том, что почти все они были привязаны к одному месту, просто у этого места был варп-двигатель.

Для тех, кто ищет новые миры, видит каждый день новые звёзды, привычные вещи и дела становятся необходимы как воздух или вода. Джим чувствовал это: он привык к хижине, к делам, привык всё время чувствовать голод и даже привык к ночным атакам на сознание.

Единственным, к чему он так и не смог привыкнуть, были воспоминания. Он пытался не замечать их, но они оказались даже навязчивее, чем притяжение пузырника. С каждым утром их оказывалось всё больше, и они то и дело вторгались вспышками, видениями в его жизнь. Миссии, в которых он не участвовал, люди, которых он не знал и которых знал немного другими. Это были отрывочные образы, не понятно, к чему относящиеся, многое расплывалось в неясной дымке, но они были настоящими — это он знал, как знал собственное имя.

Этому было только одно объяснение, и оно сводилось к старому вулканцу, одетому в тёплую парку.

Выше его сил был ответить на вопрос «как» и «почему». Он просто мечтал избавиться от них. Проблем было полно и без призраков с того конца червоточины. Если смена обстановки могла их прогнать, путешествие уже того стоило, найдут они «Галапагос» или нет. Но если он застрянет в воспоминаниях, то корабль станет им наградой за труды. Эта упавшая звезда была надеждой на лучшее. Работающее оборудование. Связь. Шаттлы. Еда. Всё.

Последней ночью поднялся ветер, и безумие поглотило его. На сопротивление не осталось никаких сил, и ему оставалось только лежать на боку и пережидать лихорадку. Всё тело болело, будто он пробежал марафон. Не удавалось заснуть — или казалось, что не удавалось; он то проваливался в туман, то снова обретал рассудок. И даже это он знал только потому, что в один момент Спок наблюдал за огнём, а в следующий — уже сидел рядом с чашей с водой.

В приторном забвении феромонов и разбуженных ими воспоминаний Джима посещали странные видения. Он был в ловушке, в лабиринте, он кого-то искал в коридорах «Энтерпрайз». Но если и нашёл, то утром он этого не вспомнил.


	6. Chapter 6

**Спок**

Им повезло с погодой: первые два дня путешествия шёл дождь, и Джиму хватило сил преодолеть около тридцати километров, что компенсировало в целом неблагоприятные условия.

Но за два дня джунгли в превратились в болото. Порой напрямую пробраться оказывалось просто невозможно, и Споку приходилось вести их в обход. Утро, день и вечер слились в сплошные серые сумерки. Выделялись только ночи, ставшие настолько чёрными, что Споку оставалось полагаться лишь на осязание и слух.

Они смогли преодолеть четыре ручья и уткнулись в пятый, поднявшийся к третьему утру настолько, что через него было не перебраться. Оставалось только соорудить себе укрытие и ждать перемены погоды.

Усевшись под текущей папортниковой крышей, Спок попытался просчитать их маршрут. Его крайне смутное представление о том, где они, основывалось на одном-единственном воспоминании о виденной мельком карте. До сих пор он вёл их правильно. Если он верно оценил расстояния, то между ними и их целью пролегала узкая горная цепь, вздымавшаяся выше облаков. Задача заняла на сто пятнадцать процентов больше времени, чем следовало, а всё оттого, что на макушку постоянно капала вода.

Он зашёл под сделанный Джимом тент из слизяной кожи, теперь натянутый под крышей их пристанища — укрытие в укрытии. Сырое и затхлое, оно хоть как-то защищало от отвлекающего ливня. Джим, с иронией во взгляде наблюдавший, как Спок пытается найти удобную позицию, проворчал:

— Вот западло. Или мне сухо и плохо, или я мокрый насквозь, но хоть чувствую себя сносно.

Джим сидел, прижав колени к груди – в компактном, но странно выглядящем положении.

— Ты-то как?

Аритмия становилась всё значительнее. С началом дождей жара спала, но увеличилась влажность, которая и была причиной состояния Спока.

— Неплохо настолько, насколько позволяют условия.

Джим коротко фыркнул в ответ и сжался сильнее.

— Эй, Спок, — сказал он вдруг серьёзным тоном. — Можно спросить?

— Конечно.

— Почему ты остался? — Джим перевёл взгляд в лес, где дождь лил сплошной белой стеной. — По протоколу ты, наверное, мог меня бросить.

— Протокол рекомендует руководствоваться здравым смыслом в нестандартных ситуациях.

— И твой здравый смысл велел тебе остаться, — сказал Джим.

— Вы мой командир. Это было логично. — Лучшего объяснения своим действиям Спок дать не мог.

— И всё? — Спок кивнул, но Джим покачал головой. — Ну, то есть, я знаю, что ты мне предан, всё это — самое верное подтверждение, — он запустил в волосы пятерню. — Не знаю, чем я такое заслужил.

— Вы показали себя ценным специалистом Звёздного Флота, — формально это не было ложью, но не было и всей правдой. Увы, на этой миссии Джиму не довелось продемонстрировать исключительные способности руководителя, обычно мотивирующие Спока.

Был ещё один фактор, который он не мог обозначить. Вероятно, его следовало назвать «интеллектуальным восхищением». Спок украдкой наблюдал за Кирком, за его взаимодействием с другими людьми и тем, как тот стоял на своём даже вопреки логике. Интересная личность: в чём-то открытая, в чём-то загадочная, в чём-то интригующая. Но привязанность была нелогична, что бы ни обещал старший он сам. Судьба матери и судьба всей планеты доказывали правоту этого утверждения.

Джим прервал его мысли и снова напомнил, что между ними не осталось запретных тем.

— Не потому, что ты чувствуешь себя виноватым? — он глядел на Спока с тревогой. — Я о том, что ты… почти убил меня. Ты, м, не пытался очистить карму?

— Карма — нелогичное человеческое верование.

— Ты понимаешь, о чём я.

— Никак нет.

— Хорошо бы. Потому что об этом ты не должен беспокоиться. Тогда ты сделал именно то, чего я от тебя хотел. Я вёл себя как полная сволочь — и получил то, что заслужил, — сказал он, и Спок не знал, что тут ответить. Но Джим тихо закончил, наверное, полагая, что Спок не услышит: — Ты и до этого пытался меня прибить.

— Капитан?

— Хм? Ну, на слушаниях по Кобаяши Мару. Образно говоря.

По интонациям Джима было ясно, что он не будет говорить об этом, и Спок не стал настаивать, хоть ему и казалось странным, что капитан не держит зла за то, что самому Споку изменило всю систему координат.

— Рад, что ты сделал такой выбор, — сменил тему Джим после паузы, наполненной уютной тишиной. — Не знаю, что бы я без тебя делал.

— С вероятностью девяносто девять целых и восемь десятых процента, вы были бы уже мертвы.

— Спасибо за доверие, — улыбка говорила, что нет нужды уточнять или извиняться. Было в этой улыбке что-то ещё, что-то новое, но, прежде чем Спок успел понять, Джим уронил голову на руки.

Через несколько секунд растянулся на лесной подстилке, и вздохнул:

— Господи, надо хоть чем-то заняться.

— Мы можем продолжить нашу игру, — предложил Спок. Последние два дня они играли в шахматы, держа в голове все шаги и позиции.

— Извини, не думаю, что сейчас потяну, — он замолчал на восемь десятых минуты, и Спок предположил, что тот готовился ко сну, но тут Джим заговорил снова. — Давай в «правду или действие»?

— Капитан?

— Игра проще некуда. В неё даже на пьянках играют, — хмыкнул Джим. — Выбираешь одно из двух. Скажешь «правда» — и должен будешь ответить на один вопрос, каким бы он ни был. «Действие» — и должен будешь сделать то, что тебе загадали. Или ты слабак, — он закончил своё объяснение так, будто говорил о самых очевидных вещах. — Начинай.

— Как?

— Просто спроси. Правда или действие?

— Правда или действие? — повторил Спок, чувствуя себя слегка заинтригованным.

— Правда.

Только теперь Споку стало ясно, в чём может быть потенциальная ценность этой традиции. Она могла быть методом социально приемлемого самораскрытия, и её появление у эмоционального вида вполне оправдано.

Спок тщательно обдумал свой вопрос.

— Правда ли, что адмирал Пайк заинтересовался вами после того, как увидел драку с вашим участием?

— Я думал, все знают, — хмыкнул Джим.

— Слухи часто неточны.

— Там была Ухура. Пожалуй, из-за неё всё и началось. Разве она не рассказывала?

— Мы не обсуждали эту тему.

— Даже не знаю, радоваться мне, что она об этом не болтает, или нет. Но ответ на твой вопрос: да. Я тогда был полным придурком, вообще без тормозов, — сказал он и задумчиво добавил: — Вроде как и сейчас остаюсь.

— Я заметил, что зачастую ваше безрассудство более чем оправдано. К тому же я не отнёс бы вас к тем людям, которых называют «придурками».

— Приятно слышать, — засмеялся Джим, скрестив руки за головой. — Правда или действие?

— Правда, — сказал Спок для симметрии.

Тишина длилась шесть целых и две десятых секунды.

— Почему вы с Ухурой расстались?

Спок не ожидал, что капитан задаст настолько личный вопрос. К счастью, у него был готовый ответ — тот, который он раз за разом повторял себе и другим.

— Мы признали, что несовместимы, несмотря на наше первоначальное взаимное влечение.

Джим поднял голову и несколько секунд пристально смотрел на Спока.

— Это отмазка, а не ответ. Не совместимы? Интеллектуально? Эмоционально? Физически? — последний пункт он определённо выделил дразнящими интонациями.

— Эмоционально.

— А, — Джим, похоже, не ждал честного ответа. — Да ладно? Вы же после «Нарады» так хорошо ладили.

— Так оно и было.

Так и было, но недолго, пока Спок не проанализировал свои поступки. До тех пор, пока он не понял, что ему нужна та же броня из логики, что и остальным вулканцам. Он не хотел говорить об этом, и, к его облегчению, Джим не стал требовать подробностей. Ещё легче стало, когда они и вовсе закончили играть.

Рано утром, ещё до рассвета, дождь наконец прекратился, а к полудню река обмелела и они смогли двигаться дальше.

Теперь они вновь шли с хорошей скоростью. И чем выше они поднимались, тем сильнее менялся мир вокруг. За день встречалось в среднем три новых вида. Древовидные папоротники, лесные кальмары и игольники, которые не встречались им прежде. Они миновали целые поляны, поросшие гигантскими пухошарами. Однажды наткнулись на целое стадо жукозавров с полупрозрачными панцирями, словно сложенными из тонких рубиновых пластинок.

Любопытно, что пузырники и быкожуки стали встречаться реже. Хотя на Джима всё ещё воздействовали феромоны и заставляли терять рассудок, но симптомы стали намного легче, и он смог засыпать хоть ненадолго. Иногда в дороге он насвистывал какую-то простенькую песенку, и вскоре Спок понял, что ждёт этого момента. Обычно Джим выбирал традиционные ирландские или шотландские мотивы, но как-то раз предпочёл напев, слишком напоминающий старую вулканскую мантру.

Однако же примерно в двенадцати километрах от основания хребта — и ещё в пяти до перевала, с которого должно было быть видно место крушения «Галапагоса» — им пришлось всерьёз задержаться.

Внимание Спока было сосредоточено на необычайно изящном летающем существе, когда Джим бросился вперёд. Сердце забилось, прежде чем он осознал причину рывка. Догнав же, он не поверил собственным глазам.

— Боже, Тейлор… Поверить не могу, — Джим опустился на колени рядом с мужчиной, который теперь мало напоминал улыбающегося лейтенанта с фотографии. Крайне отощавший, он привалился к стволу и жевал низко свисающие побеги. Его одежда превратилась в лохмотья, одного ботинка не хватало, а голую ногу покрывали синяки и порезы. Он был весь в грязи, пах экскрементами и чем-то ещё. Споку понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы вспомнить этот запах - запах соков пузырника.

— Мне ведь не кажется? — Джим посмотрел со страхом на Спока, но тот только покачал головой. — Как он так далеко забрался?

— Прошло достаточно много времени с момента пропажи десанта, — предположил Спок. Лучшего объяснения у него не было. Если допустить, что Тейлор каждую ночь подходил к разным пузырникам, то вполне вероятно, что его путь закончился здесь.

— Как он отощал… — Джим достал из сумки горсть солнценики и положил возле Тейлора. Ощупав его запястье, он нахмурился: — И пульс скачет.

Спок присоединился к капитану и также осмотрел Тейлора. Ни один из тестов на восприятие не дал результата — реакция на все или почти все раздражители была неверной. Это означало поражение головного мозга, но без медицинского трикодера точнее сказать было нельзя. Об этом Спок и доложил Джиму, который выслушал его молча, не отрывая глаз от Тейлора.

— Но ты не уверен, — сказал он.

— Я не могу быть уверен, — поправил его Спок.

— Может быть, его можно вылечить. Может, он тоже выкарабкается, если мы не пустим его к пузырнику.

— По нашему опыту, организмы, сильно пострадавшие от пузырника, не могут без него жить. Не могут они жить и с ним, — добавил Спок, задумавшись. Он снова посмотрел на то, что было когда-то человеком, а теперь поедало солнценику с отсутствующим выражением лица. Руками Тейлор не пользовался, просто ел с земли.

Спок подумал вдруг, что им надо уходить. Уйти и не оглядываться. Желание не было полностью рациональным, но крайне привлекательным.

Джим снова вгляделся Тейлора.

— Я должен попробовать, — твёрдо сказал он. Желудок Спока скрутило как от куска мяса.

— Капитан, я прошу вас изменить решение. Задерживаться неразумно, поскольку мы не знаем, что происходит сейчас с «Галапагосом».

— Это могло случиться и со мной, Спок. Я не могу просто бросить его.

Спок не стал спорить, зная, что это бесполезно.

Джим смыл с лейтенанта грязь, очистил раны и отдал ему значительную часть их припасов. Спок только помогал, больше не споря. Без его физической силы, хоть и несколько уменьшившейся, Джим бы не справился. Ослабевший и отощавший Тейлор яростно отбивался в ответ на любые манипуляции. Ничего кроме еды не вызывало его интереса. Полдня спустя Джим сел обсудить, что же делать дальше, хоть с самого начала ясно, решение им уже принято: столько, сколько понадобится, — но Спок не мог с ним согласиться.

— А что, если ты соединишься с его разумом? — предложил Джим, устав от бесплодной дискуссии.

Вопрос поразил Спока до глубины души. Эта идея была вызвана отчаянием, а не рассудком.

— Слияние с повреждённым умом чрезвычайно опасно.

— Но ты можешь, — Джим выпрямился, вглядываясь в него слишком пристально. — Посмотреть, там ли он ещё.

— Теоретически, — ответил Спок. — И могу сам умереть.

На лице Джима проступило виноватое выражение, и больше к этой теме он не возвращался.

Состояние Тейлора ухудшалось. Каждую ночь он пытался сбежать, даже если феромонов в воздухе было немного. Он совсем не спал. Пытаясь освободиться, он вывихнул щиколотку. На третью ночь с низин поднялся ураган, и Спок в одиночку удерживал Тейлора и Джима, разделивших общее безумие. Но Джим настаивал, что нужно подождать ещё, что адаптация может быть небыстрой. Он говорил с Тейлором, как если бы тот мог что-то понять, ухаживал за ним с терпением, которого Спок никак от него не ожидал. Но к вечеру третьего дня Тейлор стал ещё равнодушнее ко всему, а наутро впал в кому.

Солнце ещё не встало, когда Джим подошёл к костру. В каждом его жесте сквозило отчаяние. Он упал рядом со Споком и надолго замолчал.

— Это сделаю я, — сказал наконец он. И Спок знал, о чём он.

— Капитан, возможно, я могу…

— Всё нормально. Ты вулканец, и я не дам тебе нарушить свои принципы, — Джим поднял руку, заканчивая разговор, но и Спок не собирался сдаваться:

— Мне приходилось убивать.

— Ты убивал животных. Ты защищался. Это разные вещи, — на мгновение Джим стал выглядеть на двадцать лет старше. — Я здесь старший по званию, я отвечаю за него.

— Капитан, я…

— Спок. Лучшее, что ты можешь для меня сейчас сделать — это ничего не делать, — жёстко сказал он. — Твоя логика сейчас не поможет, так что, пожалуйста, дай мне справиться самому.

Руководства Звёздного флота должны были подготовить людей ко всем возможным моральным дилеммам. Хоть эвтаназия была запрещена, в некоторых случаях её признавали допустимой крайней мерой. Но вряд ли знание могло сделать задачу проще для Джима. Спок хотел бы избавить Джима от этого груза. Сам Спок уже был осквернён. Но если Джим принял решение, никто не мог его переубедить.

Они закончили приём пищи, и Джим без лишних слов вынес Тейлора из лагеря. Спок сел ждать его у догорающего костра.

Когда капитан и спустя полчаса не вернулся, Спок не мог больше оставаться в стороне. Кирк нашёлся недалеко от лагеря, где он копал яму грубо сделанной деревянной лопатой. Спок окинул взглядом неподвижное тело лейтенанта и повернулся к Джиму.

— Вам помочь?

— Всё в порядке, — ответил Джим и начал работать заметно быстрее.

Спок подумал о том, как закончился эксперимент с быкожуками.

— Возможно, я должен произвести вскрытие и определить причину смерти.

Спок слишком поздно понял, что выразился не самым лучшим образом.

— Причину смерти? — остановился Джим, наполовину воткнув лопату в землю. — Я закрыл ему рот рукой и зажимал нос, пока он не задохнулся. Вот тебе и причина смерти.

— Простите меня. Я хотел сказать…

— Перестань, пожалуйста.

Спок поднял с земли плоскую деревяшку и присоединился к Джиму. Больше он ничем помочь не мог. Джим остановился и попытался забрать её.

— Я сказал, что справлюсь, — сказал он с напором. Спок не сдавался, но и Джим не отпускал.

— Я не отрицаю, что вы справитесь, — согласился Спок, осторожно подбирая слова. — Я только прошу позволить помочь.

Капитан ссутулился, на его лице появилось странное, настороженное выражение. Он пристально посмотрел на Спока, словно не доверяя своим глазам. Но потом остатки холода в его взгляде растаяли, и он кивнул.

— Давай.

Вдвоём дело пошло намного быстрее, и к середине дня яма была готова. Джим опустил туда отощавшее тело и без лишних слов начал засыпать его землёй. Спок последовал его примеру.

Закончив, они встали над могилой в полной тишине. Спок припомнил погребальные традиции Земли.

— Возможно, здесь будет уместен какой-то ритуал?

— Я не слишком религиозен.

— Я имел в виду что-то для вашего душевного спокойствия. Вы… — Спок опасался, что снова скажет что-то не так. — Возможно, вы хотите сказать какие-то слова в память об ушедшем?

Молчание Джима казалось очень долгим, хоть на самом деле прошло всего семь целых и две десятых секунды.

— Да. Да, пожалуй. Помнишь, как Маккой сказал, что Тейлор был тем ещё шутником?

— Да.

— Как-то раз он решил отомстить нам за то, что мы э-э… нарочно испортили ему свидание. Так вот, он наполнил пластиковые стаканчики доверху аптечным гелем и уставил ими всю комнату. Нам пришлось всё выливать, а потом тащить весь этот бардак в утилизатор. Убили кучу времени, — он негромко засмеялся. — Мы собирались устроить вечеринку, но её пришлось отменить: воняло как в больнице. Боунз был в бешенстве. Хорошо ещё, что Тейлор уехал на выходные к другу. Такое чувство, что если бы он остался, его хладное тело нашли бы где-нибудь в анатомичке…

Тут же Джим запоздало понял, что сказал, и ностальгия на его лице сменилась животным ужасом. Он поднёс дрожащую руку ко рту, потом к глазам, сгорбился, его плечи безмолвно задрожали.

— Чёрт, — он глубоко прерывисто вздохнул, покачал головой. — Я не могу… Спок, я не знаю, как… — он поднял глаза, мокрые от слёз, снова закрыл лицо ладонями и шагнул в сторону. Спок мог только бессильно наблюдать, как Джим пытается взять себя в руки.

— Почему? — наконец сказал тот глухо. — Я ведь убивал раньше. Я приказывал открыть огонь из фазеров. Почему сейчас всё иначе?

Спок перебирал все возможные причины: от отношения Джима к Тейлору до пояснения, что близость — важный фактор, определяющий интенсивность человеческих эмоциональных реакций. Но он понял, что эти причины, пусть и информативные, едва ли могли утешить кого-то.

— Джим, — позвал он, и капитан обернулся к нему. — Я думаю, что вы поступили правильно.

Странно было слышать в своём голосе такое человеческое сочувствие.

Лицо Джима немного расслабилось, хоть он и не выглядел убеждённым, и вскоре он готов был вернуться в лагерь. По дороге Спок легко коснулся его руки — единственная поддержка, которую он мог предложить.

Приближался вечер, и на ужин у них были припасены остатки густого дынного сока. Но с закатом поднялся лёгкий бриз. С каждой минутой ветер дул увереннее, и Спок посмотрел на капитана. Тот уже понял, к чему всё идёт, его начинала бить дрожь.

— Чёрт, нет, не надо! Не сейчас, — он откинулся на ствол папоротника и с искажённым как от боли лицом, забормотал сквозь крепко стиснутые зубы: — Оно не получит меня. Я не хочу как он.

— Вы в безопасности, — Спок опустился на колени рядом с Джимом и положил руку ему на плечо. — Я не позволю вам уйти.

— Но я хочу уйти! Господи, как же я хочу, — последние слова превратились во всхлипы. Он вцепился в ближайшее дерево так, что костяшки пальцев побелели. — Поговори со мной, — прохрипел он.

— Капитан?

— Поговори со мной, Спок. Отвлеки меня. Или говори, или трахай, плевать.

На мгновение Спока озадачило предложение. Их врач говорил в раздражении нечто подобное, но сейчас такая фраза казалась слишком двусмысленной…

Он был почти благодарен Джиму, прервавшему эти мысли:

— Хватит уже думать. Просто расскажи что-нибудь. Всё что угодно.

И Спок рассказывал о своих наблюдениях за планетой и её обитателями. О сложных экспериментах на «Энтерпрайз» — он надеялся, что энсины позаботятся о них самостоятельно. О наиболее перспективных студентах в Академии. Об огромном количестве человеческих фраз, буквальное значение которых не несёт никакого смысла.

О своей маме.

Он не следил, как долго говорил, но когда некоторое время спустя поднял глаза, ветер уже утих. Джим спал, привалившись к дереву. Спок вглядывался его лицо в свете костра и чувствовал, будто что-то разрастается в груди. Сбитый с толку, он отвёл взгляд.

Удостоверившись, что Джим не проснётся, Спок приступил к задуманному. Он быстро разрыл неглубокую могилу, аккуратно вскрыл тело и перезахоронил, едва закончив. Руки после этого дрожали, и он чувствовал себя разбитым, но зато он узнал всё, что хотел. Умывшись в ближайшем ручье, Спок попытался сосредоточиться, но помедитировать этой ночью он так и не смог.

Также ему не удалось придумать, как сообщить Джиму о своих заключениях. Правильных подходов к такому сомнительному делу не было, поэтому когда они заканчивали паковать вещи, он просто сказал:

— Лейтенант Тейлор уже не был собой, — и он дождался, пока Джим посмотрит на него. — Кора его головного мозга была серьёзно повреждена. Удивительно уже то, что он продолжал функционировать.

Джим уронил сумку и уставился на Спока:

— Ты… проверил? — спросил он с нечитаемыми интонациями. Спок не мог ответить; должен был, но рот не двигался. Что будет, когда он признается, что обманул доверие Джима, и Джим никогда не простит его?

Но сожаление оставалось нелогичным. Что есть, то есть.

— Именно так, — сказал он.

Джим подошёл почти вплотную. Спок ожидал возможного проявления агрессии, но тот стоял неподвижно, упёршись взглядом ему в грудь.

Затем он пошатнулся и уткнулся лбом ему в верхнюю часть грудины. Через эту единственную точку соприкосновения можно было ощутить лёгкое движение, глубокие вдохи и медленные выдохи. Тело Джима понемногу расслаблялось. И наконец Джим вцепился в предплечья Спока, словно эта мёртвая хватка могла помочь ему собраться.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал он.

Хотелось ответить, но Спок не нашёл слов, а потом капитан отпустил его и отошёл к другому краю лагеря.

Они шли молча, молча отдыхали и ели. Четыре километра они одолели в полной в тишине: Джим не пытался завязать разговор — и когда настало время для ночлега, Спока начало беспокоить эмоциональное состояние капитана. Они вместе построили хижину, Спок приготовил еду из того, что удалось собрать по дороге. Всё это — в полнейшем молчании.

Весь вечер Джим был напряжён. Сумерки сменились чернотой, и по-прежнему ничего не происходило. Споку подумалось, что теперь ему понятна концепция «чуда», логична она или нет. Должно быть, они отдалились от пузырников, и феромоны сюда просто не долетали. Он озвучил эту версию Джиму — голос немного охрип после целого дня молчания. Тот в ответ только хмыкнул и скептически на него посмотрел.

Но потом он лёг на спину, и выражение его лица изменилось.

— Ты только посмотри на эти звёзды!..

Спок посмотрел. Светлая полоса Млечного Пути только начинала проступать на небе; небо было таким же, как и в прочие ясные ночи.

— Капитан?

— Я ещё ни разу не видел здесь звёзд, — в голосе Джима был чистый восторг.

В самом деле, до сих пор Джим оставался в сознании только тогда, когда небо закрывали тучи. Спок всё равно чувствовал отголосок страха, напоминающего, что ничего нельзя принимать на веру. Он сел рядом с Джимом, прислонившись к дереву, и тоже поднял глаза к узору из звёзд над головой.

И если он позволил своему взгляду задержаться на восторженном лице Джима чуть дольше, чем на небе, он списал этот факт на простое любопытство.

***

Ландшафт идеально подходил для быстрого марш-броска: холмы перемежались равнинами, а периоды интенсивных физических нагрузок — отдыхом. Здесь, на возвышенности, дичь водилась в изобилии. Кроме того, уже удалось найти пять новых видов ягод и съедобных корней, так что охотиться теперь можно было реже. Им даже удавалось запасать немного еды впрок. Ягоды они могли собирать на ходу, так что вечерами у них был фактически пир.

Спока беспокоило, что расходы энергии по-прежнему превышали количество затрачиваемых калорий, но большей проблемой стала вода. Порой источник находился в нескольких километрах от лагеря. Ручьи стали попадаться реже, они мельчали, и найти их бывало непросто.

Именно за водой он пошёл на разведку на двенадцатый день их экспедиции. Ему не хотелось оставлять Джима одного, но состояние того — как физическое, так и эмоциональное — с недавних пор значительно улучшилось. Главной причиной было то, что Джим наконец-то ел вдоволь и спал. Он оставался оптимистичен или по меньшей мере потрясающе настойчив даже в периоды кратких депрессий. Вчера он засмеялся впервые после того, что произошло с Тейлором.

Но почему этот момент так чётко отпечатался в памяти? Споку пришлось признать, что Джим теперь занимает его мысли примерно в шесть раз чаще, чем до высадки на планету. На первый взгляд, это казалось необходимым, но значительная часть этих мыслей не была практична. Спок думал не о здоровье Джима или его безопасности, а о нём самом: его чувстве юмора, складе ума, малозначительных особенностях и оборотах речи.

Возможно, он подсознательно следил за эмоциональным состоянием капитана? Нет, это объяснение не соответствовало истине — признал наконец Спок. И тут его внимание привлёк странный звук.

Что-то большое скрывалось за деревьями, постепенно приближаясь к нему.

Несмотря на свои размеры, оно хорошо пряталось. Если бы Спок не был настороже, он мог бы принять его за движения за колыхание веток на ветру.

Существо походило на трёхметрового тёмно-красного богомола. Из его передних ног и спины росли длинные шипы, и передвигалось оно немного неуклюже. А если на его странной клиновидной голове и были глаза, видно их не было.

И когда оно двинулось к нему, стало кристально ясно, что он — добыча.

Спок перехватил копьё, но вдруг богомол развернул широкие крылья. Сотня жёлтых глаз уставилась на него.

Существо атаковало, и Спок едва успел отклониться. Мощный шип вошёл в землю позади него. Он едва успел нырнуть за древовидный папоротник, прежде чем оно ударило ещё раз, невозможно быстро. Шип прошил ствол до середины с жутким скрежетом, и Спок не мог упустить свой шанс. Он выбежал из-за дерева и нанёс удар копьём, но то скользнуло с брони богомола с резким лязгом, не нанеся никакого вреда.

Тогда Спок развернулся и кинулся прочь на скорости, которую только позволяло ему развить сбоящее сердце. Почти тут же ноги провалились в паутину переплетённых корней, естественную ловушку, которую он должен был заметить. Когда Спок смог вырваться на свободу, богомол был уже рядом.

Он остановился между деревьями в пяти метрах от Спока. Голова покачивалась из стороны в сторону, а крылья с шорохом распахивались и складывались. Что лучше: снова попытаться отступить или не сдавать позиций?

Но не успел он понять, что делать, как шея богомола разом выстрелила вперёд, за долю секунды покрыв расстояние между ними — словно в бедро Спока впились челюсти, возникшие из ниоткуда.

Слишком неожиданно — Спок не успел заглушить боль. Он покачнулся, потерял концентрацию и чётко ощутил, как жвала вгрызаются ему в ногу. Ощущения кожи, отрываемой от кожи; разрываемых волокон соединительной ткани в каждой его мышце — каждый нейрон посылал сигналы бедствия прямо в миндалевидное тело. Ощущения захлёстывали с головой.

Сама боль была ему непривычна. В последний раз он чувствовал её в детстве, ещё до того, как научился полному контролю. Он не сдержал крика, и в голове осталось лишь желание уползти, вырваться на свободу.

Богомол подтаскивал его всё ближе. Шипы окружили частоколом. Страх просачивался через трещины в ментальных барьерах, сметая ошмётки логики. Не было сил бежать. Он должен был, но не мог, просто не мог.

Но потом странный металлический лязг отдался дрожью по всему телу, и богомол отпустил. Спок остался лежать без движения, вдыхая запах сырой земли и отчаянно пытаясь собраться. Нога пылала огнём.

Знакомый голос отдавался на краю его восприятия.

— Эй, ты! Урод!

Повернув голову, Спок увидел Джима. Тот что-то держал в руках и уже замахивался для нового броска. Богомол размытым силуэтом пролетел над Споком и зашипел.

— Так, так! Иди сюда! — Джим вскинул руки в броске, раздался ещё один глухой звонкий стук. — Отвали от моего вулканца!

Спок пытался сказать, предостеречь, но его горло не давало словам вырваться. Удары сердца звучали оглушительной какофонией, душа любые связные мысли. Богомол сгруппировался, и Спок услышал, как разворачиваются крылья. И прежде чем он потерял сознание, он понял, что ничего не видит.

***

Проснулся он от звука разрываемой ткани. Что, если это богомол рвёт Джима на части? От этой мысли частота сердцебиения подскочила на двести процентов. Но что-то аккуратно прикоснулось к нему, и он распахнул глаза.

— Джим?

Капитан посмотрел на него и улыбнулся. Слой за слоем, он наматывал на длинный порез полоски слизяной кожи, прижимающие к ране компресс из пухошаров.

— Как ты там?

Спок попробовал сжать пальцы рук и ног. Правая нога онемела и не двигалась, но он чувствовал, что все мышцы и кости в ней функциональны. Без непосредственной опасности он инстинктивно восстановил контроль над болью, а страх стал отдалённым воспоминанием.

— Полагаю, я в порядке, — он попытался сесть.

Рука Джима на плече удержала его:

— Я ещё не закончил. Не дёргайся, — он оторвал ещё одну полосу кожи. — Ты меня напугал, никак не хотел приходить в сознание. Я промыл раны брагой и вымочил в ней повязки. Не так стерильно, как хотелось бы, но надо было остановить кровь.

Кровотечение. Почему у него текла кровь?

— Богомол, — Спок попытался снова сесть и оглядеться, но его вновь заставили лечь на место.

— Вот как ты его назвал? Похож, — ядовито заметил Джим. — Я прогнал его.

— Как?

— Со всеми предосторожностями, — Джим хмыкнул и, казалось, наслаждался реакцией Спока. — Может даже не без помощи огнемёта и мифического меча, это только между нами, если что.

Спок не сдержал изумления. Боль то и дело прорывалась за границы контроля, а замешательство делало всё только хуже. Это замешательство могло означать, что Джим шутит. В ответ на явное недоверие тот пояснил:

— Да всё в порядке, он меня тоже укусил. Похоже, я оказался невкусный, так что он заскрипел и смотался, — Джим пожал плечами. — Наверное, вулканцы — это прям бифштекс, в сравнении со мной, унылой брюссельской капустой.

— Куда?

— Что — куда?

— Куда он укусил вас? — Спок осмотрел Джима внимательнее. Сбоку на форме виднелись тёмно-красные пятна размером с ладонь.

— Ерунда, — Джим развернулся, скрывая рану.

Но Спок должен был сражаться с богомолом один на один, а значит — погибнуть.

— Как вы там оказались?

— Ну, это… — тот опустил взгляд на землю, как будто ответ — упавшие листья под ногами. — Помнишь, ты пытался убедить меня, что я не безрассудный болван? Ну, я… вроде как… оставлял лагерь, когда ты уходил. Я исследую окрестности. Иногда — иду, куда глаза глядят, иногда — хожу за тобой. Далеко я не забираюсь. Я и к куполу ходил какое-то время. Удивительно, что ты не заметил.

Смысл фраз осознавался с трудом: слишком неожиданны были эти открытия.

— Вы следовали за мной?

— А что? Большую часть дня я чувствую себя лучше. Теперь я высыпаюсь и, когда ты уходишь, не могу сидеть просто так.

— Этот инцидент наглядно продемонстрировал причину, по которой вам не стоит так поступать, — заметил Спок. Непросто было твёрдо разговаривать, лёжа без сил на траве. — Здесь и так довольно опасностей, ни и к чему искать новые.

— Ты-то в одиночку отлично с этими опасностями справляешься, — закатил глаза Джим. — Когда я прибежал, ты как раз его почти завалил.

На это у Спока не нашлось логичных возражений. Он был приятно удивлён этому, но и одновременно чувствовал лёгкую досаду.

— Вот, на большее я не способен, — сказал Джим, закрепив последнюю повязку. — По-моему, тебе пойдёт на пользу целебный транс.

На это возразить было нечего. Но Споку не доводилось прибегать к этому типу транса, он знал только общие принципы. Кроме того, он был на девяносто шесть процентов уверен, что курсы Звёздного Флота по ксенобиологии не вдаются в подробности анатомии вулканцев, не говоря уже об исцеляющем трансе. Где же Джим получил эту информацию? Спок попытался сесть — и напрасно. Боль сразу же вспыхнула в его сознании: ущерб оказался сильнее, чем казалось сначала.

В любом случае, предложение не было разумным.

— Я не могу оставить вас.

— А если рана загноится, ты тем более оставишь, — возразил Джим.

— Что вы будете делать, если поднимется ветер?

— Я заранее привяжу себя к дереву.

— Богомол может вернуться. Вы будете беззащитны.

— Наберу камней побольше и буду держать оборону.

У Спока нашлось ещё полдюжины возражений, но Джим легко парировал их все. В конце концов, он перестал отвечать на них и невесело усмехнулся:

— Боже, мы тут беспомощнее младенцев!

В этом они были согласны.

— Похоже, так оно и есть.

— Ладно, слушай. Тебе нужно быстрее поправляться. А для этого придётся мне довериться, — Джим улыбнулся, криво и безрадостно. — Позволь помочь тебе.

Споку предстояло выбрать из двух нежелательных вариантов. У людей для таких ситуаций использовалось одно выражение, которое никак не удавалось вспомнить. Но в пути рана действительно могла загноиться, и тогда на исцеление понадобились бы недели. Как вулканец, он был обязан подчиниться превосходящей логике.

Он кивнул.


	7. Chapter 7

**Кирк**

Джим знал, как это должно выглядеть, но всё равно не мог смотреть, как Спок погружается в транс. Пару раз он нащупывал пульс. Но убедить себя, что угрозы нет, не удавалось. Но когда Спок полностью расслабился, Джим укрыл его одеялом из отбитой слизяной кожи и заставил себя заняться своими делами. Навязанные воспоминания тревожили, но и от них была польза. Плюс теперь он знал шахматные стратегии Спока и что им можно противопоставить.

Джим осмотрел свою рану — кольцо крошечных проколов на боку; скорее синяки, а не укусы — богомол не успел вгрызться в него как следует. Но, в отличие от Спока, ему пришлось разбираться с ранами в полном сознании и самому. Он закусил край рубахи, чтобы вся округа не выучила отборных ругательств со всего Альфа-квадранта, и щедро плеснул браги.

Измотанный и обессиленный, Джим не ложился спать и следил за тем, что Боунз назвал бы, наверное, «вулканским шаманством». На ночь он привязал себя к дереву кучей узлов, но погода оказалась благосклонна, и до утра ничего не изменилось. Он то и дело проверял рану Спока, и с каждым разом та уменьшалась и выглядела не такой рваной и опухшей.

Наконец где-то посреди дневного перекуса он услышал волшебные слова:

— Ударьте меня.

Как бы Джим выполнил просьбу, если бы не обрывки воспоминаний? Он представил себе преподавателя по программированию, которого Джим постоянно поправлял, а тот попытался завалить его на экзамене в ответ. Так оказалось намного проще.

— Спасибо, капитан, — сказал Спок, перехватив запястье Джима после четвёртой пощёчины. — Достаточно.

Выглядел он вполне бодрым, хоть и не слишком довольным такой побудкой.

— Уверен? — улыбнулся ему Джим. — Я представил, что ты доктор Вексел, даже до середины списка претензий не успел дойти.

Спок приподнял брови, что означало: «Люди — нелепейший из всех видов». Можно было собой гордиться.

Но теперь пришла очередь Спока волноваться и настаивать на том, чтобы не покидать лагерь, пока раны Джима не затянутся. Удалось договориться на два дня, и, наверное, передышка оказалось совсем не лишней, так как склоны становились всё круче и непролазнее. Путь перегораживали каменные громады, и дорога выходила какой угодно, но только не прямой. Однако Джим бы соврал, если бы сказал, что ему не нравится вот так подниматься вверх, в горы, и неважно, что ноги теперь были сбиты, а ладони — ободраны. В Академии он немного занимался скалолазанием, и ещё тогда ему пришлось по душе покорять неприступные скалы. Теперь же, отчасти чтобы подразнить Спока, он пару раз забирался повыше. Каждый раз он не забывал уверенно помахать с вершины и наслаждался каждым полученным в ответ взглядом, наполненным самым настоящим раздражением.

Джунгли вокруг менялись, и они подбирали названия новым видам. Спок предпочитал правильные термины вроде Pseudoavis albus, а Джиму всё больше приходили в голову глупые шутки и дурацкие каламбуры. Что бы ни говорил Спок, самым правильным названием для слизкой норной крысы было Harrys muddus. Скоро они начали соревноваться в том, кто быстрее найдёт что-то новое и получит право дать ему нелепое или же разумное название. В любом случае, посмотреть здесь было на что.

Как-то — главным образом потому, что Джим решил не бояться сглазить — разговор зашёл о пузырнике. Спок поддержал беседу с такой охотой, что стало ясно: Джим об этом думал не один.

— Как правило, в воздухе высокогорья недостаточно кислорода для крупных инсектоидов, — сказал он. — Пузырник же, похоже, привязан к быкожукам. Там, где нет одних, не выжить и вторым.

— Какой тесный союз… Они эволюционировали вместе?

— Вполне вероятно.

— Жаль, мы не знали об этом пару недель назад, — сказал Джим нарочито весело.

Разумеется, гипотеза Спока оказалась верна. На третий день им не попались ни жукозавры, ни быкожуки — ни единого многоногого существа без настоящих лёгких. Судя по всему, богомол тоже остался внизу, и по нему уж точно никто не скучал. Вот уже который день им не попадалось ни единого пузырника, и Джим стал дожидаться ночи с нетерпением: времени, когда можно расслабиться и подумать.

Теперь, когда его рассудок прояснился, он часто вспоминал о Тейлоре. Принять сделанное Джим всё ещё не мог, но иногда удавалось ненадолго примириться с этим.

Порой его отвлекали странные воспоминания, всегда бывшие наготове. Хотя именно пузырник выпустил их, они продолжали приходить сами, оставаясь столь же яркими, как и прежде.

Удивительнее всего было то, что иногда он видел себя глазами Спока. Двойник из альтернативной Вселенной казался таким чертовски уверенным в себе, состоявшимся, уравновешенным, но Джима беспокоило совсем другое. «Господи! — задумался он, когда видения пришли в третий раз. — Неужели я так на него смотрю?» А потом как-то вечером поймал себя на том, что разглядывает своего первого офицера, сидящего в свете костра, и лениво изучает кончики его ушей. В эту минуту так хотелось треснуть себе по лбу.

Не сказать, что видения были так плохи. Нашлись в них и свои плюсы. Как-то он примерялся к каменистому уступу, и тут его пронзило осознание: он знает своего отца.

Терпеливый голос, очертания высокой фигуры. Призрачные образы: они отдыхают в палатке на берегу реки, жарят рыбёшку, которую удалось наловить. Его родители танцуют на свадьбе друга семьи. Эти обрывки не походили на другие. Их наполняло неясное тепло, а смутные текстуры и запахи казались такими знакомыми. Они жили в его памяти, как будто были там изначально.

Хорошо, что Спок шёл впереди, потому что поначалу Джиму просто не удавалось прийти в себя. Он завидовал другому себе, но был рад, что получил обрывки того прошлого и будущего, которое ему не прожить.

К вечеру он успокоился достаточно и заметил одну странность: отец в воспоминании был молод, так молод, что вряд ли Спок мог знать такого Джорджа Кирка. Значит, Джим видел воспоминания другого себя, а это означало, что тот, другой Джим, поделился ими со своим Споком через связь разумов.

Странно. Зачем бы им делиться личными воспоминаниями именно так, а не просто рассказать друг другу как делают нормальные люди?

Джим глянул на Спока. Тот сидел на папоротниковой подстилке в медитативной позе, закрыв глаза. Джима замутило от неясного волнения. Иногда он чувствовал, что стоит у двери и вот-вот потянет за ручку, но не знал, хочет ли увидеть, что скрывается внутри. И не знал, есть ли у него выбор.

Следующий привал они сделали на поляне, заросшей пухошарами. Спок ушёл на поиски драгоценной воды, а Джим приладил новый наконечник из шипов игольника к копью и стал ждать гостей. Последние три дня за ними следила сверху стая древесных кальмаров. Те дожидались ухода Спока и воровали еду, стоило отвернуться. Порой их удавалось поймать с поличным, но чаще он преследовал их и неизменно отступал — и потому что боялся уйти слишком далеко, и потому что кальмары, улепётывающие по деревьям, выглядели уж очень потешно — как будто с веток свешивалась связка пружинок.

Но в этот раз вредители отчего-то не показывались. Тишина нервировала куда больше, чем шорохи почти разумных кальмаров. Джим держал руку на копьё, но прошла четверть часа — и он расслабился. Может быть, им надоело и они ушли? От нечего делать он наломал стеблей пухошаров и решил попробовать сплести из них циновку.

И тогда он увидел её.

Гигантская ящерица, совсем не похожая на здешних птеродактилей. Трёхметровая, мраморно-коричневая, она ловко перебиралась через упавший ствол папоротника на краю поляны. Мгновение — и их взгляды встретились.

Тут же она поднялась на задние лапы и бросилась вперёд размытым силуэтом. Джим даже не успел схватиться за копьё, как живая чешуйчатая броня впечаталась в него с мощью настоящего урагана. Удар сбил с ног, и Джим отлетел в заросли пухошаров, но тут же откатился в сторону и попытался надавить пальцами на узкие красные глаза, но в руку врезались острые когти и удержали её на месте. Он закричал, выпустив последний воздух из лёгких.

Придавивший его вес не давал вдохнуть. Брюхо ящерицы прижало ноги к земле. Он только и смог, что перехватить тварь за горло и пытаться раздавить ей трахею. У него должно было получиться. Челюсти, полные острых белых зубов, клацнули почти у самого носа. Мышцы зудели от напряжения, секунды — больше ему не продержаться.

Чёрт! Сильна!

Ящерица зарычала снова, грубо и страшно. Сначала — просто дикими звуками, но затем вдруг включился универсальный переводчик и нашёл в хаосе слова. Не самые приятные слова.

— Убить! Убить! Мягкий! Убить! Умри!

— Стой! — прохрипел Джим. — Слушай! Ты меня слышишь?

Он был уверен, что ему конец, но тварь уставилась на него, и давление чуть ослабло.

— Звук… странно. Как? — её голос звучал волшебными нотами гравия, скребущегося о гравий, но всё же он был определённо женским. Джим оценивающе оглядел нескладную тушу, давящую ему на грудь. Может, чипы переводчика выгорели вместе со всей остальной техникой?

С трудом он выровнял дыхание.

— Да. Я тебя понимаю…

Воздух резануло свистом, и стрела вонзилась в плечо ящерицы. Та дёрнулась и отскочила от Джима, завертевшись по сторонам, ища того, кто это сделал.

Джим поднял голову. Из-за деревьев вышел Спок, держа наготове копьё. Мгновение — и он кинулся в атаку, безумно глядя на ящерицу остекленевшими глазами.

— Спок, стой! Она разумна! — Джим с трудом поднялся на ноги и бросился на перехват.

Он поймал руку Спока, но тот легко отбросил его, ударив локтем в бок. Джим едва удержался на ногах, но за последние недели он привык жить и не с такой болью. Велев себе её не замечать, он снова приблизился к своему обезумевшему старшему офицеру.

— Хватит! — прохрипел Джим. — Слышишь?! Хватит!

Удивительно, как быстро они двигались. Спок ударил ящерицу по голове — та развернулась, взворошив пухошары и подняв в воздух белое облако. Она коротко хлестнула хвостом и кинулась Споку под ноги. Тот уклонился, зло доставая ногой её шею, но она вывернулась, и Спок потерял равновесие. И тут же она поднялась на дыбы. Спок отступил, но когти успели разодрать кожу на его груди.

Джим заставил себя не бросаться между ними. Если его заденут копьём или загрызут, толку от этого геройства будет немного.

— Коммандер Спок, это приказ капитана. Отставить!

Ход боя успел перемениться. Ящерица попыталась зайти Споку за спину, но поскользнулась, приземлившись. Стрела вошла глубже ей в плечо, и, зарычав, ящерица свернулась кольцом.

Спок шагнул к ней, занося копьё над головой. Перед Джимом был не его первый офицер, а вулканец из далёкого прошлого.

Джим собрал все оставшиеся силы. Пригнувшись, он бросился на Спока, сбил его с ног и свалился вместе с ним на землю.

Не понять было, где чьи руки и где чьи ноги. Джим вцепился в грязно-голубую кофту и отдался инстинктам и всем накрепко вбитым в Академии приёмам.

Ему удалось продержаться дольше, чем можно было мечтать. Спок или сдерживался, или с ним было что-то не так. Но даже сейчас он оставался слишком быстр. Считанные мгновения — и он завалил и оседлал Джима, а потом приставил нож ему к шее.

Джим едва не рассмеялся: сумасшедшее дежавю. Но ощущение тут же исчезло, и остался только Спок, и тонкая грань, которая того сдерживала и не давала перерезать горло.

Джим сглотнул, и лезвие скользнуло по кадыку. Спок над ним жадно дышал, а его зрачки расширились как у перепуганного зверя. Джим умел разговаривать с тем, кто в ярости, но страх — совсем другое дело. Тот, кто испуган, куда менее разумен, куда больше сбит с толку.

— Спок… — начал он, не зная ещё, что сказать дальше. «Мне казалось, что это уже в прошлом. Я думал, что могу положиться на тебя. Я думал, мы друзья».

За мгновение всё вновь переменилось. Все чувства исчезли с лица Спока, оставив пустоту, на которую больно было смотреть. Он скатился с Джима, сделал пару неловких шагов назад и сполз на землю, выронив нож. Взгляд его оставался направлен в никуда.

Джим бессильно запрокинул голову и просто смотрел на небо, с трудом веря, что вздымающаяся грудная клетка — реальность. Рывком он сел и огляделся. Ящерица лежала на брюхе, наблюдая за ним с неприкрытым интересом. Когда он встретился с ней взглядом, её змеиные зрачки расширились.

— Ты говоришь, — ровно сказала она.

— Ты тоже, — согласился Джим. Он неловко поднялся на ноги, морщась от новой боли, потом протянул руки вперёд и шагнул навстречу ящерице. Пора договариваться и зализывать раны. — Мы не хотели причинить тебе вреда. Надеюсь, ты тоже.

— Плохая ложь, — прошипела она, кивнув в сторону Спока. — Хочет убить.

— Нет. Больше нет, — Джим быстро оглядел укусы на правой руке. Много, но все неглубокие. Потом он протрёт их брагой — и всего делов.

— Зачем ты напала на меня?

— Выглядеть вкусно. Но говорить… Не ем говорящих.

— Отлично.

Вселенная всё-таки решила их хоть чем-то порадовать.

Ящерица поглядела на рану у себя на плече, и Джим спросил:

— Помочь тебе?

Она рыкнула в ответ, вывернула шею под невозможным углом и вырвала стрелу зубами. Сжав покрепче челюсти, она разломила её пополам и отбросила в сторону.

— А, ладно, — Джим оглянулся на Спока, который всё ещё сидел на земле, упёршись локтями в колени и обхватив голову руками. — Может просто… осмотришься здесь пока? — он кивнул в сторону лагеря. — У меня тут одно срочное дело.

Она оставалась настороже, но всё-таки любопытство оказалось сильнее. Джим с минуту смотрел, как она, снова вытянув шею, зализывает рану быстрым чёрным языком. Он слышал только об одном разумном виде рептилоидов, но с горном её было не перепутать. Тонкая, быстрая, передвигающаяся в основном на четырёх лапах, она больше напоминала комодского варана, чем крокодила, неловко поднявшегося на задние лапы.

Убедившись, что она не нападёт со спины, Джим приблизился к Споку. На полпути его начало трясти — адреналин в крови давал о себе знать. Ощущение нереальности происходящего ушло, оставив после себя мерзкое чувство, что его предали. Одно дело, когда Спок нападает на огромную злющую ящерицу, но когда нападает на него… Ситуация настолько из ряда вон, что «нарушение субординации» — ещё мягко сказано.

Джим даже не пытался говорить спокойно и профессионально.

— Так. И что, чёрт возьми, это было?

Он приблизился. Спок шептал снова и снова, словно мантру:

— Я контролирую свои эмоции. Я контролирую свои эмоции…

Джим разозлился ещё больше.

— Да ничего ты не контролируешь! — огрызнулся он. — Чем ты думал?

-…свои эмоции. Я контролирую…

Джим встал ровно напротив Спока и навис над ним. Довольно!

— Я задал вам вопрос, коммандер. Отвечайте, — он рванул Спока за волосы и вздёрнул его голову вверх.

Запрокинутое лицо Спока расчерчивали дорожки слёз.

Воспоминание ворвалось в Джима живой, головокружительно-яркой вспышкой. И такое тоже было, он и прежде давил на уязвимого, страдающего, стыдящегося самого себя Спока, не видящего выхода из тупика.

Пальцы Джима сами собой ослабли и разжались. Он отступил, но взгляда не отвёл. Так он отошёл ещё дальше и свалился без сил на груду веток, которые должны были стать их укрытием на ночь.

Долгое время никто не вымолвил ни слова. Джим, переводя дыхание, осторожно промыл свои раны, одновременно пытаясь понять, что же делать дальше. Ситуация была как из нелепого анекдота про то, как обкуренный капитан, сломленный вулканец и ящерица-переросток застряли на планете и пытаются убить друг друга. Знать бы ещё, где нужно смеяться.

Наконец плюнув на потуги как-то сгладить острые углы, он поднялся на ноги, потёр ладони друг о друга и сделал вид, что у него всё под контролем:

— Ночуем сегодня здесь, — сообщил он, и повернулся к ящерице. — Если хочешь остаться с нами, я бы хотел немного узнать о тебе. У нас найдётся, чем тебя угостить, — последнее было неправдой, но большинство разумных видов уважало законы гостеприимства. Если общий ужин её успокоит — так тому и быть.

— Останусь, — согласилась она после напряжённой паузы. Джим был почти уверен, что она сейчас оценила его и сочла соответствующим каким-то своим стандартам.

— Хорошо. Меня зовут Джим Кирк, — для ясности он стукнул себя по груди. — Это — Спок. Я прошу прощения за его поведение. Я думаю, что у нас вышло… недоразумение, — он не оглянулся назад. Разбираться ещё и со Споком сейчас было выше его сил. — Как тебя зовут?

— Первая Когтистая Лапа, боевая сестра Девяти Солнц, шестая из Гнезда у Хребта…

— Когтистая Лапа. Понял, — Джим надеялся, что её это устроит, да и забыть такое имя, глядя на её внушительные когти, было бы сложно. — Итак, Когтистая Лапа. Поможешь набрать дров для костра?

— Зачем огонь?

— Свет. Пища.

Боже, как же трудно было считывать мимику рептилии! Он играл в русскую рулетку вслепую.

— Помогу, — согласилась она, наконец.

Им было очень далеко до настоящей команды, но они всё же смогли действовать сообща и набрать веток для костра. Единственный раз, когда Джим глянул проверить, как там Спок, тот всё ещё медитировал на краю поляны.

Чтобы ужин впечатлил Когтистую Лапу, Джим не поленился приготовить по всем правилам, от обжарки до медленного тушения. И только закончив, он запоздало сообразил, что приготовил еды на троих. Да и бурдюки с водой остались у Спока. Неважно. Он всё равно подал ужин.

Пока он обдумывал вопросы, Когтистая Лапа успел обгрызть свою половину птеродактиля.

— Мы никогда не слышали о вас. — Резкий хруст костей бил по нервам. — Как ваш народ называет себя?

Она выплюнула кусок крыла, застрявший между зубов.

— Сильный.

Джим нахмурился. Обычно слово «народ» переводилось верно, но она, видимо, его не поняла.

— Нет, я имею в виду… как вы называете себя? Мой народ зовёт себя людьми, народ Спока называет себя вулканцами.

Она моргнула пару раз.

— Храбрый. Очень сильный.

Он плюнул и сменил тему.

— Это твой дом?

— Нет. Прилетели с Гр’скгр’ут. Много звёзд отсюда, — универсальный переводчик не потрудился расшифровать мешанину беспорядочных горловых звуков и рыка, которые, по-видимому, и были названием её родины.

Вот и загадка. Откуда у таких существ варп-технологии? Джим спросил как можно мягче:

— Мы тоже пришли издалека. Мы называемся Федерацией. Как ты сюда попала?

— На корабле.

— Ты управляла кораблём?

— Нет. Мыслители управляют.

Что ж, теперь стало немного понятнее.

— Кто такие мыслители?

— Мыслители думают, бойцы сражаются. Это путь.

Может быть, диморфный вид? Джим по привычке повернулся к Споку. Тот чуть ожил, вслушиваясь в разговор. Наверное, у него уже была готова куча объяснений и вопросов, которые тот не задаст. Заметив взгляд Джима, Спок одёрнул себя и отвернулся, словно стыдясь.

— Не видела говорящих давно, — сказала Когтистая Лапа. Эти слова были первыми, которые Джиму не пришлось из неё вытягивать.

— Так что с мыслителями?

— Корабль атаковали. Разрушился в небе.

Значит, от воинственных инопланетян пострадали не они одни.

— Кто это мог быть? С нами произошло то же самое.

— Не знаю. Может, мыслители знают, — она коротко опустила голову — наверное, жест значил то же, что и пожимание плечами.

— То есть, ты здесь одна?

— Да. Боевые сёстры мертвы много сезонов. — На её морде, может, эмоции было не прочесть, но тоска в голосе прозвучала отчётливо.

— Ну, тебе теперь не обязательно быть одной, — предложил Джим. — Мы ищем наш корабль, один из них здесь разбился. Если повезёт, мы сможем улететь отсюда.

— Улететь? — она вытянула шею, поднимая выше голову. — Когда?

— Мы пока не знаем. Но мы собираемся попробовать.

— Хочу улететь, — заявила она, потеряв всякий интерес к еде. — Улететь сейчас.

— Если придумаем, как, улетишь вместе с нами.

От этого предложения она пришла в такой восторг, что Джиму пришлось успокаивать её, лишь бы только не открылись едва затянувшиеся раны. Следом он начал готовить себе постель из валяющихся вокруг листьев папоротника, а мысли тем временем носились как белки в колесе. Не они первые нашли эту планету, не их первых пытались выставить отсюда. Кому так не нравятся непрошенные гости? Что так защищают на Сигме Нокс?

Он уселся поудобнее и принялся перебинтовывать себе плечо. И так увлёкся, одновременно приглядывая за Когтистой Лапой, обустраивающей себе ночлег, что даже не заметил приближения Спока.

Джим с удивлением поднял на него взгляд. Инстинкты требовали собраться и встретить угрозу. Но он оставался на месте, потому что вид Спока был каким угодно, но только не агрессивным: смотрел он строго в землю, а каждый шаг делал так, словно ожидал, что твердь под ним вот-вот разверзнется. Он остановился в паре шагов от Джима, сложив руки за спиной.

— Я хочу принести извинения, капитан, — сказал он так, словно подавал отчёт. — Я пойму, если вы их не примите.

Как быстро другая версия самого себя простила своего Спока, который дважды пытался убить? Как быстро он сам простил Спока за то, что произошло из-за «Нарады»? Но в этот раз всё было иначе.

— Может быть, — сказал он, наконец. — Но сначала объясни, что это было.

Спок поднял в задумчивости взгляд:

— Полагаю, сочетание длительного физического и психического напряжения привело к кратковременному, но серьёзному дисбалансу в нейромедиаторах, что повлияло на моё чувство реальности.

— Прекрати, пожалуйста, вешать мне лапшу на уши, Спок. Не сейчас. — Голова болела уже от двух проблем, только третьей ему и не хватало.

— Я совершил ошибку.

— Поясни. Это не ответ.

— Трудно объяснить.

— А ты попробуй.

Спок начал было расхаживать взад-вперёд, но быстро остановился.

— Сурак учит нас, что для гнева нет оправдания. Конечно, любые эмоции опасны, но гнев — самый опасный из наших порывов. Вулканец, который сдаётся ему, он… глубоко ущербен. Может быть, непоправимо ущербен.

Как тяжело оказалось слышать, как Спок описывает себя словно дефектный образец! Джим, хоть и собирался держаться исключительно строго, не мог сдержать сочувственного:

— Ты не серьёзно!

— У меня есть сомнения в правоте Сурака, — просто сказал Спок. — Когда я был ребёнком, я в ярости бросился на одного из своих сверстников. С тех пор я ни разу не терял выдержку. Я приложил к этому все силы, и у меня всё получалось до событий, имевших место один год, один месяц и одиннадцать дней назад.

«Я это уже слышал, — хотел сказать Джим. — В том, что произошло тогда, виноват был я. Почему ты этого не поймёшь?» Но он держал рот на замке, потому что чувствовал: Спок ещё не закончил. Но к чему тот ведёт, оказалось для него самым настоящим сюрпризом.

— Дело в вас, — сказал Спок тихо, как всегда не изменившись в лице. — Тот факт, что я неоднократно позволял вашим действиям влиять на мои поступки, он… определённо беспокоит.

Джим вызывал у людей самые разные чувства, но «определённо беспокоить» ему ещё никого не доводилось. Он не знал, что с этим делать и решил надавить ещё немного:

— Получается, ты слетел с катушек из-за того, что кто-то напал на меня. Но тогда почему… — промелькнувшая мысль показалась настолько странной, что даже неловко озвучивать. — Эй, да ты винишь меня, — неверяще протянул он, — в том, что чувствуешь сейчас.

— Это было бы иррационально, — ответил Спок, продолжая разглядывать носки своих ботинок.

«Да» по-вулкански. Джим снова откинулся на спину, переваривая эту новость. «Спок разозлился на меня за то, что я заставил его чувствовать гнев». На пике эмоций он переключился на то, что изначально вызвало гнев. На корень проблемы. Тут была такая хитрозакрученная логика, что на трезвую голову её было не понять. Неудивительно, что Спок отказывался её признавать.

Может быть, теперь полагалось сказать что-то строгое. Может, следовало удивиться или попросту не поверить. Но сил на это у него уже не оставалось, и он только вздохнул. Последние следы раздражения рассеялись. С этим он как-то мог работать. Уж если кто и понимал в непонятных порывах, то это Джеймс Т. Кирк.

— Хорошо. Но как убедиться, что это больше не повторится?

— Это больше не повторится, — твёрдо сказал Спок.

— Откуда тебе знать?

— Я знаю, но не могу объяснить. Это не более рационально, чем причина, по которой я атаковал вас, — Спок перевёл свой взгляд на точку вдали, и его голос стал странно тих. — Если единственная альтернатива заботе — злость, я предпочту жить с прежней слабостью.

Внутренности Джима сделали кульбит, а сердце забилось сильнее о рёбра.

— Я, э-э… рад слышать. Но в следующий раз советую дать мне знать заранее. До того, как всё перельётся через край, — он потёр подбородок. Интересно, почему его так взволновало, что Спок признаёт их дружбу? — Может, хочешь рассказать мне что-нибудь ещё?

— Мне нравится охотиться, — неохотно признался Спок.

— Тогда ты не будешь больше охотиться. Теперь я и сам могу. Думаю, Когтистая лапа согласится помочь, — решил Джим. — Не спорь.

— Я не собирался.

— Собирался. У тебя на лице написано… — Спок нахмурился. — Не бери в голову. Иди сюда, — он показал на место рядом с собой. Спок было шагнул, но неуверенно замер на полпути. — Тебе нужно письменное приглашение? — это помогло, Спок неловко сел рядом на кучу листьев.

— Капитан, я…

— Заткнись и раздевайся, — Джим достал бурдюк и плеснул брагу на пуховой комок. — Наверняка ты ещё ничего не делал с этими царапинами.

— Они незначительны.

— Неважно. Я жду.

Спок послушался и стащил грязную одежду. Джим хотел было предупредить, что будет зверски жжечься, но вовремя вспомнил, что Споку не нужно было беспокоиться об этом. Так что Спок спокойно ел свой давно остывший ужин, а Джим аккуратно промакивал неширокие длинные раны и чувствовал, как на душе становится тепло. Их союз вырос на зыбком фундаменте необходимости, но сейчас они могли бы заложить основу намного прочнее.

После они лежали бок о бок в тишине, как если бы сегодня была самая обычная ночь. Но Спок точно собирался не спать, а заниматься самоистязанием. Джим же, как капитан, не мог допустить того, чтобы членов его команды кто-то истязал.

— Ты знаешь, лучше несовершенный Спок, чем никакого Спока вообще, — сказал он и едва сдержал внезапный порыв перекатиться и положить руку Споку на бок, в последний момент ограничившись дружеским хлопком по плечу.

Спок глянул на руку Джима, потом встретил его взгляд:

— Я признателен за столь высокую оценку, хоть она и не заслужена.

— Прекрати. Ты сейчас обижаешь моего хорошего друга. — Джим отпустил его руку и соединил пальцы у себя на груди. Стоило ли рассказать Споку, над чем он тут раздумывал? Он решился: — Так вот, есть одна мысль. Ты считаешь, что сегодня не контролировал себя?

— Так оно и было.

— Слушай, — Джим замолчал, приводя в порядок мысли. Может, Споку это покажется бредом, но попробовать стоило. — В том году ты попал в стрессовую ситуацию. Я спровоцировал — ты атаковал. Если бы не твой отец, всё могло закончиться плохо. И вот — снова стрессовая ситуация, полегче, но всё же. Я спровоцировал тебя снова. Ты атаковал — и остановился.

Теперь Спок был весь внимание. Это было видно по тому, как он склонил голову и пристально посмотрел на Джима, а не сквозь него. Тот откашлялся и продолжил:

— Ты считаешь, что от эмоций становишься монстром, но теперь-то у тебя есть контроль, которого не было прежде. Ты справился с гневом, у тебя получилось… Я хочу сказать, что ты должен снова доверять себе, — он запутался в своих же заключениях. — Ну, или я пытаюсь тебе это доказать. Что скажешь?

— Это… интересная теория, капитан, — Спок рядом с ним повернулся, устраиваясь поудобнее.

— Обещай мне подумать об этом, ладно?

Спок кивнул. Без энтузиазма, на который надеялся Джим, но всё равно победа.

— И ещё зафиксируй в журнале, что меня чертовски задолбало, что на нас нападает всякая дрянь.

— Я внесу эту запись как только смогу, капитан.

Джим хмыкнул, и Спок развернулся на другой бок, подложив руку под голову. Но Джим пока не спал. Сначала он разглядывал Когтистую Лапу, улёгшуюся прямо на разрытую землю, раскинув ноги как спящая собака. Потом он перевёл взгляд на пламя догорающего костра.

Боунз сказал однажды, что Джим врастает в людей как грибок, как вирус, но до сих пор он не воспринимал это всерьёз.

Но так оно и было. С самого начала Джим так раздражал Спока, что въелся ему под кожу. Не прекращал делать этого и сейчас, но совсем иными методами. Джим всё ещё мог достучаться до эмоций Спока через безупречно-логичный фасад и стены, возведённые на Новом Вулкане. Он почти упивался этой властью.

Этой ночью ему снилось многое: мостик «Энтерпрайз», бесконечные кукурузные поля Айовы, семинар, на который он опаздывал.

Ему снился прижимавший его Спок. Но во сне не было страха, да и Спок не был на взводе, а пытался скрыть улыбку, усевшись на Джиме, удерживая запястья Джима над головой — безумно приятное ощущение. Приятное в том смысле, в котором он даже не ожидал.

Он пытался освободиться, но не всерьёз. Спок же перехватил его запястья одной рукой, а вторая рука, сложив таал, скользила по шее Джима, его подбородку, лбу. Испытывая его. Дразня. Спок вглядывался в него, ожидая, может, каких-то слов, но Джим не хотел, чтобы это напряжение спадало.

Он проснулся запутавшийся в папоротниковых листьях и мокрый насквозь.

Тем днём он выкладывался по полной, шёл маршем по каменистым тропкам, словно на пятки ему наступал отряд взбешённых клингонов. Лес быстро редел, вытесненный колючим кустарникам и тощей травой. С холмов виднелись голые вершины гор вдали. Было зябко, хоть солнце палило нещадно. Дышать становилось всё труднее, однако Спок, казалось, чувствовал себя неплохо. Но, по правде, сейчас Джим просто не мог смотреть на Спока.

Четыре ноги давали быстрой Когтистой Лапе огромное преимущество, поэтому она разведывала, что впереди, и находила безопасные пути. Спок полагал, что дело было в её отличном зрении, которое помогало находить ей более пологие места, Джим же считал, что в том, что её родичи пришли с гор. Этот короткий диалог помог вновь расслабиться и осознать, что Спок и понятия не имел об утреннем сне Джима. Сну, которому следовало оставаться вместе с другим воспоминаниям.

По дороге они со Споком пытались вытянуть хоть что-то из Когтистой Лапы, но та знала немного. Универсальный переводчик с трудом разобрал описание её родной планеты. Мыслители, по-видимому, были мельче её, но очень умны. Так умны, что она могла говорить лишь об этом. Тем нужно было что-то старое из-под земли, но потом корабль и база на планете были уничтожены. Где, когда и почему, она понятия не имела. Всё это только подтверждало: «Энтерпрайз» атаковали очень сердитые разумные инопланетяне.

— Хорошо, мыслители копали. Но ты здесь зачем? — спросил Джим, отчаявшись выяснить, что же именно они пытались выкопать.

— Были проблемы. Послали меня убить.

Джим едва не споткнулся о камень. Лицо Длинный коготь было таким же непроницаемым, как и у Спока, когда тот весь погружался в логику.

— И у тебя получилось? Убить проблему, я имею в виду?

Её зрачки расширились.

— Да.

— Какую проблему? — он попытался ещё раз.

— Плохая проблема.

— Я имею в виду, что делала проблема?

— Убивала мыслителей.

— Что убивало мыслителей?

— Много проблем.

— Таким образом вы не получите ответа, — отметил Спок, замыкающий процессию. И через час, глядя на разозлённую ящерицу, Джим вынужден был согласиться.

Они были уже на подходе и решили не останавливаться даже ночью. Последние упрямые деревья остались позади, как и лоскуты последних кустарников. Всё, что ждало их впереди — это голые скалы и камни. Джим остановился у валуна в основании крутого склона и оглянулся.

Внизу, над джунглями раскинулась мерцающая вуаль из крошечных огоньков. Сотни, тысячи — покров таял только на подступах к высокогорью. И в сравнении с ним настоящие звёзды над головой казались такими далёкими. Волшебство, но волшебство отвратное.

До него донёсся голос Спока:

— Вы до сих пор чувствуете?

— Уже нет, — покачал головой Джим. — Не физически, во всяком случае.

Он повернулся и увидел руку Спока, предлагающую опору в коварном и узком проходе между камнями. И Джим принял её.


	8. Chapter 8

**Спок**

Теперь они были над облаками.

Последний переход занял гораздо больше времени, чем рассчитывал Спок. С темнотой Когтистая Лапа начала двигаться медленнее и жаловаться на холод. Она не отставала, но каждый шаг давался ей с трудом. Джима на привалах начинало знобить. Тело Спока было привычно к крайностям такого рода, а когда воздух стал суше, приспособиться и к резким перепадам температур оказалось ещё проще. Потому команду вёл именно Спок и именно он решал, когда сделать привал.

Во время неспешного дневного перехода Спок попытался медитировать. События последних дней анализировать не хотелось, но и оставлять их без внимания тоже было нельзя. Он сосредоточился и выровнял дыхание.

Яркие и противоречивые эмоции стали причиной гнева. Эмоции же положительные скомпенсировали его и позволили вовремя остановиться. Неразрешимый парадокс. Самая основа принципов Сурака состояла в том, что эмоции порождают эмоции, и рано или поздно эта шаткая конструкция рухнет и погребёт под собой все ростки логики в её основе. Можно ли использовать одни эмоции по-настоящему логично, одновременно держа под контролем другие?

Из транса его вывел блеск под ногами. Он поднял с земли глянцевый чёрный камень.

— Обсидиан, — заключил он. — Возможно, это вулканический массив.

— Что значит вулканический? — уставилась на него Когтистая Лапа.

— Как пятилетний ребёнок, — быстро шепнул Джим Споку и повернулся к их спутнице: — Это же огненные горы?

— Мыслители говорили, что раньше. Теперь угли.

Джим глянул на неё, потом на Спока:

— Что это значит?

— Не знаю, — тут же вскинула голову она.

— Спящий вулкан? — предположил Спок, но Когтистая лапа не могла ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть его слова.

Они пошли дальше, подбирая на ходу осколки обсидиана, которые могли сгодиться на инструменты. Рассвет окрасил небо в серо-зелёные цвета, и восходящее солнце светило им в спину, даря тепло основательно замёрзшему капитану и их холоднокровной спутнице. Сами того не заметив, они одолели гребень, и под ними открылся вид на другую сторону. Они наконец-то поднялись на самый верх.

Внизу раскинулась широкая горная равнина, сухая и бесплодная. Она находилась выше над уровнем моря, чем окружавший горы лес. Вдали виднелось продолжение опоясывающей её горной цепи, но в глаза в первую очередь бросались впечатляющие масштабы геотермальной активности.

По травянистым кочкам тяжёлым шлейфом стелился пар, тянущийся от огромных бурлящих бассейнов. По дну горячих ручьёв проходили яркие прожилки минеральных включений. Испарения стояли тёмными дымными столбами в тонком подёрнутом дымкой воздухе. Сера в воздухе чувствовалась даже отсюда.

И там, приблизительно в пяти километрах от основания горы, лежали обломки «Галапагоса».

— Быть того не может, — выдохнул Джим.

— Ваш корабль? — вгляделась Когтистая Лапа в подёрнутый дымкой пейзаж.

— Да, — ответил Спок.

Он поднёс к глазам ладонь и опустил внутреннее веко для защиты от солнца, оценивая состояние корабля. Казалось, по большей части тот в порядке — в основном современные суда выдерживали перегрузки при входе в атмосферу и даже крушении, — но по крайней мере одну гондолу оторвало активным гейзером. Варп-ядро должно было сброситься в космос или деактивироваться перед столкновением.

— Выглядит мёртвым, — сказала Когтистая Лапа.

— Чёрт, почему о горах ты успел прочитать, а об этом — нет? — резко развернулся Джим.

— У меня не было причин изучать карты местности, удалённой от области наших поисков, — отозвался Спок, сам недовольный таким жалким объяснением. — Меня интересовало только место высадки.

Джим прислонился к ближайшему валуну и ненадолго опустил голову.

— Так, ладно. Насколько всё плохо?

— На таком расстоянии не понять.

Когда капитан поднял глаза снова, Споку вспомнилось, как они решили вместе штурмовать «Нараду».

— Почти у цели, — вздохнул Джим. — Нельзя сейчас останавливаться.

Спок кивнул. Энергия Джима будто бы передалась и ему.

Они начали спускаться вниз, в долину, на разведку. Сухая почва осыпалась под ногами, а солнце безжалостно пекло, но склон был не слишком крутым. Из-под земли то и дело выбивался с шипением пар, повсюду булькали термальные источники, и Споку стоило значительных усилий сдержать порыв исследовать обитающие там микроорганизмы и их адаптации к экстремальным условиям.

К полудню они спустились с гор и обошли границы горячей зоны — самого настоящего чуда природы. Постоянный ровный шум кипящей воды наполнял собой раскалённый воздух. Те немногочисленные растения, которые здесь встречались, должны были приспособиться выживать в условиях, где пар — главный источник влаги.

Несмотря на опасность, Джим несколько раз решался на вылазки, но каждый раз гейзеры и трещины в почве вынуждали его отступить. Когтистая Лапа же не стремилась повторять его эксперименты. Она называла это место «огненной землёй» и, похоже, считала её запретной. Каждый даже незначительный её участок она огибала по широкой дуге.

Спок подошёл к задаче с другой стороны. Он запрограммировал трикодер так, чтобы тот принимал сигнал с датчиков паддов, самых простых и потому ещё работающих. Эти неточные результаты — лучше, чем ничего.

Теперь он мог отслеживать температуру в радиусе тридцати метров, и на поверхности нашлось достаточно надёжных участков, по которым можно было бы постепенно проложить безопасный путь к «Галапагосу». Пучки растительности могли послужить ориентирами. Но здесь жар оказался слишком сильным, а выбросы — непредсказуемы. Спок проверил сотни маршрутов, и каждый обрывался неожиданным температурным всплеском. Джим помогал фиксировать периодичность гейзеров. Но, хоть некоторые из них и извергались с чёткими интервалами, активность других по-прежнему казалась абсолютно случайной.

С вероятностью девяносто две целых и четыре десятых процента любой крупный организм, оказавшийся без защиты среди гейзеров, обгорел бы, ошпарился или был бы серьёзно ранен.

Спок медитировал над этой проблемой, пока Джим и Когтистая Лапа разбивали лагерь под выступом скалы. План, который он разработал, имел неплохие шансы на успех при идеальном исполнении. Но для этого не хватало чего-то, что выдержало бы высокую температуру, защитного костюма вроде тех, что использовали учёные Федерации.

Когда перед ужином Спок изложил свой план, Джим спросил:

— У нас получится?

— Неизвестно. Тем не менее, из всех рассмотренных альтернатив он кажется самым перспективным. — Спок наколол кусок дыни на нож, но есть так и не начал.

— Какие альтернативы?

— Сделать дощатый настил или экранированные «сани», попытаться обойти с другой стороны, прогнозировать периоды высокой и низкой активности…

— Так, я понял, — Джим поднял руку, останавливая его. — Или слишком опасно, или слишком долго, — он вытер пот со лба потрёпанным золотым рукавом. — Предположим, мы сделали защитный костюм. Что дальше?

— Один из нас пересечёт поле гейзеров и оценит состояние «Галапагос».

— Кто?

Спок кивнул в сторону гнезда, где устроилась Когтистая Лапа.

— Допустим, мы убедим её ступить на огненную землю. Вероятно, она больше нас приспособлена к резким перепадам температур, — осторожно начал он.

— Но когда она туда доберётся, она всё равно не будет знать, на что смотреть, — закончил Джим за него. — А если объединить разумы? Дай ей своё знание о корабле.

Спок поднял бровь:

— Вы полагаете, ей доступны столь сложные понятия?

— Я думаю, попробовать стоит.

Когтистую Лапу не испугала его просьба, и она не отшатнулась от первых осторожных прикосновений к её сознанию. Интересно. Многие разумные существа поначалу противились слиянию, но она помогала ему, её разум легко читался. Но всё-таки они оказались фундаментально несовместимы. Передавая ей знание, он будто пытался поджечь воду. Мысли Спока были словно неправильной формы. Ему пришлось признать поражение и отступить, теряясь в догадках.

— Странно чувствую, — пробормотала Когтистая Лапа, качая головой. — Слишком много всего. Ты мыслитель?

Спок не знал, что тут ответить, и тогда инициативу перехватил Джим:

— Почему мыслитель? Они так делают?

— Да, — с нотой снисходительности ответила она. — Спок — плохой мыслитель.

— Ей знакома телепатия, — попытался пояснить Спок. — Полагаю, в её разуме есть ментальный канал, но он весьма специфичен, и я не могу к нему присоединиться.

— Странно. — Джим задумался ненадолго, отблагодарил Когтистую Лапу за помощь и развернулся обратно к лагерю. — Они общались телепатически? — он аккуратно обошёл кипящую грязевую лужу.

— Вероятно, — согласился Спок.

— Не удивительно, что она такая дурная.

Джим дошёл до лагеря и прислонился к нависающей скале.

— Придётся идти кому-то из нас, — негромко сказал он.

— Терморегуляция людей не столь совершенна, как у вулканцев, — заметил Спок после короткой паузы. Он нырнул под откос и попытался сесть поудобнее на голом камне.

Джим устроился рядом с ним в тени навеса и скрестил руки на груди.

— Так и знал, что ты просто поставишь меня перед фактом.

— Это был лишь логичный довод.

— Эта твоя логика иногда… раздражает, — буркнул Джим. Он растёр лицо ладонями и оттого его следующие слова прозвучали приглушённо: — Значит, нам придётся вернуться в лес?

— Да. Нам в любом случае необходимо пополнить запасы дров и продовольствия.

Замолчав, они смотрели на то, как облака пара окрашиваются в оранжевый и последние лучи закатного солнца скользят по пикам гор вдали. «Галапагос» казался бесформенным тёмным миражом над кипящей пустынной равниной.

— К чёрту всё… — едва слышно сказал Джим.

— Если верить описаниям из мифов людей, черти живут именно в таких местах.

В ответ капитан хлопнул его по руке.

***

Четыре дня они возвращались по своим следам и, наконец, разбили лагерь на краю леса. Там они в самых разных сочетаниях начали проверять на прочность всё, что было: древесину, волокна, листья папоротника, шкуры птеродактилей, панцири быкожуков и жукозавров, слизяную кожу, глину и даже каменные пластинки. Кожа достойно удерживала воду, а плотно набитый пух пухошаров обеспечивал хорошую изоляцию. Но все эти материалы портились от жара и не годились для защитного костюма. Они оказывались хрупкими, тяжёлыми, плохо защищали и оставались далеки от идеала.

Эксперименты оставляли достаточно времени, чтобы понаблюдать за Когтистой Лапой и увидеть, насколько уверенно та себя чувствует в высокогорном лесу. Она издалека чуяла воду, находила новые источники пищи, а также успешно охотилась. В первый же день она, опередив их, выхватила птеродактиля прямо из воздуха. Но еды всё равно не хватало, поскольку Когтистая Лапа привыкла рассчитывать только на себя, хотя зрелище всё равно впечатляло.

Несмотря на все навыки, её мыслительные процессы оставались весьма примитивными и неупорядоченными. Однажды ночью Спок перехватил слишком долгий взгляд, направленный на него сквозь пламя костра. Он игнорировал его пять целых и шесть десятых минуты, после чего любопытство вынудило его спросить:

— В чём дело?

— У всех самок острые уши?

Как было отвечать на вопрос, исходящий из настолько неверной предпосылки? Он предпочёл самый простой ответ:

— Я мужчина.

Она скептически глянула на него, повернулась к Джиму и склонила голову на бок:

— Тогда ты самка.

За широкой ухмылкой Джима Спок разглядел попытку сдержать смех.

— Нет. Мы оба мужчины.

Она продолжала смотреть на него с сомнением во взгляде.

— Мы принадлежим разным народам, — попытался внести ясность Спок.

Она довольно прищурилась:

— Глупости. Одинаковые, разница в ушах и глупом пухе на голове, — она снова оглядела Спока. — Точно самка. Выше.

— Уверяю, я… — но Когтистая Лапа, потеряв интерес к обеду, вернулась на свой наблюдательный пункт на склоне.

Джим фыркнул, а затем разразился откровенным хохотом.

— Прости, прости, — выдавил он. — Я сражён её логикой.

— Она провела с нами пять целых и три десятых дня, не зная нашего пола, — сказал Спок, не в силах сдержать недоумение. — Она не слишком любопытна.

— Ну да, — улыбнулся Джим. — Мне она нравится. С ней всё нормально, — он подбросил кусочек винограда в воздух и поймал его ртом. — Просто она — Портос.

— Капитан?

— Три мушкетёра. Ты, понятное дело, Атос, я — Арамис, так что она — Портос. Идеально подходит.

В который раз Спок не стал даже пытаться вникнуть в странный ход мыслей Джима.

Позже ему удалось добиться от Когтистой Лапы объяснения или, вернее, того, что она считала объяснением:

— Мыслители думают. Бойцы сражаются. Самцы защищают кладку.

Но если Когтистая Лапа развлекалась, пусть и за их счёт, у самих Джима и Спока устройство защитного костюма вызывало всё большие сомнения. Образец за образцом не выдерживал жара. После очередной неудачи Спок увидел, что капитан остался у костра, бессмысленно швыряя образцы в огонь и ругаясь сквозь зубы.

Следующим утром Спок снова просмотрел заметки, нацарапанные на коре папоротника кусочками древесного угля. Единственное, в чём можно было быть уверенным, так это в том, что им нужно что-то, что задерживает тепло. Достаточно крепкое, чтобы выдерживать нагрузки, но достаточно лёгкое, чтобы в нём можно было передвигаться. Разработка такого материала с нуля заняла бы долгие месяцы. К тому времени «Галапагос» могли разрушить гейзеры или он мог затонуть в блуждающем термальном источнике.

Разумеется, лучшим материалом для скафандра стал бы дюралюминий корабельной обшивки.

Неприятное воспоминание нахлынуло на Спока, сузившись до единственного раздражителя: звука, с которым соударялись части брони богомола. Он по-прежнему остро звучал в его сознании, отчётливый и определённо металлический. Наконечник копья Спока, царапавший даже камни, не оставил на той поверхности ни следа.

Возможно, броня богомола представляла собой прочный композит. Далеко не уникальное явление. Достаточно лёгкая, чтобы давать быстро перемещаться, достаточно прочная, чтобы выдержать удар копья вулканца.

Джима Спок нашёл на границе их лагеря, где он выкапывал клубень растения, богатого крахмалом. Когтистая Лапа называла его «красным корнем».

— Полагаю, я нашёл решение.

— Наконец-то, — засмеялся Джим и поднялся, отряхивая руки о штаны. — Я всё ждал, когда тебя озарит. Итак, что нам нужно?

Спок ответил. Джим уточнил, не шутит ли Спок. Точно-точно не шутит? В том, как он молча начал расхаживать взад-вперёд, явно выражалось несогласие. И когда он замирал, чтобы что-то сказать, у него каждый раз не находилось слов.

Наконец он признал:

— Ты серьёзно.

— Я оценил потенциальные трудности.

— И это ещё меня называют сумасшедшим! Да я бы эту хрень по кривой дорожке обходил! По очень кривой дорожке, чтобы уж точно не дотянулась.

— Вы гиперболизируете.

— Я реализирую, Спок, — сказал Джим чуть мягче. — Как ни прискорбно, но у нас нет шансов против этой твари. Я оказался невкусным, это единственный наш козырь.

Необычайное волнение Джима отражалось в каждом жесте, каждой черте лица. Возможно, дело было в личном опыте, связанном с этим существом. Спок помнил свои чувства, когда на Джима бросилась Когтистая Лапа. Пожалуй, он понимал эту реакцию и решил воздействовать по-другому:

— Мне казалось, вы не верите в безвыходные ситуации.

Джим прищурился и задержал взгляд на Споке на восемь целых и семь десятых секунды. Челюсти его были крепко сжаты, а плечи — расправлены.

— Поймал на слове. Хорошо, сделаем по-твоему, — он прошёл к стеллажу, где сохли листы слизи.

— Джим, что…

— Тактический анализ, мистер Спок, — Джим подобрал с земли уголёк и начал чертить на листе. — Итак, гигантские крылья с психоделическим узором, прорва чёртовых лап с шипами и адские косы. Едва ли не металлическая броня. Острые зубы, нет глаз… ах да, ещё шея, которой докуда угодно дотянется, — он добавил ещё несколько штрихов. Точность эскиза поражала. Спок сказал об этом, и Джим пожал плечами в ответ, невнятно пояснив, что в старшей школе это производило впечатление на девушек.

— Я рекомендовал бы обратиться к Когтистой Лапе за советом, — заключил Спок, рассмотрев рисунок. — Возможно, она уже сталкивалась с этой формой жизни.

— Это мысль. Эй, Когтистая лапа! — крикнул Джим. Она подошла к ним, то и дела поглядывая в сторону готовящейся на огне пищи.

— Говорил присмотреть за пищей. Не сгорит.

— Забей.

Джим указал на рисунок:

— Узнаёшь?

Она разглядывала рисунок так долго, что Спок успел задаться вопросом, не сломались ли окончательно их универсальные переводчики.

— Хвать-шея, — сказала она вдруг и оскалилась. — Зачем маленький? Совсем не маленький.

— Что?

— Полагаю, что у неё трудности с восприятием условных обозначений, — предположил Спок.

— То есть, даже если я что-то там попытаюсь объяснить, до неё не дойдёт?

— Скорее всего, нет.

— Могу слушать! — возразила Когтистая Лапа, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

— Можешь, конечно, можешь, — серьёзно кивнул ей Джим. — Хвать-шея, да? Ты с ними встречалась, да?

— Убивала для мыслителей.

Джим и Спок переглянулись:

— Подожди, ты эти проблемы решала?

— Да, — сказала она довольно равнодушно. — Нападают внезапно. Прячутся как трусы, но сильные.

— Прячутся? — Спок нахмурился, сложив руки за спиной. — Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Следят за добычей много солнц. Потом нападают.

Спок не мог определить, что за чувство охватило его, и почему по позвоночнику пробежал короткий спазм. Богомол преследовал их за несколько недель до нападения?

Похоже, капитан этого не понял. Либо слишком сосредоточился на насущных вопросах

— Так ты уже на них охотилась?

— Не одна, — сказала она.

— Мы будем с тобой. Сможешь?

Она, не моргая, оглядела Джима, Спока, снова Джима.

— Не боевые сёстры, — сказала она. — Слишком мягкие.

— Послушай меня, — Джим подошёл к ней ближе. — Без богомола нам не добраться до корабля. У него панцирь, так?

Она непонимающе склонила голову, и он вытащил из кармана кусок обсидиана и щёлкнул по нему:

— Броня. Очень твёрдая. Нам надо пройти огненную землю.

— Слишком мягкие, — повторила Когтистая Лапа.

— Да брось, не… Вот чёрт! — прошипел Джим, порезавшись об острый скол.

— Мягкие, — снисходительно сказала Когтистая Лапа и переключилась на оставленный Джимом корень. Грязь из-под её когтей разлеталась веером.

Если она не согласится, придётся разрабатывать новый план. Спок оторвал полоску кожи от края листа и протянул её Джиму.

— Капитан, вы сказали, что по какой-то причине богомолу не понравился ваш вкус?

— Да, он решил, что я — та ещё дрянь, — сказал Джим, замотав палец. — И это взаимно.

Спок смотрел, как на повязке проступает тёмное пятно.

— Возможно, в вашей крови что-то есть?

— А, ну тогда всё просто, — фыркнул Джим. — Дадим ему меня пожевать и будем надеяться, что он сдохнет раньше.

— Глупый план, — Когтистая Лапа перестала копать. — Хвать-шея не нравятся лунатики. Дурной вкус.

Удивительно, что она поняла смысл их разговора. Спок хотел было расспросить, что она имеет в виду, но Джим отрезал:

— Я не буду ничего слушать, — сказал он. — Если не с нами, то не лезь.

Когтистая лапа тут же оскалилась и обнажила зубы, заставив Спока напрячься. Она уставилась на Джима.

— Слабые самцы так не говорят.

— Да неужели? А я буду говорить с тобой так, как пожелаю.

Когтистая лапа поднялась на задние лапы и нависла над Джимом. Её зрачки расширились ещё больше, и глаза стали почти чёрными с тонкой алой каймой вокруг.

Нужно было что-то сделать, пока не поздно. Спок шагнул было между ними:

— Джим, возможно…

— Нет, — остановил его Джим, выставив вперёд руку. — Как-то раньше мы обходились без команд ящерицы с куриными мозгами.

Когтистая Лапа поднялась ещё выше и выпятила грудь. Сердцебиение Спока ускорилось более чем на сто процентов, и он положил руку на рукоять ножа. Но Джим не двигался, он даже не моргал, и Когтистая Лапа снова опустилась на четыре лапы также быстро, как поднялась.

— Покажу охоту, — сдалась она. — Медленные и слабые не смогут сами убить, — всё в её тоне говорило, что это была её идея, что это не Джим выиграл в примитивной игре «в гляделки». Спок сконцентрировался на том, чтобы вывести из крови лишний адреналин.

Джим с шумом выдохнул.

— Хорошо. Сможешь найти?

— Да, — сказала она. — Хвать-шея охотится в горах, но живёт в джунглях. Находим гнездо и ждём, — она выжидающе посмотрела на них.

— Ты справишься? — Джим повернулся к Споку и понизил голос. — Я об охоте.

Спок на мгновение задумался о своей встрече с богомолом.

— Возможно, желание улететь с этой планеты сможет обеспечить эмоциональный противовес любым базовым импульсам, которые могут возникнуть.

Намёк на улыбку пробежал по лицу Джима, но тут же исчез.

— Уверен?

— Нет, — признал он. — Но из всех вариантов этот — лучший.

— Ладно, — Джим потёр руки, а в его голосе снова зазвучали те же ноты, что когда-то на мостике. — План такой. Идём налегке, днём исследуем лес. Даже если поднимется ветер, я выдержу пару ночей под феромонами. Так что быстро выследим эту хрень и быстро её убьём.

Только тут Спок начал осознавать, что же задумал Джим. Молчание Спока приняли за согласие, но согласен с решением он не был. Джим успел отдохнуть и окрепнуть, но если он снова попадёт под действие пузырника, велика вероятность того, что он сумеет сбежать, и вернуть его не удастся. Весь прошлый опыт говорил: стоит им спуститься с гор, стоит только подняться ветру — и шаткая стена, удерживающая капитана от безумия, рухнет.

Позже он обсудил свои сомнения наедине с Когтистой лапой. Она тоже согласилась, что охотиться можно вдвоём — особенно после того, как Спок напомнил ей, что они сражались на равных. На этом вопрос был закрыт. Они решили выдвинуться завтра, оставив Джима в лагере.

Этим вечером он проверил снаряжение и подобрал точильный камень. В голове упорядочивались сотни переменных, пока руки доводили нож до бритвенной остроты.

— Когтистая Лапа сказала, мы выходим завтра, — раздался голос Джима у него за плечом. — Кажется, мне ты забыл сказать.

Спок не просил её сохранить разговор в тайне — она могла не понять, чего от неё хотят. Либо он переоценил её необщительный характер, либо недооценил вечную любознательность Джима.

— Я намеревался сообщить вам, как придёт время.

— Когда? Завтра? — фыркнул Джим. — Я не отпущу тебя одного.

— Вы не доверяете навыкам Когтистой Лапы?

— Я не верю, что она прикроет тебе спину так, как я.

Спок дал Джиму договорить и вернулся к ножу. Движения стали резче, чем прежде.

— Этот вопрос не обсуждается. Есть факты. Самое логичное решение — не вовлекать вас.

— Ну, раз ты так считаешь, карты в руки, — Джим скрестил руки на груди и развернулся к Споку боком, — давай, смейся в лицо опасности без меня. А, нет, подожди…

Спок отложил работу и поднялся на ноги. Джим должен был понять, это было крайне важно:

— Сарказм тут не уместен.

— И что тогда уместно? Ты что, правда думаешь, что я тут сяду, буду валять дурака и надеяться, что ты вернёшься? — раздражение Джима сменилось гневом. Будь Спок человеком, он бы несомненно вздрогнул.

Тем не менее, человеком он не был, и потому сумел сдержаться.

— Уместным будет прислушаться к моему мнению, — сказал он спокойно.

Джим улыбнулся, но в улыбке не было даже намёка теплоту.

— Боже, ты невыносим.

— Капитан?

— Я не слабак.

— Я этого и не утверждал.

— Утверждал. Может, в чём-то ты и прав. Последнее время я и в самом деле не могу провести и часа без… — настроение Джима сменилось с решительного на меланхоличное и обратно в мгновение ока. — Только есть решения правильные, а есть — логичные. Я никогда не посылал своих людей туда, куда не могу пойти сам. Сейчас начинать тоже не собираюсь.

— Могу заметить, что именно по этой причине мы заперты здесь. — Хотя, строго говоря, заявление было полностью обоснованным, Спок уже не был так уверен в причинах своих действий.

— Ты в курсе, с кем ты сейчас разговариваешь? — медленно проговорил Джим.

— С человеком, который зачастую до абсурдности самоуверен, — не успел остановить себя Спок.

Джим молча и недоверчиво оглядел Спока. В их ссорах такое случалось нечасто и означало, что гнев Джима перешёл на следующую стадию:

— Нет. Ты говоришь со своим капитаном, — он намеренно вторгся в личное пространство Спока, а в его взгляде была странная злость. — Я всё ещё капитан. Будь любезен не забывать об этом, пока не найдёшь здесь того, кто может отстранить меня от командования.

Прошло пять секунд, десять, но Джим не отводил взгляд. Как и Когтистая Лапа тогда, Спок почувствовал желание отступить. Рациональные доводы не помогали, но он продолжал сопротивляться этому пристальному взгляду:

— Я не могу потерять вас, — слова вырвались из него судорожным вдохом, неожиданным и инстинктивным.

— Так и я не могу тебя потерять! — отчаянно огрызнулся Джим. — Без тебя я бы тут и недели не продержался. Когтистая Лапа тоже ничего, но без тебя я здесь с ума сойду. Так что или ты придумываешь другой план, или я иду с вами, — он схватил Спока за плечи, встряхнул его. — Если спускаемся — то спускаемся вместе.

Места, которых касался Джим, горели. Ощущение, одновременно успокаивающее и сбивающее с толку.

— Хорошо, — сказал он, но собственный голос прозвучал так тихо и нерешительно, что казался чужим.

Секунды шли, но Джим всё не отпускал его:

— Прости, — опустил он глаза. — Я немного увлёкся. Я на самом деле не думаю, что ты… невыносим, — его ладони скользнули по рукам Спока, пальцы задели открытые запястья. И до того, как Спок отшатнулся и вновь поднял щиты, между ними проскочило нечто искрой противоречивых эмоций, которые он не успел распознать.

Джим, казалось, этого не заметил. Он глядел на Спока с тем задумчивым выражением, с которым обычно наблюдал за звёздами:

— Скажи, ты веришь в удачу?

Спок нахмурился, но скорее из-за опасений по поводу целостности сознания Джима, чем из-за оскорбительного предположения.

— Я никогда не демонстрировал склонности к настолько абсурдной концепции.

Джим мгновение казался разочарованным, но затем расплылся в улыбке:

— Конечно, нет. Но начнёшь, когда я обезглавлю монстра и насажу на пику его главу, — вопреки самодовольному, гиперболизированному заявлению, в морщинках вокруг глаз Джима Спок прочёл неуверенность.

На следующий день они собирались вместе, укладывая столько еды и оружия, сколько могли без труда унести. Спок в последний раз проверял, не забыли ли они чего-то жизненно необходимого, а Когтистая Лапа остановилась перед Джимом, перекидывавшим за спину бурдюки с водой.

— Зачем несёшь?

— Я иду с вами, — сказал он.

— Мужчины не охотятся.

— Этот — охотится. Правда, Спок? — Джим бросил на него острый взгляд, и Когтистая Лапа повернулась за ответом.

— Всё верно, — неохотно сказал Спок. Её простодушие было благословением и проклятием одновременно. Больше она не возражала.

Они выступили до того, как солнце достигло зенита, и всю дорогу пытались разузнать у Когтистой Лапы, что же им предстоит. И пусть та отвечала неохотно и расплывчато, пару важных деталей выяснить удалось.

— Смотри когда кусает, — сразу предупредила она. — От укусов спят.

— Понятно, почему ты отрубился, — сказал Джим Споку. — Ты ведь тогда потерял не так уж много крови.

— Но вы не испытали такого же эффекта.

Джим пожал плечами.

— Она меня почти сразу выпустила. Может, времени не хватило?

— Не нравится много добычи, — позже пояснила Когтистая Лапа, сбитая с толку вопросом о еде богомола. — Ждёт одну.

— Значит, пока мы вместе, мы в безопасности? — спросил Джим.

— Может быть.

Несмотря на то, что получать полезные ответы у Спока получалось на двадцать семь процентов хуже, чем у Джима, он попробовал ещё раз:

— Как именно мы его обезвредим? Есть какая-то особенно действенная стратегия?

Когтистая Лапа моргнула.

— Как мы убьём его? — сухо хмыкнув, перевёл Джим.

— Ждать броска. Слабая шея. Сломать шею, продырявить панцирь.

— Значит, если мы спровоцируем бросок, мы сможем убить его? — решился предположить Спок.

— Очень быстро, — ответила Когтистая Лапа, подумав.

— Думаю, это означает «труднее, чем кажется», — предположил Джим.

Через два дня крутые склоны нагорья сменились покатыми холмами. Днём они решили спускаться вниз, выискивая следы богомола, и засветло возвращаться в лагерь. Из-за долгой дороги получалось, что на поиски логова у них оставалось не больше пяти часов. Когтистая Лапа показывала оставленные богомолом метки, но те были настолько слабыми, что Спок задавался вопросом, не являются ли они плодом воображения.

Шёл третий день бесплодных поисков.

— Так что со всей этой монокультурой? — спросил Джим, когда они прошли мимо лениво ползущего быкожука. — Выше жизнь кипит, но здесь… По пальцам пересчитать можно. Ни визжалок, ни белых сильфов, ничего.

— Похоже, в горах действительно проходит пояс увеличенного видового разнообразия, — согласился Спок. Он не уделял этому вопросу много времени, поэтому пока мог дать только качественную оценку.

Джим это заметил.

— Что, никаких чисел? — поддразнил он.

Предварительное заключение потребовало времени:

— В точке максимального разнообразия число видов на двести пятнадцать процентов выше, чем в низине. Относительная величина больше на пятьдесят два процента.

— То есть не просто побольше? — Спок кивнул, и Джим посмотрел на джунгли. — Ерунда какая-то… Словно им мёдом намазано там, где нельзя дышать без лёгких.

— И где исчезает пузырник, — добавил Спок. Эта мысль неожиданно поднялась из массивов необработанной информации.

— Да. Да, ты прав, — Джим резко остановился и хмуро посмотрел на Спока. — И что дальше?

— Я не знаю, — признал он. — Учитывая, что биоразнообразие как правило убывает с высотой, эта тенденция… необычна.

Или даже беспрецедентна. Аналогов до конца дня он так и не нашёл.

Вечером четвёртого дня охоты они разбили лагерь в тени большого папоротника. Теперь Когтистая Лапа была уверена, что они близко. До неё уже несколько раз долетал запах богомола.

— Следующим солнцем, — сказала она. — Следующим солнцем, найду.

Спок оставил свои сомнения при себе.

Чуть позже Джим отошёл к краю лагеря, оставаясь едва в пределах видимости. Приблизившись, Спок разглядел, что он рисует на себе красным пигментом. Три широкие полосы шли по груди, одна — ниже по центру и завершали силуэт две линии, расходящиеся по плечам.

Затем он обмакнул пальцы в перетёртую на листке папоротника массу и провёл две горизонтальные полосы по правой стороне лица, к челюсти от линии роста волос. Спока он заметил, когда быстро оглянулся в поисках опасности — это стало их общей привычкой — и жестом подозвал к себе.

— Камуфляж, — пояснил он, когда Спок подошёл ближе. На большом плоском камне лежала перетёртая вторым камнем тёмно-бордовая масса листьев, замешанная на глине. — Или боевая раскраска, если у него действительно нет глаз. Сам решай.

— Оба варианта выглядят уместными, — сказал Спок.

— Это для тренировки. Я подумал, что мы могли бы или не надевать рубашки, или покрасить их, — задумался он, нахмурившись. Вымазанные в краске пальцы замерли на полпути к нетронутой стороне его лица.

— Что-то не так? — спросил Спок, опустившись рядом с ним на землю.

— У меня такое ощущение, что линии должны быть симметричными, — с самоуничижительной ухмылкой покачал головой Джим. — Глупо, я знаю.

Спок коснулся запястья Джима, дотягиваясь до краски.

— Позвольте помочь вам.

— Попустительствуете нелогичности, мистер Спок?

— Во многих культурах, не только на Земле, симметрия признаётся эстетически приятной чертой, — сказал он, рационализируя на ходу свои действия. — В этом есть определённая эволюционная логика.

— Да?

— У видов с двусторонним строением тела это показатель здоровья, — Спок окунул пальцы в краску и разместил их на лице Джима так, чтобы зеркально повторить завершённую сторону. Он провёл линии вниз по лицу, вдоль линии лба и бровей, по скулам.

То, что его действия не отличались от прикосновений, которыми обмениваются связанные узами партнёры, он понял с опозданием. Он скользнул пальцами мимо пси-точек Джима, и в руке приятно закололо инстинктивное искушение объединиться. Он отдёрнул руку, едва закончив.

— Плохо без зеркала, — сказал Джим, не замечая дискомфорта Спока. — Выгляжу, наверное, так, словно сбежал из Рура Пенте. — Он поднялся, выпятил грудь, красуясь. — Ну?

Спок быстро оглядел Джима. Без форменной рубашки тот казался стройнее обычного. Ни грамма лишнего веса, хорошо развитые мышцы, бронзовая от солнца кожа.

— Теперь вы значительно меньше выделяетесь на фоне окружения, — сказал он.

Джим засмеялся:

— Значит, очаровательно симметричный?

Они уже сошлись на том, что симметрия обладает определённой эстетической привлекательностью, но почему-то ответ на вопрос занял у Спока больше времени, чем следовало.

— Да, — сказал он наконец.

В улыбке Джима мелькнуло что-то загадочное. После ужина они, не сговариваясь, вместе приготовили ещё краски.

С сумерками между ними возникала особая близость, и её становилось всё сложнее объяснить. Двум особям дневного вида в незнакомой обстановке логично искать ночью защиты в физической близости. Но почему тогда Джим продолжал прижиматься к нему, хотя на просторном лежаке места хватало каждому?

Они провели почти час в молчании, но дыхание Джима так и не выровнялось. Спок готов был поинтересоваться этим фактом, как Джим вдруг развернулся к нему в неярком свете костра.

— Эй, Спок, — позвал он. — Не могу уснуть. Правда или действие?

— Действие.

Его ответ возымел желаемый эффект. Джим неверяще посмотрел на него:

— Ого! Хм… Что я могу тебе такое загадать не слишком опасное?

— Почему я и не выбирал этот вариант прежде.

— Тогда почему выбрал сейчас?

— Мне стало любопытно, — признался он.

— Любопытно, да? — посерьёзнел Джим и отвёл глаза на четыре целых и две десятые секунды.

Затем вдруг он хмыкнул:

— Тогда поцелуй меня.

Вероятно, ночь заглушила его голос, и тот прозвучал неуверенно вопреки шутливым интонациям. Спок задумался о предложении, отставив в сторону лёгкое удивление. Капитан был из тех беспокойных людей, которым нравится проверять на прочность границы и получать новый опыт.

— Шучу, — резко сказал Джим. — Со мной тоже так как-то пошутили. Люди так делают иногда. Ну, человеческие подростки, по крайней мере, точно. Ты понимаешь, о чём я… Ну, может, нет, но…

Спок не вслушивался в оправдания, продолжая анализировать. Он привык потакать Джиму в его нелогичных причудах, заботясь о его эмоциональном комфорте. Возможно, слишком привык.

И всё же если он не исполнил бы загаданное, то по традиции стал бы зваться «слабаком». Спок перехватил запястье Джима, заставив замолчать, и мягко показал, как нужно сложить пальцы. Сам Спок повторил жест и после мгновения нерешительности прижал подушечки пальцев друг к другу. Он закрыл свой разум, чтобы не вышло телепатического контакта, но физической чувствительности оказалось достаточно, и прикосновение оказалось вовсе не неприятным.

— Это вулканский поцелуй, — Спок убрал руку. — Или, скорее, ближайший эквивалент.

— А, — Джим долго смотрел на него, и пространство между ними заполнилось тяжёлой тишиной. Потом он резко отвернулся. — Я… он, да… отличается, — он откатился на своё место. Спиной он прижался к Споку и тут же отстранился.

Спока беспокоило, что он мог оскорбить Джима, неправильно поняв шутку. Хоть теперь он лучше, чем когда-либо, был осведомлён об эмоциональных тонкостях, многие детали всё ещё ускользали от понимания. Он успокаивал себя тем, что Джим знает об этом и не станет держать зла за простейшие ошибки.

Мимо прошла Когтистая Лапа, сторожившая лагерь. Она заметила его взгляд, и коротко кивнула. Подражание на основе наблюдений. Может быть, он не был справедлив к ней: она была очень смышлёной в неожиданных аспектах. Мысль, что настолько отличное от них существо смогло приспособиться и найти точки соприкосновения, обнадёживала.


	9. Chapter 9

**Кирк**

— Да сколько можно?!

Спок с Когтистой Лапой разом посмотрели на него с одинаково ошарашенными лицами.

— Она же идёт наудачу, — Джим кивнул на Когтистую Лапу. — «Очень быстро», да? Нет здесь ничего.

Когтистая Лапа повернулась к Споку за объяснениями. Нет, всё-таки не стоило срываться.

— Капитан, всё в порядке? — Спок осторожно шагнул к нему.

— Я в порядке, — ответил Джим. — Ну ладно, может, немного на взводе, — добавил он.

— Почему?

— Оттого что мы идём по следу пришельца-людоеда?

Это была не вся правда, но важная её часть.

Спок оглядел его с головы до пят, и сердце Джима рвануло, ускоряя ритм. Который раз за это утро, и какая-то глупая часть Джима замирала в ужасе от того, что Спок мог догадаться о настоящей причине.

Потому что — ну правда! — что между ними происходило? Как можно было загадать в игре такую невозможную чушь; не только придумать, но и сказать вслух.

Но увы, ему ещё добрых пять минут пришлось уверять Спока, что, нет, он не собирается отказываться от охоты, что это был просто дурацкий человеческий сиюминутный порыв. И когда Спок наконец-то снова переключился на лес, а заскучавшая Когтистая Лапа вышла из полудрёмы, Джима уже потряхивало от смутного предвкушения.

В этом привнесённом чувстве близости следовало винить воспоминания. Теперь все воспоминания принадлежали ему самому из другой Вселенной, будто бы в тот день, когда он увидел во сне своего отца, в нём сработал какой-то переключатель. Джим продолжал узнавать всё больше о Споке, например, о том, что у того был в детстве сехлат, но все эти знания казались взглядом со стороны. Деталей становилось всё больше, и разум метался между ними в попытках разобраться.

Никак не получалось перестать думать о том, сколько же всего тот, другой Джим делил со своим Споком. Годы, даже десятилетия, полные важных событий и самых обыденных моментов. «Старый друг» — то ещё преуменьшение.

Джим оторвал взгляд от затылка Спока, поднял глаза на унылое серое небо и попробовал сосредоточиться на нынешних делах. Как он понял, идея была в том, чтобы найти баланс между безопасностью команды и удачной охотой. В момент броска богомол становился уязвим, и в окружении врагов едва ли решился бы напасть. Вся тактика Когтистой Лапы состояла в том, чтобы как-то наброситься из засады, но точнее объяснить она как всегда не могла.

Когтистая Лапа взяла резко вправо. Можно было даже не глядеть: они обходили «вонючку» — так она называла пузырники. Те то и дело оказывались у них на пути, и Когтистая Лапа неизменно держалась от них подальше.

И вот в десятке метров от поляны возле оврага, по дну которого бежал быстрый ручей, она замерла и снова мотнула головой. Джим стиснул зубы, пресекая тираду в зародыше, но на этот раз всё оказалось иначе. Когтистая Лапа задержалась, обнюхала папоротники и закружила, давая время Джиму и Споку осмотреться.

— Тропа, — сказала она. — Пойдёт здесь.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — Джим следил за её взглядом, но всё вокруг казалось самым обычным.

Когтистая Лапа не удостоила его вопрос и толикой внимания.

— Прятаться здесь.

Она скользнула вниз, в овраг, и прижалась к земле. А им, как всегда, снова пришлось сначала делать, а потом уже задавать вопросы.

Неловко перешёптываясь, они с трудом вытянули из неё ответ: по этой тропе богомол поднимался в горы на охоту. Главным доводом Когтистой Лапы было то, в какую сторону заломлены ветви кустов. Брови Спока от такого объяснения взлетели до самой чёлки.

— Что теперь? — спросил Джим, устраивая их вещи на ветках ближайших деревьев.

— Ждать, — просто сказала она.

Больше он её не трогал. Всё, что нужно знать, она скажет, когда настанет время. А спрашивать её о будущем — всё равно, что спрашивать младенца о том, каким он себя видит через сто лет.

Джим откинул волосы с глаз и рассеянно отметил, что ему действительно пора подстричься.

— Сколько у нас времени?

— Три целых и шестьдесят две сотых часа, — сказал Спок. То, что после запятой было два знака, успокаивало.

Они держали оружие наготове и снова проверили, чтобы тетива у лука была как следует натянута, а наконечники копий — остро наточены. Когтистая Лапа называла их оружие «зубами головастиков». Наконец, Джим приткнулся на склоне между Споком и Когтистой Лапой.

Ничего хорошего не было в том, что они застряли возле пузырников. Как будто напрашивались. Но было в этом и что-то извращённо-интригрующее. Как эта дрянь смогла так засесть у него в голове, что зудит даже недели спустя?

Спок, должно быть, заметил взгляды Джима поверх оврага, потому что на его лице появилось уже знакомое выражение беспокойства. Из-за разрисованной причудливыми узорами кожи он выглядел странно, будто вулканский воин из древности.

— Капитан, что-то не так?

— Давно уже не видел их, — Джим наклонил голову, пытаясь разглядеть что-то в мешанине веток. Проблески цвета вспыхивали между красными листьями осколками витражей. — Вблизи, я имею в виду.

— Вы чувствуете потребность приблизиться?

— Кажется, нет. Скорее, это осознанное любоп… — Джим запнулся, с недавних пор это слово вызывало слишком много ассоциаций, и продолжил с более нейтральным синонимом: — м-м, интерес.

— Да, это необычайный организм, — не стал спорить Спок с очевидным.

Джим закатил глаза:

— Не говори так, будто хочешь дать ему приз.

Он оглядел папоротники, росшие вокруг их оврага — почти все основательно обгрызенные у основания. Папоротники, повсюду папоротники, куда ни глянь — они закрывали весь обзор.

— Интересно, а почему богомол обходит поляну, а не идёт напрямик? — спросил он вслух, не ожидая ответа.

— Плохо, — Когтистая Лапа ощутимо толкнула его хвостом, а это означало, что он, по её мнению, сказал глупость. — Не любит быть возле вонючки.

— Но почему?

— Не знаю, — она дёрнула головой. — Хорошо для охоты, плохо для хвать-шея.

Вот теперь картинка начала складываться. «Как можно чётче», — напомнил он себе и спросил:

— Значит, что нам нужно выманить его на поляну?

— Да. Деревья мешают. Трудно видеть и нападать.

— Но как его туда заманить?

Её лицо снова стало непроницаемым, и Джим мысленно застонал. Никогда нельзя было сказать заранее, что именно запутает её окончательно, но уж если она путалась, ей приходилось перезагружаться.

В разговор включился молчавший до того Спок:

— Мне было сказано, что богомол последует за более привлекательной добычей на поляну, — сказал он, отказываясь встречаться взглядом с Джимом.

— Было сказано, — Джим указал на Когтистую Лапу. — Она сказала?

— Да.

Джим хотел было спросить, какого чёрта такие важные вещи обсуждают без него, но внезапная мысль отвлекла его — как проблеск золота в речном русле.

— Так, подожди-подожди. Хвать-шее все лунатики кажутся невкусными, так? — Когтистая Лапа кивнула, и Джим развернулся к Споку. — А что нужно всем лунатикам?

— Вы утверждаете, что богомола отталкивает запах пузырника, — Спок развернулся к нему. — Не только пузырника, но и поражённых им существ.

Джиму казалось неправильным думать о гигантском, пёстром, хищном пузырнике как о естественной части экосистемы.

— А что, если все, кого не привлекает пузырник, чувствуют это отторжение? — спросил он. — Я не видел на этих полянах жукозавров, а ты?

— Я тоже нет, — Спок придвинулся ближе и чуть выгнул бровь. — Ни птеродактилей, ни высших растений. Диапазон защитных средств пузырника необычайно широк.

— Спок, — тихо позвала Когтистая Лапа. — Джимкирк…

— Уникальных защитных средств, аналогов которым мы здесь не встречали, — продолжил мысль Спок, прищурившись и глядя в никуда.

Джим ничего не мог поделать, видимый интерес Спока подстёгивал его самого. Они были в шаге от чего-то, тронь — и сойдёт лавина.

— Живое ископаемое? — предложил он. — Последний представитель семейства?

— Ни звука, — прошипела Когтистая Лапа.

— Это тоже возможно, — с сомнением сказал Спок.

— А другие возможности?

— Ни звука! — острые когти вжались в спину, и Джим дёрнулся.

И тогда он услышал его, этот сухой шорох листьев под ногами. Следом за Когтистой Лапой Джим высунулся из укрытия.

Каждый шаг длинноногого существа казался до нелепого широким. Оно казалось искусственным и живым одновременно, словно искорёженные части растений перемешали в блендере и сложили из них насекомое кусок за куском. Шипы с негромким пугающим лязгом скреблись о листья папоротника. Оно было метрах в восьми от них и неуклонно приближалось, огибая деревья.

— Готов, боевая сестра? — донёсся шёпот Когтистой Лапы сзади.

— Готов, — отозвался Спок, и повернулся к Джиму: — Капитан, оставайтесь в укрытии. И держитесь на расстоянии.

Он схватил копьё и вылетел из оврага, прежде чем Джим успел сказать хоть слово.

Нет-нет-нет!

Спок побежал, и богомол тут же переключился на него. Вдвоём они летели к поляне. Мгновение спустя из оврага выскочила Когтистая Лапа, следуя за ними, прижавшись к земле. Джим схватил лук и кинулся за ними.

Охотники и их добыча вылетели на поляну и скрылись из виду. Джим не отставал, пока по колено не ухнул в лужу, оставленную виноградной лозой.

— Чёрт, чёрт!

Самая привлекательная добыча, чтоб его! Спок знал, что Джим не позволит ему стать приманкой, поэтому, конечно, решил просто не спрашивать. Вулканская логика во всей красе. Джим вырвался на свободу и бросился вперёд, к папоротникам на краю поляны.

Небольшой пузырник в центре переливался от лимонно-зелёного к ярко-оранжевому. Секунда, другая — Джим смог оторвать от него взгляд и понять, что происходит вокруг.

Спок с богомолом кружили вокруг пузырника. Они неотрывно следили друг за другом и ступали след в след. Из-за близости к пузырнику движения богомола стали неловкими и рваными, и раз за разом Спок уклонялся от намеченных атак, не позволял занять удобную позицию для удара, но и не позволял отойти. «Вот и вся стратегия» — подумал Джим. Держаться подальше от богомола и заставить его атаковать — Когтистая Лапа как раз подбиралась с другой стороны, держась во фланге.

Один — приманка, второй — ломает шею. Элементарно.

Их движения заворожили Джима, и он замер с рукой у колчана. Он ненавидел, когда его обходили, но сейчас было не время жаловаться. Он наложил стрелу на тетиву, и прицелился. Если что-то пойдёт не так, он будет готов.

Спок с богомолом скрылись за пузырником, и Джим выдохнул только когда увидел их вновь. Его первый офицер теперь перед тем, как отступить, делал паузу и наносил серию коротких ударов. Когтистая Лапа кралась следом за ними почти вплотную, выжидая. Богомол останавливался, примерялся для атаки, но пока ещё не нападал.

Вместо этого он двигался быстрее и быстрее.

В небе заворчал гром, и Спок отшатнулся, когда богомол вдруг безумно замолотил конечностями. Он стал живым оружием, наносящим удар за ударом, атакующим с невероятной точностью и защищающим себя стеной шипастых конечностей. Словно он старался оттеснить Спока от пузырника, по-прежнему отказываясь сделать решающий бросок.

— Назад! — закричала вдруг Когтистая Лапа, выскочив из укрытия. — Назад, быстро!

Но Спок не успевал. И, как Джим видел по его лицу, сам понимал это. Когтистая Лапа налетела на богомола, мощным ударом пытаясь сбить его в сторону, но тот только чуть пошатнулся. Джим выругался и попытался прицелиться в ядро этого хаоса.

И тут существо раскрыло крылья и бросилось вперёд. Спок ударил копьём, и тонкая кожа поддалась. Богомол заверещал и дико замахал передними лапами. Шип разодрал мясистый стручок пузырника. Из пролома поднялся плотный туман, по ушам ударил жуткий скрежет.

Запах сшиб Джима с ног. Потемнело в глазах, сердце зачастило, изнутри поднялся жар. Выпавшая из рук стрела разодрала палец.

Конечно. Только этого ему и не хватало. Только этого им всем и не хватало.

***

«Его больше нет» — повторял и повторял кто-то. «Его больше нет» — снова и снова беззвучной мантрой. Каждое слово — как удар ножом в сердце.

«Да знаю я! — горько думал он. — Зачем напоминать об этом»?

Вверх и влево. Сбежал, как трус, и я виноват, и на кого тогда мне злиться?

— Проснись! Джимкирк, проснись!

Он не хотел просыпаться. В такие дни ему никогда не хотелось просыпаться, потому что нужно было вспоминать, где он, что он делал, а что нет. Нужно будет прожить ещё один день с этим странным, чарующим миром, вливающимся в его родной мир, в мир, где он ещё молод и будущее таит в себе столько невероятных возможностей.

Нет, неправда.

Вселенная накренилась, и он свалился в тёплое море.

«Забудь», — уговаривал кто-то голосом Спока, но это был не он, совсем не он. Джиму хотелось уплыть, но течение оставалось слишком сильным. Постепенно море вокруг него сковало льдом.

Всё тело ныло. Каждая его попытка пошевелиться ещё глубже загоняла боль и тошноту под череп. Чувство потери легло на его душу зимним снежным покровом; а может, кто-то пробрался внутрь и вырвал часть его сердца.

Холодно. Холодно, мокро, прижат чем-то тяжёлым к земле. Подняв ослабевшую руку, он наткнулся на гладкую чешую. Он попытался поднять веки, вытягивая себя в реальность медленно, сантиметр за сантиметром.

— Проснись! — настаивал размытый силуэт Когтистой Лапы.

Он застонал, проморгался, и зрение начало проясняться. Чужой вес перестал давить сверху, но дышать проще не стало.

Он не сразу понял, что Когтистая Лапа что-то говорит ему, но смысл слов растворялся в тумане, окутавшим сознание. Он приподнялся на дрожащих локтях и посмотрел на неё.

— Не знала. Остаться, догонять? Джимкирк болен. Не знаю. Нет команд. Нет мыслителей. Хочу мыслителей, — она расхаживала туда-сюда, била хвостом и повторяла это снова и снова. Её чешуйки поблёскивали от влаги.

Джиму хотелось сказать ей заканчивать с мельтешением, но тут стена между реальностью и воспоминаниями рухнула. Он оглядел сырую поляну, где кроме них двоих была только пара бесцельно бродящих быкожуков и пузырник, неизменно смотрящий в тяжёлое серое небо. Руки подвели его, и он упал, давая крохотным каплям дождя оседать на его лице и груди.

Спок и в самом деле пропал. Единственный, кто удерживал тело и разум Джима на этой чёртовой планете, пропал.

Джим бесцельно дрейфовал в волнах боли. Оно того не стоило. Не могло стоить. Лучше бы он остался здесь со Споком навсегда, чем позволил тому погибнуть из-за безумной, нелепой попытки сбежать.

Он стиснул пальцами грязь и хрипло задал один из самых важных вопросов в жизни:

— Что произошло?

— Унёс хвать-шея. Джимкирк лунатик. Остаться или догонять? Нет мыслителей, — над ним нависла её морда, и она смотрела на него с мольбой.

Но Джим услышал только самые первые два слова. Они эхом отдавались в его голове, пульсируя в такт боли, каждый слог — ударом по голове.

— Когда? — спросил он, борясь с саднящим как наждачной бумаги горлом. — Давно?

— Не знаю. Облака. Пошёл дождь.

И смыл запах. Только поэтому он пришёл в себя. Лучше бы не приходил. Он вслушался в плачущие джунгли, где с каждой ветки лил новый ливень.

— Найти? — неуверенно спросила Когтистая Лапа и толкнулась ему в руку. — Хочешь найти сейчас?

— Что?

— Джимкирк жив. Найдём Спока?

— Но он мёртв, — ответил Джим.

— Пойман, — твёрдо проговорила она. — Могу идти по следу.

Джим покачал головой, не потому что ему не понравилась идея, а потому что не мог поверить. Он помнил, как тогда выглядела нога Спока, какие шрамы остались. Разве богомол мог не разорвать Спока в первую же секунду?

— Нет, — повторил он вслух.

Она вцепилась ему в руку, зло уставившись кроваво-красными глазами. Сжала так, что стало больно.

— Могу найти, — прорычала она.

В отличие от постоянной боли, заполнявшей его до краёв, эта боль была острой. От той ему хотелось свернуться клубком, эта — обожгла нервы огнём.

— Уверена?

— Да.

Он вырвал руку из захвата:

— Он жив?

— Да. Идём, быстро! — сказала она и кинулась в лес.

Со второй попытки Джим сумел удержаться на ногах. Взглядом он зацепился за повреждённый пузырник, и всего на секунду ему захотелось, чтобы дождь кончился. Он поднял копьё Спока, оставленное у края поляны, и похромал за Когтистой Лапой, больше инстинктивно, чем осознанно, преодолевая каждый шаг с боем.

Он следовал за ней в мутном бреду. Сил едва хватало на то, чтобы не стукаться головой о ветки и не спотыкаться о поваленные стволы. Хотя бы иногда. Дрожь унять не удавалось, краска растекалась тонкими прожилками по волосам и лицу. Он опирался на копьё как на костыль. Всё внимание его обратилось на простые шаги, нога за ногой, и на то, чтобы не потерять Когтистую Лапу, идущую впереди. Она дожидалась его, но чем дальше, тем с большим раздражением, теряя терпение.

У него и самого на себя не хватало терпения. Голова потихоньку прояснилась и снова начала работать, но ничего хорошего в этом не было.

Что, если закат вот-вот начнётся? Как быстро богомол перемещается? Что, если Когтистая Лапа потеряет след? Что, если она ошиблась, и они найдут только тело?

Они в полном дерьме.

Джим привалился к папоротнику: колени едва держали. Его мускулы выгорели в угли, лёгкие оказались слишком мелкими, а желудок свернулся болезненным узлом. В голове играл оркестр древних пушек. Он не мог пошевелиться, не мог думать. А потом глаза закрылись.

И он увидел «Энтерпрайз», пересекающую чужое небо, падающую кометой в предсмертной агонии. Он оплакивал её смерть, но недолго. Она умерла, чтобы кто-то мог жить. Сжавшееся тело на разбушевавшейся планете, знакомое и хрупкое, в его объятиях.

За воспоминанием пришло ещё одно: вот он впервые преодолел свои сомнения и решил пойти против всех правил. Никогда не отказываться от него. Пока есть хоть малейший шанс, его долг — держаться за него. Принцип, высеченный в граните, верный в любом времени, в любой Вселенной.

— Джимкирк? — Он услышал голос Когтистой Лапы, спешившей к нему. — Тебе плохо?

Он поднял взгляд и крепче перехватил копьё Спока:

— Нет, — ответил он, и это была чистая правда.

Они пошли дальше, и Джим выкладывался до конца, силой воли разгоняя эндорфины по сосудам. В конце концов, двигаться и вправду стало легче. Теперь ему было что противопоставить слабости своего тела. Постепенно он перешёл на лёгкую трусцу, черпая силу в тех воспоминаниях, что прежде только мешались. Тёплый взгляд и аккуратные прикосновения, сияющая улыбка, однажды осветившая лазарет. Весь остальной мир растаял.

Но когда первый гладкий красный валун преградил ему путь, он от неожиданности сбавил темп. И инстинктивно остановился, когда из-за деревьев показались ещё два. Ярко-бордовые под слоями грязи, похожие на гигантские яйца, наполовину скрытые в земле.

— Что это? — крикнул он ушедшей вперёд Когтистой Лапе.

— Старое место, — равнодушно откликнулась та. — Идём.

— Подожди. Дай минуту, — он оперся о ближайшую каменную конструкцию и перевёл дыхание. Вот и расплата за неправильную технику бега. Он глубоко вдохнул через нос и уставился на странный камень.

Похоже, это тоже были остатки цивилизации, построивший купол — быть может, здесь была деревня, и дома здесь строили из того же материала, что и туннель. По ближайшему камню змеилась трещина шириной с ладонь, и Джим поковылял к ней.

Приглушённый облаками свет солнца был неярким, но его хватило, чтобы разглядеть, что внутри. Пара комковатых невнятных предметов. Ямка в стороне, наполненная застоявшейся водой. Царапины по всему полу и рисунки на стене. Быкожук, изящно выведенный белой краской. Другой, рядом с ним — нарисованный небрежно. И третий, перекошенный и корявый, из-за этого кажущийся зловещим.

Тут Джим понял, что ждёт мнения Спока — и наваждение как рукой сняло. Времени не было. Он ещё пару раз глубоко вдохнул и вернулся к Когтистой Лапе. Они миновали ещё пару таких же сооружений, и Джим всё никак не мог отделаться от смутного жутковатого ощущения.

Словно город-призрак, а не руины.

Прошёл то ли час, то ли всего несколько минут — какая разница? — Когтистая лапа вдруг замерла, и Джим, слишком старающийся наверстать упущенное время, врезался в неё, но ей было не до того. Что-то привлекло её внимание. Её зрачки расширились, она принюхалась и оскалилась.

— Гнездо, — сообщила она.

— Где? — Джим огляделся, задержав дыхание от напряжения и ужаса, но ничего такого не заметил.

— Смотри больше.

Он пригляделся и увидел. Прямо по курсу виднелась стена ветвей и стволов, торчащих прямо из земли неровным частоколом, который возвышался по меньшей мере на пять метров и казался здесь совсем лишним, островок порядка в хаосе леса. То тут, то там на сооружении виднелись наломанные палочки и белёсые соломки. «Кости птеродактилей», — понял Джим, когда они подошли ближе. Там же свисали и трупы быкожуков, насаженные на ветки или замотанные в коконы, побелевшие от времени.

— Ты вроде бы говорила, что хвать-шея не нравится лунатики, — тихо спросил Джим.

— Для еды — нет, — отозвалась Когтистая Лапа. — Нужны для показа.

По шее Джима волной пробежал мороз.

— Показа чего?

— Получить самку, — Когтистая Лапа пошла дальше, исследуя лес вокруг. — Беги от самки. Не убить, даже с боевыми сёстрами.

И что ей стоило сказать об этом раньше? Менять план было уже поздно, и Джим с опаской последовал за ней.

Будь здесь Спок, он бы непременно отметил поразительное сходство сооружения с гнездом шалашника, такую же выставку самых разных предметов. Чем ближе Джим подходил, тем лучше удавалось разглядеть то, что развешано по стенам — и большая часть этих украшений когда-то была живой. До сих пор живой — вдруг понял он и почти отшатнулся, заметив, как подёргиваются ноги и бьются тонкие крылья. Всё вместе создавало ужасающую атмосферу, но ничто не могло сравниться с тем, что он увидел после.

Здесь, насаженное на рогатину, висело полуразложившиеся тело молодой женщины. Джим отвернулся, но было уже поздно. Куда бы он ни глянул, у него перед глазами стояли свалявшиеся волосы, белые кости, гниющие куски плоти. Глаза в тёмных провалах продолжали смотреть на него, затягивать куда-то.

Он видел, как она ковыляла в луче фонаря, и её глаза были пустыми. Слепая, опустошённая, пахнущая смертью.

«…когда отыщете Келли Ломбард, свяжитесь со мной, хорошо?…»

Джим прислонился к ближайшему дереву, где его и вырвало. Спазмы не прекратились, даже когда его желудок опустел. Казалось, прошёл чуть ли не час, когда его чуть отпустило, и Джим пришёл в себя, дрожащий и вымотанный.

Это же случилось на самом деле? Почему он не помнил этого?

— Джимкирк? — тихо позвала Когтистая Лапа. — Оно как ты.

— Да, — справился с собой он. — Она была… одной из моих людей, — он наклонился за разлапистым листом папоротника. Дождевая вода прочистила горло и смысла остатки рвоты.

Он слышал, как Когтистая Лапа подходит к трупу, но он не смог заставить себя посмотреть ещё раз.

— Ты сказал — женщина? Очень маленькая.

Джим собрал рассыпающиеся осколки сознания в кулак.

— Пойдём дальше, — велел он то ли ей, то ли себе. Он заставил себя сделать неуверенный шаг, но глаз от земли не поднял. — Просто пойдём дальше.

Они обогнули гнездо, и показалась ещё одна стена частокола, идущая вдоль первой. Пол здесь был выложен галькой, а над головой тянулся полупрозрачный белый потолок, сотканный словно из паутины. Но куда больше странной крыши Джима интересовало то, что находилось под ней.

— Спок!

Тот был подвешен в центре гнезда за связанные паутиной руки. Глаза его были закрыты, а тело безвольно обвисло.

Когтистая Лапа закричала:

— Быстро!

Не раздумывая, Джим отбросил копьё и нырнул в гнездо. Тяжёлый удар отдался вибрацией по всему телу. Он поднялся на ноги и оглянулся — острый вырост, самый настоящий серп в руку толщиной, воткнулся в землю ровно там, где он стоял секунду назад. Богомол подобрался, затрещал крыльями — и вырвал шип из земли, взрывая веер грязных брызг.

И затем он повернул свою узкую безглазую морду к Джиму. Пока он изучал его, рассекая воздух жвалами и грохоча шипами о стены гнезда, Джим приготовил нож. Слишком близко для броска. Слишком близко, богомол собирался разорвать его на части.

«Чувствует отторжение, да?» — мрачно подумал Джим. Он резанул по ладони и ткнул её в пасть богомолу. От скрежета взорвались барабанные перепонки. Джим зажал уши руками и согнулся пополам. Богомол завертелся по гнезду, скребя по морде лапами.

В мгновение ока Когтистая Лапа кинулась ему на спину. Когти заскрежетали по броне в попытке удержаться, но богомол отбросил её в одно мгновение. От мощного удара та перекатилась по земле, но тут же вновь поднялась на ноги.

Джик крикнул ей:

— Берегись! — но богомол уже забыл о Джиме, развернулся и встретился с Когтистой Лапой лицом к лицу.

Та бросилась в атаку, вцепилась в сложенные крылья и тут же отпрыгнула, снова и снова, зля существо, нарезая вокруг него круги.

Наконец в разгорячённый битвой разум Джима пришло понимание. Он убрал нож и выхватил копьё, перехватив его для удара. Он выглянул из-за стены, молча дожидаясь момента. Пытаясь стать невидимкой.

Когтистая Лапа дразнила богомола: она танцевала вне досягаемости, скользила между деревьями, перетекая чешуйчатой рекой. Она двигалась слишком быстро для преследователя и задерживалась только для того, чтобы раздразнить ещё сильнее. Богомол примерялся к ней, то складывая крылья, то покачивая головой и сомневаясь. Джим почти видел, как на его уродливом черепе собирается сосредоточенная морщина.

— Давай же, — одними губами прошептал он. — Давай, давай, давай.

И существо напало.

Джим кинулся вперёд, нанося удар по вытянутой шее. В этот удар он вложил все свои силы, и копьё треснуло. Хруст отдался по всему телу, пронзительный крик заполнил уши. Богомол забился в агонии и рухнул на землю.

Джим даже не успел понять, что всё закончилось, когда к нему подлетела Когтистая Лапа. Она прижала вытянутую шею богомола к земле, а свободной лапой оперлась о туловище. Рванув изо всех сил, она обнажила брешь между пластинами. Джим тут же загнал туда наконечник копья и надавил изо всех сил.

Кровь, густая и чёрная, как нефть, забила из раны быстрыми толчками. Со скрежетом и щёлканьем заколотили острые ноги, выгибаясь назад и цепляясь за всё вокруг. Вся туша прогнулась, и Джим потерял равновесие. Он заставил себя упасть вперёд и навалиться на копьё всем своим весом. Когтистая Лапа выпустила шею богомола и, зажав в зубах древко, помогла Джиму вогнать его ещё глубже.

В последний раз что-то хрустнуло, и наконец богомол замер. Джим провернул копьё раз, другой, третий, чтобы уж наверняка. Он выпустил его из рук, сделал шаг назад и упал на колени, бездумно уставившись на добычу. Застрявшее в ране копьё так и осталось торчать стоймя.

Затем шок отпустил, и Джим вспомнил о Споке, по-прежнему неподвижно висевшему в паутине.

«Нет, — мрачно думал он, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги, — пожалуйста, только не это».

Он взялся за крепкое на вид бревно, лежащее возле входа, и потащил его за собой. Удивительно, но Когтистая Лапа понимала, что он делает, и без слов забралась на другой конец. Под её весом бревно медленно поднялось и легло на толстую ветку, держащую потолок. Джим кинулся к началу получившегося ската.

Быстро как мог, он вскарабкался по скользкой сырой коре и оказался со Споком лицом к лицу, едва ли не в полуметре от него. Он подался вперёд и просунул руку под паутину, пытаясь дотянуться до пояса Спока. Со второй попытки у него наконец-то получилось. Под пальцами отчётливо стучал пульс.

— Он жив.

— Еда для самки, — отозвалась снизу Когтистая Лапа. — Любят живую еду.

Ради своего же спокойствия он решил не задумываться об этом. Сейчас были дела поважнее. Тяжело дыша, он свесился с бревна. Выше пояса Спока спеленали нити паутины, а вот ноги свободно свисали. Чуть поразмыслив, Джим решил, что надо сначала освободить Спока, потом затащить его на бревно и вместе скатиться вниз. Пара заноз и царапин — всё лучше, чем полететь с четырёхметровой высоты.

Сил не оставалось никаких, но куда было деваться?

Паутина оказалась не липкой, но слишком прочной. Джим покрутил нить между пальцами. Хотелось бы ему уметь оценивать прочность на разрыв с точностью до килопаскаля, как, наверное, мог Спок. Самые тонкие нити сдались только тогда, когда он, едва не свалившись, растянул их аж до края бревна. Те же, что потолще, не поддавались вовсе. Он потянулся за ножом.

— Джимкирк! — крикнула Когтистая Лапа. — Джимкирк!

— Что? — рявкнул Джим.

— Слушай.

Неожиданный приказ заставил его посмотреть вниз. Когтистая Лапа связала тушу богомола лианами и сейчас неподвижно стояла на ней на задних лапах. Джим не слышал ничего, кроме шелеста листьев и криков птеродактиля вдали.

— В чём дело?

Она наклонила голову и повернулась мордой к заходящему солнцу.

— Самка здесь.

Весь мир Джима сузился до той точки в лесу, на которую указала Когтистая Лапа. Папоротники разошлись будто вода, скрывающая в себе чудовище. То, что казалось шелестом ветра, на деле было шипением джунглей, расступающихся перед существом. Оно мелькнуло между стволами лишь на короткое мгновение, но Джим уже жалел, что увидел.

В два раза выше самца, чёрное как смоль порождение ночных кошмаров. Обсидиановое совершенное оружие. То, что просто не может существовать на самом деле, хуже ледяных демонов с Дельта Веги. Джим думал, что хуже не бывает, но Вселенная всегда умела удивлять.

У Джима дрожали руки. Пальцы стали непослушными, словно на них было надето несколько толстых перчаток сразу. Он едва не выронил нож, когда доставал его из ножен, и ладони тут же стали скользкими от крови.

Внизу стало шумно. Рычала Когтистая Лапа, но её было едва слышно за грохотом и треском — словно к ним ломилась сквозь джунгли целая стая жукозавров. Джим с новыми силами бросился на паутину: рассекать, распиливать, прокалывать и выкручивать. Тонкие нити понемногу поддавались, но толстые по-прежнему отводили удар в сторону.

В одиночку было не справиться, но Спок — Джим видел это — мог гнуть титановые прутья.

— Коммандер Спок, — велел Джим. — Это приказ капитана. Проснись!

Нож наглухо застрял в паутине. Не вытащить.

Джим глянул на лес внизу. Где-то там сражалась Когтистая Лапа. Он едва заметил её, мелькнувшую быстрой тенью по мху; не успел моргнуть — и она уже взобралась на дерево, а там, где она только что была, торчал исполинский шип.

В отчаянии он выдернул стрелу из колчана. Может, остриём получится? Но сдались только самые тонкие нити. Проще перерезать канат щипчиками для ногтей.

— Чёрт возьми, Спок, очнись! Услышь меня!

Время ползло смертельно медленно. Чёрный ужас поднимался от ног к голове. Когтистая Лапа низко заревела — и такого звука ему слышать не доводилось. В дальнюю сторону гнезда что-то врезалось, посылая по стенам дрожь — сбитый в схватке папоротник. Все эти звуки проходили мимо его сознания. Они были только фоном и не имели ни малейшего значения.

Стрела выскользнула из рук, он достал ещё одну. Подбиравшаяся паника острыми когтями скребла по спине.

— Пожалуйста, Спок, — попросил он. — Пожалуйста, ради меня!

И тут его настигло то самое чувство, приторно-сладкое и густое как смола. Растущая нужда, ввинчивающаяся в него, разворачивающаяся у него в груди. Осознание ударило по нему как дисраптор. Он понял, что это значит. Солнце садилось за деревьями, блёклый дневной свет угасал. А на востоке занималось бледное свечение.

— Чёрт! — Джим прижал к носу рукав. Неглубоко вдохнуть. Задержать дыхание. Не сейчас. Ещё не время.

И тогда пузырник запел.

Джим схватил Спока за руку, стиснул прохладные пальцы. «Проснись! — мысленно прокричал он. — Пожалуйста, проснись! Ты знаешь меня, ты знаешь меня лучше, чем кто-то ещё во Вселенной. Ты должен услышать!»

Он не мог сосредоточиться. Тейлор занял его разум, безвольный, в грязи, жующий листья, глядящий в никуда. Энсин Ломбард, ковыляющая навстречу смерти. Они оба гнили изнутри. Как долго они боролись? Как долго хотя бы понимали, что бороться надо?

Теперь пузырник заявлял свои права. Лёгкие Джима умоляли его сдаться.

Ему снится. Это просто дурной сон, и в любую секунду он может проснуться в безопасности рядом со Споком, высоко в горах. Он проснётся, приготовит на всех завтрак и будет делать вид, что всё идёт своим чередом.

«Неправда, — нашёптывал пузырник. — Ничто не реально».

Последняя надежда. Крыша была прочной, но, скорее всего, могла выдержать вес одного лишь Спока. Джим сгрёб нити в кулак и спрыгнул с бревна. Паутина провисла под его весом, не желая поддаваться. А потом удерживающая всё сооружение ветка с оглушительным треском сломалась. Джим ударился о землю, из лёгких вышибло весь воздух.

— Когтистая Лапа, — прокашлял он на последнем выдохе.

А потом море затопило его лёгкие, и он утонул.

Забытье, видения, снова забытье. Бесконечный мрак, прерываемый короткими вспышками, которые он узнавал, но едва мог понять. Затерянный в тропическом океане, то ли утонувший, то ли беспомощно барахтающийся.

Бьющий в глаза свет лазарета, облегчение, от которого перехватывает дыхание, ожидание. Коридоры «Энтерпрайз», глянцевые и новые, сбивающие с толку и впечатляющие. Сладостно-горькое воссоединение.

«Ты не можешь просто появиться через два года и ждать, что я…»

«Я ничего не жду. Ничего не заслуживаю. Всё, о чём я прошу, это твоё прощение».

Красная иноземная пустыня. Горячее чужое солнце. Комната, где дым благовоний стелился, скручиваясь хрупкими узорами в воздухе.

Эти воспоминания принадлежали ему. Он знал, потому что на короткое мгновение увидел в зеркале в сумраке комнаты другого себя, обнажённого по пояс. Он чувствовал это и сам. Заветные воспоминания, разделённые на двоих, объясняющие, что он чувствовал и почему. Эти воспоминания были драгоценностью для разума другого, и теперь они вернулись к нему.

Мягкие простыни, тёплое масло. Прохладная кожа, вспыхивающая от жара под его руками. Он поцеловал кончик уха, пригладил выбившуюся прядь чёрных волос и чуть подался назад, чтобы посмотреть на того, кто лежит с ним рядом. Его коммандер. Его офицер по науке. Его старший помощник.

Его друг.

Его любовник.

Его супруг.


	10. Chapter 10

**Спок**

Удар — и его выбросило из темноты. Он лежал неподвижный, одурманенный нейромедиаторами, оцепеневший и полуоглохший, и попытался вспомнить, что с ним случилось до того, как он потерялся во времени и пространстве.

По обе стороны от провала в памяти маячили странные видения. Острая боль в руке. Голова бьётся о дерево, но пошевелиться не удаётся. Зажат в клетке кривых шипов. Он сосредоточился и потянулся за ещё более ранними воспоминаниями.

Память возвращалась размытыми обрывками. Спок попытался подняться, но оказалось, что его торс стянут лёгкими и прочными нитями. С немалым трудом освободившись, он смог подняться на ноги и восстановить кровоток в онемевших руках.

Один, в темноте, среди множества шумных невидимых существ. Единственным источником света было нечто слабо мерцающее, скрытое за любопытным деревянным сооружением, посреди которого он стоял. В метре от него громоздилось громоздкая и шипастая конструкция. «Богомол» — осознал он и с опаской приблизился. Шея у того была вытянута, выломана назад и плотно примотана к телу. Но как?

Из темноты вдруг выпрыгнула Когтистая Лапа. Она задержалась на ковре опавших листьев, переводя дыхание. По спине тянулся порез, блестящий от крови.

— Боевая сестра, — она оглянулась через плечо, туда, где звучали хриплые и беспокойные голоса джунглей. — Не могла остановить.

— Джим? — выдавил он.

— Сюда. Идти быстро, — она кивнула на просвет, а сама метнулась в противоположную сторону. И прежде чем Спок успел позвать её, он заметил нечто огромное, что неслось сквозь чащу следом.

Ему тоже надо было спешить. Впереди виднелся тусклый свет пузырника, и, судя по всему, это означало одно: Джим в ловушке. Незнакомое чувство словно лишило его тело всех физических ограничений, и он сам не понял, как долетел до поляны.

Низкий гул отдался по всему телу, а свет заставил рефлекторно прищуриться. Бесконечное море толкающихся и толпящихся быкожуков окружило раскрывшийся пузырник и рвалось внутрь в безумном потоке. И там же виднелся силуэт капитана, пойманного в том же стремлении.

— Джим!

Невероятно, невозможно, но Джим остановился и посмотрел на него. Густая тень скрывала его лицо, но он стоял здесь, покачиваясь, окружённый слепящим светом. Спок замер в восхищении. Но потом Джима повело назад, и Спок кинулся к нему — его сердечный ритм подскочил на невычислимое число процентов.

Джим вырывался изо всех сил, и Споку оказалось совсем не просто зажать ему на шее нерв. Они так и повалились на землю, и их захлестнула живая волна. Один взрослый быкожук весил немного, но полдюжины гигантов стали тактической проблемой. Клацание и шум окружали их; жуков было столько, что они закрывали собой свет.

Но наконец Споку удалось зажать нужную точку, и Джим замер. Подняться из-под живой, колышущейся массы было непросто, идти против потока — ещё тяжелее, но теперь жуки хотя бы не пытались напасть.

Он донёс бессознательного Джима до края поляны и положил его в тени папоротника. Едва переведя дыхание, он начал звать Когтистую Лапу. Вероятно, не самое безопасное решение в полных опасностей ночных джунглях, но что оставалось делать? У него не было оружия, он не знал, куда идти, и плохо представлял, что происходит.

Вскоре на поляну влетела Когтистая Лапа с привязанным к спине богомолом, а за ней двигалась густая тень, скопище вздымающихся ног. Воплощение ужаса, ожившее в гигантском существе.

— Беги! — крикнула Когтистая Лапа.

Спок взвалил Джима на плечи и последовал за ней.

Он бежал, а сзади разлетались в стороны папоротники, и щепки хлестали по спине. Падающие побеги закрывали обзор. Джунгли выли от звуков сокрушаемой древесины и обрушивающихся стволов.

В голове всё путалось. Круглые камни, одинаковые и неестественные. Река, такая холодная и быстрая, что он едва удержал Джима. Там они и оторвались от чудовища, которое их преследовало. Или позже, когда пробежали мимо двух полян с пузырниками, едва ли в десяти метрах друг от друга. Вскоре он мог думать только о пройденных километрах и ни о чём больше. Переправься они через сотню рек, он бы и не вспомнил об этом.

Только когда лопнула лиана, удерживающая груз на спине Когтистой Лапы, они остановились, и Спок смог, наконец, под светом ближайшего пузырника осмотреть Джима — руки дрожали от перенапряжения — и спросить, что же происходит.

—Самка хвать-шея, — ответила Когтистая Лапа сквозь зубы, затягивая узел потуже. — Джимкирк болен?

— Да, — сказал Спок. — Очень болен.

Мышцы Джима дрожали сильнее, чем когда-либо, плечи и шея горели от жара. Столько феромонов сразу могло перегрузить его организм.

Он поднял Джиму веко — зрачок был расширен и не реагировал на свет. Пульс частил, дыхание сбивалось, а лицо искажала судорога. Спок дотронулся до щеки Джима, чтобы определить температуру — и его захлестнуло желанием соединить разумы. Порыв был так силён, что он отдёрнул руку и сфокусировал внимание на мерцающем источнике света и укрепил щиты. Нужно было как можно скорее выбираться из леса.

Больше они не останавливались. Все силы Спока уходили на то, чтобы просто не отставать: хоть ноша Когтистой Лапы и не давала той идти быстрее, но в сырых джунглях Споку недоставало выносливости. К счастью, пузырников на их пути встречалось всё меньше, а небо светлело. Они поднимались по холмам, и в пути Джим то затихал, то бормотал что-то, то приваливался, дрожа, к плечу Спока.

Когтистая Лапа вывела их к старому лагерю в предгорьях, где были свалены груды образцов. Сам Спок вряд ли бы смог найти дорогу, а Когтистая Лапа сказала, что чует запах их неудачных попыток издалека, и сейчас Спок был так рад её острому нюху.

Спок опустил Джима на землю, и тот тут же свернулся в позу эмбриона, не реагируя на попытки дать ему воды. Ни на что не реагируя. Спок увлажнял запястья Джима, пока жар не начал спадать, а затем промыл след от укуса. Увы, Когтистая Лапа от помощи отказалась, а ведь помогая ей, Спок мог бы не думать о том, что больше ничего не может сделать для капитана.

До рассвета оставалась одна целая и три десятых часа, и состояние Джима оставалось прежним. На короткое мгновение Спок отчаянно позавидовал религиозным существам всей галактики, которые могли бы найти утешение в высших силах. Слишком много загадок было в пузырнике — Спок просто не мог не думать о лейтенанте Тейлоре.

И затем Джим приоткрыл глаза и одним-единственным вопросом вернул Спока к жизни:

— Что происходит?

Только тогда весь вес Джима словно сняли с его плеч.

— Мы в горах, — ответил он. — Мы в безопасности.

— О, — Джим задумался над чем-то, и глаза его распахнулись: — Когтистая Лапа?

— Ранена, но, полагаю, скоро поправится, — ответил Спок. — Похоже, она гордится своими шрамами.

Джим слабо засмеялся, и этот звук вселял надежду.

— Хорошо, — он едва заметно улыбнулся и с очевидным трудом положил свою ладонь на ладонь Спока. — А ты?

Спок знал, что люди не придают большого значения таким прикосновениям, но всё же оно казалось достаточно интимным и в то же время — уместным, потому он позволил его, ничего не сказав.

— Не считая незначительных синяков и ссадин, я в порядке. А вы?

— У меня голова раскалывается, — хрипло ответил Джим. — И помираю от голода.

Спок помог ему утолить жажду и поесть. И только потом, когда Джим уснул, позволил себе отвлечься на другие дела. Солнце только недавно взошло, и отдыхать было рано. Предстояло сделать очень многое.

До полудня вместе с кое-как забинтованной Когтистой Лапой они разделывали тушу богомола. Бронированные пластины прочно крепились к телу, и порой только вдвоём им удавалось отделить очередной сегмент. Ряды пластины, шедших вдоль шеи, могли стать подвижными частями доспеха, а спина — достойным нагрудником.

Спок проверил — да, такая броня в самом деле могла защитить от пара и воздействия высоких температур. Вероятно, её композитный материал был природным соединением органики и металлических частиц. Первый образец, вытащенный из костра, почернел от сажи, но в остальном не пострадал. Такой результат стоил всех трудов. Стоил всех усилий Джима и Когтистой Лапы. Спок сожалел — из научных соображений, разумеется — что его не было с ними в момент гибели добычи.

Без своего экзоскелета богомол выглядел совсем иначе: тощий, серый, безобидный. Спок воспользовался возможностью исследовать существо и нашёл в голове железы, выделяющие нейтротоксин. После короткого раздумья он замотал их в слизяную кожу и отложил к другим образцам. Тот факт, что он задумывается о статье в научный журнал, ещё больше способствовал положительному настрою.

Когда Спок закончил, он был в крови с ног до головы. Он отошёл в сторону и очистил руки, смыл кровь с одежды и плеснул воды на лицо и грудь. Остатки боевой раскраски стекали по ногам и смешивались там с грязью.

— Ты принёс мне подарок. — Спок обернулся. Джим стоял прямо за ним, вглядываясь в богомола и потирая глаз рукой. Он отодвинул в сторону груду защитных пластин. — Может, мне стоит насадить эту голову на копьё?

— Капитан, вы проснулись.

— Да какое там проснулся, — Джим неуверенно шагнул в сторону богомола, всё ещё держась за ствол дерева для подстраховки. — Он выглядит так… Бр-р-р, кажется, аппетит мне эта штука надолго отбила.

— Надеюсь, что нет. Вы и так находитесь на грани истощения.

Джим улыбнулся, но его настроение разом переменилось, когда он глянул на Спока.

— Боже, что с тобой?

— Капитан?

Он указал на синяки, полосами расходящиеся по груди Спока. Ночью в отчаянных попытках освободиться Джим разодрал ему кожу.

— Это не имеет значения, — ответил Спок.

Джим так определённо не считал. Стиснув челюсти, он потянулся и дотронулся до царапины с бесконечной заботой. Его пальцы повторили след, скользя легче ветерка:

— Это я, да?

— Неосознанно.

— Извини.

— Вы не виноваты, — сделал шаг назад Спок, сдерживая необъяснимую дрожь.

Джим опустил взгляд и глубоко задумался, а затем пробормотал что-то о том, что им с Когтистой Лапой нужно заняться пропитанием — и Спок дал ему уйти, взяв с него слово, что он не будет забывать про отдых.

К вечеру Спок закончил со схемой и снял все мерки, какие только могли понадобиться. Броня оказалась головоломкой со множеством решений, но он смог разобраться в ней, и придуманная им многослойная конструкция должна была стать хорошей защитой от жара.

После ужина Джим казался отдохнувшим и почти пришедшим в себя — успокаивающая новость. Он даже попытался промыть раны Когтистой Лапы против её воли. А та водила его кругами вокруг костра, подпуская ближе и снова ускользая. Крайне интересное зрелище.

— Да можешь ты просто…

— Не трогать!

— Я быстро.

— Нет!

— Я помочь пытаюсь!

— Не надо помощь. Сильная.

— А если такая сильная, то чего сбегаешь?

— Не сбегаю.

— Хватит тогда вести себя, как ребёнок!

Когтистая Лапа развернулась и уставилась на Джима:

— Ребёнок?

— Как чёртов малёк! — рявкнул он, кидаясь в атаку.

Наконец, Джим сдался и просто опрокинул на неё всё, что осталось в бурдюке. Не самый эффективный приём, который помог обработать не больше двадцати четырёх процентов раневой поверхности.

Тем не менее, Когтистая Лапа зашипела и драматически закатила глаза:

— Глупый, слабый мужчина!

И ушла, подёргивая хвостом.

— Геккон-переросток, — крикнул Джим ей вслед. Он опустился на землю возле Спока и в задумчивости уставился на огонь. Такое выражение лица у него было на миссии, где его представили галлатианцам и сообщили, что те зачастую поедают свой молодняк.

— Капитан, что-то не так?

— Кажется, это было в духе Боунза, — проворчал Джим, посмотрел на пустые меха и добавил: — Думаю, надо сделать ещё выпивки.

То, что Спок понял взаимосвязь между фразами, было не только неожиданно, но и приятно. Всего пару месяцев назад такое вряд ли было возможно.

Но, хоть Джим и чувствовал себя лучше, он, вопреки установившейся привычке, лёг на матрасе на значительном расстоянии от Спока. Вероятно, дело было в заботе об их многочисленных травмах и ни в чём ином.

Весь следующий день они работали над бронёй — вызовом, который был Споку по нраву. Как и Джима с Когтистой Лапой, его вдохновляла первая победа, хоть он и не был ей свидетелем.

Джим, всё ещё вымотанный ментально, терпеливо сшивал куски кожи, замешивал глину для изолятора и соединял воедино куски брони. Его целеустремлённость поначалу впечатляла, но спустя пару часов в молчании начала вызывать тревогу. В конце концов, Спок убедил Джима пойти отдохнуть и доделал всё сам.

Результат их трудов был удивительным синтезом всего, что могли дать джунгли. По словам Джима — самым жутким и самым крутым, что он когда-либо видел. По словам же Когтистой Лапы, он напоминал молодого богомола, только ещё уродливее и «легко убить». Оставалось надеяться, что её оценка в своей второй части окажется неточной.

***

Раны Когтистой Лапы и слабость Джима растянули путь в горы на четыре дня. Но наконец они разбили лагерь на внутренней стороне горной цепи, и уже на закате Спок смог испытать броню. Закончив, он пошёл на поиски Джима, который не спал, как Спок и ожидал.

Джим сидел на пригорке, мокрый и полураздетый после купания в термальном источнике.

— Я помешал?

— Спок, — Джим вдруг широко распахнул глаза и с неожиданным смущением потянулся за отброшенной рубашкой. Ткань до сих пор хранила пятна красной краски после охоты. — Я… Нет. Я просто задумался.

— Защитный костюм вполне приемлем, — сказал Спок, глядя как Джим натягивает на себя изорванную рубашку. — Я внёс в конструкцию некоторые изменения и подумал, что вам было бы интересно их увидеть.

— Конечно. Я как раз собирался возвращаться, — Спок ждал, но Джим даже не попытался подняться на ноги. Его внимание было поглощено чем-то, а взгляд оставался прикован к горизонту.

— О чём вы думаете?

— Что? А, ни о чём таком, — Джим прокашлялся и откинулся на локти. — Видами любовался.

Спок огляделся. Оценка Джима побудила его оценить пейзаж по-новому, в ином ракурсе. Конечно же. Как он не заметил прежде?

— Кальдера, — прошептал он.

— Хм?

— Поглядите на края геотермальной долины. Думаю, горные пики — это кромка кратера.

Джим приподнялся и перевёл взгляд со Спока на равнину и обратно:

— Как Йеллоустон, да?

С такой аналогией вывод стал ещё очевиднее.

— Именно, — ответил Спок.

— Чёрт, — покачал головой Джим. — Удивительно.

— Так и есть. И если я прав, то это одна из крупнейших кальдер в квадранте.

— Жаль, некому пока об этом рассказать, — грустно сказал Джим.

Это «пока» удивляло. Вряд ли Джим осознавал, но прежде вся Вселенная, кроме Сигмы Нокс, казалась далёкой и недоступной. А теперь у них появился шанс вырваться отсюда.

Этим вечером все их мысли были о том, что их ждёт завтра. Когтистая Лапа была заметно на взводе, и Спок не понимал, почему, пока не увидел, с каким сомнением она вертит в лапах броню. Джим же, напротив, был неподвижен и мог показаться частью пейзажа.

И в эту ночь Джим снова лёг спать на непривычном расстоянии. Но проснувшись на рассвете, Спок чувствовал, что Джим обвивает его за руку и дышит ему в шею. И, хоть Спок уже и выспался, он не видел причины подниматься раньше необходимого и позволил себе вновь заснуть.

Когда лучи солнца разбудили его вновь, Джим уже готовил завтрак. Его голос то и дело срывался, и он не смотрел на Спока дольше одной целой и шести десятых секунды.

И всё-таки когда Спок начал собираться, эти странности прошли. Джим помог Споку застегнуть доспех и удержать равновесие.

Спок напоследок повернулся к своим напарникам. Охота сплотила их, и теперь казалось неправильным идти одному.

— Хорошей охоты, боевая сестра, — сказала Когтистая Лапа, и Споку показалось, что он уловил в её тоне весёлые ноты. Быть может, на самом-то деле она понимала, что он мужчина, и называла его «сестрой» только в шутку.

— Хорошей охоты, — повторил он и развернулся к Джиму, который был весь напряжение.

— Помни, та большая зараза срабатывает каждые два часа, — сказал Джим, подразумевая крупный гейзер возле «Галапагоса».

— Да, капитан.

— И вернись живым. Умрёшь — убью.

— Ваша угроза избыточна, — указал Спок.

— Да кто бы говорил.

Спок вдруг понял, что не знает, как закончить разговор. Что не хочет его заканчивать. Но время поджимало, а ему нужно было выполнить задачу. Вместо того, чтобы тянуть время, пытаясь поддержать разговор, он перешёл к последнему этапу подготовки.

Когда он взял толстые перчатки, Джим его остановил. Он взял ладонь Спока в свою, соединил вытянутые указательный и средний пальцы и отзеркалил жест своей рукой.

— На удачу, — сказал он с невесёлой едва заметной ухмылкой и отступил назад, скрестив руки на груди и не поднимая глаз.

Каждый раз, когда Споку казалось, что он понял своего капитана, тот делал что-то неожиданное, что-то, что заставляло переосмыслить все теоретические выкладки. Но на это сейчас не было времени, так что он просто кивнул и надел шлем. Тот давил на уши и закрывал обзор, позволяя увидеть только узкую полосу впереди. Дискомфорт усиливал концентрацию и помогал отбросить прочие волнения.

Он ступил на бесплодную землю.

Без происшествий он обошёл первые термальные бассейны и грязевые лужи. Здесь он бывал во время испытаний, и эта часть долины была ему знакома, разве только сырое хлюпанье кипящей жижи казалось непривычным из-за шлема. Запах же серы не казался отталкивающим, хотя Джим говорил, что большинство людей назвали бы его мерзким.

В целом же этот зной подходил ему больше, чем джунгли в низине. Воздух здесь, если не брать в расчёт редкие облака пара, был жарким и сухим; тут не росли деревья, которые бы удерживали влагу. Температура была оптимальна, и скафандр казался скорее помехой, нежели благом. Всё начало меняться, когда он прошёл примерно пятьсот метров.

Пар и облака газов стали плотнее. Термальные источники сливались в многоцветные потоки и кипящие бассейны, крошечные гейзеры шипели и плевались кипятком. Не все всплески удавалось предвидеть, но перегретые струи не могли пробраться под доспех. Вокруг раскинулись интереснейшие минеральные формации, для исследования которых у него, увы, не было достойного оборудования. Потоки термальной воды на камнях струились ажурными узорами. Должно быть, эту местность питал подземный источник или даже море, скрытое под поверхностью кальдеры.

Где мог, Спок держался островков травы, но всё же ему пришлось пройти по узкому мосту между термальными бассейнами, и усиленная обувь выдержала первое настоящее испытание без проблем. Вскоре его обдало жаром вулканических газов, гудевших под землёй словно пойманный гром. Кожа на правом боку истончилась и начала плавиться.

Примерно в четверти километра от «Галапагоса» условия стали ещё тяжелее. Удар рухнувшего корабля ослабил грунт. Из трещин валил пар, все растения погибли, а стену жара вокруг корабля было видно невооружённым взглядом, отчего тот казался миражом. Спок задержался на границе зоны столкновения и затем двинулся дальше.

Самые жаркие дни на Новом или старом Вулкане не могли сравниться с этим раскалённым местом. Температура воздуха была не меньше пятидесяти пяти градусов Цельсия. Жар просачивался сквозь крошечные щели в броне. Кровеносные сосуды расшились до предела, сердцебиение ускорилось на пятьдесят процентов. Он сознательно усилил этот процесс и отключил пищеварение, функции отдельных желёз, даже часть осязательных нейронов.

Мощный взрыв гейзера под разрушенным корпусом «Галапагоса» — на полчаса раньше, чем ожидалось — ухудшил обзор. Пар проникал в прорезь для глаз, и внутреннее веко закрылось. Капли стучали по броне, и Спок вынужден был остановиться и ждать, когда выброс утихнет. Невыносимый жар проникал под защиту. Но наконец белый дым рассеялся, и он смог приблизиться к своей цели.

Корабль был почти похоронен в кратере. Гейзеры смыли сажу с корпуса, оставив только редкие островки грязи. Спок ещё на подходе почувствовал, что что-то не так. Теперь же, увидев пробитый, светящийся изнутри дюралюминий, он знал наверняка.

Трещина в фюзеляже превратила корабль в огромную духовку. Созданный для того, чтобы сохранять тепло в холодной пустоте космоса, теперь он сохранил внутри невероятно высокую температуру. Спок не мог до него даже дотронуться. Даже в броне он не мог приблизиться к разлому, не мог смотреть на него больше нескольких секунд без вреда для глаз. И вероятность того, что там уцелело что-то, кроме материала обшивки, была ничтожна.

«Нет», — подумал Спок. Корабль разделён на отдельные секции. Быть может, так сильно пострадал только диск. Спок двинулся дальше маленькими шажками мимо трещин в земле.

Корпус пострадал меньше. Он возвышался над кратером, а вокруг медленно текли реки жидкой грязи и поднимались пары едкого дыма. Спок задержал дыхание и подошёл ближе. Первый люк был приварен намертво. Жар заставил его отступить, кашляя и задыхаясь.

Эмоции требовали двигаться дальше, исследовать каждую часть судна. Логика сообщала, что с вероятностью девяносто шесть процентов ничего уцелеть не могло. Другая эмоция также проявила себя и поддержала логику — желание жить и вновь увидеть Джима. Неожиданное единение логики и чувств победило, и Спок развернулся прочь от корабля.

Он стимулировал железу Самуйека и запустил охлаждающие химические реакции. Физическое облегчение ожидалось недолгим: из-за смешанного происхождения Спока орган был недоразвит. Оставалось менее получаса до момента, когда больше не удастся поддерживать гомеостаз, и нужно было успеть выбраться из перегретой зоны у корабля.

Для этого он прибег к разновидности транса, которая давала ему возможность действовать вопреки протестам своего тела. Он двигался быстро как мог. Горы впереди покачивались в туманной дымке. Броня скукожилась от жара — или просто ему так тяжело давался каждый шаг. Внешние раздражители превратились в бесполезный сенсорный шум.

Метрах в сороках от кромки кратера он споткнулся. Когтистая Лапа кинулась к нему через опасные земли. Но перед глазами Спока стояло одно только небо, горячее и манящее, и ещё был голос капитана где-то вдалеке. Он ещё смог почувствовать прикосновение и услышать, как скребёт по камням его броня.

Затем с него сорвали шлем, ободрав уши и лоб.

— Спок, эй, Спок! Как ты? — Джим склонился над ним, схватив за плечи. — Говори же! Скажи, что мне делать.

Он едва мог разлепить губы, но Джим понял. Он наклонил бурдюк так, чтобы вода лилась тонкой струйкой, и прижал её к губам Спока. Тот жадно глотал воду и, если бы не Джим, вряд ли смог бы остановиться.

Потом Джим вырезал его из брони, в перерывах давая ему ещё попить. Когтистую Лапу трясло так, что она едва стояла на ногах, но когда Джим попросил, принесла ещё воды. Через пять минут туман в голове Спока начал рассеиваться, но пока он не мог говорить. Важнее было вновь активировать болевые рецепторы и убедиться, что на теле нет серьёзных ожогов.

— Ты в порядке? — Спок кивнул в ответ. Плечи Джима расслабились, он с силой стиснул подтянутые к груди колени. — Что случилось? Что ты видел?

Спок покачал головой.

—Ты хочешь сказать, что всё было зря? — медленно проговорил Джим. — Мы почти погибли — и ради чего?..

Молчание, пусть и невольное, заменило ответ. Спок видел, как взгляд капитана становится отстранённым и лицо каменеет. Одним быстрым движением Джим схватил шлем и отшвырнул его с глухим, бессмысленным криком. Тот отскочил от ближайшего камня и откатился в сторону. А Джим стремительно ушёл куда-то. Спок вслушивался в удаляющиеся шаги и голос спешащей следом Когтистой Лапы.

У людей было интересное наблюдение, известное как закон Мёрфи — Споку доводилось слышать о нём от разумных в других обстоятельствах людей в бесчисленных вариациях: от «если что-то может пойти не так, оно пойдёт не так» до более размытого «жизнь — сука», — но все сходились на кратковременной натуре успехов в любом деле.

Теперь Спок понял, что отсылка к несуществующим правилам — единственный способ, который позволял людям мириться с жестокостью Вселенной.

Он закрыл глаза.

***

Спок чихнул и проснулся. Он был укрыт изодранным кожаным одеялом, голова лежала на удобной пухошаровой подушке, которая и вызвала эту рефлекторную реакцию.

Он быстро оценил своё состояние, проверил работу мускулов и всех жизненных центров. Он чувствовал себя лучше и хуже одновременно: он вполне восстановился после термодинамического сбоя, получил только несколько ожогов первой степени, но неудача теперь ощущалась гораздо острее. Он поднялся и понял, что лежал в круглом земляном гнезде, идеальной копии гнёзд Когтистой Лапы. Рядом нашёлся бурдюк с водой и еда, которая пришлись очень кстати.

Когда солнце село, он пошёл к Джиму и Когтистой Лапе и занял место у костра между ними. Когтистая Лапа посмотрела на него, но Джим так и не поднял взгляда. Никто не сказал ни слова в следующие восемнадцать целых и три десятых секунды.

— Мне так жаль, Спок, — вздохнул Джим, опершись щекой о ладонь. — Ты не виноват. Я не должен был винить тебя.

— В извинениях нет необходимости, — ответил Спок. — На вашем месте, я бы поступил точно так же.

Джим внимательно на него посмотрел.

— Закатил королевскую истерику?

— Разумеется, будь я человеком.

Ему было приятно видеть, как уголки губ Джима поползли вверх, пусть и ненадолго. Он внимательно посмотрел на Джима, отдельно отметив, как тот отощал. Спок не забыл о том, какая порция досталась ему ранее.

— Вы съели дневную норму продовольствия?

— Да.

— Не ел, — сказала свернувшаяся в чешуйчатый шар Когтистая Лапа. — Отдала свою, заставила есть. Глупый самец слишком мелкий.

Джим развернулся к ней, но оправдываться не стал. Стоило ли сейчас начинать разговор на эту тему? Спок поглядел на Когтистую Лапу, ища поддержки – и ощутил восхищение от того, что она для него сделала.

— Я не отблагодарил тебя за твои действия, Когтистая Лапа, — сказал он. — То, что ты пошла в огненные земли — очень храбрый поступок.

— Не нужно «спасибо». Боевые сёстры, — строго сказала она и, поколебавшись, добавила: — План… Плохой план не сработал. Больно.

Быть может, у её народа не было слов для выражения сожаления или сочувствия. Спок кивнул.

К несчастью, капитан снова погрузился в уныние, и Спок мог его понять. Лучше было не говорить сейчас о пренебрежении собственным здоровьем, а помочь отвлечься от мыслей о сегодняшнем разочаровании. Ему пришла в голову мысль об одной человеческой традиции:

— Сколько у нас осталось браги?

— Половина бурдюка, — ответил Джим, не поднимая взгляда. — А что?

Спок сформулировал свой ответ максимально точно:

— Возможно, мы можем преднамеренно употребить её в количествах, которые позволят нам испытать ненадолго чувство эйфории и потери памяти?

Шесть целых и семь десятых секунды Джим, прищурившись, вглядывался в него.

— Мне казалось, вулканцы не могут напиться в хлам.

— Наш обмен веществ быстрее. Чтобы быть на равных, я выпью больше.

Джим нахмурился было, но потом сдался. Он потянулся за бурдюком, спрятанным среди поклажи.

— Эй, Когтистая лапа, тебе налить?

— Налить что? — Джим дал ей понюхать, и она отшатнулась. — Плохая вода. Больная вода.

— Похоже, она будет за рулём, — без особой радости хмыкнул Джим. — Посмотри, чтобы мы не навернулись со скалы, ладно?

Она склонила голову на бок в недоумении и с тяжёлым вздохом вернулась в своё гнездо. Спок тайком оглядел её раны — те заживали как следует, новые чешуйки нарастали поверх посиневших шрамов.

Джим предложил устроиться подальше от костра — по его словам, была одна история на вечеринке в Академии с фейерверками и хвостами инопланетян. Поэтому они расположились у скалы и какое-то время сидели в молчании. Потом Джим сделал первый глоток, поморщился и передал мех Споку.

Спок был согласен с Когтистой Лапой насчёт алкоголя. Вкус оказался точь-в-точь таким отвратительным, как он запомнил. Но если земной ритуал мог дать им хоть немного спокойствия, провести его было только логично. Он заставил себя не замечать вкуса и проглотил напиток как можно быстрее. Джим советовал пить медленно, но Спок знал, что его обмен веществ уменьшит эффект.

Любопытное тепло распространялось от живота по венам. Прежде ему не никогда удавалось так легко достигнуть состояния покоя. Конечности ощущались чужими, это должно было беспокоить — но не беспокоило.

Вскоре известные симптомы избыточного потребления алкоголя, которые Спок наблюдал в Академии, обрели смысл. Изменения в мышлении завораживали. Он чувствовал постоянное изумление. Каждая мелочь приобрела новое значение. Он начал ходить туда-сюда — физическая активность помогала ходу мыслей.

— У меня есть… — он запнулся: правильное слово всё ускользало. Джим попытался усадить его на землю, но сидя было бы сложнее объяснить свою мысль, — теория, — наконец вспомнил он.

— Да? — глянул на него Джим. — У меня тоже есть теории. Целая куча хреновых теорий, — он засмеялся и всё никак не мог остановиться. — Эй, Спок. Садись уже, а то упадёшь.

— Нет, — Спок знал, что его отказ неудовлетворителен, но он не мог сейчас послушаться Джима. Слишком сложно было сосредоточиться на множестве задач.

— Это касается пурызника. Пузырника.

— Э, ты сказал «пурызника», — Джим вновь засмеялся. — Ну что, умник?

— Джим, это важность. Важно, — со второй попытки получилось сказать правильно. Скорее всего.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Успокойся, деловая колбаса.

Внимание Спока тут же отвлекла неожиданная фраза. Как продукт питания мог быть деловым? Неужели тут была замешана привычка людей персонифицировать неодушевлённые предметы?

— Ну?

— Да, Джим.

— Так что за теория?

Да, у него была теория, но он успел потерять мысль.

— Я забыл, — сказал он и сел, недовольный собой. Расстояние он оценил неверно, и потому повалился на землю. Джим мягко засмеялся и улёгся на спину, скрестив руки за головой.

Дрожа от холода, Спок поднял глаза на костёр вдали и вспомнил предостережение Джима. Но был и более безопасный вариант согреться, и Спок подобрался ближе к капитану. Земля вокруг покачивалась.

— Микроклимат в горах не регулируется растениями, — сказал он и привалился к Джиму. — Ты тёплый.

— Так, плохая идея, — Джим попробовал отодвинуться, толкнул Спока за плечи. — Очень плохая идея.

Спок уже ничего не понимал.

— Мы оба всё быстрее теряем тепло в результате интоксикации. Поэтому логично оставаться в непосредственной близости, чтобы обмениваться теплом. Иначе гипо… гипо… мы замёрзнем, — пояснил он.

— Мы могли бы, ну, сесть поближе к костру… Ты что делаешь?

Его слишком отвлекал мерный стук, который он чувствовал лбом.

— Очаровательно. Ритм биения твоего сердца почти соответствует частоте пульсара 3127-Бета.

— Эм, что?

Спок чуть нахмурился:

— А теперь ускорился выше ожидаемого, — непослушными руками он потянулся к шее Джима. — Ах да, люди не могут контролировать свою вегетативную нервную систему. Как я мог забыть?

Он склонил голову, и ноздри заполнил аромат солей и воды, подчёркнутый уникальным запахом Джима.

— Спок, да что ты…

— Ты пахнешь океаном.

Это было логично. Как и большинство разумных жизненных форм, вулканцы и люди произошли от водных организмов. Всех их вынашивали до рождения в водяной среде. Но вулканцы не потели и потому не обладали этим запахом. Эта необычная черта ему казалась манящей и в Ниоте.

— Спасибо, наверное, — Джим подвинулся, но никуда не делся. Он убрал руку из-под Спока и обнял его за шею. Какое-то время они просто смотрели на звёзды.

— Мне их не хватает, — вдруг сказал он, и его голос дрогнул. — Господи, как же мне их не хватает!

— Мне тоже печалит их отсутствие, — признался Спок. Он хотел на этом и закончить, но добавил из солидарности: — Особенно Ниоты. Она… с пониманием относилась к моему происхождению и мирилась с моей склонностью к чистой логике очень долго. Никогда не спрашивала, люблю ли я её.

— Но ты любил, — тихо сказал Джим после долгой паузы. — Ты сам сказал.

— Я говорил?

— Говорил, — Джим говорил тихим ровным голосом, который Спок признал подражанием своему. — Если я не вернусь, передайте лейтенанту Ухуре, что я люблю её.

— Пожалуйста, передайте лейтенанту Ухуре, что мне очень жаль, — поправил он.

— Что?

— Жаль, что я причинил ей боль.

— Ох, — Джим замолк примерно на двенадцать секунд. — Я думал… Не важно.

Разговор напомнил о парадоксе, над которым Спок медитировал уже много дней. Новые знания и найденный баланс между логикой и эмоциями заставляли вновь задавать старые вопросы. Было ли ошибкой расстаться с Ниотой? Должен ли был он постараться спасти их отношения? Мог ли он найти это странное шаткое равновесие, не познав крайности и не убедившись, что они, в конечном счёте, неудовлетворительны?

— Что, если они мертвы, Спок? — спросил Джим и продолжил тут же, не дав Споку времени подумать над ответом: — Что, если корабль тогда погиб и все считают, что мы тоже?

Эту возможность Спок уже обдумывал, но никогда не озвучивал. Быть может, именно поэтому он подсознательно сфокусировался на выживании, а не на спасении с планеты. Рассуждения о возможной вероятной судьбе Энтерпрайз были нежелательным занятием.

— Всегда есть альтернатива, — сказал он и замолк. Сказать об этом вслух оказалось тяжелее, чем он ожидал. — Возможно, со временем мы сможем создать передатчик и выйти на связь со Звёздным флотом.

Джим хмыкнул.

— И как же, каменными ножами и медвежьими шкурами?

— В дальнейших исследованиях мы можем найти подходящие материалы…

— Не ври, Спок.

— Вулканцы не врут.

— Преувеличивают, — прерывистый вздох Джима щекотнул ухо. — Забавно. Никогда не думал, что ты оптимист.

— Не оптимист, капитан. Возможно в очень отдалённой перспективе, — Спок задумался. — Я только пытаюсь сделать разговор менее напряжённым для вас, не называя цифр.

— И каковы шансы?

— Шансы выйти на связь с кем-то за пределами планеты, учитывая наше положение дел? Восемьсот двадцать одна тысяча семьсот шестьдесят два к одному.

— Это точно не левые числа по пьяни? — спросил Джим.

— Я уверен.

Он знал, потому что рассчитал вчера — часть оценки рисков.

— А как насчёт того, чтобы протянуть год?

Спок принял в расчёт постоянный недостаток пищи, всё ухудшающееся физическое состояние, недавний стресс. Наверняка были и другие опасности, но те им ещё не встречались.

— Небольшие. По меньшей мере миллион к одному.

— Неплохие шансы, — наконец, тихо засмеялся Джим. Движения его грудной клетки передавались и Споку. — Спасибо.

Его пальцы зарылись в волосы Спока и заскользили по коже. Удивительно расслабляющее ощущение, и, хотя действие алкоголя уже ослабло, Спок не желал отодвигаться. Джим всё ещё был нетрезв, и, поскольку в его теле был крайне низкий процент жировых отложений, он нуждался в источнике тепла.

Они задремали ненадолго или, быть может, на несколько часов. И порой Спок поднимал глаза и глядел на недостижимые звёзды, пока чувство оторванности от мира не возвращало его к реальности, к теплу Джима.


	11. Chapter 11

**Кирк**

Джим Кирк не любил заниматься самокопанием и мастерски избегал этого занятия. Мысли он делил на «удобные» и «неудобные», и коробку с «неудобными» мыслями прятал в дальнем тёмном углу. По большей части это отлично работало.

Но кое на что не мог закрыть глаза даже он. Например, на то, что свалилось на него как бомба из антиматерии и разодрало потайную коробку на кусочки.

Нельзя было не заметить. Он глядел на своё тяжёлое вулканское одеяло, тёплое и сонное, пребывающее в блаженном неведении. Слава Богу, либидо Джима пока не напоминало о себе, а то всё стало бы куда сложнее.

Доходило до смешного. Он раз за разом повторял одну и ту же ошибку, стоило только переволноваться или устать — то есть, постоянно. Когда Спок отправлялся в своё опасное приключение, Джим без раздумий дотронулся до его пальцев. Когда Спок был подавлен и разбит, Джим не смог сказать «нет» невинному по-пьяному логичному решению.

Но всё-таки пора было с этим заканчивать.

Спок пошевелился во сне, устроил голову под подбородком Джима.

Утром он покончит с этим.

***

На следующий день после сокрушительного провала они бесцельно шатались по лагерю, то досыпая понемногу, то подъедая припасы. Они не разговаривали и избегали смотреть друг другу в глаза. Когда Джим поймал себя на том, что сел играть сам с собой в крестики-нолики, он понял, что хватит. Нужно двигаться дальше, пусть даже из-за того, что от безделья голоса призраков в голове звучали слишком громко.

Он устроил совещание — можно было представить, что несчастная ящерица и похмельный вулканец сидят перед ним на своих местах на мостике.

— Я знаю, сейчас наше положение кажется ужасным, — начал он. — Но нужно взять себя в руки. Мы не можем оставаться здесь. Когтистая Лапа, — он развернулся к ней и её глаза широко распахнулись. — Куда нам пойти? Где хорошее место?

— Что значит?

— Место, которое тебе нравится. Другое.

— Гладкие горы, — с сомнением сказала она после пары секунд раздумья. — Деревья, нет вонючки.

— Плоскогорье.

— Похоже на то, — ответил Джим. — Как далеко?

— Много солнц.

Джим даже не стал уточнять, сколько. Им нужно был направление, какое бы то ни было. Любая перемена — лучше, чем ничего.

— Возражения? — Джим посмотрел на Спока, и тот покачал головой.

И Когтистая Лапа повела их вдоль хребта. Мысли Джима блуждали где-то далеко. Вот они дойдут до этих плоскогорий и построят жильё даже лучше, чем в первом лагере. Может, сделают механический насос или водяное колесо — только бы убить время. Разобьют сад и начнут строить планы на будущее.

Тогда им останется только дождаться того, что они выиграют в космической лотерее и кто-нибудь их найдёт. Только так, других вариантов не было. А Джим снова закроет глаза на всё, что знает о другой Вселенной и спрячет поглубже все неудобные мысли. Он же справится?

Спок вдруг остановился и развернулся к Джиму. Его волосы отросли и теперь топорщились во все стороны, и тут же вспомнилась прошлая ночь, каждое её мгновение — у Джима внутри всё сжалось, а колени ослабели.

Как же он влип!

Чтобы отвлечься немного, он сосредоточился на видах вокруг, примечая каждую деталь — занятие настолько унылое, можно было заснуть на ходу. Волны холмов вокруг были предсказуемыми и успокаивающими. Валуны, тени, скрюченные деревья — вот и всё. Но затем в глаза бросилось что-то новенькое — и Джим сразу же остановился.

На склоне горы где-то в километре от них что-то давало яркий, ровный отсвет. Джим пригляделся, но без толку. Он позвал ушедшую далеко вперёд Когтистую Лапу.

— Что это?

Она проследила за его рукой.

— Не знаю. Похоже на старое место.

— Как там, в джунглях?

Она пригляделась и ответила:

— Да.

Пригляделся и Спок. Прикрыв внутреннее веко, он всмотрелся вдаль, против солнца. Брови взлетели вверх.

— Очаровательно, — прошептал он. — Полагаю, нам стоит исследовать, капитан.

— Почему бы и нет? — ответил Джим.

Чем ближе они подходили, тем яснее становилось, что на скале есть какой-то скол. На камне виднелись неясные отметины, но Джиму всё никак не удавалось разглядеть, что же там такое.

Преодолев тяжёлый подъём, они оказались у цели. Идеально гладкая скала нависала над узким каменным уступом, на котором алой галькой был выложен ровный овал, пересечённый красной же линией и двумя симметричными полукругами. Странные знаки прикрывали груды опавшей листвы.

Джим не мог оторвать взгляда от рисунка. Что-то в нём было знакомое. Но понимание ускользало, и это бесило как слово, всё вертящееся на языке.

— Сюда, — позвала Когтистая Лапа с западного склона. — Дыра внутри.

— Внутри? — Джим глянул на Спока, который только приподнял брови.

И в самом деле, по каменному монолиту шла трещина, куда без труда можно было пролезть. Первой спустилась Когтистая Лапа, которую вело вперёд бесшабашное стремление «смело идти туда…» За ней следом — Джим, и замыкал цепочку Спок.

Высокая пещера, куда они ступили, была не природного происхождения — и дело было вовсе не в её форме или размерах. Точнее, не только в них.

По потолку змеились трубы, сделанные из того же красного материала, что и купол жилища в низине. Из трещин валил пар, и вода капала на сырой пол. Узкие светильники, встроенные в стены, отбрасывали повсюду причудливые тени. Из зала вели три круглых прохода, напоминающих гермзатворы, а на полу в грудах мусора лежали осколки потолочных плит и переломанной, искорёженной техники.

Перед ними были не следы примитивной скотоводческой культуры. На этой планете промышленная революция произошла сотни лет назад.

— Спок, — позвал Джим.

— Да, капитан.

— Купол построили не дикари.

— Именно так.

— Старое место, — снисходительно сказала Когтистая Лапа, разом разрушив благоговейную атмосферу.

Намёк в её голосе был таким явным — Джиму очень захотелось её придушить. Жаль, оно того не стоило.

— Ты говоришь, что видела такое раньше?

— Да, — сказала она. — Очень сломанное. Не как сейчас.

— Ты не упомянула, что на планете была развитая цивилизация, — напряжённо сказал Спок, и Джим едва сдержал смешок, когда Когтистая Лапа посмотрела в ответ с полным непониманием.

— Что?

— Не важно, — Джим втиснулся между ними, пока у Спока не вскипел мозг. — Давайте лучше посмотрим, что здесь творится.

Они переглянулись и, не сговариваясь, скинули вещи в кучу и разделились. Для начала Джим осмотрел огромные пыльные металлические цилиндры, сваленные в углу.

— Баки, — сказал он, заглянув один из них. Эхо глухо повторило его голос. — Что в них хранили?

— Вероятнее всего кислород, — отозвался Спок из другого конца комнаты и толкнул тяжёлую дверь. Со ржавым скрежетом та отворилась. — Все двери были заперты одновременно.

— То есть, воздух для них был слишком разрежен, — закончил за него Джим. — Зачем им база там, где нельзя жить?

— Вопрос, который можно задать многим видам в составе Федерации, — сухо заметил Спок.

— Да, точно. Но я имею в виду, какая у них была причина?

— Неизвестно.

Причин тому могло быть много, но ни одна из них не давала ответа на вопрос, не дающий покоя Джиму. Что это за прямоходящие существа без настоящих лёгких?

Свет с улицы падал в зал узкими полосами, и странные мерцающие светильники не могли разогнать тени в углах. Джим оглядел их, постучал по стеклу костяшками пальцев. Внутри плескался красноватый люминофор, и его свет напомнил Джиму о солнечных днях там, в джунглях, где лучи солнца пробивались сквозь густые листья папоротников.

На лицо упала капля воды. Джим поднял глаза — по всему потолку змеилась паутина труб, посвистывающих от пара. Пол был весь мокрый, и вода собиралась в ручьи, которые стекались к водостоку в центре комнаты.

Обойдя на цыпочках большие лужи, Джим приблизился к Споку, по-прежнему поглядывавшему то на одну, то другую распахнутую дверь. В стороне от них Когтистая Лапа, глухо скребя когтями, расчищала подход к третьей двери.

— Геотермальная энергия, да? — Джим указал на потолок.

Спок медленно повернулся к нему — казалось, он опасался оказаться спиной к дверям.

— Обоснованное предположение.

— А примерный возраст?

— Нельзя сказать наверняка. — Спок нахмурился и вновь уставился в никуда. — Мы находимся выше линии облаков, поэтому постройка хорошо сохранилась. Тем не менее, если судить по разрушениям и принять в расчёт землетрясения, случающиеся раз в пятьдесят лет — что, полагаю, разумная оценка для этого региона, — я бы предположил, что здание использовалось примерно сто лет назад.

— Ясно, — Джим с трудом подавил дурацкую влюблённую улыбку.

Можно было и не прятаться: всё равно Спок вновь сосредоточился на туннелях.

— Нам разделиться, капитан?

— Я смотрел много ужастиков и знаю, к чему это приводит, — хохотнул Джим. Спок непонимающе посмотрел на него. Порой у него было слишком много общего с Когтистой Лапой (конечно, Джим не решился бы сказать об этом вслух). — Да, конечно, — добавил он. — Просто будь аккуратнее.

Спок без промедления выбрал правый коридор.

Джим пригнулся и пошёл по второму приземистому туннелю. Стены в нём покрывал математически точный узор, куда чётче и аккуратнее, чем в куполе. Джим пошёл дальше, по-прежнему не отнимая ладонь от стены, и постепенно потолок начал подниматься, коридор становился всё выше, всё просторнее. Световые панели на стенах едва могли осветить открывшееся пространство.

Тишина оглушала. Казалось, он ступает в древний земной грот, место, где никого не было со времён, когда люди жались у первых костров. Кончики пальцев скользили по вырезанным на стене линиям, погружая Джима в подобие транса.

Краем глаза он заметил тёмные, рельефные включения в стене. Стоило приглядеться, и стало ясно: в камень были вмурованы дюжины и дюжины быкожуков. Одни — небольшие, а другие — размером с целый шаттл, и эти панцири покрывали собой всю стену.

«Окаменелости, — понял Джим. — Поднятые на поверхность и отполированные». Он потянулся и дотронулся до самого большого из них, проследил пальцами ребристую поверхность и острые грани. Каждый из этих быкожуков был сделан из гладкого тёмного камня. Минерала, который ему уже встречался.

Перед глазами встал Купол. Джим видел панцирь быкожука изнутри.

Он прислонился к стене. Эта маленькая зацепка вела к целой лавине понимания.

Купол никто не строил. Он тоже был окаменелостью. Огромный быкожук, за миллионы лет превратившийся в камень. Панцирь, вычищенный изнутри.

Но кто мог это сделать?

Кто, если не его потомки?

Джим сполз по стене на пол. Сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее, но ему надо было успокоиться. Пусть уродливые, вечно вялые жуки действительно создали это место. Допустим, это правда; допустим, они пользовались этой постройкой не так давно. Что-то резко изменилось между тогда и сейчас. Да что это могло быть?!

Могло, если что-то в самом деле изменилось. Нарисованные быкожуки, идущие строем, каждый рисунок всё менее отчётливый. И Джим мог понять, почему. Он мог представить и себя рисующим эти неровные линии.

Низкое биоразнообразие. Необычная монокультура. Они всё время считали, что Сигма Нокс — это всего лишь необычная примитивная планета, занятное исключение из правил. Но, может быть, в ней не было ничего необычного. Быть может, всё было по правилам.

Эта гипотеза казалась полнейшим безумием. Каждая новая идея просто взрывала ему мозг. В одиночку ему было не справиться.

Он кинулся обратно по тоннелю, забыл пригнуться — и влетел лбом в низкий потолок. В глазах потемнело, но он продолжал неловко пробираться вперёд, пока не выбрался в главную комнату. Ему нужен был Спок.

Тот вылетел из туннеля в панике:

— Капитан, что случилось?

— Инвазивный вид, — выдохнул Джим, опираясь на стену. — Это инвазивный вид.

— О чём вы говорите?

— Пузырник кажется нездешним именно потому, что он не отсюда.

Спок смотрел на него так, словно бы Джим предложил им станцевать с дынями на голове во славу древесного кальмара.

— Что?

Не на такой ответ надеялся Джим, но остановиться он был не в силах.

— Строители — быкожуки. Я уверен, что это они всё построили. Но пузырник изменил их, потому что его здесь не должно быть.

— Возможно, вам следует…

— Подумай, — настаивал Джим. От волнения он начал расхаживать туда-сюда. Ему надо было двигаться. — Пузырник никому не нравится, он никому здесь не нужен. Всё, что оно делает — только сводит быкожуков с ума. Везде, где он растёт, экосистема перевёрнута с ног на голову.

— Капитан, я думаю…

— Когда богомол тебя утащил, я видел рисунки. Забыл тебе рассказать. Я думал, мне привиделось, но теперь уверен, всё было на самом деле.

— Вам следует успокоиться.

— Не могу.

Спок крепко перехватил его за руки.

— Джим.

Воспоминания накатили на него волной. Пойманный в турболифте, беспомощный, лишённый своего корабля. Но Спок всегда мог достучаться до него, успокоить и убедить, удержать на грани безумия.

Он пришёл в себя и теперь мог чувствовать, как что-то тёплое стекает от волос к ушам. Он дрожал, а голова гудела словно перегруженный варп-двигатель.

— Я здесь командир, — бездумно прошептал он.

— У вас кровь, — заметил Спок.

Ну да. Он позволил Споку отвести себя к стене, прислонился к каменной поверхности и успел немного собраться, но всё равно вздрогнул то ли от неожиданности, то ли от аккуратного прикосновения к темени рук Спока.

— Посмотри сам, — сказал он и указал на туннель. — Тут недалеко.

— Вы уверены, что в порядке?

— Да. Давай, иди уже.

Спок ушёл, то и дело оборачиваясь. Минуты казались часами. Джим прижал край рубашки к ссадине на лбу. Перед ним валялась груда ветвей, которые, должно быть, убрала с прохода Когтистая Лапа, и туннель, в который она ушла. Саму её не было не видно, не слышно.

Но, наконец, раздалось эхо шагов, и в зале показался Спок. Он даже не смотрел на Джима — его мысли были где-то далеко.

— Видел? — Джим вышел ему навстречу.

— Да, — отстранённо ответил Спок.

— Точь-в-точь как в куполе, да?

По тому, как замешкался Спок с ответом, Джим и сам догадался, что тот пришёл к тому же выводу.

— Так… оно и есть.

Джиму так хотелось говорить и говорить об этом, но он крепко сжал челюсти, давая сначала высказаться Споку. Он же мог обсуждать это как разумный человек, он не пятилетка и мог потерпеть. Наверное.

— Как двуногие существа вписываются в теорию? — сказал Спок — воплощение уравновешенности — после раздумья. — Рисунок в куполе изображает их разумными существами.

— Не знаю, — признал Джим. Честно говоря, он уже позабыл о них, и сейчас воскресил в памяти эти худые нарисованные фигуры. Затем — туннели, здесь и в куполе, слишком низкие, где им со Споком было не пройти, не согнувшись. Даже если двуногие были ростом всего четыре фута — на рисунке никак не соблюдался масштаб — туннели им всё равно не годились.

— Они никак, — признал он, — не вписываются. В прямом смысле.

Он попытался объяснить, но Спока убедить не удалось.

— Есть бесчисленное множество произведений искусства, примечательных именно тем, что они не привязаны к логике, — сказал он, заложив руки за спину словно на лекции. — Если бы мы оценивали масштабы по тому, как изображён взрослый быкожук, то полукруг, представляющий купол, был бы слишком мал и невероятной формы.

— Да. Да, ты прав.

Живот Джима сжало и закрутило.

— Если только… — начал Спок и нахмурился. Он мучительные секунды молчал, а когда заговорил, каждое произнесённое им слово нагнетало напряжение, висящее в воздухе. — Если только на том рисунке был действительно купол.

Мог бы и не говорить об этом вслух. На Сигме Нокс было так много куполоподобных форм, и только одна из них была особенной. Живой. Запутанной. Зловещей.

Их взгляды встретились.

И тут из третьего тоннеля донёсся грохот, который их отвлёк. Когтистая Лапа вылетела из проёма и кинулась к ним по сырому полу.

— Двигаются скалы. Идём. За мной, — и тут же бросилась назад.

Джиму понадобилась вся его выдержка, чтобы не крикнуть ей вслед что-нибудь нелепое: «У нас совещание». Или: «Где твои манеры»? И не успел он оглянуться, как и Спок пошёл следом за ней. Осталось только воздеть руки к потолку и пойти следом.

Когтистая Лапа повела их по узкому ходу. Там не было светящихся панелей, и всё вокруг тонуло в полной темноте. Джим и Спок вынуждены были сбавить скорость и пригибаться ниже, чтобы не биться головой о потолок. Теперь сомнений не оставалось: эти туннели были построены не для двуногих существ.

Когтистая Лапа снова и снова звала их, велела двигаться быстрее, и Джим шёл, невзирая на мурашки по всему телу и глухую боль в голове. В темноте он дотронулся до спины Спока, чтобы привлечь его внимание.

— А ты что-нибудь нашёл в своём коридоре?

— Несколько интересных пиктограмм, дальше обвал, — почти проворчал Спок. Он сбавил шаг, и Джим почти врезался в него. — Вы в порядке?

— Вроде бы. Только не вижу ни черта.

— Сколько ещё идти? — крикнул Спок Когтистой Лапе. Джим поёжился — звук ввинтился ему в череп.

— Близко, — тут же крикнула Когтистая Лапа в ответ.

Дюжину шагов спустя коридор повёл их наверх, и стал виден тот самый свет в конце тоннеля. Чешуйки Когтистой Лапы поблёскивали в нём, словно позолоченные. Джим собрал все силы для последнего рывка.

Они вошли в огромный зал, где вместо потолка открывался идеально ровный овал яркого синего неба. Джим, щурясь, вошёл в солнечный круг. Перед глазами мелькали чёрные точки, колени дрожали и мускулы горели огнём.

Он сморгнул слёзы и наконец-то разглядел, куда же их привела Когтистая Лапа. И замер, и Спок тоже, и мир перевернулся.

В нишах покоились три коричнево-красные пулеобразные сегментированные конструкции. Корпус покрывали ряды радиаторов и цилиндров, а по бокам шли ряды круглых окон, и каждое поддерживало шесть тонких опор.

Джим знал, как выглядят корабли — а это были корабли.

— Термоизоляция, — сказал Спок, чей голос срывался от восхищения. — Форма, не подходящая для полётов в атмосфере.

Не просто корабли.

***

— Мы должны рискнуть.

— Мы достаточно рисковали.

Джим бы засмеялся даже, не выгляди Спок таким мрачным и сдавшимся.

— Я знаю, ты всё ещё не пришёл в себя после «Галапагоса», но…

— Мне нет нужды «приходить в себя» после «Галапагоса», — тут же ответил Спок. Он поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с Джимом впервые после начала этого долгого спора. — От чего я не «пришёл в себя», так это от того простого факта, что мы не знали ничего о такой цивилизации. Мы думали, что знаем, но у них сменился главенствующий вид, а их цивилизация обгоняла нашу по крайней мере на три столетия.

— Хорошо, они нас перехитрили. Много кто нас перехитрил, — Джим сбавил обороты, начал дразнить, а не обороняться. — И с каких это пор ты не хочешь узнать что-то новое?

Спок наклонил голову и сложил руки на коленях.

— Когда узнавание включает в себя манипулирование потенциально опасными технологиями, сомнение логично.

— Ты думаешь, мы полагаемся на удачу? — недоверчиво хмыкнул Джим. — Ты же в удачу не веришь, забыл?

Он брал Спока на «слабо» — тот мог указать на это, но предпочёл не заметить. Не важно. В эту игру они умели играть оба. Джим ковырнул каменный пол аэродрома носком потрёпанного ботика. Настроение испортилось. Слишком предусмотрительный Спок? Или слишком легкомысленный сам Джим?

Он прошёл мимо Спока к нишам, провёл рукой по кораблю-быкожуку. Кто из них ошибался больше? Только этим утром он думал, что останется здесь очень надолго. Но, быть может, он всё равно чувствовал, что долго ему здесь не выдержать, не сорвавшись, не разрушив то важное, что здесь возникло.

— Джимкирк? Спок? — Когтистая Лапа показалась из туннеля с их вещами. Как долго она ждала затишья? — Опять ругаться?

— Нет, Когтистая Лапа, — тихо сказал Джим. — Уже нет.

— Хорошо. Двое-в-гнезде не ссорятся.

Её тон казался странно покровительственным.

Джим глянул на Спока тем взглядом, который за последние недели обрёл единственное значение: ты спросишь или я? Спок с видимым безразличием стиснул губы. Джим вздохнул и почесал голову.

— Что значит «двое-в-гнезде»?

— Спят в одном гнезде, — ответила она.

В этом было смысла больше, чем следовало. Джим после прошлой ночи до ужаса стеснялся спать рядом со Споком. А ведь небо над головой уже начинало зеленеть, и эта проблема стояла перед ним очень остро.

Или не очень, если они не смогут договориться.

Он с тоской посмотрел на открытый люк корабля, затем заглянул ближайший иллюминатор. В темноте удалось разглядеть овальную рубку, в которой ничего не было, кроме украшенных узорами приборов. Ни стрелок, ни больших красных кнопок, ни руководства по эксплуатации. Понятно, почему Спок и не хотел ничего трогать.

Когтистая Лапа подошла к нему, положила поверх груды вещей меха с водой.

— Разговор в строчках, — сказала она, глядя на заметки, идущие по всему полу. Джим кивнул, хотя из-за усталости едва соображал, о чём она говорит. Здесь они записали всё, что знали, но выводы о том, что это могло бы значить, различались кардинально.

Она кивнула на корабль:

— И там разговор в строчках?

Словно в замедленном видео смысл её слов достигал его сознания. Свежесмазанные шестерёнки завертелись в голове прежде, чем он понял, куда идёт. Он переглянулся со Споком, который с такими же распахнутыми в удивлении глазами поднимался на ноги. Одновременно они заглянули в корабль через открытую дверь и уставились на рисунок на панелях.

— Язык, а не декор, — пробормотал Джим. — Что скажешь?

— Нам не на что опереться. Перевести нельзя без… — Спок нахмурился. — Пиктограммы, которые я видел в другом туннеле. Рядом с ними такой же узор.

***

Глубокий Космос 6 располагалась в двадцати четырёх световых годах отсюда, а её сенсоры сканировали только десять. Смогут ли они забраться так далеко? Они не знали ответа на этот вопрос, но были намерены его получить.

Спок запомнил все надписи на полузасыпанной стене с пиктограммами, где, по счастью, нашлись математические значки. Они выбрали корабль, который сохранился лучше остальных, и каждую минуту посвящали изучению инопланетной системы с нуля. Они разобрали два других корабля до винтика и изучили их устройство. Когтистая Лапа надолго уходила в джунгли и возвращалась с едой, водой и ценным советом, например, «думайте лучше».

Их жалкие трикодеропадды могли вытянуть кое-какие вычисления, но чаще, чем хотелось бы, они карябали цифры углём на стенах. И всё равно Джим подозревал, что в лучшем случае им удастся разобраться десятую часть необходимого. Слишком много им встречалось бесполезных слов — «солнце», «дерево», а голые цифры были попросту бессмысленны.

Джим постепенно сходил с ума.

— Судя по тому, что это контроллеры жизненного обеспечения, подача воздуха может быть…

Он то и дело терял нить происходящего. Видел только мешанину непонятных строк.

— Однако же если я не прав, активация этого соединения приведёт к…

Джим потянулся и опустил рычаг. Потрескивая скопившейся на схемах пылью, включилась боковая панель. Спок ошалело поглядел сначала на Джима, потом на панель, снова на Джима.

— Что?

Проспорив пару часов, они всё-таки перешли от бесконечного изучения к наблюдениям и опытам — тому самому проверенному временем методу «жать на кнопки, пока не заработает». Такая работа нравилась Джиму гораздо больше, и дело пошло раз в десять быстрее. Они пытались запустить всякие штуковины, и если ничего не получалось, крутили их так и сяк. Если что-то казалось поломанным или обгоревшим, его всегда можно было позаимствовать с запасных кораблей.

Но хоть они и разобрались в базовых функциях, многое всё равно оставалось загадкой. Они не знали, есть ли у корабля подпространственная связь. Автопилот если и был, то найти его не удалось. Любую команду следовало вводить вручную. В единственном отсеке не было и следа удобств, что, наверное, означало, что перед ними был шаттл. Они так и не смогли понять, работает ли варп-двигатель — по крайней мере то, что они считали варп-двигателем, иначе зачем туда тянулись такие толстые силовые кабели?

Вдвоём они отдраили палубу как кадеты перед смотром. Корабль почернел от вековой пыли, снаружи и изнутри, и Джим часами лазил по всевозможным трубкам и выгребал оттуда комки пыли.

Он отлично спал — в отличие от Спока, который отвлекался от работы разве что для быстрого перекуса. Джим приказывал ему отдохнуть, но Спок снова принимался за дело, стоило ему только решить, что Джим задремал. Это действовало на нервы. Джим снова и снова просыпался посреди ночи, и обнаруживал, что Спок на полу прикидывает уравнения для второй скорости.

Наконец Спок объявил, что корабль готов ко взлёту. Точнее, к «первым серьёзным испытаниям», но Джим про себя назвал это именно так.

— Судно рассчитано на существ с шестью конечностями и фасеточными глазами, — объяснял Спок своей внимательной аудитории. — Полагаю, тренировки помогут нам научиться управлять им.

«Управлять» оказалось тем ещё преувеличением. На деле всё походило на нелепый хаотичный танец. Спок отдавал приказы, как-то успевая взвесить два миллиона факторов у себя в голове, а Джим с Когтистой Лапой бросались выполнять. Они путались в руках и ногах или получали на выходе неожиданные сигналы с датчиков. Дело усложняло и то, что Когтистая Лапа не понимала половины команд Спока, или, может, то, что Спок не успевал упростить команды до её уровня.

После третьей неудачной репетиции, когда всё снова вышло у них из-под контроля, Джим, тяжело дыша, свалился на пол. И чтобы он ещё раз так нырял за дальней кнопкой!

— Полная ерунда. Так у нас ничего не получится.

— Да, — согласилась Когтистая Лапа и ткнула в Спока хвостом: — Думай больше.

Но Спок вместо того, чтобы возразить, уселся посередине с невероятным достоинством. Он соединил руки перед губами.

— Я думаю, у меня есть идея, — сказал он, и надолго замолчал. — Для лучшей координации может быть целесообразно прибегнуть к слиянию разумов.

Такого в воспоминаниях не было. Ничего, чтобы делало предложение Спока понятнее.

— Как?

— Возможно поддерживать ментальную связь без физического контакта со множеством участников. Сложно, но возможно, — сказал Спок. Слова звучали слишком гладко, и Джим понял: он обдумывал этот вариант уже несколько дней. — Если сделать всё правильно, мы сможем действовать синхронно — как двенадцать конечностей двух пилотов-быкожуков.

Джим запустил руку в волосы.

— Но Когтистая Лапа не сможет, да?

— Не слабая, — возразила она.

— Плохой думатель, — напомнил Джим.

— Это будет слияние принципиально иного вида, — Спок поднял руку, заставляя их обоих замолчать. — Я не буду входить ни в чьи мысли, только позволю нам обмениваться информацией. Наши ощущения будут объединены, но мысли мы будем передавать осознанно.

Он не шутил. Желудок Джима скрутило, и — что именно имелось в виду под «сознанием»? Это казалось важным, потому что он ничего не мог поделать со знанием о том, что Спок на самом деле любит кошек, знал, почему ушёл в Гол и как звучал его голос, когда он вернулся. Знал, как это — быть вместе.

Не его Спок — вспомнил он с опозданием. Другой человек, из совсем другой Вселенной.

Он чувствовал выжидающий взгляд Спока. Дважды Джим предлагал решить проблему слиянием разума, и теперь его колебания могли выглядеть подозрительно. Другого такого шанса могло уже не быть, и он не имел права их удерживать.

Нужно было рискнуть.

Джим вдохнул всей грудью и заставил себя кивнуть.

— Если считаешь, что сможешь.

— Мне нужны сутки на медитацию.

Он так и не ответил, может или нет, но когда Джим понял это, Спока уже не было на корабле.

***

Ходили слухи, что Джеймс Т. Кот чем только втроём не занимался — стоило разок попробовать, а репутация уже навсегда подмочена, — но никакие сплетники в Академии не додумались бы до того, что они собирались сейчас устроить.

Сначала он почувствовал Когтистую Лапу. В мыслях она была такой же — плотная стена на грани восприятия. Но стена эта была сделана из стекла, и её мысли читались также легко, как свои. Простые, прямолинейные, с занятным акцентом на запахах. Его до краёв залили солёные ноты собственного тела и медь-и-специи Спока.

«Джимкирк? — кинулась к нему волна беспокойства. — Ты… Ты как солнце».

В любое другое время Джим бы не понял её, но сейчас, в слиянии, он точно знал, что она имеет в виду. Его чувства были для неё совсем чужими, сбивали с толку.

«Не смотри, — подумал он ей. — Сосредоточься на себе».

Затем между ними возник разум Спока, и теперь потерялся уже Джим. Спок в ощущениях казался аккуратно организованными слоями информации, виртуальным музеем данных. Везде были соединения, нескончаемые параллельные мысли, мелькающие оттуда сюда. И словно вода под решёткой стального моста, в глубине таился поток эмоций. Он мелькнул перед Джимом, а потом Спок отрезал все образы разом.

«Я извиняюсь, — его «голос» в слиянии звучал смущённо. — Вышло… глубже, чем я планировал».

«Ну, значит, всё работает, — аккуратно подумал Джим. — У тебя получится удержать?»

«Полагаю, что да».

«Давай проверим».

Он отстранённо почувствовал, как Спок убирает пальцы с его лица. Всё дрогнуло на секунду, как короткая помеха, момент свободного падения. Перед глазами поплыло, его замутило, но тут всё успокоилось.

Они двигались в этом запутанном, смешанном состоянии, проверяя, как работает связь. Джим привыкал смотреть четырьмя дополнительными глазами — одна пара окрашивала мир в тона сепии, — слушать и ощущать странно-острые запахи. Теперь Спок видел то же, что и они, и благодаря этому мог просто указывать на нужный рычаг без постоянных недопониманий.

Джим вынужден был признать: хорошо придумано.

Невозможное стало возможным, догадки сменились конкретными действиями. Они паковали припасы, устанавливали снаряжение, обклеивали мостик этикетками. За едой проверяли, кто как помнит команды. И хотя Когтистая Лапа не могла обо всём рассказать, её мышечная память просто потрясала. Как религиозные фанатики, они вложили всё в поклонение одной-единственной идее, на фоне которой мерк весь остальной мир. У Джима не было времени задумываться о воспоминаниях, тем более — переживать по этому поводу. Приятный побочный эффект от всей суеты.

После четырёх тренировок, растянувшихся на два дня, решение было принято. На третий день Спок запросил час для медитации, и Джим понял: вот, теперь. Стены аэродрома давили — ему нужно было выйти наружу, на свежий воздух. Он что-то сказал о том, что нужно осмотреться напоследок, и пошёл прочь.

Он постоял на уступе у базы, глядя вниз на джунгли, из которых, как недавно казалось, им никогда не выбраться. Джунгли эти казались бы прекрасными: море алого, укрытого клочьями тумана, — не знай он всей правды о них. Так быстро всё переменилось, от полной безнадёги — к тому, чего они достигли теперь. Джим не успевал в это поверить. За мгновение ока всё встало с ног на голову.

К нему подошёл Спок.

— Вы готовы, капитан?

— Думаю, да, — Джим поёжился от порыва ветра и покачал головой. — Я просто не могу поверить, что это на самом деле. Постоянно кажется, что вот-вот проснусь.

— Есть древнее вулканское выражение для случаев, когда шок не позволяет осознать происходящее, — сказал наконец Спок. — Talal’eshmasu. То, что чувствует находящийся при смерти человек, найдя воду в пустыне.

— Я даже не думал, что вулканский язык может быть таким поэтичным, — поддразнил Джим.

— Вы правы, это выражение из поэмы, — поднял бровь Спок.

— Правда? А о чём?

Не-улыбка на лице Спока пропала, и он отвернулся.

— Если очень упростить, то это любовная поэма.

Едва договорив, Спок развернулся на каблуках и пошёл прочь, словно ему пора было возвращаться к делам и очиститься от греховной нелогичности.

Джим смотрел ему в спину.

— У вулканцев есть любовные поэмы?

«Kwonsum duvek nash-veh, t’hy’la», — прошептал знакомый голос в голове, и Джим тихо застонал. Конечно же есть!

***

«Индикаторы в норме».

«Экраны активированы».

«Питание в норме». Джим чувствовал, как капля пота ползёт по брови, но не убирал руки с приборов. Он старался удержать свой дискомфорт подальше от остальных и не думать о нём.

«Можем начинать?»

«Так точно, капитан».

«Голос» Спока звучал твёрдо, движения были выверенными и точными, но Джим через слияние чувствовал неуверенность. Наверное, к этой неуверенности прилагались рассчитанные проценты, ни один из которых не успокаивал.

Нужно было с этим что-то делать. Джим щёлкнул переключателем, выдвигающим вертикальные ускорители:

«Что скажем Сигме Нокс на прощание?»

«Дурацкие камни, — свирепо подумала Когтистая Лапа. — Пусть солнце сожжёт».

«Справедливо. Я думаю, мы все поддержим. Коммандер?»

Спок на мгновение задумался.

«Будь я человеком, полагаю, я бы сказал «валим отсюда к чертям».

Джим засмеялся в мыслях и в материальном мире. Осязать напрямую чувство юмора Спока было также опасно, как глядеть на солнце из-под воды. Он оборвал эту мысль, пока не зашёл слишком далеко.

Чуть подрагивая, корабль оторвался от земли. Облака пыли закружились у арок дока. Энергоприводы загудели, взвыли и заработали в медленном стабильном ритме. Джим переключил своё внимание на датчики сближения, и Спок повёл корабль к проёму в потолке, одновременно изучая обстановку глазами своих пилотов. Точнее — глазами Когтистой Лапы, приборы которой показывали горы вдали.

«Аккуратно, — подумал он. — Ветер западный».

Не без труда они выбрались наружу. Корабль накренился, пульс двигателей ускорился вместе с ритмом сердца Джима. Их повело к скале, но Спок с Когтистой Лапой парой команд жёстко выровняли курс. Никто не жаловался — лучше так, чем разбиться, едва взлетев.

Спок вёл их вперёд, подстраивая наклон ускорителей. Джим устроился сзади и попытался вспомнить, каково это — быть капитаном и видеть, что земля оказывается всё дальше. Не так-то просто это оказалось.

Так долго они были вынуждены делать всё очень медленно. Медленно разводить костёр. Медленно собирать еду. Медленно идти.

Теперь же они чертовски быстро летели.

Джиму казалось, что его мозг покрылся паутиной, что он превратился в пещерного человека, одуревшего от техники. В голове вертелись мириады дурацких мыслей. Мерцающие индикаторы, панель управления и особенно вращающаяся внизу земля казались голографической игрой. Ему даже подумалось, что всё не взаправду, что этого не может быть на самом деле. Слишком просто всё получилось.

Они обогнули кальдеру и потом поплыли над алым лесом, проверяя, как работают системы и подсистемы. Всё шло гладко, пока они не начали набирать высоту. Тут уж ни одно логичное объяснение — турбулентность, баллистические траектории, — не могло заставить руки перестать дрожать, когда он переключал нужные рычаги.

Затем Спок отбросил стартовые ускорители, и корабль дрогнул.

Джим не успевал пересчитывать показания приборов. В вычислениях не было ничего сложного, но штриховые символы мелькали слишком быстро. Пятьдесят километров пройдено. Сто. Одна пятидесятая…. Двести?

«Плохо, — вновь и вновь думала Когтистая Лапа. — Очень плохо».

«Да помолчи ты! — подумал Джим, отвлекаясь от расчётов. — Ты мешаешь».

«Джим, рычаг А-4. Когтистая Лапа, оставайся на позиции», — мысли Спока рассекли зарождающуюся путаницу, и Джим автоматически подчинился.

Клацнули зубы от очередного удара. Корабль был объят пламенем, и в этом гуле тонули все остальные звуки. На Джима же накатило странное и даже пугающее спокойствие. Они урвали немного времени жизни, всё могло закончиться гораздо хуже и — чёрт! — они сделали что могли. Он почти приготовился погибнуть в шикарном взрыве, но тут вибрация прекратилась.

Сила тяжести перестала ощущаться, тело Джима приподнялось над полом. Он глубоко вдохнул и позволил себе взглянуть на мир глазами Спока.

Планета проплывала перед главным окном, окружённая лёгкой дымкой. Джим снова переключился на свой разум, всё ещё жмущийся к земле. Всё, что с ним случилось, ужасное и невероятное, всё осталось там, в месте, которое сейчас выглядело крошечным пятном в иллюминаторе.

«Всё в норме?» — Спок нарушил ментальное молчание и вернул Джима обратно к звёздам, бессчётному множеству звёзд, которые окружали их застывшими светлячками. В последний раз такую свободу Джиму дарил дурман пузырника.

Покой долго не продлился. Не мог продлиться. Мысли Когтистой Лапы были стремительными, паническими:

«Плохо висеть. Мыслители сломали корабль».

«Висеть хорошо, — успокоил её Спок. — Не волнуйся».

«Как будто в воде, — вмешался Джим. В его голове гудением отзывалось расстройство Спока, который не мог найти выход. Наверное, ему тоже хотелось жать на все кнопки по очереди, но и страшно было сделать роковую ошибку. — Но у нас хотя бы есть шлюз. Уже неплохо».

«Разумеется», — Спок провёл рукой над панелью, ничего не трогая.

Когтистая Лапа не находила себе места. Её взгляд метался туда-сюда, беспорядочно и сбивая с толку. Джим попытался отвлечь её простыми вопросами о провианте, сложенном в отсеках, и о том, сколько кусков брони богомола они взяли с собой. А корабль дрейфовал, и они дрейфовали, и Спок казался ужасно озадаченным. И несколько тревожных минут спустя Джим понял, что больше не может сидеть без дела.

«Ну. Варп?» — напомнил он.

«Есть. Но я бы предпочёл не запускать двигатели до тех пор, пока мы не убедимся, что у нас работает гравитационный контроллер. Выход в искривление без подпространственного пузыря не рекомендуется».

«Не рекомендуется? Леди и джентльмены, у нас лауреат премии «Самое сильное преуменьшение года».

«Не знаю… Что говорить?»

«Успокойся. Не обращай внимания, — строго сказал Джим, прежде чем её непонимание успело сбить синхронизацию. — Думай о гнезде».

Она так и сделала — и её тёплые, безопасные эмоции потекли по связи, став фоном для разговора.

«Получается, мы как будто попали в штиль».

«Если не считать ионных двигателей, ваше выражение точно описывает ситуацию».

«Отлично, — подумал Джим. — Доберёмся до станции где-то через пару сотен лет?»

«Достигнем зоны действия сенсоров через сто шестьдесят три целых и две десятых года, приняв нашу скорость за одну десятую скорости света», — поправил его Спок.

«Если только мы это не изменим».

«Я предпочёл бы исследовать альтернативы, — подумал Спок. Он приготовился вводить новую, незнакомую Джиму команду. — Думаю, я смогу улучшить систему связи, замкнув дублирующий контур питания».

Корабль застонал, заморгали огни.

«Ты точно уверен, что это был дублирующий контур?»

Секунду спустя Когтистая Лапа затопила их в безнадёжном ужасе. Джим зло поднял щиты в своём сознании.

«Да чёрт тебя дери, ты дралась с самкой богомола, но не можешь пережить пару технических накладок?»

«Она не понимает, — упрекнул его Спок. — Когтистая Лапа, пожалуйста, постоянно нажимай самую большую кнопку».

Она подчинилась, когти заскребли по металлу и страх затих.

«А зачем это?» — спросил Джим.

«Противоположность полезной работе», — выговорил Спок с интонациями, с которыми обычно люди упоминают о «прогулке», когда собака может их услышать. Джим был впечатлён.

«Может, нам стоит остановиться, — подумал он. — Дать тебе отдохнуть от публики?»

«Нет ещё. Мне нужен полный обзор, — пальцы Спока порхали над панелью как пальцы пианиста-виртуоза, готовящегося сыграть сонату. — Я вычисляю схемы, которые точно связаны с другими задачами».

«Приветствуем Шерлока Холмса».

Джим поправил ремни — то ли это у него ноги затекли, то ли у кого-то ещё.

«Неэффективный подход», — подумал Спок.

«Неважно. Ты разберёшься»

Он получил телепатический аналог неуверенного пожатия плечами. Плохо.

«Да ладно. Мы в космосе, Спок. Космос, — подумал Джим так ярко, как мог, — ну давай, скажи мне, что это не самая крутая вещь, которую ты делал».

Поле зрения Спока сместилось, и в нём появилось плечо Джима и его рука. Разум молчал, но Джим был уверен, что почувствовал эхо удовольствия.

«Ваше мироощущение значительно улучшилось за последние несколько сот километров».

«Ничего не могу с собой поделать. Мы принадлежим этому месту. Что бы ни случилось, этого у нас не отнять».

Джим понял вдруг, что ведёт себя как ребёнок, который впервые поднялся в воздух, и оборвал себя до того, как начал говорить о вызове, судьбе человечества — всех тех блестящих идеях, которые манили ещё в Академии. И как мало надо было, чтобы всё это вернулось!

Спок замолк, и Джим решил, что тот снова примеряется к гравитационным устройствам. Но потом пальцы скользнули по его ладони, лёгкие и невесомые. Только одно короткое мгновение Джим чувствовал и прикосновение, лёгкое как пёрышко, и чувствительность пальцев самого Спока. Он хотел спросить, но слова не складывались.

«Свет в кружке», — подумала Когтистая Лапа, имея в виду то, что они с уверенностью полагали экраном сканера. Её палец замер на успокаивающей кнопке.

Джим глянул быстро её глазами, и весь полёт обрёл новый смысл. Спок занял настройками главный экран, и чтобы ему не мешать, Джим натянул до предела ремни и выглянул в иллюминатор.

От восторга он позабыл обо всём на свете.

На расстоянии она казалась такой крошечной, но Джим бы ни с чем не перепутал. Серебряный диск, изящные линии гондол, голубая звезда дефлектора.

Не было времени предупредить Спока — двойная доза восторга эхом вернулась к нему, спрессованная и готовая взорваться сверхновой. Невесомость — ничто по сравнению с той лёгкостью, которая запела по телепатической связи и затопила его с головой. Когда волна спала, он повернулся к Споку. То, что он одновременно видел их обоих, сбивало с толку, как и то, что у них обоих было одинаковое выражение восторга на лицах.

«Чёрт», — подумал он.

«Я… приношу свои извинения, капитан».

«Ваш корабль?» — несмело подумала Когтистая Лапа. Эмоциональная буря переворошила весь её разум.

«Да, — подумал Джим, и в груди сжалось, когда он снова глянул в иллюминатор. — Это наш корабль».

В окружении звёзд и ярче их всех вместе взятых.

«Почему он не вышел из варпа ближе к нам?»

«Какая разница? Полный вперёд, коммандер», — Джим начал включать силовую тягу, и Спок подхватил команду. Ремни вдавили их в кресло, едва они начали разгоняться. Быть может, с черепашьей скоростью, если ионные двигатели здесь были вроде тех, к которым он привык и которые ненавидел в прошлом.

«Много света в кружке», — вдруг подумала Когтистая Лапа, вновь привлекая его внимание к сигналам с сенсоров. «Много» — это значило «не меньше дюжины», и все размером с «Энтерпрайз» и даже больше.

«Как ты переключила камеру?» — нахмурился Джим.

«Эта кнопка. Спок нажимал».

Они все скосили глаза на группу приближающихся объектов на экране. Джим рискнул изменить масштаб наугад — сработало.

Флот огромных сегментированных кораблей шёл за ними следом.

Ярость Когтистой Лапы пульсировала в его голове, казалась эхом в маленькой комнате.

«Убили мыслителей. Убили боевых сестёр».

«Похоже, мы нашли делегацию, которая приветствовала «Энтерпрайз».

**Скотт**

Через неделю после пропажи капитана и коммандера Монтгомери встретил на обзорной палубе Ухуру, чьи глаза припухли и поблёскивали от влаги. Он попытался утешить её. Непростая задачка, потому что она-то утверждала, что её не нужно утешать.

— Если Спок был жив, когда мы отступали, он жив и сейчас, — сказала она, глядя на звёзды с вызовом — попробуй, возрази. — А если Спок жив, то жив и капитан.

Она говорила это с такой уверенностью, что Монтгомери готов был ей поверить. Но затем он вспомнил умершего в медотсеке лейтенанта и затаившиеся на орбите инопланетные корабли. Его надежды были изрядно потрёпаны, почти разбиты.

Он проводил бесконечные встречи, спорил с штаб-квартирой о том, что делать дальше. В конце концов, они остановились на ничьей, и «Энтерпрайз» выполняла миссии не далее чем в трёх днях пути от планеты и ждала подкрепления.

Но за два месяца ожидания команда, проводящая бесконечно долгие дни на Глубоком Космосе 6, уже не просто на стенки лезла, а по-настоящему начинала сходить с ума. Было достаточно и того, что командование неделями не решалось послать к ним в нейтральную зону хоть кого-нибудь, но другим одним побочным эффектом стало то, что их гоняли по мелким медицинским поручениям.

Монтгомери ссутулился в неудобном капитанском кресле. В животе урчало, а кофе уже час как остыл.

— Сэр, адмирал Фитцпатрик на связи, — сообщила Ухура. — Они дали нам неделю.

— Обстановка?

— Всё в норме.

Монтгомери вздохнул и посмотрел на неё внимательнее:

— Другая обстановка.

— Всё ещё очень злится. Он пробухтел, что мы гоняемся за призраком, — сказала она, мерно постукивая стилусом по консоли. — Неплохо сказано. Ну, для ходячего сборника правил.

Он не мог не улыбнуться. Фитцпатрик хотел объявить Кирка и Спока пропавшими без вести и вернуть «Энтерпрайз» на базу, но в конечном итоге остался в меньшинстве. Командование решило, что Монтгомери — лучший кандидат.

— Мистер Сулу, курс на планету, держаться на безопасном расстоянии. Проверим пока границу.

Смена Альфа прошла гладко, и команда мостика ушла на обед. Вернулся Монтгомери в куда лучшем настроении. Маккой рассказывал о проблемах с желудком у команды — одними из самых частых последствий стресса, но сам Монтгомери не мог пожаловаться на аппетит. Если бы не диета, которую он сам себе назначил, он бы стал круглым как триббл.

За разговором он поглядывал на последние сообщения, но тут Ухура замолкла на полуслове. Из любопытства он обернулся посмотреть, что случилось, и встретил сосредоточенный взгляд.

— Кажется, я кое-что только что услышала.

Задумавшись, Ухура поднесла руку к губам, пальцы замерли над панелью.

— Странно.

— Что такое, лейтенант?

— Щелчок в подпространстве. У самой планеты.

И также внезапно, как замерла тогда, она начала действовать. Пальцы забегали по клавишам — Монтгомери не успевал понимать, что она делает.

— Неизвестное судно, необычная длина волны, но оно точно там было.

— Вы их вызываете?

— На той же частоте. Нет ответа.

Щелчок в подпространстве сам по себе ничего не значил. Щелчок возле места, где они потеряли капитана и первого офицера, мог означать очень многое. Монтгомери резко развернулся на кресле — так резко, что едва не оказался лицом к турболифту.

— Мистер Сулу?

— Результаты сканирования поступают, сэр. Малое судно. Такое же, как охранные корабли, — Сулу поднял глаза от консоли, в замешательстве нахмурив брови.

— Но энергетический след идёт с ближайшей стороны планеты, — добавил Чехов. — Они никогда… Вы же не думаете… — его голос увяз в воцарившейся на палубе тишине.

— Признаки жизни?

— У них подняты щиты, сэр, — ответил Сулу.

Не может быть. Должно быть. Он не смел надеяться.

— Командование велело сохранять позицию, — напомнила Ухура.

На мостике воцарилось полное молчание. Все замерли и ждали приказа. Когда-то отец Монтгомери сказал, что однажды ему, быть может, придётся выбирать между долгом и долгом, и до этой минуты он не понимал, что это значит. Он задумался на секунду, оценивая масштабы авантюры, в которую собирался влезть.

— Мистер Сулу, курс на перехват, — сказал он. — Выжимайте всё, что сможете.

Сулу широко, почти маниакально ухмыльнулся.

— Так точно, сэр!

— Мистер Чехов, мне нужны точные сканы. Если тот корабль не в порядке, я хочу об этом знать.

Монтгомери включил сигнал жёлтой тревоги и — одновременно — кнопку общекорабельной связи.

— Внимание. Говорит действующий капитан. Мы входим в пространство Сигмы Нокс.

— «Энтерпрайз» малому судну, вы нас слышите? Отвечайте, приём, — повторяла Ухура снова и снова, и вскоре стало казаться, что она повторяет это как мантру.

— Вот они, — сказал Чехов. — Охранный флот на один-три-семь точка двенадцать, они огибают планету.

— Импульсные двигатели, красная тревога, — приказал Монтгомери. — Ни разу не удалось обойти этих гадов.

— Щиты, сэр?

— Ещё рано, мистер Сулу. Заряжайте фазеры.

Монтгомери сел в кресле поудобнее, глядя в сердце зарождающейся бури.

— Рановато вы, ребята, — пробормотал он себе под нос.

**Кирк**

«Знаешь, а мы сейчас, в общем-то, похожи на них, только размер подкачал, — задумчиво сказал Джим, когда их обогнал громадный корабль, чудовище, заслонившее солнце. — Они, наверное, думают, что мы с ними».

«Да, — подумал Спок. — Будем надеяться, что недопонимание продолжится».

«Ничего не понимаю! Как могут быкожуки…»

«Понимаете вы или нет, в данный момент это не важно, — оборвал его Спок. — полагаю, что мы защищены щитом, поскольку нас ещё не подняли на борт».

«Мы? Но как?»

«Не знаю»

Красный луч фазера рассёк пространство прямо над ними и с веером ярких брызг врезался в тёмный инопланетный корабль. Соседнее судно ответило голубой молнией. Разряд устремился к «Энтерпрайз», но по дуге обошёл её — корабль был ещё вне зоны поражения.

«О, у нас такое есть? — отстранённо подумал Джим, когда следы разряда рассеялись. — Хочу такие же».

«Хочу, — согласилась Когтистая Лапа. — Стрелять сейчас».

«У нас нет ничего, что можно с уверенностью идентифицировать как оружие», — напомнил Спок.

«Тогда нам нужно успеть до того, как эти штуки нас догонят, — подумал Джим, глядя, как корабли окружают их стаей голодных акул. Фюзеляжи поблёскивали электрическими пушками. — Успеем?»

«Неизвестно. Я попытаюсь определить время до сближения для нас и наших соперников».

«Не должны прятаться как трусы. Должны драться!»

«Примерно 500 километров в секунду с учётом…»

«Мы не может драться! Посмотри на нас!»

«Убили боевых сестёр!»

«…ускорения равного…»

«Только тронь эту кнопку!»

«Замолчите, оба!»

Поток информации между ними стал безупречен. Похоже, слияние углубилось по инерции, Джим даже представить себе не мог, как он раньше управлялся без кругового обзора. Знания Спока струились через них, эта раздражающая школьная задачка о двух кораблях, сближающихся на импульсной тяге.

Ответ был очевиден. «Энтерпрайз» окажется в зоне поражения инопланетных кораблей прежде, чем они до неё доберутся. И как только «Энтерпрайз» поднимет щиты, всё будет кончено. Им не попасть на борт, и они погибнут под перекрёстным огнём.

«У нас не выйдет, — подумал Джим. И тут же в полной мере ощутил себя капитаном, когда мысли скакнули от отчаяния к безумным идеям: — Спок, за тридцать секунд успеешь запустить варп?»

«Необходимая последовательность занимает двадцать семь этапов…»

«Да», — тут же ответила Когтистая Лапа.

«Что?» — подумали вместе Джим и Спок.

«Так медленно, — пальцы скользнули над панелью управления, повторяя её набор варп-команд. — Так быстрее», — она изменила комбинацию на ту, которую могла сама легко повторить.

«Как ты узнала?»

«Линии».

Они ждали ответа, но она вдохновлённо молчала.

«Чёрт, — подумал Джим. — Она права?»

«Я… Я не знаю».

«Неважно. У нас нет времени, — Джим нацелился на корабль вдали. — Мы на секунду выйдем в варп и прыгнем к кораблю. И если я знаю свой экипаж, они откроют нам шлюз дока».

«Капитан, я должен отметить, что мы не можем воспользоваться компьютерной навигацией».

«Ты целишься, я поведу нас после прыжка».

«Точность, нужная для данной операции…»

«Я знаю, что ты можешь. А я кое-чему научился у Сулу на Веге 5. Передай мне ионные контроллеры».

«Но капитан…»

«Верь мне»

Он почувствовал согласие в разуме Спока.

Но прежде чем Джим вернулся в своё тело, Спок отступил сам, передавая доступ к главной навигационной панели совсем другим путём. Сердцебиение наполнило его голову, невероятно быстрое. Пальцы стали слишком длинными, всё пахло и ощущалось невероятно иным.

«Как же странно. Теперь…»

«Сосредоточься, Джим».

Он сжал в своей инопланетной руке рычаг двойного ускорения, поставил ноги на рулевые педали.

«Когтистая Лапа, ты готова?»

«Да».

«Ну, начали. Быстрее, чем моргнуть. Спок».

«Я корректирую ожидаемую тягу, — подумал тот, настраивая стабилизаторы руками Джима. — Готово».

«По моей команде».

Когтистая Лапа только вчера узнала, что такое обратный отсчёт, и Джим надеялся, что она запомнила это как следует.

«Три. Два. Один».

Космос перед носом корабля вспыхнул яркой звездой, и самый ужасный звук, какой Джим только мог вообразить, прошёл по всему телу. Звук сдавливаемых переборок. Глубокий стон агонии сдавливаемых металлических пластин. Звук, с которым беззащитный фюзеляж рвётся подпространством. Он закрыл глаза от яркого света.

Затем жуткий рёв прекратился, и он открыл их снова.

Энтерпрайз был куда больше, чем следовало, и док для шаттлов был так далеко. Но когда-нибудь должна была закончиться полоса смертельных неудач, и с Джима на сегодня было достаточно. Ни о чём не думая, кроме смертельно близкого корабля прямо по курсу, он натянул руль и развернул корабль. Гондолы перед ними обрамляли вход в док. Крошечный кораблик взвыл, когда Джим заставил его сделать резкий разворот, моторы стучали на полных оборотах. Полный вперёд.

Вспыхнули огни посадочной полосы, и Джим ухмыльнулся.

Перед ними рассыпался фейерверк голубых электрических огней. Что-то ударило в борт, и их отшвырнуло в сторону, а цель сместилась к самой границе зрения Когтистой Лапы. Джим зло ударил по кнопкам. Спок попытался направить его, но этого было мало.

«Сбавь обороты, так держать, как говорил Сулу. Почему обороты не сбавляются? Спок, я…»

«Джим…»

«Отпусти и дальше по инерции …Должен тебе сказать кое-что».

Он недооценил расстояние. Корабль тут же оказался везде, поглотил их. Он успел выпустить шасси, даже не задумываясь об этом, — спасибо горькому опыту. Отдачей его швырнуло вперёд. Голова ударилась о шпангоут. Всё побелело, звуки слились в сплошное гудение.

«Джим? Джим ты…»

— …в порядке?

Разумы разделились, и Джим в одиночестве потерялся в пространстве. Поле зрения стало слишком узким, он почти ничего не слышал и не чувствовал ни единого запаха. У него стало слишком мало рук. Он дрейфовал без якоря.

— Джим, ты меня слышишь? — лицо Спока перед ним стало отчётливее. Вот, хорошо.

Джим улыбнулся и вспомнил, что он должен сказать. «Я люблю тебя». Но Спок не мог слышать сейчас, верно? Как заставить губы вновь шевелиться?

Сирены красной тревоги разом взвыли, приглушённо, как в тумане. Это он ещё помнил.


	12. Chapter 12

**Спок**

Давление в доке с шипением выровнялось, и только после этого заложенные уши отпустило. Спок отодвинулся от Джима и разблокировал входной люк. «Энтерпрайз» поглотил их, оглушительно ревела сирена красной тревоги — но Спок упал, едва сделав пару шагов к пульту. Тело не слушалось, телепатические щиты разлетелись в клочья.

Дверь распахнулась, и док вошли двое, облачённые в защитные костюмы. Они замешкались при виде Когтистой Лапы, как раз выбравшейся из-под завалов, но тут же взяли себя в руки. Один из них помог Споку выбраться из люка. «Сестра Чапел», — отстранённо отметил тот, почувствовав кожей её беспокойство. Второй освободил Джима от ремней и вытащил из разбитого судна. Оно казалось теперь таким грязным и таким потрёпанным в сравнении с безупречным доком, что сложно было поверить, что оно смогло донести их сюда.

— Мостик. Я должен быть на мостике, — сквозь кашель выдавил Джим.

— Карантин, сэр, — ответили ему. Доктор М’Бенга. — Мы не можем вас выпустить.

— Да чтоб вас! Соедините меня с мистером Скоттом. — Джим поковылял к ближайшей консоли.

И прежде чем Спок успел помочь ему, красная тревога отключилась сама и комм ожил.

— Капитан, вы здесь?

Джим замер.

— Скотти! Мы отступаем?

— Ага, сбегаем, — на удивление довольно ответил Скот. — Но мы их сделали! Мистер Спок с вами?

— Я здесь. Полагаю, у вас всё в порядке, лейтенант-коммандер?

— Лучше быть не может, сэр! Я даже сначала не поверил нашей Серебряной леди, когда она сказала, что вы на борту, — и рад был не он один, судя по шуму и смеху на заднем плане. — Хочу быть первым, кто скажет вам: как же я рад, что вам удалось спастись!

— Спасибо, Скотти. Вы все молодцы! Конец связи.

Джим покачнулся и опёрся руками о колени, чтобы не упасть. Спок с М’Бенгой подхватили его под руки и усадили на ближайший ящик. Через прикосновение Спок чувствовал, что беспокойство Джима улеглось, и это невольное эмоциональное соприкосновение примирило его с тревожащими последствиями слияния.

М’Бенга начал обрабатывать их раны, когда раздался резкий вскрик. Все обернулись на звук: это Когтистая Лапа ходила вокруг сестры Чапел, внимательно её разглядывая.

— Другой голос. Это женщина?

— Сэр? — Чапел переводила взгляд от них к Когтистой Лапе. Её голос звенел, а руки были плотно прижаты к телу — двигались только глаза. — Что это… Я…

— Да, это женщина, — сказал Джим. — Сестра, это Когтистая Лапа. Когтистая Лапа, это моя команда. Малая её часть.

— Она знает, что вы разумны, поэтому вам нечего бояться.

— Маленькая, — с удивлением сказала Когтистая Лапа. — Ниже.

Чуть припадая на заднюю лапу, она подошла к Споку. Её старая рана открылась, и теперь через кожаные повязки сочилась сине-зелёная кровь.

М’Бенга заметил это и спросил:

— Она позволит мне…

— Возможно, — поднял бровь Спок.

— Предложите ей, — добавил Джим. — Но будьте готовы побегать.

Двери дока вновь открылись, и внутрь вошёл ещё один член команды, одетый в такой же защитный костюм. Блик на стекле поначалу не позволял разглядеть его лицо, но затем он подошёл ближе, и:

— Боунз. — Джим поднялся на дрожащих ногах. Спок дёрнулся было остановить его, но М’Бенга твёрдо удержал его за руку. Маккой же выставил ладонь вперёд, обозначая дистанцию, и достал сканер. Нахмурившись, он изучал дисплей, пока Джим нервно переступал с ноги на ногу.

— Вероятно, сотрясение мозга, — хрипло сказал он. — Трещина в ключице. Уровень дофамина…

— Боунз.

Маккой поднял глаза от сканера, и его лицо переменилось, когда он увидел слёзы в глазах Джима. Он вздохнул, пересёк расстояние между ними и заключил Джима в объятия. И когда он зажмурился, стало ясно, что он тоже на грани столь же яркого выражения эмоций.

— Не так крепко, — сказал он, и Спок не понял, себе или Джиму. — Не хочу тебе навредить.

— Заткнись.

— Как же мне тебя не хватало! — Доктор неожиданно искренне ухмыльнулся Споку. — И тебя тоже, Спок.

Спок изобразил удивление от встречи, зная, что его поймут правильно.

— Спасибо, доктор.

— Вода из глаз. Что значит?

— Многое, — ответил он. — Сейчас — счастье.

***

В доке для них обустроили временное жилище, а оба врача осмотрели их так скрупулёзно, как никогда раньше. И пусть Когтистой Лапе такое внимание пришлось совсем не по нраву, она вела себя тихо — в отличие от Джима. Главное, что все раны в итоге были обработаны, кровь взята на анализ, а шеи зудели от гипоспреев с коктейлем антибиотиков и иммуномодуляторов.

Джима потянуло в сон задолго до отбоя — их внутренние часы давно рассинхронизировались со стандартным временем Федерации. Срочные дела были сделаны, и лучшим лекарством теперь должен был стать отдых. Доктор Маккой настроил мониторы, выгнал всех прочь, а сам подтянул стул к их кроватям.

Капитан лежал, скрестив руки за головой. Вероятно, эта поза скрывала неуверенность, которую тот испытывал.

— Итак. Что мы знаем?

— Давайте сначала вы, — ответил Маккой, наклонившись вперёд. — Чтобы я знал, с чего начинать.

Джим кивнул Споку. Тот сел на свою кровать и начал рассказ:

— Пузырник действует только на организмы, в крови которых содержится гемоглобин или аналогичный железосодержащий протеин.

— Кровь быкожуков красная, — пояснил Джим. — Их притягивает к растению.

— Всё-таки пузырник. А я говорил, что эта хрень противоестественна.

— То, что подчиняется законам физики, не может быть противоестественным, доктор, — заметил Спок. Маккой довольно хмыкнул в ответ и посмотрел на Джима, который пожал плечами и кивнул. Спок не понял этого обмена жестами и просто продолжил:

— Природу зависимости мы установить не смогли.

— Зависимость, — медленно сказал Маккой, словно пробуя слово на вкус. Его неуместная улыбка спала. — Да, пожалуй, симптомы очень похожи на ломку.

— Настоящий ад, можешь мне поверить, — нахмурился Джим. — Как там Филипс, кстати?

От беззаботного настроения Маккоя не осталось и следа. Он вздохнул и сжал переносицу.

— Он мёртв, Джим. Мы потеряли его через несколько суток после того, как вы исчезли.

— Это… неприятно.

— Неприятно, — тихо повторил Джим, словно у него самого не было слов для этой новости.

Чтобы отвлечь Джима от тяжёлых воспоминаний, Спок спросил:

— А что узнали вы, доктор?

Маккой прокашлялся. Казалось, он сам рад был сменить тему.

— Мы полагаем, что пузырник использует два соединения. Первое постепенно изменяет ацетиленовые рецепторы, и организм становится не способен функционировать без него. Похоже, что повторное воздействие может вызвать повреждения мозга при непосредственном контакте, — он нахмурился, глядя на стену перед собой. — Второе вещество действует хитрее. Как мы поняли, оно проникает через сосудистый барьер и переворачивает с ног на голову лимбическую систему.

— Затравка и аттрактор, — сказал Спок, и детали мозаики начали вставать по местам. Как близок Джим был к полной потере разума? Как быстро прямой контакт с пузырником приводит к необратимым изменениям? — И оба усиливают зависимость.

— Бинго, — сказал Маккой и в его глазах вспыхнул азарт исследователя. — Сначала химическая зависимость, потом психологическая.

— И одна усиливает другую. Доктор, мне кажется, что второе вещество — быстроразлагающийся феромон, выпускаемый ночью.

— Тогда понятно, почему нам было так трудно его выделить. И почему оно так слабо действовало.

— Ну, Боунз, — перебил их Джим. — Ты меня выписываешь?

Спок с Маккоем разом замолкли. Джим смотрел на них с полным непониманием.

— Капитан, — начал Спок. — Что-то…

— Я передумал. Не хочу даже слышать о том, что могло бы со мной случиться, — голос Джима звучал не зло, а измучено. — Так со мной всё в порядке или нет?

— Ты не ранен. И не подхватил никакой заразы, но это и так было ясно, — сказал Маккой. — Рецепторы тоже вроде бы в норме.

— А что со Споком?

— М’Бенга сказал, что у него незначительно пострадали лёгкие. Я потом его ещё раз осмотрю.

— Мне нужна медитация, — добавил Спок. — Мои щиты несколько пострадали.

— Незначительные, несколько, — Джим скрестил руки на груди. — Так мы можем идти?

Маккой уничижительно посмотрел в ответ:

— За день тебе никто не сделает медицинское заключение.

Джим разочарованно выдохнул, но потом выпрямился, готовый бороться дальше:

— Могу я хотя бы поговорить со Скотти?

— Нет. Ты не при исполнении.

— Я должен знать, что с моей командой. Моим кораблём.

— Мы летим, какие ещё проблемы?

— А что с Гейтс? Она ведь не командует на «Энтерпрайз», так?

Спок подумал было, что это было бы разумным решением, но Маккой вздохнул и опустил голову.

— Мне очень жаль, — сказал он, и эта пауза была сама по себе говорящей. — Мы потеряли половину команды «Галапагоса». Она… она оставалась на мостике до конца.

Джим не ответил и опустил взгляд. Точно также он выглядел в те дни, когда был одурманен пузырником. Маккой подсел к нему и обнял за плечи. А Спок понял вдруг, что хотел бы сделать то же самое, но наедине.

— Давай-ка ты умоешься и пойдёшь спать. Сможешь?

Джим не ответил, и тогда Маккой повернулся к Споку за поддержкой. Спок кивнул вопреки своим сомнениям.

— Утром ты поймёшь, что всё не так уж плохо.

Когда они остались вдвоём, Джим наконец-то невесело хмыкнул.

— Обычно утром всё оказывается намного хуже. Иди в душ первым. Я пока заставлю репликатор сделать мне шоколадный коктейль.

— Капитан, риск пищевого расстройства…

— Маленький коктейль, — прищурился Джим.

Спок понял, что Джима не переубедить, а его желание, вопреки всему, казалось таким логичным и правильным для человеческой природы. Не споря больше, Спок пошёл в душ и оттуда вышел одетым в простую серую одежду. Изодранную и грязную форму он с чрезвычайным удовлетворением выкинул в утилизатор.

Позже его медитацию прервал Джим, который также привёл себя в порядок.

— Знаешь что? Мыло — это лучшее изобретение человечества, — сообщил он и прошёл мимо Спока к своей кровати. — Настоящее чудо.

В подтверждение его слов до Спока донёсся свежий хвойный запах. Спок и сам использовал мыла куда больше, чем было необходимо.

— Согласен.

Джим, чисто выбритый, но по-прежнему измождённо выглядящий, сел на край кровати, не прекращая теребить датчик на запястье. Спок ждал, пока он заговорит сам.

— О чём мы можем рассказать?

— Сложный вопрос. Доказательства нашей теории весьма спорны. Если бы я сам не был свидетелем…

— За уши притянуто? — вздохнул Джим и прикрыл рот ладонью. — Я не только об этом. Всё остальное. Тейлор. Ломбард.

— Доктору Маккою нужны корректные данные для корректных выводов.

— Да.

— Как именно Тейлор умер, не столь важно, — напомнил Спок. — Он бы скончался вне зависимости от того, сделали бы мы что-то или нет.

Джим посмотрел на него, и его лицо смягчилось почти до улыбки, а плечи наконец-то расслабились.

— Я знаю.

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза — Спок не отследил, как долго это длилось, — а потом Джим разорвал контакт и улёгся в постель.

Спок смотрел, как Джим натягивает одеяло до подбородка и отворачивается лицом к стене.

Убедившись, что он спит, Спок подошёл к ближайшей консоли и обошёл систему безопасности, отметив, что этой дырой уже воспользовались сегодня, как раз в то время, пока сам он мылся и Джим оставался без присмотра.

Спок пролистал все записи за последние два месяца. Стоящих внимания событий не было, если не считать трёх попыток «Энтерпрайз» приблизиться к Сигме Нокс, где их каждый раз вынуждал отступить сильный флот, так и не нарушивший молчания.

Скотт предполагал, что так называемые «разумные существа» внимательно следят за системой с тех пор, как засекли вторжение. Без сомнения, это были корабли того же типа, что и корабли быкожуков, но поразительный их прогресс Спок решил оставить на потом.

Также он прочёл и два сообщения от отца. Первое было отправлено сразу после исчезновения Спока, второе — сегодня. В нём Сарэк апеллировал к эмоциям и к тому, как была бы рада мать Спока тому, что он выжил. Она всегда была посредником, понял вдруг Спок, и всегда говорила то, что не мог сказать Споку сам отец.

Спок понял, что не желает выражать свои чувства через посредника всю жизнь.

***

Три дня карантина показались слишком долгими по объективным причинам, ведь Спок привык к коротким дням Сигмы Нокс. Два месяца и четырнадцать дней, которые они там провели, обернулись стандартными двумя месяцами и четырьмя днями.

Спок проводил значительную часть времени в медитации, приводя щиты в порядок. Также он прогуливался по доку и дотрагивался до переборок, пока всё не стало казаться действительно реальным. Джим говорил мало и всё больше переписывался с друзьями и семьёй, а Когтистая Лапа привыкала к новому окружению. Джим показал ей, как пользоваться репликатором, и она полюбила дикие — по словам Джима, тошнотворные — сочетания вкусов.

— Плевать, с какой она планеты. Сэндвичи, гауда и сырые яйца не сочетаются.

И об этом Когтистая Лапа готова была спорить с Джимом часами.

Но наконец медики признали их годными к дальнейшему несению службы. И пусть Маккой очевидно сомневался, но почти все их проблемы со здоровьем могли решить крепкий сон и полноценное питание. Они прошли все психологические тесты — без них разговор был бы совсем другим. В любом случае, формальных причин держать их взаперти не оставалось.

В назначенный день на пятое утро после спасения, Маккой перехватил Спока, чтобы поговорить наедине.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал он и стиснул плечо Спока. — Ты хорошо за ним присматривал.

— Я только делал то, что должен был для защиты моего командира.

— Просто прими комплимент, ты, остроухий гоблин, — Маккой говорил нарочито грубо, но в уголках его рта затаилась тень улыбки.

— Что такое… — запнулась Когтистая Лапа.

— Оскорбление. Ну вот ты… — Маккой задумался на мгновение, — как ты его зовёшь, когда он тебя злит?

— Плохой думатель, — тут же ответила она.

Маккой засмеялся и по-приятельски пихнул её.

— Плохой думатель, да? Мне нравится.

Спок ответил ему поднятой бровью — и от этого усмешка стала только шире.

— Хватит дразнить моего первого офицера! — раздался голос Джима.

Спок развернулся к нему. Форма на Джиме всё ещё висела, а под глазами лежали тёмные круги, однако двигался он со своей прежней уверенностью командира.

— А я что? И в мыслях не было, — доктор Маккой прижал ладонь к груди. — Ну что, капитан, готовы показать себя во всей красе?

— Как никогда.

Вместе с ними доктор дошёл до кают-компании, где должна была состояться встреча, — и его походка была особенно пружинящей. Немного жаль было, что они шли так быстро. Спок хотел бы рассмотреть каждую деталь коридора до последней переборки, каждую дверь, панель управления и служебный люк. Зайти к себе в каюту, где всё должно было остаться на своих местах.

Едва они ступили в кают-компанию, их обступила шумная, смеющаяся, настойчиво предлагающая тактильный контакт толпа.

— Мы уже почти потеряли надежду!

— Коммандер Спок!

— Как мы все рады, что вы вернулись!

— Сэр, как вы, чёрт возьми?

— Господи, кто это?

— Спокойно. Это Когтистая Лапа. Она наша подруга.

— Не может быть!

— Да бога ради, не надо их брать в кольцо!

— Ох, сэр, я так рад, что вы живы.

Десятки людей — друзей и знакомых — пожимали Споку руку и хлопали его по плечу. Эхо их радости и любопытства проникало за щиты, всё ещё истощённые слиянием. В разум вторгались и вламывались сотни удивительных, мощнейших оттенков эмоций. Это было слишком. Он отступил из главного зала в небольшую комнату, надеясь, что его отход останется незамеченным.

Но спустя четырнадцать секунд уединение было нарушено.

— Спок.

В дверях стояла Ниота. Она кинулась к нему, сжала в объятиях и зарыдала. Спок не стал закрываться от неё, хоть и мог.

— Я рад тебя видеть.

— Знаю, — сказала она, не отпуская его из объятий. — Никто не верил мне, но я знала.

Она отпустила его и улыбнулась, хоть по её щекам текли слёзы. И когда Спок рефлекторно потянулся, чтобы стереть их — как она когда-то сделала для него, — она покачала головой.

— Извини, что так внезапно, но срочный вызов для тебя, капитана и мистера Скотта, — профессиональную сухость в её голосе удивительнейшим образом оттеняло множество эмоций. — Я оттягивала как могла, но обещала, что как только ваш карантин закончится…

— Я понимаю.

Джим не без труда вырвался из традиционного для людей «группового объятия», и Ниота провела их в маленькую переговорную и подключилась к конференции. На экране появился седеющий мужчина с красным одутловатым лицом, которого Спок уже видел на заседаниях в Штабе.

— Лейтенант-коммандер Монтгомери Скотт. Вы не подчинились прямому приказу ради спасательной операции.

Скотт сел ещё ровнее и открыл было рот, но Джим ответил первым:

— Добрый день, адмирал Фитцпатрик. Как у вас дела? У нас вот просто здорово, спасибо, что поинтересовались.

— У вас-то, может быть, и здорово, но у корабля — нет, всё благодаря тому, кто был на мостике.

— Он исполнял мой приказ, — Джим скрестил руки за спиной и в упор посмотрел на Фитцпатрика. — Я приказал ему подобрать нас.

Связь между «Энтерпрайз» и кораблём быкожуков установить не удалось, но Спок не сказал об этом. Молчал и Скотт.

Фитцпатрик прищурился.

— Вы, может и восходящая звезда Флота, Кирк, но у Адмиралтейства есть серьёзные претензии к вашим действиям.

— Моё решение было продиктовано здравым смыслом.

— Здравым смыслом! — хмыкнул Фитцпатрик.

— Это главный принцип Звёздного флота, — вмешался Спок. — Если бы я не прибег к нему два месяца и девять дней назад, капитан бы сейчас не стоял перед вами.

Адмирал обдумывал что-то, но потом сказал:

— Я ещё не закончил. Вы заварили эту кашу. Вы действовали вопреки стандартным протоколам. За это заплатили своими жизнями десятки людей.

— Нет, сэр, вы несправедливы, — возразил Скотт, нарушив субординацию. — Если бы капитан и мистер Спок были бы на борту, это бы ничего не изменило для «Галапагоса». Наши силы были слишком неравны.

— Вы утверждаете, что не отступили бы раньше, если бы они были в безопасности? — Фитцпатрик покачал головой и скептически ухмыльнулся. — Вы сейчас ступаете на очень тонкий лёд.

— Тогда хорошо, что я взял с собой коньки, — сказал Джим.

— Не умничайте, Кирк. Это было забавно поначалу, но утопить могут даже милого щеночка, если он постоянно писает на ковёр.

Терпение Джима лопнуло. Спок понял это по тому, как изменилась его поза; по крошечному, нервному изменению в наклоне подбородка.

— Простите за прямоту, адмирал, но две недели назад богомол размером с хорошую лошадь пытался оторвать мне голову. Поймите меня правильно, я бы предпочёл докладывать тому, кто ещё помнит, в какой руке держат фазер.

Лицо Фитцпатрика налилось кровью, и теперь в его голосе звучал металл:

— Хотите — получайте. Этот инцидент будет расследован, помяните моё слово.

Экран комма погас, и в комнате пять целых и три десятых секунды было тихо.

— Скотина.

— Сэр, я…

— Свободны, мистер Скотт, — оборвал Джим и хлопнул его по плечу: — Он прав насчёт корабля. Позаботься о нашей серебряной леди как следует. Я-то знаю, ты скучал без своей инженерной.

— Да, но сэр…

— Свободны.

Лицо Скотта вытянулось, но он кивнул и подчинился.

Парой привычных движений Джим отключил канал и с их стороны.

— Капитан, — аккуратно начал Спок. — Я бы не рекомендовал противопоставлять себя группе сопровождения. Адмирала нельзя недооценивать.

— Я его не недооцениваю. Я оцениваю его ровно на столько, на сколько он заслуживает. Он один, а у меня во входящих поздравления со всего флота. Нет ни малейшего желания терпеть всю эту бюрократию.

— Понимаю, капитан, — сказал Спок, и это было чистой правдой. — Но всё-таки, касательно мистера Скотта…

— Мы вышли на орбиту и подняли рябь в подпространстве. Приказ подразумевался, и я буду стоять на этом до конца, — Джим замер перед дверью. — Из-за меня никто не пострадает.

Они вернулись в кают-компанию, и разговоры тут же затихли. Все смотрели только на них. Несомненно, команде было любопытно, в чём причина беспокойства мистера Скотта. Внимание же Спока привлекло незамеченное им прежде лицо. Два месяца назад он уже видел этого человека, а теперь в его волосах была седина, которой не было прежде.

— Лейтенант Брейди, — сказал Джим неживым голосом. — Соберите людей с Галапагоса. Мне нужно вам кое о чём рассказать.

Спок дотронулся до него, но Джим отстранился, даже не обернувшись.

***

На территорию Федерации они возвращались без происшествий. Споку удалось восстановить подобие режима. Он радовался самым простым вещам: настройке позабытой лютни, реплицированной еде, — и теперь не подавлял эти чувства до конца.

Он проводил время с Ниотой, и та поясняла ему социальные нюансы, которые не попали в протокол. Рассказала она и о том, как объединился экипаж «Галапагоса» под руководством Скотта. Её присутствие успокаивало, а она радовалась тому, что их профессиональные отношения вернулись в норму. Сложнее было с личными отношениями. Вновь обретённая эмпатия Спока и проскакивающая горечь во взгляде Ухуры заставляли его снова и снова задаваться вопросом: насколько больно ей было тогда.

Однако же дела не оставляли времени на эмоциональный разлад. К его удовлетворению, научный отдел работал по-прежнему эффективно и безупречно. Вместе с Чеховым и Скоттом Спок участвовал в ремонте корабля; консультировал Сулу и Маккоя по поводу пузырника, когда они исследовали кровь Джима; вместе с Сулу изучал собранные на Сигме Нокс образцы.

Команда полюбила Когтистую Лапу, а той нравилось внимание. Спок подозревал, что после долгих лет в одиночестве она истосковалась по общению. Эта гипотеза отлично объясняла, почему она так привязалась к двум странным инопланетянам, о которых ровным счётом ничего не знала. Она не смогла показать свою родину на звёздной карте, но не выразила и желания вернуться туда.

Но всё же в привычном ходе вещей была одна аномалия.

Тому, кто хуже знал капитана, могло казаться, что тот в порядке. Он рассказывал восхищённой аудитории жуткие истории о Сигме Нокс. Тренировался в зале, шутил с энсинами из лабораторий, играл в покер с инженерами. Он стал куда общительнее, чем прежде.

Ничто из этого не обеспокоило бы Спока, если бы не один необъяснимый факт: Джим его избегал.

Он говорил со Споком исключительно во время смены и только о делах. Когда Спок встречал его в коридорах, у того находились срочные дела. Он игнорировал Спока в командной работе, а если тот обращался лично — давал самый краткий ответ. От их взаимодействия остался самый минимум, ровно столько, чтобы Спок не поднял тревогу.

А потом как-то вечером ему повезло застать Джима за книгой в кают-компании и остаться незамеченным.

Тут же, в нише неподалёку, Когтистая Лапа изучала видео-тренировки службы безопасности Звёздного флота, и Спок подошёл к ней. На её глазах крепились модернизированные увеличивающие очки — в истинном размере ей было проще понять голограммы из учебника.

— Когтистая Лапа, — кивнул Спок.

— Боевая сестра.

Она ткнула его кончиком хвоста — вероятно, выражая этим симпатию.

— Можно сесть? — он кивнул на свободное место рядом, откуда можно было бы наблюдать за Джимом и оставаться невидимым самому.

Она поджала задние ноги. Спок сел рядом и поглядел на Когтистую Лапу. Он не уставал поражаться тому, как она решает текущие проблемы. Быть может, ксенопсихологам было бы интересно разобраться, как же устроено её сознание.

Он сделал вид, что медитирует, но на самом деле не спускал глаз с Джима. Концентрация внимания отсекла комнату вокруг — Спок видел одного только Джима. За четверть часа тот не перевернул ни страницы — и это тоже усиливало беспокойство.

— Зачем смотреть? Иди говорить.

Спок глянул на Когтистую Лапу, которая теперь изучала головидео с освобождением заложников. Она была права: гадать о психологическом состоянии Джима было в корне неверно.

Он решил, что лучшей тактикой будет застать Джима врасплох. Спок подошёл со спины и только тогда позвал:

— Капитан.

— Спок. — Джим развернулся в кресле и посмотрел на Спока широко распахнутыми глазами.

Нужно было сказать что-то, пока цель не попыталась отступить. Взгляд Спока упал на потускневшие золотые буквы на обложке книги, которую Джим держал в руках — он читал «Сердце тьмы».

— Я не знал, что у вас есть классическая литература с Земли.

— Это лейтенанта Макгриверса. Я взял почитать.

— Вам нравится?

— Она нормальная.

Взгляд Джима то и дело метался ко входу. Нельзя было позволить ему найти повод сбежать.

— Не будет ли слишком навязчиво предложить тебе партию в шахматы?

— Ну, я… — Джим оборвал себя и опустил взгляд на книгу, которую держал в руках. — А давай. Сыграем, — сказал он и с силой захлопнул старинный том.

Они заняли свободный столик. С напускной энергией Джим расставил фигуры, выбрал белые и выдвинул вперёд пешку — всё это без единого слова. Но зато не сбежал. Спок начал атаку с хода конём.

Ожидая своего хода, он наблюдал за Джимом. Тот похудел, даже отощал — очень странно, учитывая почти неограниченный доступ к еде. На назначенной доктором Маккоем диете Спок смог восстановить за эти две недели почти два килограмма. Джим же, похоже, не набрал ни грамма.

— Вы в порядке, капитан?

— Как мне надоел этот вопрос, — Джим впервые за всю игру посмотрел на Спока. В каждой чёрточке его лица читалась вина. — Да, тяжело снова быть за всё в ответе. Но я справлюсь.

Пять ходов спустя фигуры начали выстраиваться в незнакомую Споку линию обороны.

— Джим, — Спок рискнул попробовать ещё раз. — Я тебя чем-то обидел?

— Ты о чём?

Он нацелился на слона Спока — безрассудный шаг, который оставил короля почти без защиты.

Наводящие вопросы не помогали. Спок подавил нервозность и решил говорить прямо.

— Можно сделать вывод, что ты меня избегаешь.

— Что? Нет, — ответил Джим так быстро, словно готовился к этому вопросу. — Просто времени нет, заново со всеми знакомлюсь. Навёрстываю упущенное. Ну сам понимаешь, да?

— Наверное.

— Ты тоже занят. Тяжело состыковаться.

Три хода. Королева Спока оказалась в ловушке, ладья под ударом. Он слишком рисковал, потому что его сбила с толку безрассудная стратегия Джима.

— Чтобы состыковаться, нужны усилия обеих сторон.

Джим ушёл в глухую оборону.

— Извини. Ты это хотел услышать?

Этого вопроса Спок не ждал, но ответ был один: нет. Однако же и на логичный следующий вопрос ответа у него не было. Чего же он хотел услышать от Джима?

Спок слишком задумался над ходом, и Джим воспользовался заминкой.

— Мне нужно идти. В десять тренировка по ракетболу.

Джим почти бегом покинул комнату. Спок отметил, как поспешно все вдруг сделали вид, что чем-то очень заняты.

Что следовало из этой встречи? Раздумывая об этом, Спок глянул на доску. Пять шагов до мата, победа за Джимом.

Быть может, дело было в иррациональной фиксации, но с этого момента Спок стал замечать всё больше странностей в поведении капитана. Джима стало легко захватить врасплох. Он тёр глаза, когда думал, что на него не смотрят. Барабанил по подлокотникам. Простые расчёты он стал выполнять в два раза медленнее.

Поначалу Спок верил словам Джима, что он адаптируется к жизни на корабле. Без сомнения, свою роль играло и постоянное общение с Фитцпатриком. Без сомнения, ударом стала судьба команды «Галапагоса» и капитана Гейтс. Ему было нужно время, чтобы восстановиться, и общение с сослуживцами должно было ускорить процесс.

Так что Спок проверил отчёт об их миссии и тайком подправил в нём непродуманные оговорки. Он стал править сводки подразделений до того, как они ложились на стол Джиму. Когда спустя две и девять десятых недели Джим проспал Альфа-смену, Спок тихо отправил кого-то разбудить его. А когда это случилось вновь, Спок перестроил график и сам стал отвечать за раннюю смену. И то, что Джим не потребовал от Спока объясниться, взволновало его гораздо больше, чем изначальная проблема.

И чем дольше это продолжалось, тем больше он придумывал для себя оправданий. Было особое, странное удовольствие в том, чтобы помогать капитану на расстоянии. Спок как-то признался в этом Ниоте, но она назвала его мучеником. С этим термином Спок не согласился и не стал ничего менять.

Разумеется, Джим нарушил привычный ход вещей именно тогда, когда Спок ожидал этого меньше всего.

Звонок зазвенел ближе к полуночи, два коротких сигнала. Спок давно уже был в постели, хоть и не спал, увлечённый статьёй в журнале. Дверь он открыл, едва только услышал имя.

Джим, одетый в форменную пижаму, замер в проходе.

— Можно я… — он суетливо оглядел коридор.

— Конечно.

Джим зашёл и, когда двери закрылись за его спиной, так и остался у порога, неподвижный, скрестив руки на груди.

— Я соврал, — наконец сказал он. — Я избегал тебя. А ты делаешь именно то, что я пытался предотвратить.

Нужно ли было остаться в постели? Возможно, так будет проще начать откровенный разговор. Спок опустил падд на колени.

— Поясни.

— Я не слепой. Хватит прикрывать мне задницу.

— Зачем нужен первый офицер, если не для того, чтобы помогать капитану? — спросил Спок. Раздражение, которое он ощущал, заставляло говорить почти грубо.

— Ты не позволяешь мне бороться, — в тон отозвался Джим. — Я справлюсь, но дай мне сначала побороться.

— Тогда для чего нужны друзья? — сказал Спок, не задумавшись.

— Что?

Если он хотел откровенности от Джима, то и самому следовало говорить откровенно. Он отложил падд в сторону.

— Если ты не хочешь рассказывать, как мне делать выводы? Без чётких фактов я решил занять позицию друга и помогать так, как могу.

Джим внимательно посмотрел на него и заметно расслабился. Со вздохом он отпустил себя окончательно.

— Справедливо. Я хочу, чтобы ты оставил меня в покое, ты хочешь, чтобы я признался. Хорошо, я признаюсь. — Закрытая поза говорила об обратном, но он продолжил: — Я не сказал команде «Галапагоса» о Тейлоре и Ломбард. Сказал, но не всё…

— Джим, я не стал бы заставлять тебя…

— Заткнись и не мешай. У меня… Я плохо сплю. Иногда просыпаюсь.

Он замер и опустил взгляд — и вся его поза выражала тоску и одиночество.

— Так странно, когда тебя нет рядом.

Спок не знал, что ему стоит сделать. Он мог бы отвести капитана в медицинский отдел и ещё больше отдалить его от себя. Или понять намёк и ухватиться за возможность разобраться в том, что происходит.

— Я буду рад помочь, — сказал он, подвинувшись в сторону.

Джим вскинул на него взгляд.

— Ты серьёзно?

— Я всегда говорю серьёзно. — Спок поднял бровь. К сожалению, он не смог заставить Джима улыбнуться.

— Точно, — Джим замер у ширмы, глядя на свободное место возле Спока. — Мне бы не помешало выспаться как следует, — сказал он задумчиво. — У меня завтра свидание с Фитцпатриком.

Он скривился и с опаской сел на край кровати. Качнулся на матрасе, будто бы проверяя жёсткость. Ещё раз посмотрел на Спока.

— Ты уверен?

— Да.

И всё-таки Спок действительно не знал, что делать дальше, когда Джим растянулся на простынях, а свет погас. Всё было совсем не так, как на Сигме Нокс. Тихо, если не считать постоянно гула силовых систем и вентиляции. Он был сыт, вымыт, в тепле и безопасности.

И кровать была заметно уже, чем их лежанка из папортниковых листьев.

Но постепенно дыхание Джима стало ровнее и глубже, и Спок ускорил у себя выработку веществ, которые погрузили его самого в сон, который три целых и пять десятых часа спустя прервали сдавленные звуки.

— Джим? — тихо сказал он. Джим вцепился ему в руку мёртвой хваткой, тело вжалось в его. — Свет на пятьдесят процентов.

— Извини. Я просто… плохой сон.

Джим слабо улыбнулся, но и эта улыбка быстро спала. Дрожа, он уткнулся лицом в шею Спока.

— О Сигме Нокс?

— Да.

— Хочешь рассказать?

— Нет.

Но минуту и семь десятых спустя — Спок всё это время тщетно искал решение проблемы — Джим заговорил вопреки своим словам.

— Ты умер, — слабо сказал он. — Я смотрел, как ты умираешь. Я мог тебя видеть, и пытался дотянуться до тебя, но не мог. Я хотел дотронуться до тебя, но между нами было стекло, и я не мог…

Он стиснул в кулаке пижаму Спока.

Волны скорби, просачивающиеся сквозь его всё ещё потрёпанные щиты, не давали думать. Сон, должно быть, был необычайно ярким, если вызвал такую мощную реакцию.

— Джим. Я жив.

— Но это почти случилось. Ещё бы немного — и всё.

Джим закрыл глаза и сделал пару неглубоких рваных вдохов. Не зная, что тут ещё можно сделать, Спок притянул его ближе и погладил по спине, по линии выступающих позвонков. К счастью, это успокоило Джима, и он повторил движение снова и снова.

Та близость, которая установилась между ними с наступлением темноты, порождала в Споке интересные желания. Он представил, что мог бы дотронуться до волос, которые щекотали ему горло, и запустить в них пальцы. Что мог бы целовать Джима так, как целуют люди — в лоб, в губы, пока они не стали бы близки так, как прежде, до того, как вернулись домой.

— Извини, — сказал Джим измотанным уставшим голосом. — Я не могу оставить тебя в покое. Я стараюсь, но мне не выдержать всего и сразу.

Эта откровенность заставила сердце Спока биться быстрее.

— Я не понимаю.

— Я тоже.

В этом объятии он не видел лица Джима, и нехватка такой важной информации беспокоила Спока. Но Джим вновь засыпал в его объятиях, и казался таким хрупким: жилы и выступающие кости — от былой мягкости линий не осталось и следа. Как на планете, быть может, хуже. Следовало поговорить с Маккоем.

Но это решение не удалось воплотить в жизнь, потому что назавтра всё переменилось.

Переговоры прошли неудачно. Скотт хотел использовать запасные сенсоры с одного из кораблей эскорта для ремонта на «Энтерпрайз», но возражения Фитцпатрика вышли за пределы логики и превратились в откровенный саботаж.

Спор вылился в скандал, и Джим ушёл с мостика, едва только связь оборвалась. Спок почувствовал, что что-то не так, и вышел следом.

— Капитан.

Он ступил на тёмную наблюдательную палубу.

Джим сидел у дальней стены, прижав колени к груди. Он выдыхал коротко и резко; лоб покрывали капли пота.

— Джим, — Спок опустился на колени и дотронулся до руки. — Ты в порядке? Ты меня слышишь?

— Не могу дышать, — выдавил он. — Не могу дышать, Спок.

— Джим, послушай меня. Ты на «Энтерпрайз». Ты в безопасности.

— Не могу… Не могу…

Спок тут же вызвал медицинскую службу.

***

— Паническая атака. Давненько я такого не видел.

Маккой задёрнул штору, отделявшую биокровать Джима от остальной палаты. Капитан спал медикаментозным сном, а пока он отдыхал, Спок с Маккоем были в состоянии, далёком от покоя.

— Так я и предполагал.

Спок готов был пояснить, но Маккой жестом показал на свой кабинет.

— Этого я и боялся, — сказал он, едва дверь закрылась.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

Маккой колебался, и Спок с запозданием понял, что просит нарушить медицинскую тайну. То, что Маккой всё равно готов был рассказать, должно было наводить на размышления. Не сейчас.

— Мы вплотную занялись этими феромонами. Оказалось, что они сохраняются в жировой ткани, такие крошечные капсулы по всему телу Джима. Он восстановил мышечную массу, но из-за стресса продолжает сжигать жир. Даже несколько потерянных граммов бьют по лимбической системе, и пожалуйста — новый стресс.

Спок опустился на ближайший стул. Уже много недель, не меньше, Джим страдал от хронической болезни, а Спок даже не замечал этого.

Он заставил себя переключиться на насущные вопросы:

— Это может быть следствием посттравматического синдрома?

— Может. Но в любом случае, это замкнутый круг, — ответил Маккой, и сказал резко: — Чёрт. Я его предупреждал, но разве он будет меня слушать?

Спок дождался, пока доктор успокоится и спросил:

— Как ему можно помочь?

— Или хирургическая операция с кучей неизвестных. Или вернуться к нормальной массе тела, — Маккой повёл плечами и начал расхаживать вдоль стола. — Конечно, мы сошлись на втором варианте, но он постоянно сбегал. У него же дел невпроворот, и я даже поверил, что он… Чёрт, не знаю.

Маккой остановился у окна.

— Я выписал его, потому что терапия максимально простая, но с Джимом ничего не бывает просто.

— Полагаю, вы говорили с ним об этом? — Спок проследил за его взглядом, направленным в сторону кровати Джима.

— Конечно. Каждый раз «Джим, ешь больше» — «Ага, Боунз», и толку? Можно отвести лошадь к воде, но пить ты её не заставишь.

Маккой пристально посмотрел на него:

— Он тебе ничего не говорил, да?

— Он страдает от кошмаров, — признался Спок после минутного колебания.

— Это он сам тебе рассказал?

— Нет.

— Тогда откуда ты знаешь?

Как Спок мог ответить на этот вопрос? У людей было множество выражений, которые часто понимались неверно. Но за пять целых и три десятых секунды он так и не нашёл варианта лучше нейтрального:

— Капитан этой ночью спал в моей каюте.

Маккой глядел на него так, словно Спок назвал Джима ромуланским шпионом.

— Что?

— Мы спали рядом на Сигме Нокс, — сказал Спок. — Он принял моё предложение продолжить эту традицию для того, чтобы избавиться от бессонницы.

Маккой с подозрением посмотрел на него и сел на край стола.

— Серьёзно?

— Вулканцы не лгут.

— Наверное, в этом нет ничего удивительного, — Маккой нахмурился и покрутил в руках гипоспрей. — Там у него был только ты. Не удивительно, что он так тебе доверяет.

Споку множество раз повторяли, что ему не понять людей, даже если это будет вопросом жизни и смерти. Но, похоже, сейчас он правильно понял чувства Маккоя и потому решился спросить:

— Доктор, вы ревнуете?

— Конечно, я ревную, гоблин ты остроухий!

Без предупреждения Маккой посмотрел на Спока так, что тому — вопреки всему — стало страшно.

— Он стал моим лучшим другом ещё до того, как ты тут нарисовался. А теперь он сходит с ума, мне ни слова, а ты знаешь и молчишь как альдебаранский гребешок.

— Я должен извиниться. Мне следовало прийти раньше, — Спок склонил голову. — Я полагал, что он избегает только меня.

— Ты, кажется, только что сказал, что он спал в твоей каюте.

— В отличие от последних трёх целых и шести десятых недель, когда мы едва взаимодействовали.

— Вот уж аномалия. Скорее даже сирена перед взрывом, — проворчал Маккой. — Этот гад знал, что мы о чём-то догадываемся. Значит, на самом деле всё раз в десять хуже, чем мы можем себе представить. Он может целый день дуться и обижаться на гипоспрей, а потом отпилит себе ногу и будет говорить, что готов бежать марафон.

— Мне это хорошо известно. — Спок сел ещё ровнее. — Что мы можем сделать?

— Силой его кормить не выйдет, поэтому надо решать, что делать со стрессом. — Маккой вцепился в край стола и поднял глаза к потолку. — И никакой психотерапии, он не откроется перед незнакомцем. Нейронные нейтрализаторы запрещены по этическим причинам со времён инцидента на Тантале. А увольнительная по состоянию здоровья сама по себе ему мозги не вправит.

— Антидепрессанты?

— На половину у него аллергия, от другой половины откажется из принципа. Джим меньше всего хочет зависеть от лекарств. — Маккой закатил глаза и замолчал ещё на десять целых и восемь десятых секунды, а потом покачал головой. — С ним не так-то просто. Я могу вылечить того, кто считает себя дельфином. Но взять и стереть травмирующий опыт? Для этого нужна общая теория психиатрии, а я сомневаюсь, что я её застану на своём веку.

Маккой на глазах Спока столько раз излечивал самые невероятные болезни, что тот ожидал, что решение найдётся всегда. Досадно было осознавать свою наивность в медицинских вопросах.

— Это… прискорбно.

— Скажи мне что-то, чего я не знаю, — хмыкнул Маккой и включил настольный компьютер. — Ухура, кстати, вчера заходила. Её беспокоит, что ты перерабатываешь.

На экране появилась схема человеческого тела с десятками алых отметин.

— Уверен, Джим знает, что ты за ним подбираешь хвосты. Его это убивает, но выхода он не видит.

Доктор даже не представлял себе, насколько прав, и Споку отлично было видно, к чему может привести этот разговор. Он знал наперёд каждый шаг, ведущий к логическому выводу, который делать не хотелось.

— Он сможет адаптироваться. Он исключительная личность.

— Я не спорю. Но у каждой личности есть свой предел, — Маккой вздохнул и ссутулился. — Я принёс клятву врача и клятву верности Флоту. Мне нельзя молчать о том, что он не пригоден.

В комнате наступила звенящая тишина.

— Я это сказал, да?.. — Маккой спрятал лицо в подрагивающих ладонях. — Джим не пригоден к несению службы. Это моё профессиональное заключение.

Хоть у Спока и были сомнения, он решил довериться интуиции, которой научился за месяцы, проведённые с Джимом. Он поднялся на ноги и подошёл к бару, обозначенному как «аптечка экстренной помощи», и достал оттуда напиток, который, как он помнил, доктору нравился больше всего. Руки не слушались, он едва удержал рюмки в руках.

— Что мне делать, Спок? Протащить его через освидетельствование? И если объявят негодным, ему сильно повезёт, если ему позволят остаться хотя бы техником на станции. Ещё одна строчка в статистике, раздел «капитанство сводит с ума».

— Всегда есть альтернатива. — Спок дал ему рюмку и наполнил её до середины.

— Ты начинаешь говорить как он. Что не веришь во все эти безвыигрышные ситуации, — Маккой с надеждой посмотрел на Спока, но его поза по-прежнему выражала покорность судьбе.

— Я всего лишь придерживаюсь базовых научных принципов. Принципов, которые часто помогали нам выжить. — Он посмотрел на дно опустевшего бокала, затем — на игру света и теней. Он сказал то, во что верил. Должен был верить. — Для каждой проблемы можно найти решение.

Маккой хмыкнул и залпом опустошил рюмку. Забрал у Спока графин и налил себе ещё.

— Один день. Больше я вам дать не могу. Пожалуйста, придумай что-нибудь.

Когда Спок ушёл из медотсека, у него была новая цель. Он знал курс, оценил время на ремонт, проглядел доступную литературу и законы Федерации о неприкосновенности частной жизни. Он прослушал ещё раз сообщение, оставленное отцом, и отправил ему ещё один ответ.

***

Джима он нашёл в каюте. Тот беспорядочно швырял в чемодан гражданскую одежду, и этот способ упаковки — всем весом давить на переполненный чемодан — выглядел не очень рациональным.

— Поверить не могу, что вы меня в это втянули! — ворчал Джим, трамбуя вещи. — Ладно Боунз, но ты!

Он сдался и попытался застегнуть распухший чемодан.

— Если бы ты сложил одежду…

— Даже не начинай, — Джим развернулся и ткнул в него пальцем: — Ты наврал командованию, так?

— Не совсем, — сказал Спок и напрягся. Посреди хаоса, устроенного Джимом, ему нужно было казаться особенно собранным. — Мне нужна сухая среда для того, чтобы полностью восстановить пострадавшие лёгкие. Твоя потребность набрать вес также требует увольнительной. Новый Вулкан — ближайшая из планет, которая подходит нам обоим.

— Да, но Боунз доложил только о физической составляющей, — закатил глаза Джим. — А я уверен, что это меньшая из моих проблем.

— Твоё состояние не ведёт к агрессивному или нарциссическому поведению, поэтому не является опасностью первого класса для корабля и экипажа, а раскрытие этих обстоятельств остаётся на усмотрение главы медицинской службы.

Джим оставил его слова без внимания и распахнул второй шкаф, где хранились униформы на все случаи жизни.

— Фитцпатрик этого так не оставит. Три недели на что, на то, чтобы отъесться? Он точно что-нибудь заподозрит.

— Неделя, — поправил его Спок. — А две недели «Энтерпрайз» проведёт в ремонтных доках на Звёздной базе 29.

— Ну разве что, — хмыкнул капитан. — Отпуск по состоянию здоровья, ага.

— Это предпочтительнее слушаний о соответствии, — сказал Спок в надежде утихомирить Джима. Быть может, он переоценил их взаимопонимание? Маккой утверждал, что верит в способность Спока применить «эту вулканскую успокаивающую чушь» для того, чтобы «разобраться в голове Джима», но Спок не был в этом так уверен. — Я понимаю, что я могу быть не тем человеком, с которым ты желал бы…

— Не говори так, — с горечью сказал Джим, по-прежнему продолжая выискивать что-то в глубине шкафов. — Это не твоя вина. Меня бесит, что я не контролирую то, что со мной творится.

Спок опустился в кресло. Он уже ничего не понимал. Капитан возражал и жаловался с той минуты, как Маккой рассказал об их идее, но собирался он с настроением, неотличимым от подлинного энтузиазма. Спок смотрел, как он открывает ящики один за другим и наконец-то с триумфом достаёт полинявшую футболку со значком Академии Звёздного флота. Стоила ли эта победа разбросанной по всей комнате одежды?

Джим посмотрел на переполненный чемодан и запихнул футболку в сумку. И только тогда он впервые за три целых и семь десятых минут остановился. Теперь голос его звучал совсем иначе, легче и одновременно настороженнее, чем прежде — любопытный парадокс:

— Может быть, мы сможем навестить другого тебя.

Спок проверял, возможно ли это.

— Посол Селек сейчас организовывает дипломатическую миссию на ромуланской территории.

— Эх, — Джим замер на середине движения, так и не затянув замок у сумки. — Ты уверен?

— В достаточной мере. Если желаешь связаться с ним, я уверен, что можно организовать закрытый канал.

— Нет. Нет, всё в порядке. Я просто подумал, что если он где-нибудь неподалёку… — Джим почесал затылок, застегнул сумку и опустил взгляд на свои руки. Он выглядел таким потерянным.

Спок тоже ощущал себя потерянным. Он терял себя в этом человеке. Месяц за месяцем, сантиметр за сантиметром, неспешно, шаг за шагом, понемногу он так изменился. Это знание одновременно ужасало и восхищало его. На Сигму Нокс он ступил вулканцем, а вернулся оттуда кем-то другим, не вулканцем и не человеком, найдя тонкую границу между ними. Научился гораздо увереннее балансировать между этими составляющими.

Но Джиму нужно было больше поддержки, чем один выживший мог предложить другому. Тот, кто поможет сохранить ясную голову и научит «вулканской успокаивающей ерунде», и эта потребность в опоре всё усложняла. Будет ли это профессиональная взаимная поддержка, необычная дружба или что-то совсем другое? Не важно. Джим пока оставался не в себе, и гадать было рано.

Догадки стоило отложить на неопределённое будущее.

— Дай угадаю, — Джим поднял взгляд и отвлёк Спока от нелогичных сомнений. — Как ответственный человек, ты ещё прошлым вечером упаковал свои вещи и они уже лежат в шаттле.

— Да, — Спок поднялся на ноги и с такой энергией отодвинул стул, что тот почти врезался в ширму. — Так оно и есть. Готов?

— Думаю, да.

***

— Косой взгляд, курс на три часа, — пробурчал Джим себе под нос. — Чёрт, Ухура говорила, что это ужас, но я не думал, что на нас будут постоянно пялиться.

Спок уже потратил большую часть дня, объясняя, что эта культурная особенность — результат трагедии его народа, но терпение кончалось — то ли от Джима, то ли от этой особенности.

— Если ты говоришь об общей склонности к консерватизму…

— Второе Пробуждение и так далее. Они выключили мой переводчик. Вот теперь скажи, глядя мне прямо в глаза, что вы не заигрываете с ксенофобией.

Спок не мог сказать, потому что был и сам в душе согласен. Он знал, что это сделано ради выживания, сам участвовал в этих проектах, но теперь их последствия казались более очевидными, чем шесть или восемь месяцев назад.

— Я-то думал, это ты словно палку проглотил, но они…

— Тихо, — оборвал его Спок, когда дверь начала открываться. — Не говори.

— Опять не говори.

За широкой аркой показался приёмный зал клана Солкар, просторный, но аскетично оформленный. Грубый серый камень, узкие окна, тени на потолках. Два вооружённых стража встречали посетителей в центре зала, на полпути к постаменту, подчинявшему себе всё пространство.

— Кто обращался к Т’Пау? — спросил охранник с сияющей лирпой.

— Спок, сын Сарека.

Спок поприветствовал женщину, облачённую в церемониальную робу. Когда-то в детстве он сообщил ей, что её любимая причёска нелогична, и это воспоминание помогло собраться и начать говорить:

— Это Джеймс Т. Кирк, капитан «Энтерпрайз».

— Я рада слышать о твоём возвращении, Спок. — Эхо голоса раскатывалось по комнате и предавало её речи абсурдно пророческие интонации. — Зачем ты прибыл сюда?

— Согласно второму параграфу пятой главы Свода Нового Вулкана, раз в год мне позволено приглашать гостя-иноземца.

— Разумеется, — Т'Пау приподняла бровь, внимательно их разглядывая. — Продолжай.

— Мы просим позволения остановиться на три недели на земле, подаренной моему отцу. Я сопровожу капитана туда и буду обучать его техникам Сурака, которые ускорят его восстановление после выпавших нам испытаний.

— Интересное устремление. — Но интонации говорили, что устремление, по её мнению, тщетное. — Полагаю, ты обсудил этот вопрос с отцом?

— Да. Он живёт на Земле, но передал наилучшие пожелания.

— И ты выбрал человека?

— Да, — Спок коротко глянул на Джима, который не отрывал глаз от пола, всем своим видом выражая смирение. — Вы исполните мою просьбу?

Т’Пау непроницаемо смотрела на них. Спок чувствовал, что его дыхание затруднилось, а на периферии зрения Джим сжал и разжал кулаки. Семь целых и две десятых секунды Т’Пау молчала.

— Да будет так.

Спок не позволил своим плечам расслабиться.

— Это для меня большая честь, и я благодарен вам.

Он сделал благодарный жест, который тут же повторил Джим. Она кивнула, вероятно, давая им позволение уйти, и они не стали задерживаться.

— Спок, — голос Т’Пау пригвоздил его к полу.

Джим также остановился и посмотрел на него, на выход, снова на него, вероятно, не желая оставаться один в общей зале. Спок кивнул, надеясь, что это успокоит Джима на пару минут, и тот кивнул в ответ и вышел.

Спок медленно развернулся, пытаясь казаться настолько собранным, насколько возможно. Он провёл слишком много времени вдали от народа своего отца и понял, что теперь вглядывается в лицо Т'Пау в поисках любого намёка на чувство.

Она дождалась, пока дверь не захлопнется, и только тогда заговорила.

— Ты отступил от заветов наших учителей, Спок.

— У меня сложилось иное мнение.

Она оглядела его, без слов дожидаясь ответа.

— Возможно, в корне нелогично полагать, что разные индивиды должны следовать одним путём.

Т’Пау была реформатором, но реформатором осторожным, и Спок знал, что она не станет думать о нём хуже из-за инакомыслия.

— Возможно.

Она подняла взгляд, задержала его на дверях и снова посмотрела на Спока.

— Человек испытывает к тебе сильные чувства, — её голос звучал твёрдо, но в нём не было и следа эмоций.

Спок также внимательно посмотрел в ответ.

— Мне это известно.

Она ждала другого ответа — того, который Спок не хотел ей давать. Она откинулась на спинку стула и снова внимательно его оглядела.

— Разумеется, ты знаешь, что люди — очень непостоянные существа.

— Всегда есть исключения.

— Исключения, — тихо ответила она. — Как твои отец и мать.

Он сам стал для неё «исключением».

Его беспокоило то, как она на него теперь смотрела. Он сталкивался с отвращением, неприятием, всеми теми эмоциями, которые позволяли себе показать вулканцы. Но не с жалостью. Ему была не нужна её жалость.

И больше он не собирался терпеть нежеланные суждения.

— Бесконечное различие в бесконечном разнообразии сочетаний, — сказал он, не то напоминая, не то объясняя (он сам не был уверен), и развернулся, чтобы уйти. Стражи у выхода застыли как статуи.

Она обратилась к нему, когда он был уже у самой двери.

— Живи долго и процветай, Спок.

Спок взялся за ручку и замер.

— Мира и долгой жизни, Т’Пау.

Он вышел на солнце, туда, где его ждал Джим.


	13. Chapter 13

**Кирк**

Джим чувствовал себя растением на солнцепёке, если не хуже. Здесь было два солнца, и жарили они с удвоенной силой. Вулканцы умудрились найти себе новый дом даже хуже первого.

— Вдохни.

Легче сказать, чем сделать. От невыносимого зноя не спасал даже навес, а лицо припекала стоящая тут же жаровня. Каменные плиты, на которых он сидел, помогали отстроить идеальную позу. Капля пота ползла к закрытому глазу, и Джим едва удерживался от того, чтобы стереть её.

— Разум — пустыня, — продолжал говорить монотонный голос. — Равнина без деревьев и кустов, безо лжи и эмоций. На небе нет ни облачка, ничего, кроме солнц.

Он помнил наизусть. И всё-таки он всегда не прочь был услышать голос Спока. Его голос был как тень, тёмный и баюкающий, и Джиму — нет-нет-нет — совсем не стоило было об этом думать.

— Представь свои оковы, — продолжал Спок. — Держи их в своём разуме.

Джим выстроил их в памяти в ряд — жалкое зрелище, — и заставил себя держаться на расстоянии, непредвзято рассматривать в чёрной пустыне разума за закрытыми веками. Не реагировать, просто наблюдать. С каждым разом получалось всё легче.

— Помни про пульс.

Он подавил вспышку раздражения. Уже в тысячный, кажется, раз он сосредоточился на указательных пальцах, на том, как они соприкасаются, пока не почувствовал лёгкую пульсацию. Он постоянно забывал о ней, и из-за этого постоянно хотелось дать себе пинка.

Не сказать, что прогресса не было. За неделю ускоренного курса вулканской медитации он научился признавать свои оковы — всего того, что мешало достигнуть ясности разума — и теперь Спок вёл его к тому, чтобы логично избавиться от всех до единой.

Я убил человека.

Я не смог спасти их.

Мне всё ещё не хватает пузырника.

Другой ты поместил в мою голову столько невероятного и тревожащего, что теперь я безнадёжно влюблён в тебя.

Нет, в этом он не признался.

Голос Спока продолжал звучать, возвышаясь над тихим потрескиванием очага.

— Это всё не имеет значения. Прошлого не изменить. Будущее не предвидеть. Можно только действовать, опираясь на настоящее и на принципы логики.

— Так и есть, — автоматически ответил Джим. Он знал, что Спок прав. Нужно было просто заставить себя в это поверить.

— Ни о чём не сожалею и ничего не боюсь. Так сказал Сурак.

— Так сказал Сурак, — эхом отозвался Джим, и на одно-единственное мгновение у него получилось. Он погрузился в свою телесность и стал незыблем. Но он позволил себе порадоваться этому — и ощущение рассыпалось. Злой на себя, он снова попробовал нащупать то состояние, но вдруг понял, что потерялся во времени, и Спок уже сворачивает свою циновку.

— Медитация прошла успешно?

Джим открыл глаза и посмотрел на Спока, мимоходом отметив, что волосы у того отросли. И вот, пожалуйста: самая упрямая из его оков снова подала свой мерзкий отвлекающий голос.

— Да.

Не совсем ложь. Всё-таки новые воспоминания перестали появляться — спасибо дозе вулканского дзэна, — в животе успокоилось, он теперь постоянно что-то жевал и за неделю набрал почти килограмм. Ни потери веса, ни феромонов, ни неожиданных вторжений из другой Вселенной. После той лекции, которую Боунз прочитал ему после срыва, Джим уяснил: лимбическая система отвечает за хранение и формирование воспоминаний. Джим никогда не любил уроки анатомии.

Беда была в том, что у него уже набралась целая библиотека воспоминаний, но без старшего Спока приходилось справляться с ней самому. И если на Сигме Нокс удавалось её игнорировать, то теперь, потренировавшись, он сумеет подавить воспоминания, как вулканцы подавляют свои эмоции. Хорошо ещё либидо не возвращалось, и чувства оставались такими детскими, глупыми, невинными и сахарными, что стыдно было на них зацикливаться. Скорее всего, заткнуть их будет совсем не сложно.

Следом за Споком он вышел из беседки и вместе с ним начал тяжёлый подъём на самый верх холма, туда, где вилла Сарэка пряталась в тени иктанов. Построенная из необожжённого кирпича и сланца, она практически сливалась с ландшафтом, и только торчали в небо шпили, возведённые над каждой комнатой. Но внутри всё было обустроено более привычно для Джима: Сарэк успел привыкнуть к земной архитектуре. Дом этот каждый раз выглядел по-разному: менялся цвет неба, менялось и окружение. Стены становились ярко-персиковым или тёмно-коричневым, а потом вдруг приобретали тёплый апельсиновый оттенок. Мало-помалу Джим привык, и ему даже начало нравиться это место.

Быть может, дело в том, что тут было прохладно. Джим потянулся и прислонился к стене, чувствуя, как грубый кирпич вытягивает из тела лишний жар. Висящим здесь же полотенцем он стёр со лба пот, а Спок потушил очаг и исчез на кухне.

Так просто оказалось снова жить вместе. Джим заставлял себя держать дистанцию на корабле, зная, что будет во всём полагаться на Спока — а значит, вряд ли сможет чувствовать себя профессионалом. Провал по всем статьям. Но здесь, без нависающих над ним тысяч «ты капитан, ты должен», он не боялся быть ближе. Он мог вложить все силы в то, чтобы сдержаться, отвлечься и наконец-то выкинуть из головы тысячи «ты должен», которых у него попросту не должно было быть.

Джим пошёл в кабинет, и по дороге Спок протянул ему стакан воды. Джим почти протянул два сложенных пальца в ответ, сам себе отвесил мысленную затрещину и пообещал ещё поработать над этим.

***

Джим проснулся с ощущением, что пойман в круговорот щёлкающих ног и челюстей. «Спокойно, — подумал он твёрдо. Осмотрись. Оцени». Скоро он понял, что звуки не имели смысла и просто не могли быть настоящими. Что было — то прошло. Сейчас тут было тихо.

Он вылез из постели, гордый собой. Первый кошмар за четыре дня, и он его сделал. Может быть, вот он, переломный момент. Но всё-таки кошмары о Сигме Нокс одолеть всегда было проще всего.

По привычке он поискал выключатель в гостевой ванной, а потом просто раздёрнул шторы. Энергии солнечных батарей хватало на связь и электроприборы, но в память о традициях старого Вулкана свет шёл только от жаровен для медитации и масляных ламп. Спок говорил что-то об «убежищах» и естественном освещении. Этот дом был предназначен для отдыха, местом, куда можно сбежать из города, и поэтому многие вещи здесь были очень простыми.

Спок в своей импровизированной лаборатории был по уши в работе, и когда по пути на кухню Джим поздоровался, ответ прозвучал с большим опозданием.

На завтрак он синтезировал себе четыре тоста, три яйца и апельсиновый сок. Он и раньше любил поесть, но прежде от стресса мутило и кусок в рот не лез. Теперь же он снова радовался еде — и это было здорово!

Не переставая жевать, он открыл новости, и среди прочего всплыло упоминание его имени в жёлтой газетёнке. Джим подумал было пропустить статью, но любопытство взяло верх.

«Наш источник в Звёздном Флоте сообщил, что золотой дуэт „Энтерпрайз“ сейчас находится в длительном отпуске, место которого не разглашается. Капитан Кирк и коммандер Спок пропали на пограничной планете Сигма Нокс десятого июня и были спасены четырнадцатого августа. Есть множество версий о цели их длительного отпуска. Есть версия, что капитан не может по состоянию здоровья командовать кораблём. Также говорят, что они на секретной миссии. Как всегда, репортёры „Марсианского вестника“ будут продолжать пытаться установить истину».

Первая версия ударила по больному, а вот вторая была просто глупой. Джим отключил уведомления, чтобы больше не знать о том, когда на его имя снова слетятся стервятники.

Он прочитал отчёт Скотти о том, как идёт ремонт, затем — сообщение Боунза, который каждый день рассказывал, как идут дела. Джим жевал тост и наслаждался жизнью своего корабля хотя бы на расстоянии, как вживую слыша южный акцент доктора.

Он рассказывал, что пение Ухуры собрало вчера полную кают-компанию — она пела «Балладу о пьяном Кланке», пародию на клингонов с воинственными криками после припева. Писал он и о том, что Когтистая Лапа продолжает тренировки в службе безопасности. На её счету было уже четыре высадки, и все — без пострадавших. «Почти рекорд» — саркастически заметил Боунз.

Наконец, он упомянул о том, что ещё смог узнать о пузырнике, и, честно говоря, в такое безбожно раннее утро Джим не был готов в это вникать. Для человека, который называл себя «простым сельским доктором», Боунз слишком легко жонглировал терминами вроде «сбой в работе гиппокампа» или «гипоталамо-гипофизарная система».

Отлично понимая, что Спок ещё не завтракал, Джим занёс ему тосты. В ответ тот пробормотал что-то себе под нос, но когда Джим собрался уйти, позвал:

— Я хочу тебе кое-что показать.

— То, над чем ты сейчас работал?

— Данные с Сигмы Нокс. Я забрал с собой образцы, которые мы там собрали, и вместе с мистером Сулу провёл генетический анализ.

— Так, — Джим поймал себя на том, что его руки сами собой тянутся к плечам Спока. Он стиснул их на спинке стула. — Нашли что-то интересное?

— Именно. Быкожуки и всё живое на этой планете имеет общую эволюционную историю, — Спок вывел на экран консоли карту сравнения генетических последовательностей и эволюционное дерево видов. Затем Спок нажал на кнопку, и на экране возникла совсем иная картина. Он посмотрел на Джима блестящими глазами. — Кроме пузырника.

— Быть не может. Я был прав?

— Похоже, да.

Джим покачал головой и неверяще ухмыльнулся. Хотелось бегать кругами и кричать «ура», но ведь взрослые себя так не ведут.

— Невероятно.

— К тому же у быкожуков есть гены для синтеза белков, которые обычно ассоциируются с продвинутым устройством мозга, — продолжил Спок и передал Джиму падд.

— Но они им больше не пользуются, — Джим пролистал результаты. — Вот ещё что меня беспокоит. Почему их флот напал на нас. Вообще откуда у них флот?

— Быть может, они основали колонию в другом месте, но до сих пор охраняют родную планету.

— Но почему? Она же для них потеряна.

Спок плотно сжал губы, как всегда делал, когда что-то его раздражало — самый отвлекающий вид на взгляд Джима.

— Я не знаю.

Джим снова уставился на экран консоли. Спок вернулся к генетическому анализу образцов, сопоставленных с кадрами, сделанными командой «Галапагоса». Взгляд Джима упал на быкожука. За недели, проведённые на Сигме Нокс, они стали такими обыденными, как стол или стул. Теперь он представлял, как они могли общаться, собираясь вокруг тел своих предков; как выглядел в те дни космопорт в горах.

Он всё ещё не был уверен, что это именно они напали на них. Да, корабли были очень узнаваемыми, и, да, это была их планета, но он никак не мог сопоставить строителей удивительного купола с бессмысленно агрессивными существами.

— Мы сообщим об этом? — он передал Споку падд. — Теперь, когда у нас есть доказательства.

— Я пишу пояснительную записку об инвазивной природе растения.

— А что насчёт быкожуков?

— Я буду постулировать их разумность в части, касающейся влияния на экосистему.

— Дай угадаю. Это всё бездоказательные гипотезы.

— По принятым стандартам — да, — Спок откинулся на спинку стула и развернулся лицом к Джиму. — У нас почти нет доказательств, но у меня столько теорий, что многим они покажутся бездоказательными байками.

— Например?

Тёмные, внимательные глаза Спока теперь были направлены в дальний угол комнаты.

— Двуногие существа каким-то образом связаны с пузырником. Возможно, его занесли на планету именно они, поэтому они изображены на том рисунке.

Джим задумался об этом. Похоже на правду. Лучше, чем любое из придуманных Джимом объяснений, и так похоже на примеры из учебников. Контрабандисты, которые обманывают таможню и завозят чуму или что-то в этом духе.

— Но мы не можем этого доказать, — повторил он себе.

— Не можем, — Спок вернулся к консоли и открыл документ, над которым работал — наверное, к пояснительной записке. Но к клавиатуре он так и не прикоснулся.

Джим огляделся, раздумывая, оставить ли Спока в покое, как его взгляд привлекла невысокая каменная стена за окном, полускрытая деревьями, такая же невзрачная, как и холмы за ней. Спок в своей короткой экскурсии по вилле не показывал задний двор, а сам Джим не очень рвался исследовать окрестности.

— Что это?

— Сад, — после паузы сказал Спок. — Отец говорил, что ничего ещё там не сажал.

— Может, мы посадим, раз уж мы здесь? Не хочешь разведать, что там?

— Я не против выйти на «свежий воздух», — как и обычно, Спок выделил идиому чуть дразнящим тоном.

Они вышли наружу и открыли калитку, ведущую в сад. Иктаны здесь росли реже, а земля была разделена на сектора колышками с натянутыми между ними красными верёвками. Какие-то сектора были солнечными, какие-то — в полутени, и в каждом установлен крошечный контроллер ирригации. Они пошли вглубь сада, и Джим вполне мог представить себе, как будет выглядеть этот сад потом, когда всё вырастет и расцветёт в полной мере.

И тут его внимание привлекло что-то серое, непонятное, виднеющееся между двумя песчано-серыми стволами иктана. Они подошли ближе, и стало ясно, что это надгробие в земном стиле, обрамлённое двумя зелёными растениями с Земли. Надпись была выполнена на стандарте, простым, но элегантным шрифтом. «Аманда Грейсон» и строчкой ниже: «Любимая жена, любимая мать».

Вместе со Споком они замерли напротив.

— Мой отец должно быть… — Спок оборвал себя и начал снова: — Я не знал, что он это сделал.

Джим не знал, что сказать. А может, ничего говорить и не надо было. Он потянулся к плечу Спока, замер и решил, что в этом жесте нет ничего такого. И правда: Спок напрягся от прикосновения, но только на одно мгновение. Оставалось надеяться, что Спок не возражает, что Джим увидел что-то настолько личное.

— Я думал о колинаре, — вдруг сказал Спок.

От этого слова у Джима побежали мурашки по коже. Он пытался понять, должен ли он знать о колинаре — нет, скорее всего, нет.

— Что такое «колинар?» — и было совсем не просто изображать непонимание, когда на самом деле в груди болело за Спока.

— Полное и окончательное очищение от эмоций.

— После «Нарады»?

— До неё тоже, но сначала это был лишь один из множества вариантов, — Спок посмотрел в сторону — на могилу и холмы там, вдали. — После же я задумался о нём куда серьёзнее.

— Непростое решение, — аккуратно сказал Джим. — Почему?

— У меня было много вопросов без ответа, меня волновал самоконтроль и мысли о природе эмоциональной боли, — Спок протянул руку вперёд и провёл пальцами по камню — Я думал о том, что дали мне эмоции. Что может быть хорошего в том, чтобы чувствовать смерть моих людей, потерю матери?

— Ты нашёл ответ?

— Я не могу назвать эти чувства «хорошими». Ценными, возможно, но не хорошими.

— Ценными, — Джим повертел в голове это слово. — Кажется, я с тобой согласен, хотя не совсем уверен, что всё понял правильно.

Спок стоял в позе, которую обычно он принимал на мостике, но голос его звучал намного мягче.

— Логика и эмоции — не взаимоисключающие понятия. Конечно, в подавляющем большинстве случаев эмоции не должны перевешивать, но они взаимно дополняют, усиливают друг друга.

— И потому… так ценно чувствовать?

— Да, — ответил Спок. Его взгляд был прикован к земле, но подбородок был направлен в сторону Джима. — Я также начинаю подозревать, что именно эмоции приносят в жизнь то чувство наполненности, которое не может обеспечить одна лишь логика.

«Конвергентная эволюция», — мрачно подумал Джим. Два Спока как-то достигли одного и того же, но в разное время и в разном месте. Джим смотрел на своего первого офицера в благоговении от того, как оба Спока по какой-то космической случайности нашли для себя один и тот же путь. Молчание между ними нарушил крик тереш-ка — птицы, родина которой была на Вулкане как и у человека подле него.

Джим коснулся листка растения у надгробия. Он узнал эти листья и нахмурился.

— Помидоры?

— Это была её любимая еда, — ответил Спок и посмотрел чуть задумчиво на Джима. — Мой отец неправильно понял традицию выращивания растений на мемориалах?

— Нет, — ухмыльнулся Джим. — Я думаю, он понял правильно.

Джим прищурился от яркого солнца и закрыл глаза. Кажется, вчера он задёргивал шторы, но мог и в очередной раз забыть. Он перекатился на спину, подальше от болезненно-яркого света, и дождался, пока пятна в глазах исчезнут.

Вспомнился обрывок полузабытого кошмара. Одно из худших воспоминаний, от которого он никак не мог отделаться. Пойманный в чужом теле, принципиально другом и неправильном. Вынужденный смотреть, как собственное тело движется без него, говорит и делает ужасные вещи. Но Спок был там, его руки обхватывали затылок и помогали найти дорогу домой.

Джим вздохнул и зарылся глубже в подушки, купаясь в восхитительном запахе вулканского кондиционера для белья. Спок всегда был рядом, уютный и тёплый, как вот эта простыня, которой укрылся Джим. Сейчас в его памяти было два Спока, но тот, которого он знал лучше, нравился ему гораздо больше.

Удивительно, странно. Когда Джим увидел его в первый раз во время слушаний по Кобаяши Мару, его действительно поразило то, насколько строгий вулканский профессор отличается от инопланетного сухаря, которого он успел себе навоображать. Джима всегда привлекали мозги и загадки, а в Споке было понемногу и того, и другого. Запомнился момент, когда он застал Спока во время купания в горячих источниках Сигмы Нокс. Тот стоял по пояс в воде, а рядом лежала аккуратно сложенная форма.

О да, и того, и другого — в достатке.

Жар поднимался от паха, и член немного напрягся. Ощущения переполняли Джима, накатывались одно за одним: от неверия к беспокойству, от беспокойства к радости. Чувства теснились в нём как слоны в посудной лавке, всё путали и сметали на своём пути. Всё ещё не веря, он провёл рукой по животу, погладил бока кончиками пальцев. Бёдра сами рванули вперёд, он почувствовал, как у него встаёт в полную силу. О нет, совсем не ложная тревога!

Джим с головой нырнул в наслаждение. Так хорошо, так знакомо. Забытые нейроны снова возвращались к жизни. А то он уже волновался, что эти ощущение потеряны навсегда, что он никогда не почувствует это напряжение — и вот, пожалуйста.

Он запустил руку в трусы. Сначала просто держался за член, впитывая малейшее ощущение. К чему сдерживаться? Он подхватил яйца, и, чёрт, это было волшебно. Как будто по коже пробежали искры. Слабое давление ткани трусов тоже было приятно, но он всё равно спустил их ниже — и гладкое скольжение по простыне оказалось даже лучше.

Он провёл рукой вверх и вниз по всей длине, медленно обвёл головку, влажную от преэякулята большим пальцем. Голова запрокинулась, от удовольствия приоткрылся рот. Как же ему этого не хватало! Как не хватало прежде радости от еды. Быть может, даже сильнее.

Он провёл рукой: нежное сжатие, привычное скольжение. Определённо, сильнее, чем еды. Всё ощущалось немого неловко и неудобно, но удовольствие того стоило. Он сдвинул вниз крайнюю плоть и дотронулся пальцем до кончика головки. От ощущений перехватило дыхание.

— Джим, — голос Спока, как шёпот из сна. Может, он вышел из тех пяти воспоминаний, которые Джим снова и снова загонял поглубже во время медитации. Может, из того, где Спок оседлал Джима и медленно двигался на нём, наслаждаясь и дожидаясь момента, когда Джим окончательно сойдёт с ума.

— Джим, — в этот раз громче и точно не в голове.

Он распахнул глаза. Оранжевый потолок. Не гостевая комната. Прошлой ночью ему приснился кошмар, и он пошёл сюда в поисках утешения. Точно не его комната.

Он повернулся и, да, в дверном проёме стоял Спок в мантии и со стаканом воды в руках.

Джим замер в ужасе, рванул на себя одеяла, прикрылся как мог и, запинаясь, выговорил:

— Извини. Чёрт. Извини, я забыл… что я…

— Я всё понимаю, — Спок направился к выходу, не поднимая глаз от пола. — Извини за вторжение.

— Нет-нет, это, чёрт, твоя комната, — Джим не мог найти себе ни единого оправдания. — Я просто, я так долго не мог, с тех пор, как, — у него вырвался нервный смешок. — Я не заметил. Сам знаешь, как это бывает. Или нет.

— Я имею представление, — голос Спока звучал сдержанно и удивительно низко. Он взялся за дверную ручку и обернулся напоследок: — То, что ты можешь чувствовать возбуждение, означает, что ты идёшь на поправку.

И затем он ушёл. Дверь за ним захлопнулась.

Джим выругался. Так стыдно ему не было со времён Кобаяши Мару, но у него до сих пор стояло. Словно тело не понимало, что Спок не вернётся к нему сейчас, сняв мантию. От этой мысли член ещё раз дёрнулся, и со стоном Джим выбрался из постели и пошёл в ванную.

Дверь он открыл рывком, на ходу стащил трусы. Воду здесь использовали только для ритуальных омовений и ещё каких-то странных вулканских штук, но сейчас ему было плевать. Ему нужен был холодных душ, но палец соскользнул — и сверху обрушился поток тёплой воды, который он так и не заставил себя переключить.

Он встал под струю и отчаянно вздохнул, снова и снова повторяя про себя мантры. Успокоиться. Исследовать. Оценить. Я сильнее своих оков.

Не помогало. А потом он учуял тонкий аромат специй и благовоний. Джим сжал сильнее кулаки, так, что ногти впечатались в ладонь. Спок только что был здесь, и всё вокруг принадлежало ему: его мыло, его полотенца, его инопланетный запах. Бросаться в ближайшую ванную комнату было не лучшей идеей.

Сладкая тяжесть в паху требовала внимания. Член потяжелел, и решимость таяла на глазах. Слишком давно этого не было. Такой шанс нельзя было упускать.

Он сдался, и выстроенные им щиты разом пали. Его до краёв заполнили впечатления, ощущения, всё, что он должен был игнорировать. В сознании мелькали оливковая кожа, тихие стоны, которых так сложно добиться, ощущение, что его руки удерживают в самый напряжённый момент и ждут, пока он будет умолять.

Вот, сейчас! Кровь стучала в висках, и каждая капля воды ощущалась дразнящим укусом, прикосновением ногтями, касанием губ. Он закусил губу, чтобы сдержать стон, но молчать не удавалось всё равно. Слишком сильно. Он кончил со сдавленным криком, эхом отразившимся от стен.

Оглушённый и обессиленный, Джим отстранённо смотрел, как вода смывает доказательства того, что только что произошло.

Ему случалось приходить в ужас после оргазма, но никогда ещё ему не было стыдно. У него не было для этого никаких причин: ни стыдящих родителей, ни религиозных заморочек, чего угодно. И сожаление, которое пробралось прямо в голову, убивало его. Он опёрся обеими руками о стену, словно весь вес содеянного обрушился ему на плечи.

Плохо. Очень плохо. Если к нему вернулось его желание трахаться, то он попал, и это совсем не смешно. Проще убить самку богомола зубочисткой, чем удержать под контролем образы, на которые он дрочил. Всё в его голове пошло не так. От тех образов было не избавиться и не отмахнуться. Как ни старайся, вылезут всё равно.

Вода попадала в глаза, пар наполнил всю душевую кабинку. У него не было права вываливать свои проблемы на Спока, затаскивать его в то безумное и странное, что творилось у него в голове. А именно это он сейчас и сделал, и запросто повторил бы ещё раз. Но Спок только начал примиряться со своими эмоциями, и последнее, что ему сейчас нужно — это чтобы ему в кровать запрыгивал поехавший крышей ебливый капитан.

Если, конечно, Споку самому этого бы не хотелось.

«Нет», — осадил себя Джим. Конечно, Спок привязался к нему, но к Джиму часто привязывались самые разные люди — и это ничего не значило. Насколько он знал, Спок развлекал его из логичной попытки следовать странным земным дружеским ритуалам. Хорошее настроение должно было помочь поправиться, потому что последнее время Джим стал голоден до внимания.

Но поздно. Мысль засела в голове. По-прежнему сомневаясь в себе, он вспомнил прошлое, разбирая на части крошечные моменты их взаимодействия. Как Спок улыбался ему глазами. Как реагировал на прикосновения Джима, даже неосознанные. Пауза и лёгкий наклон головы, словно он присматривается.

Может ли такое быть?

«Может», — отвечал за него голос старшего Спока, доводя до белого каления.

«Замолкни, — думал Джим. — Это твоих рук дело, а не его».

И в этом-то и была проблема.

Сверху полилась холодная вода, так что Джим выключил её и остался ждать, пока всё стечёт. Его мутило. Что, если его тяга к Споку — только отзвук того, что никогда не происходило в этой Вселенной.

Логически говоря, он не мог доверять своим чувствам, а Спок не мог доверять ему. То, что он без согласия узнал о Споке столько личного, уже само по себе было насилием. Целая гора желаемого, которое он выдавал за действительное. И это враньё било по ним обоим.

Сам он не мог с этим справиться, он и так эгоистично пустил всё на самотёк. Пора было поискать другой выход. На планете, полной телепатов, нужно было просто заткнуть свою гордыню и использовать возможности на полную катушку.

Он неохотно одолжил мантию Спока, подошёл к панели комма, набрал нужный контакт и стал ждать, подпрыгивая на месте и барабаня пальцами по стене.

— Извините, что звоню в такую рань, — обратился он к появившемуся на экране заспанному М’Бенге. Тот прищурился от яркого света и сонно почесал затылок.

— Капитан? Что-то случилось?

— Вы ещё на планете, да?

— Да, сэр. Осталась одна лекция в четверг вечером, а потом меня подберёт «Энтерпрайз» по дороге на Денёву.

— Отлично, — Джим физически почувствовал накатывающее облегчение. — Мне нужны ваши связи.

***

— Он должен убедиться, что я «делаю успехи», чтобы это ни значило, — Джим прислонился к кухонному столу и напустил на себя скучающий вид.

— Я полагаю, Маккой желает получить независимое медицинское заключение?

— Да, мнение беспристрастной стороны. М’Бенга здесь на конференции, так что…

Спок ещё раз проглядел направление на осмотр.

— Возможно, мне стоит составить тебе компанию?

— Зачем? Я встречусь с ним на центральной станции. Он знает, что там и где, а у тебя исследования.

Таким же тоном он отдавал каждодневные распоряжения на корабле.

И то ли Спок подсознательно подчинился этому тону, то ли дело было в чём-то другом, но он кивнул и согласился подбросить Джима после завтрака.

Транспортаторную сеть на планете наладить не успели, и пусть до столицы должен был занять четыре часа. По дороге до станции Джим делал вид, что читает, а Спок не сказал ни слова о том, что случилось утром, но всё-таки Джим не мог смотреть ему в глаза и не думать о простынях и одолженной мантии, которую забыл повесить сушиться. Смотреть — и не думать о том, что сердце выпрыгивает из груди.

— Увидимся завтра, — сказал Спок, не дав Джиму молча сбежать к поезду.

Джим замер в дверях. Словно ему к виску приставили фазер и требовали ответа. Всё мешалось в голове, он не понимал, чего от него хочет Спок, и только потом понял, что вот это — просто прощание.

— До завтра.

Он сунул настороженному служащему своё новенькое направление, занял место у окна и запихал дорожную сумку под сиденье.

Поезд всё больше заполнялся отстранёнными остроухими пассажирами. Поначалу Джиму было даже весело: он хакнул заблокированный переводчик и теперь мог понимать все их разговоры. И пусть некоторые говорили на странном, архаичном диалекте, это не мешало понимать суть. Он ощущал себя тайным агентом под прикрытием, который вдруг понял, какие же они все скучные. Он ждал в разговорах какой-то неожиданной изюминки, но, как и у всех разумных видов, девяносто процентов разговоров были рутиной. Поменявшееся расписание лекций, места с вкусной едой. Погода.

До тех пор, пока они не замечали его. Тут неизменно начинался разговор о причинах, которые привели человека на их безупречно-логичную планету. Многие узнавали его, пялились или перешёптывались, но не подошёл ни один. Вскоре Джим заскучал, откинулся на спинку кресла и стал наблюдать за тем, как пролетает пейзаж за окном. Степи сменились песчаными дюнами, а затем видами, напоминающими американский юго-запад. И, наконец, пригородами.

Джим вышел из поезда и окунулся в полуденную жару и суету столицы Нового Вулкана. Ему не нравилось оказываться в толпе без Спока. Словно он во время экзамена зашёл не в тот кабинет. Он подумывал уже зайти в чайную и спрятаться там от солнца, но сначала проверил время. Полчаса. Лучше уж быть пораньше, решил он и направился к резиденции клана Солкар.

Эта мысль была правильной: по дороге ему то и дело приходилось останавливаться и сверяться с картой. Успел он впритык и охранник, едва заметив его, велел проходить внутрь. Его ждали. Как хорошо, что М’Бенга — один из пяти докторов, практиковавшихся на Вулкане — смог обзавестись серьёзными связями вопреки недружелюбной атмосфере.

Приёмная по-прежнему была тёмной и походила на пещеру, и Т’Пау также величественно восседала на своём троне. Её сегодняшняя безумная причёска была не лучше прежней — свернувшаяся змея на голове — но она носила её словно корону.

— Я ожидала тебя, Кирк, — сказала она. — Твой доктор М’Бенга сообщил мне, что у тебя есть ко мне просьба.

Он расправил плечи и заговорил со своими лучшими дипломатическими интонациями:

— Мне нужно увидеть жрицу.

Она оглядела его жутким оценивающим взглядом, под которым Джим почувствовал себя совсем крошечным — и длился этот взгляд куда дольше, чем хотелось бы.

— Для чего?

— Это останется между мной и той, что будет со мной говорить.

Наверное, его упорство произвело на неё впечатление. Или это он надеялся на это, потому что она встала и вышла из комнаты без единого слова. Дверь за ней захлопнулась.

И он остался ждать один в большой пустой приёмной. Прошла минута, другая, и он шагнул к статуе древнего божества, жуткой фигуре с головой ле-матьи. Осколок прошлого, уже покрывшийся пылью нового дома, но Джим знал, что её яростный дух до сих пор жив в сердцах вулканцев. Он видел его в обеих Вселенных.

И в одной из этих Вселенных встреча была особенно яркой. По правде, весь этот «пон-фарр» вспоминался отрывочно и он до сих пор не понимал его смысла. Спок то пытался убить его, то трахал его три дня подряд. Может, Джиму просто не хватало фантазии, но почему-то эти две вещи казались взаимоисключающими. В любом случае, эти воспоминания вполне подходили жуткой статуе. И не подходили его смущённому мозгу.

Наконец Т’Пау величаво вплыла в зал, и Джим метнулся на прежнее место, словно он честно дожидался её там, где она его оставила.

— Т’Кова — посол на Земле и жрица, — сказала она. — Она к твоим услугам.

Джим постарался не выдохнуть слишком громко.

— Хорошо. Когда я могу с ней встретиться?

— Я передала ей твою просьбу. Она встретится с тобой сейчас.

— Сейчас? — голос его подвёл. Он думал, что у него в запасе будет пара дней, и не ожидал, что добьётся результата так быстро.

— Транспорт будет ждать тебя в атриуме.

Т’Пау подняла бровь, и Джим понял, что это не предложение, а приказ.

— Спасибо. Я благодарен вам за, хм, щедрость.

Он ждал знака, который позволил бы ему уйти, но она продолжала смотреть на него. Молчание стало неловким. Может, следовало поклониться, попрощаться по-вулкански, сплясать перед ней?

— Спок — один из моих наиболее выдающихся правнуков, — вдруг сказала она почти грустно. — Но он не чистокровный вулканец, и потому я сомневаюсь в том, что его будущее — среди нас. Могу ли я надеяться, что, каким бы ни был твой путь, у тебя будет место и для него?

…всегда был и буду.

Джим сглотнул комок в горле.

— Это я и хочу выяснить.

К чёрту протокол. Он попрощался и быстро вышел наружу.

Его провожал один из охранников Т’Пау, молчаливый даже по вулканским меркам. Джим попробовал увлечь его разговором об увиденных из окна зданиях, но в ответ получал едва ли больше пары слов. Вскоре Джим понял намёк и уставился в окно, оставив проводника упиваться собственным превосходством.

Святилище Негасимого горнила было прорублено прямо в склоне горы, и снизу, из пустыни, можно было увидеть разве что горящие там огни. Оно казалось частью ландшафта и сливалось с окружением даже совершеннее, чем вилла Сарэка.

У строгих железных ворот храма его встретила вулканка средних лет. Её седые волосы были собраны в пучок, и одета она была в белую мантию с капюшоном. Джим поначалу принял её за прислужницу, но затем та без малейшего пафоса представилась Т’Ковой.

Она провела его по узкому вырубленному в скале ходу, освещённому только оранжевым светом масляных ламп, затем — по спиральной лестнице, которой не было конца. Джим пару раз порывался что-то сказать, но бесконечный подъём, тревога — он едва мог дышать. Остановились они, только дойдя до комнаты с широким мозаичным окном, из которого открывался вид на пустыню.

Пол устилали плетёные циновки, и Т’Кова опустилась одну из них, лежащую на возвышении. Полы мантии улеглись вокруг неё словно облако.

— Ты можешь сесть, — сказала она на безупречном стандарте.

Джим возблагодарил небеса за то, что она не питала склонности к высокопарному языку в старовулканском стиле. Одно это лишало её изрядной доли надменности.

Он опустился на колени на циновку напротив.

— Я рад, что вы согласились со мной встретиться.

— Будь милосерден к скованным разумам, ибо каждый из нас рождается в цепях, — процитировала она какой-то из древних текстов. — Скажи, что беспокоит тебя, человек.

— Я не знаю, с чего начать, — признал он,

— Возможно, стоит описать проблему в самых простых терминах.

«Не усложняй», — подумал он, и смирился с тем, что его история может показаться безумием.

— У меня в голове воспоминания другого человека. И они портят мне жизнь.

В её лице ничего не изменилось. Может, ничто в мире не способно было смутить её, и Джим не знал, успокаивает это или пугает.

— Пожалуйста, уточни.

Он рассказал обо всём так, как мог — о другой Вселенной, о феромонах пузырника, о том, как всё началось. Когда он закончил, второе солнце уже село, колени болели, а горло пересохло. С волнением он ждал её вердикта.

Она смотрела на Джима пугающе долго. Он готов был спросить, поверила ли она ему, когда она вновь заговорила:

— Я войду в твой разум.

Только теперь Джим понял, насколько же Спок отличается от своих соотечественников. Если Спок был словно музей, то Т’Кова — музейное хранилище, где каждая вещь неизбежно описана и отсортирована. Её разум был чист и точен как лазерный скальпель. Она прошла Колинар. Джим провёл её через свои воспоминания, показал всё, что мог, заставляя себя не закрываться даже в самых сложных частях.

Когда она закончила, он был мокрый насквозь и колени подрагивали от напряжения. Сил на хорошие манеры не осталось, и он скрестил ноги и вытер лоб рукавом.

— Между ними были узы, — ровно сказала она, едва разорвав связь. — Часть твоих воспоминаний принадлежат послу, а часть — другому тебе. Последние подходят тебе больше и со временем стали проявлять себя сильнее.

— Да, я заметил.

Узы. Он уже сам это понял, но и горько, и приятно было услышать это от другого человека.

— На тебе тень их связи, — сказала она. И поскольку Джим понятия не имел, что это значит, пояснила: — Соединённые разумы меняют друг друга. В каждом из них звучит эхо партнёра и связи между ними. У тебя не было щитов, и похоже, что это эхо оставило на тебе свой след.

— Быть того не может, — Джим покачал головой. — И всё из-за одного-единственного мелдинга?

— Как долго вы были соединены?

— Минута? Две? — Джим вспомнил огонь в ледяной пещере, факел той же высоты до и после. Вряд ли дольше.

Она подняла брови.

— Перенос катры умирающего длится мгновение. Для других действий и вовсе не нужно осознанное усилие. Ничего не мешает переносу всего пятисот шестидесяти двух воспоминаний за несколько земных минут.

— Пятьсот шестьдесят два. Вы считали?

— Это не так много.

— Пятьсот шестьдесят два.

— Значительная их часть остаётся в твоём подсознании. Он знал твой разум, но твой разум не знал его, и защищался соответственно.

— Поэтому я не понял сразу?

— Возможно, — она не пожала плечами, но Джиму всё равно показалось, что очень даже пожала. — Быть может, ты оставался бы в неведении намного дольше, если бы на твой разум не воздействовала такая мощная сила.

Другими словами, он был бы в порядке и если бы пузырник не добрался до него, и если бы Спок тогда рассказал бы ему обо всём словами и на этом успокоился.

— Значит, он в самом деле передал их мне, — тихо сказал Джим.

— Полагаю, что это вышло рефлекторно, поскольку технически ты тот человек, которого он знал. Оборванная связь потянулась к тебе, ничего не нашла и попыталась выстроить для себя опору.

— Стоп-стоп-стоп, — Джим падал в кроличью нору глубиной много световых лет, и поверить не мог, что это ещё не предел. — Он что, попытался установить со мной связь?

Несколько ужасных секунд она раздумывала над ответом.

— Его разум.

— И я не заметил?

— Очевидно, нет.

— Да на кой чёрт он это сделал?

— Если бы он знал об этом, он бы воспротивился порыву, — невозмутимо ответила она. — Пойми, наш народ был дестабилизирован тем, что произошло в тот день. Многие разумы были в растерянности, создалось множество непреднамеренных связей.

Эти слова вызвали у него и облегчение, и разочарование одновременно, и Джим не хотел даже думать о том, почему же он разочарован. В любом случае, это было не важно. Ничто из этого было не важно. Он должен был дойти до сути проблемы, до причины, по которой он здесь. Он сглотнул и заставил себя спросить:

— Вы можете избавить меня от этого? Вот этого всего?

— Позволь объяснить, — Т’Кова закрыла глаза и нахмурилась. — Во-первых, я не могу заставить тебя забыть о том, что у тебя были эти воспоминания. Ты сошёл бы с ума от необъяснимых белых пятен в катре.

— О.

Больше всего это походило на замаскированное «неизлечимо». Но Джим поставил всё на эту авантюру не для того, чтобы сейчас отступить, поэтому он настойчиво спросил:

— Что это значит?

— Ты будешь помнить, что у тебя были видения из другой Вселенной. Воспоминания, которые тебе не принадлежали. Ты будешь помнить, что попросил их убрать для собственного блага, — она положила руки на колени и твёрдо посмотрела на него: — О чём ты не будешь помнить, так это о том, что в них было.

Неплохо. Джим оценил все за и против.

— Но не будет так, что… кто-нибудь ещё увидит их, если соединится со мной разумом?

— Скорее нет, только если он не будет знать, что искать. Разум не так просто прочесть без содействия того или иного вида. — Она склонила голову в сторону, и в её тоне было одно лишь любопытство: — И самые загадочные существа — люди.

Джиму показалось, что он понял, почему она стала послом Вулкана на Земле, хоть и отказалась от эмоций. Он откинулся назад. Наверное, это не самый плохой выход?

— Вот значит как? Отрезать — и всё, дело сделано?

— Ты можешь заметить, что у тебя пропали воспоминания об отрезках времени, но в целом твой жизненный опыт не пострадает. Те чувства, которые произрастают из этих воспоминаний, также будут стёрты.

Её глаза блестели в свете лампы как осколки обсидиана — как у Спока.

— Понимаешь, что это значит?

Джим подумал о своём отце и о матери Спока, постаревших и счастливых. О мудрости сотен миссий, ошибках и полезных уроках. О смерти Спока и разделённой с ним жизни, полной любви и потерь. Не все воспоминания мешали, некоторые давали ему силу тогда, когда он нуждался в ней больше всего. Но Джеймс Кирк всегда хотел добиться всего сам, выйти из тени своего отца, построить свою собственную жизнь. Так почему он до сих пор колеблется?

«Если долго притворяться, то сам поверишь в эту ложь», — сказал он себе. Если не сделать этого, он застрянет между двумя мирами и не будет по-настоящему жить ни в одном из них.

— Я понимаю.

Она кивнула.

— Есть что-то ещё, от чего ты желал бы избавиться?

Он чётко видел лица Филлипса, Ломбард и Тейлора. Спока, пойманного в паутину богомола. Зудящую пустоту, которую оставил после себя пузырник. Но это были совсем другие воспоминания, часть его самого и он должен был сам разобраться с ними.

— Только это.

— Ты согласен?

— Согласен.

Ни говоря больше ни слова, она потянулась к его лицу.

Паника накрыла его, он отшатнулся и едва не упал.

— Стоп, секунду.

Почему-то он вспомнил о китах. Откуда взялись киты, он понятия не имел, но это не имело значения, потому что рядом с ним в воде был Спок, и тот впервые по-настоящему увидел его после фал-тор-пана.

— Всё или ничего?

— Эта процедура должна удалить каждый посторонний фрагмент, — объяснила она с бесконечным, но слегка снисходительным вулканским терпением. — Нельзя удалить воспоминание, не задев сотни других ассоциаций.

Джиму стало немного не по себе, немного жарко — и тут же вспомнились выматывающая тошнота на Сигме Нокс. Планета с каждым днём была всё дальше, но её наследие не отпускало, а ему выпал шанс изгнать его навсегда.

— Хорошо. Я понял.

— Ты готов? — она подняла руку, и Джим снова отшатнулся.

— Стоп-стоп-стоп, — прошептал он. Дыхание перехватывало от возникшего вдруг порыва. — Мне надо сделать кое-что ещё.

Он сгрёб свою сумку, и вылетел из комнаты, едва не запутавшись в ногах. Пару минут спустя он вновь уселся напротив озадаченной вулканки. В наклоне её головы было что-то такое, от чего Джим почувствовал себя приговорённым к смертной казни.

— Готов.

***

Через шесть с чем-то часов Джим добрался наконец до своей комнаты в посольстве — спасибо М’Бенге за такой подарок. В последний раз он чувствовал себя таким вымотанным, когда по нему катком прошли экзамены, выжали мозг и выбили из тела все остатки сил. Всё, чего ему теперь хотелось — это уснуть, и он свалился в постель, даже не разувшись.

Падд на тумбочке запищал ровно тогда, когда он натянул на себя одеяло. Джим вздохнул и решил разобраться с этим завтра. Но для этого надо было выключить звук, значит — дотянуться до падда.

Он не глядя нащупал кнопку «Да заткнись уже, я слышу». Почему-то в строке «отправитель» было его имя — сообщение, которое он отправил сам себе пару часов назад. И в нём было всего одно предложение:

«Люблю ли я Спока?»

Усталость тут же испарилась. Теперь ему было не уснуть, как бы он ни старался. Он прислонился к изголовью кровати и бездумно смотрел на экран, пока буквы не начали путаться и разваливаться. Тогда он поднялся на ноги, прошёлся по комнате, налил себе воды, но пить не стал.

Паника захлестнула его с ног до головы. Что же он пытался забыть?

Вспоминались те дни и ночи, которые они провели на Сигме Нокс со Споком. Острые углы в их отношениях сгладились, смягчились взаимной поддержкой, сделавшей их работу невероятно эффективной. Джим из страха пытался отказаться от этого коктейля, но между ними по-прежнему были лёгкость и приязнь, которые не сбросить со счетов. Он знал, что Спок сделает для него всё, что угодно, и что он сам сделает что угодно для Спока. Вспоминались бесконечное терпение Спока, его непоколебимая верность, ум, сострадание и чувства юмора. Жёсткие черты лица и умные глаза.

Джим подумал о том, как Спок удерживал его, когда он просыпался от кошмаров, которых теперь не помнил. Как Спок поймал его практически со спущенными штанами — и это смутило, но не оскорбило его. Как Спок иногда звал его по имени, словно сам звук был драгоценностью.

Вулканский поцелуй на корабле быкожуков, забытый из-за хаоса вокруг.

— Нет, — решил Джим. Не пытался. Боялся забыть.

Теперь у него был ответ на вопрос, который он не помнил, когда задавал себе. То, что он чувствовал к Споку, принадлежало только ему одному, Джеймсу Т. Кирку, к лучшему это было или к худшему. И теперь оставалось было ответить на последний вопрос: что с этим делать дальше?


	14. Chapter 14

**Кирк**

Провалы в памяти оказались не так страшны, как он боялся. Может, мозг просто не отличал их от тех дыр, которые породил пузырник. Не важно. В любом случае, голова прояснилась, а мыслям ничего не мешало. Медитации тоже пошли лучше, и после них он с надеждой смотрел в будущее. Теперь-то он был уверен в своих чувствах.

Оставалось только убедиться в чувствах Спока.

Джим встретился с М`Бенгой и без единого звука вытерпел весь осмотр. И хоть тому было безумно интересно, что за дела были у Джима с Т`Пау, но он, в отличие от одного слишком любопытного врача, не позволял себе слишком личных вопросов.

Они поужинали на прощание, и к вечеру Джим уже был на станции, где его встречал Спок. Теперь один только вид Спока, сидящего за штурвалом новенького блестящего ховера, отчего-то приводил Джима в полный восторг. Это чувство было ему в новинку, но испытать его хотелось всегда.

— Как ты съездил?

— Хорошо, — ответил Джим и надел тёмные очки, которые протянул ему Спок. — Замечательно. — Наверное, выглядел он слишком довольным, потому что теперь Спок смотрел на него с подозрением. — Нет, правда замечательно.

— Раньше ты никогда не отзывался о медицинских обследованиях в положительном ключе.

— Зато у меня хорошие новости. Все шансы, что к концу месяца я вернусь к прежнему весу. Как раз сгожусь ведьме на жаркое.

Спок нахмурился и посмотрел на Джима.

— Гензель и Гретхен. Не слышал? — Спок покачал головой. — Многое упустил.

— Упустил что?

— Чревоугодие. Насилие над детьми. Каннибализм, — Джим пожал плечами. — Детская сказка.

На лице Спока проступил настоящий ужас, и Джим не сдержал смеха.

К тому времени, когда они доехали до дома, Джим себе уже места не находил. Его новооткрытые чувства не давали покоя, он то и дело спотыкался на ровном месте, собирал все углы — позорище. Ясное дело, Спок начал что-то подозревать: на Джима он смотрел как на неизученный новый вид, и от этого становилось только хуже. Стоило только повернуться, и он встречал взгляд карих глаз — каждый раз как удар молнии.

После первого заката он выбрался на пробежку и смог наконец-то отвлечься и раствориться в ритме сердца, движения и размеренно звучащих в голове мантр. Однако стоило только остановиться — и вот, он снова стал будто пьяный. Настолько, что только долгий душ смог хоть немного привести его в чувство.

Однако настоящая дилемма встала перед ним вечером. Он хотел снова спать в комнате Спока, хотел не просто спать, но нельзя же было вываливать свои желания на того, в чьих чувствах не уверен. Правильнее было выспаться как следует, а потом аккуратно прощупать почву.

Утром за бритьём и попытками уложить непослушный вихор, он твердил себе: веди себя как обычно. Присматривайся. Сделай первый шаг. Последняя часть плана, конечно, провисала, но пока о ней волноваться было рано.

Позже Спок попросил помочь устроить традиционный обед. Все компоненты выросли здесь, и каждый надо было подготовить по-своему — словно у древних вулканцев поголовно было ОКР. Длинный фрукт разрезать вдоль, а не поперёк — плевать, что поперёк проще. Из стручков наковырять крошечных семечек — а их там сотни. Что с того, что они сливаются со стручком? Да, и каждый раз пользоваться разным ножом. С ума сойти.

— Такое чувство, что я что-то сделал не так, — Джим в который раз проверил густую массу.

— Ты следовал рецепту?

— Всем ста пунктам. Точно ничего не забыли?

Спок поднял глаза от последней порции ингредиентов и посмотрел на него.

— Есть причины для беспокойства?

Джим пожал плечами.

— Мы туда столько всего закинули, а он никакой.

Он снова опустил ложку в кастрюлю и протянул через стол, поддерживая ладонь снизу — пусть сам попробует. Спок не ждал этого жеста, но подыграл и попробовал. Его губы сомкнулись на ложке — завораживающий вид, и Джиму пришлось снова напомнить себе: не пялиться.

После небольшой паузы Спок наконец сказал:

— Аромат ещё не раскрылся. Я не сказал, что нужен долгий нагрев, поэтому суп и готовится целый день.

— Значит, я просто поторопился.

— Именно так, — Спок снова прекратил резать, приподнял бровь, и в груди скрутился тёплый узел. А Спок всё не отводил взгляд.

— Что-то не так? — спросил Джим, поднеся ко рту стакан с водой.

— Твоё состояние заметно улучшилось.

Хорошо, что Джим не успел глотнуть, иначе бы он просто подавился.

— Ага, казалось бы — всего пару килограммов набрал, — сказал он. Возможно, слишком поспешно.

— Действительно, — Спок вновь вернулся к работе. — И душевное состояние улучшается вместе с физическим?

— Шутишь? — Джиму так хотелось кинуть в Спока похожими на мячики розовыми ягодами. — Сам же видишь.

Может, это просто была игра света, но Джим мог поклясться, что видел, как дёрнулся уголок губ Спока.

— Я решил, что стоит уточнить.

Они оставили суп довариваться и вернулись к своим делам: Споку нужно было подвести итоги своего исследования пузырника, а Джим зарылся в гору бумаг, скопившихся за последнюю неделю. Заодно он отправил письмо Боунзу, из которого только с пятой попытки удалось выкинуть все восклицательные знаки и бесконечные «просто супер».

Ближе к закату сработал таймер, и тогда Джим реплицировал хлеб и салат, а Спок разлил по тарелкам суп, сменивший цвет с прозрачно-золотого на глубокий оранжево-красный.

И теперь он был чертовски вкусным.

— Вкусно, — так и сказал Джим. Мягкий вкус с раскрывающейся пряной ноткой, чуть солоноватый в финале — изобилие оттенков, от которых слюнки текли. — В смысле, действительно вкусно. Преступно вкусно.

— Я польщён, что тебе понравилось настолько, что ты считаешь нужным выразить своё удовлетворение повторно.

— Я не думал, что получится настолько здорово!

Он ел, и в то же время пытался не потерять ход мыслей Спока о корабельных делах, а потом и вовсе забыл о хороших манерах. Они болтали о полуинтеллектуальных видах, изучающих программу службы безопасности Академии Звёздного Флота, и обо всех нюансах ремонта фюзеляжа, и о том, разрешить ли Сулу выращивать древовидные папоротники-бонсаи.

И тут Спок задал вопрос на миллион:

— Вы готовы вернуться на пост?

Джим прислушался к себе, пытаясь понять, в чём причина его расслабленности — в том, что он пытался не замечать проблему или из-за того, что проблемы больше не было. Последние дни он так старался заново собрать себя, что о капитанском кресле думать было некогда.

— Я не буду врать, что уверен на все сто, — сказал он, разглядывая порезы на столешнице. — Но похоже, что да.

Спок глотнул воды и аккуратно отставил стакан.

— Как бы там ни было, полагаю, ваш ответ показывает, что у вас есть присутствие духа, которого не было в первые дни.

Джим улыбнулся, но улыбка спала, стоило вспомнить, в каком состоянии он был и почему. По крайней мере — отчасти вспомнить. Он поковырял вилкой в салате и сказал:

— Теперь между нами не должно быть недоговорок. Ты знаешь, что я иду на поправку, так?

— Знаю.

— Поэтому больше не нужно меня прикрывать. Я знаю, что это получается почти рефлекторно, но не надо. Если мне понадобится помощь, я не буду врать ни тебе, ни себе.

— Это будет логичной договорённостью.

И на этом можно было бы закончить, но следом всплыла ещё одна беспокоящая Джима вещь, также лишающая уверенности в себе:

— Я к тому, что ты заботился обо мне на Сигме Нокс. И снова заботился обо мне на «Энтерпрайз». И вот, опять. Если мы не разберёмся сейчас, то потом я снова буду на тебя злиться, и…

— Джим, — прервал его Спок. Он убрал приборы, задумался ненадолго, а затем сказал: — Ты заблуждаешься.

— В чём?

— Ты заботился обо мне на Сигме Нокс, — сказал он и поднял руку, обрывая саркастичный протест Джима. — Я говорю не только о богомоле. Причина, по которой я смог достичь во многом мира с собой — в твоём… стабилизирующем влиянии.

— Стабилизирующем? — Джим уставился на Спока и ткнул себя пальцем в грудь: — Ты вот этого чувака знаешь?

— Да, имею честь, — ответил Спок, и линия его бровей расслабилась.

И тут-то Джим почувствовал, что вот он, тот момент, которого он ждал. Знал, что не сможет сдерживаться, потому что Спок тоже что-то чувствовал к нему, и уж точно чувствовал не платонически. Не может же быть, что ему привиделся этот лёгкий флирт, эти взгляды украдкой. Но если это правда, то почему Спок не делал следующий шаг?

«Он ждёт», — понял Джим. Спок преодолел столько запретов, но до сих пор не мог сделать первый шаг.

Вдвоём они перемыли посуду — Джим намыливал, а Спок за ним вытирал. Снова и снова Джим крутил в голове то, что собирался сказать, пока слова не стали казаться простыми и безопасными.

— Не против, если сегодня я останусь спать у тебя? — он передал Споку кастрюлю.

— Ты ожидаешь, что тебе будут сниться кошмары?

— Нет. Нет, я в порядке. — Миска выскользнула из скользких от мыла рук и едва-едва избежала встречи с раковиной. — Я просто подумал, что хорошо быть не одному.

Он поёжился. Этот предлог, чтобы остаться на ночь, казался ему лучшим из большого списка других предлогов.

Но Спока, похоже, не заботило то, как надуманно и жалко он прозвучал.

— Хорошо, — просто согласился он без раздумий.

Джим записал ещё одно очко в пользу «Успокойтесь и продолжайте делать то, что делаете». Последний визит Джима в комнату Спока закончился чертовски неловко для них обоих, но то ли Спока ничем было не прошибить, то ли у него память стала как у золотой рыбки, то ли он не имел ничего против возбуждённого Джима в своей постели. Джим решил, что зелёный свет дан.

Он улёгся на покрывало в ожидании Спока и открыл «Робинзона Крузо». При свете яркой луны Нового Вулкана можно было читать, но сейчас, на закате, она ещё висела у самого горизонта, и потому Джим зажёг масляную лампу.

Спок в серой форменной пижаме вошёл в комнату, и настала очередь Джима идти в душ. Там он надел, снял и снова надел верх пижамы, пока не решил, что снять — это беспроигрышный вариант. И в самом деле: Спок по этому поводу ничего не сказал. Ещё один знак: надо действовать. Между ними искрило.

Меньше недели до отлёта. Сейчас или никогда.

Спок затушил лампу, и они забрались под простыни. Ни один не попытался пожелать «Спокойной ночи» — и теперь Джим вполне был уверен, что правильно трактует происходящее. Он уже столько раз оставался на ночь и отлично понимал, что сон — это последнее, что у них на уме.

Да, он немного вымотался за день, но оно было и к лучшему. Устав, он становился смелее и честнее. Или, может, у него просто отключались мозги. Он собирался провернуть такое — от одной мысли становилось трудно дышать. Давненько с ним такого не случалось. Года три, если брать в расчёт пол. Никогда, если брать в расчёт вид.

«Ни о чём не жалей и ничего не бойся».

Джим не сразу собрался с силами, но и Спок тоже не торопился заснуть. Он лежал на своей половине матраса, спиной к Джиму, но они же провели бок о бок целых два месяца — разумеется, Джим всегда мог сказать, спит Спок или нет. Собрав всю волю в кулак, он повернулся и взял Спока за руку. Нейтральная территория, это они уже проходили.

Спок тут же притёрся к нему, и Джим изо всех сил подумал о расчленённом денебианском слизяном дьяволе, лишь бы не ринуться в бой. Только успокоившись немного, он положил ладонь на плечо Споку и успокаивающе погладил, а затем двинулся вниз по локтю, по запястью.

Кажется, настало время вулканских поцелуев.

С сердцем, бьющимся у самого горла, Джим провёл вдоль пальцев Спока и по тонкой коже между ними. Такая прохладная и гладкая, с небольшим шрамом от ожога. Джим дразняще приласкал каждый сустав, и дыхание Спока сбилось. Джим тут же замер, но Спок медленно развернул руку ему навстречу. Голова его чуть запрокинулась, и губы оказались ещё ближе к губам Джима. И если это было не приглашением, то Джим готов был съесть свой корабль.

«Не думай», — мысленно умолял он, обводя линии на ладони Спока. Он подался вперёд, губы скользнули по основанию шеи. «Пожалуйста, не думай о том, как сбежать». Он прижал костяшки к центру ладони Спока, нежно массируя. Спок издал какой-то тихий, неясный звук — быть может, имя Джима?

Он замер, не веря тому, что услышал.

— Мне… Мне остановиться?

— Нет.

Голос Спока был тихим словно дуновение ветра — никогда не знаешь, не почудилось ли тебе. Он повернулся на другой бок и оказался лицом к лицу с Джимом, который тут же немного подвинулся, освобождая место. Лицо Спока оставалось в тени, но Джим был почти уверен: его внимательно разглядывают. Он даже шевельнуться боялся: что, если малейшее движение спугнёт Спока? Они лежали так близко — их пальцы соприкасались. И так далеко — соприкасались только лишь пальцы.

Джим хотел подождать, пока не поймёт, что Спок готов продолжить, но удержать собственный язык было выше его сил.

— Чего ты хочешь? Всё что угодно, я сделаю, я…

Спок притянул его за затылок и увлёк в поцелуй.

Несмелый, почти невинный — от него возбуждение Джима враз взлетело с нуля до ста. Он вцепился в пижаму Спока, не в силах поверить, что это происходит на самом деле, что Спок в самом деле запустил ладонь ему в волосы.

Они оторвались друг от друга слишком рано, но прежде чем Джим потянулся навстречу как подросток, до его губ дотронулись прохладные пальцы. Он замер, позволяя Споку обвести подбородок, контур лица, брови.

— Я начал думать, что ошибочно трактую твой интерес, — сказал Спок, и голос ударил Джиму прямо в пах.

— Сделай одолжение, не сомневайся больше в себе, — Джим с трудом сглотнул и постарался повторить движения Спока. Его терпение было вознаграждено: когда он добрался до губ Спока, тот закрыл глаза и сомкнул губы на кончике указательного пальца Джима. И в одно мгновение всё переменилось.

Вдруг Спок оказался повсюду, и его губы прижимались к губам Джима, а рука обвивала талию. Порыв мог бы показаться смешным, если бы Джиму было до этого дело. Спок отлично целовался. Джим много с кем целовался, и вот Спок определённо был чертовски хорош. Он совершенно правильно касался губ Джима, и их языки боролись, и иногда он чуть засасывал губу, и от этого колени Джима точно бы подогнулись, если бы он до сих пор оставался на ногах.

Джим притёрся к Споку, и бедром ощутил, что возбуждён здесь не он один. Он забрался Споку под футболку и скользнул по торсу. Под его ладонями быстро колотилось сердце. Руки Спока опустились Джиму на спину. Да можно было кончить от одних этих поцелуев и давления в нужных местах!

И это никуда не годилось!

Он откинул одеяло, уселся сам и потянул Спока за собой. Когда он приподнял край пижамы, Спок попытался помочь, но только запутался и не мог высвободить руки. Плевать — Джим поцеловал Спока и толкнул его на подушку. Тот не давался и всё пытался высвободиться из пижамы, но замер, едва только Джим провёл по его груди.

Волосы там оказались гораздо мягче, чем можно было ожидать. Джим дотронулся до соска, попробовал погладить и сжать, но оборвал себя на середине движения — Спок никак не реагировал на эти ласки.

— Не самое чувствительное место, да?

— Не особенно, — извиняющимся тоном сказал Спок.

Джим пожал плечами, отстранился и снова оглядел Спока. Его грудь тяжело вздымалась; даже в слабом свете было видно, как отчётливо проступают мускулы. Влажные губы манили, глаза потемнели. Джим положил руки Споку на пояс и стащил штаны вниз. Но затем он потянулся к очевидно натянутым трусам, и Спок напрягся.

Горло сдавило от накатившего страха. Вот оно. Спок одумался, и Джима сейчас то ли размажут по стенке, то ли логично пошлют к чёрту. Он стиснул простыню и спросил:

— Ты уверен?

Пауза длилась так долго, что Джим покрылся холодным потом.

— Только если мы оба разденемся, — сказал Спок, опустив глаза.

И от того, как Спок из уверенного мастера поцелуев превратился вдруг в самого застенчивого вулканца на свете, Джиму сразу же захотелось сделать столько восхитительно-развратных штук!

— Не вопрос.

Он выбрался из постели, торопливо стащил штаны с трусами — лучше уж сразу окунуться в холодную воду, чем опасливо заходить шаг за шагом — и склонился над Споком, пытаясь снова поцеловать, но твёрдые руки на плечах удержали его.

Спок оглядел его, задержав взгляд на члене, пристроился у изголовья, притянул Джима к себе и аккуратно обхватил за талию.

— Господи…

Невыносимо. Ноги не держали, и он растёкся по Споку. Задница удачно приземлилась на пах Спока, и Джим потёрся, толкаясь бёдрами навстречу руке.

Вскоре движения Спока стали ровнее, увереннее. Он вглядывался в лицо Джима, прикрывая глаза только тогда, когда Джим резко подавал бёдрами вниз. «Ему любопытно, — одурманенно подумал Джим. — Он меня хочет, наблюдает, и пытается понять, что именно заставляет меня терять голову».

Они едва начали, но Джим жадными движениями уже почти подвёл себя к финишу.

— Подожди, подожди, — выдохнул он, отстранившись. — Не сейчас. Хочу увидеть тебя.

Он действовал быстро в надежде, что Спок не успеет запаниковать. Трусы он спустил на бёдра и обнажил тёмный член — точнее, двойной член, закрученный по спирали. Стволы переплетались и соединялись у головки, у основания росли чёрные волосы. Яиц не было. И — при неярком свете понять было сложно, — но Джим подозревал, что он зелёный. Всё вместе казалось экспонатом причудливой выставки, к которому прилагается табличка, уверяющая, что фаллического подтекста здесь нет.

— Ух ты!

— Тебе он не кажется… отталкивающим?

Джим поднял на него глаза. Сколько же Спок об этом переживал?

— Нет, конечно, — он аккуратно провёл пальцем по нижней стороне. Спок задержал дыхание и потянулся за прикосновением. — Скорее, очаровательным, — Джим поднял брови и стащил трусы вниз до самого конца.

— Как и у людей, продольные движения ощущаются приятнее всего, — хрипло сказал Спок. Но когда Джим стиснул его, вздрогнул: — Несильные продольные движения.

— Извини, извини. Перебор?

— В некотором роде да.

Джим заставил себя сбавить обороты и присмотреться получше. Кожа Спока здесь казалась такой нежной, гладкой и почти прозрачной, словно мембрана. Яркой, хотя венок видно не было. Скользкой из-за естественной смазки. Удивительно, что у такого сильного парня был такой нежный инструмент. Не удивительно, что сухими руками его было лучше не трогать.

Джим огляделся — вдруг у Спока на тумбочке завалялся какой-нибудь лосьон? — но потом в голову ему пришла идея получше.

Он перебрался к ногам Спока, провёл ладонями от щиколоток и к коленям. На полпути пальцы почувствовали неровную кожу — шрам от жвал богомола, — и желание стало не таким обжигающим, не таким острым. Поцелуями он прошёлся по погрубевшей коже и размял напряжённые бёдра. Когда губы Джима добрались до коленей, Спока уже потряхивало.

Затем Джим растянулся на животе, и его собственный член вжался в матрас — идеальное давление, чтобы чувствовать в полной мере и не кончать. Вот так. Он шепнул Споку, чтобы тот откинулся ещё немного, и нашёл для себя удобную позицию.

Господи, давно он этого не делал! Да к тому же он и понятия не имел, как обращаться со штукой, которая покачивалась перед ним. Она была вся закрученная, чёрт подери! И в голову приходил разве что совет пьяной Гейлы: «Открыть рот, вставить член».

Он облизнул от основания и до головки — и последовал этому совету.

Очень скоро он нашёл два самых отзывчивых местечка. Одно — сразу у окончания спирали, почти там же, где и у людей. И второе — похоже, ещё более чувствительное кольцо у основания, где эти ветви разделялись. Как бы ни хотелось, так глубоко заглотить Джим не мог — он ещё не доверял своему контролю над рвотным рефлексом, — но мог обхватить основание пальцами и приласкать там короткими движениями языка.

Когда Джим сделал так в первый раз, Спок задохнулся, его бёдра рванули вверх. Пришлось придержать его, чтобы не подавиться. С новой техникой ещё только предстояло освоиться.

Зато потом дело пошло легче. Поняв принцип, он по-настоящему вошёл во вкус. Плоть, скользящая по языку, тёплая, твёрдая, тяжёлая. Нежная как вельвет, чуть-чуть горьковатая на вкус. Джим то и дело поглядывал наверх и видел, как приподнимается и опадает живот Спока, как ходят рёбра, как голова мечется по подушке. Порой их взгляды встречались, но ненадолго, потому что Спок отворачивался, словно смотреть было выше его сил. Джим же наслаждался каждой секундой, одним только пониманием, что всё это его рук дело.

Пальцы едва ощутимо коснулись его волос и провели по кромке уха, будто бы Спок был также зачарован округлой формой, как Джим — острыми кончиками. Он остановился, перехватил руку и вернул её на голову, хитро улыбнувшись.

— Я не хрустальный.

Массаж головы был его слабостью в такие моменты — Спок быстро понял, чего от него ходят и тогда-то дело пошло как надо. Руки, конечно, ныли от неудобной позы, зато бёдра двигались сами собой, и Джим не останавливался бы часами, лишь бы Спок продолжал издавать эти полузадушенные стоны.

Но затем Спок нежно, но твёрдо потянул за волосы, и Джиму пришлось оторваться от своего занятия.

— Джим… — в тёмных глазах была мольба. Джим в последний раз забрал член Спока в рот — просто чтобы увидеть, как у того закатываются глаза, и вернулся наверх. Он снова уселся Споку на бёдра, поцеловал его и прижался членом к члену. Спок рванул навстречу, и Джим сместился, чтобы перенести вес на ноги.

— Теперь достаточно влажно?

Спок кивнул.

Джим опёрся ладонями на кровать и поцеловал Спока между тёмных сведённых бровей. Устроившись вот так, лоб ко лбу, Джим начал двигаться, погружая их обоих в волны удовольствия. Спок обхватил его за талию и задал свой ритм, в волнах которого Джим мог только покачиваться и тереться о Спока, тая от нежных звуков и медленных поцелуев.

Но этого было мало, и Джим потянулся к их членами, размазал выступившую смазку и наконец-то обхватил их обоих. Все эти витки ощущались просто волшебно. Он зарылся носом в шею Спока, и затем, целуя и слегка засасывая, двинулся к уху.

— Так хорошо?

— Да, — прошептал Спок. Он ещё сильнее стиснул руку на затылке Джима.

— Поговори со мной.

— Я… Я не могу.

Джим улыбнулся в шею Спока.

— Буду считать это комплиментом.

Они не могли продержаться долго — рваный ритм был тому доказательством. Джим тонул в Споке. Горячее дыхание на коже, пряный запах повсюду, мощные движения. Спок стонал, часто и сломленно, и Джим беспомощно стонал в ответ.

Вдруг Спок вжался в него, пальцы впились в спину — большего Джиму и не потребовалось. Его затрясло и тоже швырнуло за грань.

Мир не перевернулся, да и мозги остались при нём. Больше похоже было на накатившую после долгого трудового дня усталость, или на глоток воды после марафона. Полное облегчение и накатившее следом дурацкое чувство завершённости. В голове было пусто, он был выжат насухо. Долгие месяцы, а то и годы ему не было так спокойно.

С другой стороны, Спок до сих пор казался громом поражённым. Джим успел прийти в себя, а тот ещё подрагивал, лёжа поперёк кровати и вцепившись в бёдра Джима, и тихо, отчаянно постанывал от малейшего движения. Мало кто мог бы выглядеть в таком состоянии горячо, но у Спока это отлично получилось.

Может быть, у вулканцев каждый оргазм был таким. Если оно так, то не удивительно, что об этом помалкивали. Полная противоположность логике. Джим приподнял Спока за подбородок и потянулся за поцелуем. Спок прижался всем телом, приподнялся на локтях и вцепился в спину Джима, выдыхая ему в рот.

Джим сжимал Спока в объятиях, пока тот не затих, а потом соединил с ним пальцы. Поцелуи тоже становились всё легче, и, наконец, Спок привалился без сил к Джиму — и они остались лежать так в молчании.

Наконец, Джим слез со Спока, и неуклюже опустился на свою половину кровати — на большее не осталось сил. Чмокнув Спока в плечо, он всё-таки заставил себя подняться и, пошатываясь, двинуться в сторону ванной.

Он вернулся с влажным полотенцем и замер в проходе, зачарованный видом нежного и маленького члена Спока. Поначалу Джиму подумалось, что члены вулканцев неслабо увеличиваются в размерах, но, приглядевшись, он понял, что большая часть просто ушла внутрь, но когда он попытался рассмотреть получше, Спок дёрнулся и застонал.

— Чувствительный?

— Очень, — последовал хриплый ответ.

Джим, спрятав восторженную улыбку, отпустил его и отметил себе на будущее, что эту особенность надо будет тоже потом исследовать.

Кроме следов своей спермы на животе Спока, вытирать было нечего. Джим отстранённо задумался, могут ли вулканцы контролировать ещё и это, натянул скомканное одеяло и улёгся обратно.

— Ты в порядке? — Он перекинул руку через Спока.

— Да.

— Понравилось?

— Да.

— А что-нибудь, кроме «да», можешь сказать? — поддразнил Джим.

— Приношу свои извинения. Я пытаюсь обработать большой объём данных, — ответил невероятно серьёзный Спок. — Мне сложно его интерпретировать.

Джим хмыкнул.

— Не буду мешать тогда.

Он дотронулся до щеки Спока, снова наклоняя его голову для поцелуя, на который Спок отстранённо ответил. Кажется, Споку хорошо было лежать вот так как сейчас, на спине, так что Джим вернулся на свою половину. Спать, обнявшись, — звучало это отлично, но на практике всегда оказывалось так себе идеей.

Джима наполняла чистая радость, которая расслабила все мышцы и оставила совсем без сил. Совсем не похоже на пустое равнодушие пузырника, его полная противоположность: чувства били через край.

Засыпая, он погружался в волны тёплого дружелюбного моря.

***

Восход первого солнца, неудачно поставленная кровать Спока и открытые занавески — всё было подстроено так, чтобы солнечные лучи разбудили Джима слишком рано. Вымотанный и раздражённый, он проснулся в пустой постели.

Впрочем, когда он выглянул в холл, запахи еды уверили его в том, что Спок не сбежал. Настроение тут же подскочило настолько, что в душе он с чистой совестью напевал ирландские застольные песни, а затем натянул штаны и счастливую футболку из Академии и пошёл на кухню, на ходу вытирая волосы.

Спок сидел за столом, читая что-то с падда. До еды он даже не дотронулся и не поднял взгляда на вошедшего Джима — тот решил не отвлекать его и добыть завтрак самостоятельно. Остатки вчерашнего ужина и жалкое подобие кофе из репликатора его вполне устроили — с ними он уселся напротив Спока.

— Нас назначат на разные корабли, — сказал Спок, едва Джим сделал первый глоток.

Джим замер с полным ртом кофе, с трудом проглотил и поставил кружку на стол. Он не думал, что Спок будет сиять после прошлой ночи — это было бы даже жутковато — но такого расклада точно не ожидал.

— Ты о чём?

— По Уставу Звёздного флота члены команды обязаны докладывать о личных отношениях с сослуживцами. Поскольку я только наполовину человек, мы уже нарушили правила, не получив разрешения заранее, — сказал Спок совершенно невозмутимо, по-прежнему не отрывая взгляд от падда. — Кроме того, во избежание злоупотреблений, личные отношения среди офицерского состава не поощряются.

Первой мыслью Джима было: «Интересно, как долго Спок об этом думал?» А второй: «Как бы это прозвучало?» «Извините, адмиралы, я планирую потрахаться со своим первым офицером. Просто показалось, что вам следует об этом знать».

— И как часто вспоминают об этом протоколе? — Он разбил яйцо и теперь размазывал его по тарелке. — Ты знаешь, сколько офицеров встречалось со своими подчинёнными? Чёрт, да у половины женатых пар на корабле куда больше разница в полномочиях.

— И сколько из них работают в одном подразделении? Много пар из капитана и старшего помощника? — возразил Спок. — К «Энтерпрайз» всегда приковано самое пристальное внимание. Именно мы выполняем самые важные дипломатические миссии и смертельно опасные задания.

— Как раз поэтому они не могут нас разделить. Мы же идеальная команда, победившая Неро. Скандал будет на всю Федерацию.

— Возможно.

«Он серьёзно». Холодный ужас окатил Джима. Завтрак уже не имел значения. Неужели всё закончится тем, что Спок передумает и отошьёт его?

— Ты пытаешься сказать мне, что жалеешь о том, что произошло? — сказал он, и слова эти ощущались ядом на языке.

— Нет, — тут же ответил Спок. Он встретился взглядом с Джимом, и только тепло в его глазах давало сил дышать. — Я хочу этого. Я думаю, что это не разумно, но это не меняет моих чувств.

— Значит, ты утверждаешь, что мы не должны рассказывать?

Джим скрестил руки на груди.

— Я не говорил этого. Но тем не менее, я не могу не отметить, что определение интимных отношений в правилах и законах дано расплывчато.

Джим нахмурился и вгляделся в спокойное лицо Спока.

— Что бы там ни говорили, я не люблю ходить вокруг да около. Я не хочу, чтобы все на корабле знали, но…

Спок на него внимательно посмотрел.

— Ты должен понимать, что разрешение главного врача необходимо для регистрации межвидовых отношений.

Заполнить бланки и отправить их сидящему в сотнях световых лет командованию — почему бы и нет? Этих людей он видел пару раз в год, всегда при исполнении. Но сидеть рядом с Боунзом и объяснять ему, что именно он хочет сделать со своим первым офицером, а потом видеть этого доктора день за днём — совсем другое дело. Он уже мог представить себе этот стыд. Джим знал, что Боунз потом на нём отыграется, но сначала надо было хорошенько всё обдумать.

Он потёр лоб и вздохнул, признавая правоту Спока.

— Так что, никому не говорим, пока сами не разберёмся?

— Полагаю, это лучшее решение в нашей ситуации, — сказал Спок, не поднимая глаз от чашки.

Тут-то Джим понял, что дело не в протоколе, точнее, не только в нём. Это было и вопросом личного пространства. Спок только начал исследовать свои чувства, и то, что он полагался на них прошлой ночью — уже немало. Наверное, сейчас он был сбит с толку, цепенел от одной мысли, что кто-то ещё узнает. Что кто-то будет ковыряться в их отношениях. В такое важное время Споку не нужно было лишнее внимание. Никому из них не было нужно.

— Хорошо. Мы сделаем по-твоему. Если кто-то вдруг поймает нас за руку, скажем, что только начали.

Ему всё ещё это не нравилось. Обнародование отношений ввели не просто так. Отчасти, потому что это могло повлиять на работу — как знать, быть может, это их случай. Но если Спок не хотел — значит, и он не хотел.

— Спасибо.

Но Джиму подумалось, что нужны аргументы посерьёзнее. Он поднялся на ноги, обошёл вокруг стола и раскрыл руки. Спок поколебался, но тоже поднялся и позволил Джиму себя обнять. Они замерли, и вскоре в этих объятиях Спок смог расслабиться и перестать ощущаться как каменная статуя. Джим вздохнул, и волосы Спока пощекотали нос. Что-то в этой близости пробуждало воспоминания, далёкие и смутные.

— Я тебя слышал. Там, в гнезде богомола, когда мы упали и пузырник захватил меня… Кажется, я слышал, как ты меня звал, — он снова и снова гладил руки Спока. — Это было на самом деле, или я это придумал?

— Это было, — тихо ответил ему Спок.

— Я помню.

***

Последние пять дней на планете они привыкали к новой жизни — и это было здорово.

Господи, как же здорово! Утром они изучали друг друга, переплетаясь телами на кровати (и даже как-то раз на полу). Спок чувствовал себя очень неловко, а Джим слишком волновался, но всё же у них получалось. Днём они медитировали, читали вместе, тренировались и говорили обо всём за самой вкусной едой, которую Джим только пробовал. Спок даже героически попытался научить Джима вулканскому языку, хоть и без особого успеха. Они посадили семена машии в саду. И когда главное солнце садилось и становилось прохладнее, в сумерках они исследовали просторы Нового Вулкана и описывали неизвестные виды. После этого Джим выматывался настолько, что сил ему хватало только на то, чтобы упасть и уснуть в кровати Спока.

Иногда Спок будил его посреди ночи — собранный, квинтэссенция всего вулканского, и Джим неторопливо и нежно доводил их обоих до пика. Скоро Джим начал просыпаться сам, твёрдый в предвкушении губ Спока, касающихся его. На тумбочке теперь всегда была наготове бутылка смазки — Споку её нужно было немало, а потому простыни теперь стирались каждый день.

Но Джим больше так не мог. Они оба не могли. Это из пустыни здорово было наблюдать за звёздами, но стоило только увидеть Млечный путь в окне спальни — и начинало казаться, что они застряли на обочине Вселенной. Иногда он просыпался в одиночестве — Спок неизменно оказывался на крыльце, откуда смотрел на звёзды.

Так было и в последнюю ночь их затянувшейся увольнительной. Джим подошёл к Споку, завернувшемуся в плед и обнял его. Спок прислонился к его груди в ответ, и внутри разлилось тёплое чувство.

— О чём думаешь?

— Я хочу узнать, что случилось на Сигме Нокс, — сказал Спок, обращаясь не только к Джиму, но и к звёздам над ними. — Что произошло с их цивилизацией.

Цивилизацией. Не быкожуками. Так было правильнее.

— Знаю, — он зевнул Споку в шею. — Я тоже хочу.

— Я не знаю, как подойти к расследованию. Это не дело Федерации. Быть может, нас больше не определят в этот сектор.

— Уверен? — Джим устроил подбородок на плече Спока. — Я очень удивлюсь, если командованию не интересно, что там с опасным разумным видом на границе изученного пространства.

— Талосианцы. Горны. Элазианцы. Толиане.

— Хорошо-хорошо, я тебя понял, — фыркнул Джим, но хорошее настроение сошло на нет. У дипломатов Федерации и в самом деле могло найтись немало конфликтов, запрятанных далеко в архивах. Если где-то им были не рады, какой смысл провоцировать?

— Они нас спасли, — сказал Джим, отвечая на свой собственный незаданный вопрос. — Они не знали о нас, но спасли. И сколько же их…

Спок кивнул.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Как всегда.

Луна поднялась над холмами, полускрытая колючими ветками иктана. Джим крепче обнял Спока и сказал, отчётливо касаясь губами его уха:

— Вернёмся в постель?

Наверное, разговоры о Сигме Нокс привели Спока в решительное настроение, считанные минуты — и Джим уже лежал на спине. Спок, устроившийся между его бёдер с твёрдым намерением свести с ума — зрелище, с которым мало что могло потягаться.

Спок становился в этом чертовски хорош. Джиму следовало догадаться: в сексе Спок тоже был очень прилежным учеником. Наверное, он запоминал, с какой именно силой Джим надавливал и как именно двигал губами, но не боялся он и импровизировать, а Джим обожал быть объектом его вдумчивых экспериментов. Быть может, Спок не до конца понимал, что делать с яйцами — не исключено, что они казались ему смешными на вулканский лад, и потому он не воспринимал их всерьёз. Но если подумать, то и люди здесь тоже часто лажали.

Джим остановил Спока в шаге от точки невозврата. Каждый раз он разрывался между желанием кончить немедленно или ещё немного поцеловаться, и в этот раз целоваться хотелось больше. Спок замер, позволяя своей эрекции полностью показаться из защитного чехла, и добавил смазки. Затем он улёгся сверху — и Джим упивался этим ощущением горячего, витого члена, прижатого к животу. Ногами он обхватил Спока за пояс, притягивая его ещё ближе.

— Хочешь попробовать кое-что новенькое? — прошептал он.

— Новенькое?

Джим прикусил кончик уха, и Спок застонал, уткнувшись ему в плечо.

— Тебя во мне.

Спок замер. Едва слышно он выдавил в подушку:

— Я… Никогда, с мужчиной…

— Я понял, что у тебя тогда был первый раз, — фыркнул Джим. — Ну же, тебе понравится. Обещаю.

— И ты тоже будешь наслаждаться этим действием, — Спок не спрашивал, но всё же в голосе звучало сомнение. Он отстранился и посмотрел на Джима с тем выражением лица, которое говорило: «Люди — совершенно непостижимые создания».

— Стал бы я предлагать, если бы мне не нравилось?

Джим шлёпнул Спока по подтянутой заднице и потянулся за смазкой. Подумалось, что их вечная проблема — избыток смазки повсюду — теперь могла обернуться плюсом. С этой мыслью Джим аккуратно смазал Спока и попытался пристроиться как надо, но Спок не пошевелился.

— Тебе требуется подготовка?

— Не, сам справился. Пока ты ходил прогуляться, — добавил он, когда Спок нахмурился. Наверное, пытался сообразить, что значит — «сам справился», но у Джима стояло, и ему не хотелось сидеть и полчаса объяснять, как «справляются сами» люди.

— Доверься мне, ладно? Я знаю, что делаю.

Поначалу всё равно было довольно неприятно, почти на грани боли. Джим сосредоточился на мастерских поцелуях Спока, отгоняющих неприятные ощущения, и стукнул пятками: глубже. Он хорошо знал своё тело и отлично умел расслабляться, но растяжение и чувство наполненности были куда острее, чем от пальцев. «Сам справился» — так себе замена регулярной практике, а у него этой практики не было уже много лет. Когда Спок вошёл до конца, Джим был мокрым насквозь, а член обмяк.

— Ты в порядке?

— Просто не двигайся пока, — выдохнул Джим. — Давненько не было.

— Мне следует…

— Не, не надо, всё в порядке.

Он на пробу сжался вокруг Спока и широко улыбнулся, когда тот резко выдохнул. Спок реагировал на давление очень ярко, и Джим смутно догадывался, что нынешнее положение должно быть для него мучительно. У него дрожали бёдра, его потряхивало в попытке сдержаться. Джим поцеловал Спока в шею и оставил засос на плече.

— Давай.

И Спок дал — с мучительным стоном. Удары по простате сводили с ума. Быть может, дело было в инопланетной текстуре, или в ощущении наполненности, или просто в том, что Спок трахал его и стонал куда громче, чем прежде. В любом случае, Джиму сорвало крышу. Он сорвался на крик, прогнулся — бёдра взлетели в воздух.

Ему было то ли хорошо, то ли странно. Слишком много всего, а хотелось ещё больше. Он просунул руку между ними к стоящему накрепко члену. Но их тела постоянно безжалостно сталкивались, и рукой почти невозможно было пошевелить — он сдался и схватился за изголовье кровати, давая Споку вбиваться в него.

Спок наклонился и торопливо и неловко поцеловал Джима, а затем сместил вес на локоть, освобождая руку для вулканского поцелуя. Для этого он остановился — судя по стону, мучение для них обоих.

— Ну, давай, давай, не останавливайся, пожалуйста, не останавливайся, — Джим едва узнавал свой собственный голос. Он схватил руку Спока, которая блуждала по его щеке, переплёл их пальцы и поцеловал. Спок что-то выдавил на вулканском и уронил голову на подушку. Бёдра подались вперёд — и вот оно.

Все чувства смешались в голове. Он буквально увидел звёзды, перемигивающиеся невозможными цветами, и потом были только он и Спок, парящие сквозь космос. И этому не было конца, удовольствие пульсировало и плыло, нарастало, пока не взорвалось вспышкой ярчайшего света.

Когда он пришёл в себя, запахи ослабли. Он не чувствовал ни рук, ни ног. Ощущения начали возвращаться с талии, где покоилась рука Спока. В какой-то момент они расцепились — Джим понятия не имел, когда. Живот был липким от высохшей смазки, в заднице саднило, но всё же до сих пор потряхивало от пережитых ощущений.

— В этот раз всё было иначе.

Спок сжался.

— Я прошу прощения, что вошёл без разрешения в твой разум.

— Вот что это было?

Молчание, которое означало две вещи: да, и не хочу признаваться в этом.

Джим засмеялся и похлопал Спока по плечу. Или скорее попытался, промахнулся и едва не попал по лицу.

— Вот что, прощу тебя, если сделаешь так ещё раз.

Спок хмыкнул в ответ, и Джим решил, что это вызов.

Даже неплохо, что Спок кончал без спермы — думал он, пока стирал с них обоих свою сперму. Меньше возни, скорее можно начать обниматься. Минеты, может, получались немного странными, но каждый раз, когда он напоминал себе спросить, ему было так хорошо, что это становилось не важно.

Как и в этот раз. Джим повалялся какое-то время, но без фильтра случайные мысли пробивались наружу.

— Иногда я думаю, что с нами что-то не так.

— Каждое разумное существо аномально в том или ином смысле, — философски заметил Спок. — Ты можешь сказать точнее?

Джиму так хотелось его поцеловать, но тогда был шанс, что они пойдут на ещё один заход. Он решил ограничиться соприкосновением пальцев.

— Многие бы убили, чтобы оказаться на нашем месте. Быть не в одиночестве в чудесном месте. Зачем куда-то улетать?

— Поправь меня, но это означает, что «многие» на нашем месте ушли бы в отставку?

— Наверное. Выбрали бы гражданскую службу.

— По моим наблюдениям, «многие» не обладают амбициями и талантом, без которых не стать капитаном флагмана.

— Это не исключает того, что у нас не всё в порядке с головой.

— Не исключает, — признал Спок. — Но если бы у кого-то из нас, по твоему определению, было «всё в порядке с головой», я подозреваю, что мы бы не были так совместимы. Именно наша тяга к непознанному и жажда знаний позволили нам встретиться.

После такого драгоценного признания Джиму ничего не оставалось, как отложить сон на потом. Он залез на Спока и яростно его поцеловал.

— Хватит на сегодня странных разговоров.

***

Они забрали свой шаттл из дока при посольстве около полудня, когда первое солнце стояло в зените. Жар осязаемой массой растекался по улицам и ложился между небоскрёбами Халека. Прохожие плыли сквозь него, и полы их мантий тяжело колыхались в этом мареве. Джим шёл лёгкой счастливой походкой, и плевать ему было на вулканцев, которых он оскорблял одним своим существованием.

«Это не рай», — повторил он про себя, когда город начал таять в иллюминаторах. Если уж на то пошло, то жара и остроухие жители делали Новый Вулкан больше похожим на ад. Только на вилле Сарэка он чувствовал себя желанным гостем. И всё-таки он не мог не связывать радости прошлой недели с этой суровой планетой. Наверное, теперь он был привязан к ней даже больше Спока.

Джим оторвал взгляд от окна и впервые за долгое время подключился к сети проверить новости.

— Фитцпатрик всё ещё злится, что мы сбежали.

Спок приподнял бровь.

— Он крайне настойчивый человек.

Но видя, с какой силой Спок надавил на кнопку, Джим мысленно заменил «настойчивый» на «раздражающий» и вернулся к слухам и сплетням.

Таблоиды успокоились, иссякли и сплетни о Сигме Нокс, которые подпитывались только официальными сводками, но в спаме у Джима скопилась гора просьб об интервью. Среди этой макулатуры нашлось и кое-что интересное о его команде: как они пережили потерю «Галапагоса», миссия со Скотти во главе, общие впечатления. Эти статьи Джим читал с начала и до конца, тронутый комментариями сослуживцев.

— Ты только посмотри, что сказал Сулу: «Я в жизни не видел такого виртуозного пилотирования», — Джим засмеялся, но чувствовал себя немного неловко, словно получал незаслуженный комплимент. — С меня новая катана.

Спок заглянул в статью к нему через плечо.

— Маккой назвал вас «капитан Сорвиголова».

— Я знаю, вот же скотина старая.

Боунз отказывался отвечать на вопросы о здоровье, сказав только, что Джим идёт на поправку — и говорил он только о физическом воздействии пузырника. Вот это заслуживало крепкого объятия и дружеского тычка под рёбра.

Космодром Нового Вулкана выступил из темноты, окружённый десятками кораблей, снующих туда-сюда среди шлюзов и стыковочных станций. Он казался городом, отражённым в воде — две зеркальные половины с острыми башнями-сенсорами. Их шаттл начал стыковочных манёвр, и Джим от нетерпения едва мог усидеть на краю кресла.

И вот наконец-то они увидели её — не бросающуюся в глаза и идеальную. Боевые шрамы исчезли, корпус вновь стал безупречен как в день их первой встречи. Не без труда можно было разглядеть чуть более светлые границы новых листов обшивки. Она блистала в лучах солнц Нового Вулкана: золотые отсветы на изгибах и сияющий голубизной дефлектор. В молчаливом восхищении они обогнули гондолы.

Джим ухмылялся во весь рот.

Он положил руку на плечо Спока и слегка сжал.

— Шикарный вид, да?

Спок поднял долгий взгляд на Джима. Его глаза улыбались, и сердце забилось чаще.

— Разумеется, — сказал Спок и вернул своё внимание к приборной панели. — «Энтрпрайз» готова к стыковке.

— Стандартный курс, коммандер. — Джим откинулся в кресле.

Створки дока раскрылись, и как никогда остро Джим почувствовал, что его Серебряная Леди распахивает свои объятия, приветствуя их дома.


End file.
